Daño Colateral
by Roselandia
Summary: Kagome, tras una experiencia traumática, termina convirtiéndose en una persona desconfiada e introvertida; por otro lado, Inuyasha es una persona agresiva que a diario pierde la batalla contra sus propios demonios. Tras una serie de eventos descubren lo único que realmente comparten: ambos son el producto de daños colaterales.
1. Uno

**Rose.** Se siente que ha pasado una eternidad desde que subí algo a este foro. Estoy que no entro en mi emoción, releyendo todas las historias que me cautivaron desde niña sobre mis amados personajes del Sengoku.

Me inspiré y dije: ¿Por qué no retomar esa historia que tanto quería escribir un par de años atrás? He tenido esta idea por siglos y si no la saco, voy a estallar. Siempre he querido que sea sobre Inuyasha y Kagome - ¡Así que aquí esta! Espero que la disfruten muchísimo.

 **ADVERTENCIA.** Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pero la historia es de mi propiedad. Queda prohibido robo parcial o total de la misma.

 _Puede contener lenguaje explícito o escenas no aptas para todo publico. Se recomienda discreción (agregue aquí voz de infomercial)_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Collateral Damage ~ Daño Colateral**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Capítulo 1. El último primer día.**_

* * *

Finalmente, despertar era la única opción que tenía.

Kagome había estado hace una media hora postergando el comienzo de su día. Su inevitable primer día como estudiante de último año.

La noche anterior, por pura pereza, había decidido dormir sin molestarse en cerrar las cortinas de su habitación. Ahora aquí estaba: con los rayos del sol golpeándole de lleno la cara, atravesando la delgadez de sus párpados por más que estuviera de espaldas y cubriéndose sin mucho éxito bajo el grosor de las sábanas. Adormilada se dio la vuelta y abrió los ojos. El reloj despertador tirado al otro lado de la habitación fue lo primero que llamó su atención porque ni siquiera recordaba haberlo lanzado en primer lugar.

« _Debería estar animada_ », pensó mientras deslizaba los pies fuera de la cama.

Quería ser ese tipo de personas que despertaban igual de radiantes que el sol, con una enorme sonrisa y abriendo las ventanas de par en par para que la frescura de un nuevo día los ayudase a ponerse en marcha. La realidad es que ella apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos y necesitaba con urgencia cerrar las cortinas porque no soportaba tanta claridad filtrándose en su habitación.

Arrastró los pies descalzos por la fría madera, alcanzando el baño al final del corredor. Cepillándose los dientes se dio cuenta de que su segunda mala decisión de la noche anterior había sido lavarse el pelo y no secárselo por la misma pereza; ahora era un desastre apuntando en todas las direcciones. Con un cansino suspiro trató de aplacar aquella maraña, pero al final decidió que solo metiéndose bajo la ducha conseguiría que se viera medio decente.

« _Debería estar animada_ », se repitió, dejando el agua helada golpear su piel hasta que el viejo calentador del templo hizo su trabajo en templarla. Se tomó el tiempo enjabonandose el cuerpo y masajeando con champú sus largos cabellos negros, como si la noche anterior no lo hubiese hecho.

Era su último año de secundaria. Era el último primer día de escuela que experimentaría en su vida. Era la última vez primera vez que se estaría duchando para enfundarse en aquel feo uniforme. Era la última vez que aborrecería tener que empezar otro año en un instituto que ni siquiera le gustaba.

Unos meses más y, finalmente, seria libre.

El problema era que sería libre… ¿y después qué, exactamente?

Al regresar a la habitación su madre había vuelto a abrir las cortinas. A diferencia de ella, su madre si era una de esas personas con radiantes despertares, algo que no había tenido la fortuna de heredar. Kagome se acercó a la ventana y se encargó de volver a cerrar las persianas antes de enfundarse en su anticuado uniforme verde con blanco.

Estaba anudando el lazo rojo de su camisa al terminar de bajar las escaleras. Su madre canturreaba en la cocina y el abuelo leía el periódico en la vieja silla mecedora de la sala de estar. Una escena típica de los Higurashi en un lunes por la mañana.

—Buenos días.

—Buenos días, cariño —saludó su madre con una _radiante_ sonrisa.

Ya tenía el almuerzo listo sobre la mesa de la cocina: una bolsa de papel con su nombre a un costado. No le veía sentido. No tenía caso colocar su nombre cuando ya no había nadie más en casa que pudiera confundir su almuerzo con el de ella, pero su madre seguía insistiendo en hacerlo y Kagome era feliz haciéndola feliz.

Se sirvió algo de cereal y ambas desayunaron en silencio, solo escuchando al abuelo gritar las noticias desde el otro lado de la habitación de vez en cuando. Kagome no tenía hambre, se mantuvo dándole vueltas al cereal hasta que este se volvió una pasta aguada y desagradable.

—¿Tienes todo? —preguntó su madre por tercera vez, al tope de las escaleras, viéndola calzarse sus zapatos escolares.

—Si, no te preocupes. —Subió los cortos peldaños que las separaban y dejó un beso en su mejilla antes de volverlos a bajar—. Nos vemos para la cena.

Antes de cerrar la puerta, juró vislumbrar como aquella máscara alegre se resquebrajaba en los ojos de su madre.

* * *

Había llegado tarde, pero afortunadamente su profesor aún no se presentaba a la clase. En su escuela era común que se ausentaran durante la primera semana.

Tomó asiento en la mesa del fondo, su lugar favorito junto a la ventana, donde el bullicio de sus compañeros de clases no la molestaba tanto. Tenían un enorme escándalo, todos hablando encima de todos como si gritar los ayudara a comunicarse mejor. Era lo de siempre. Todos estaban eufóricos por regresar con sus amigos después de dos largos meses de vacaciones.

A Kagome, en cambio, le pareció que esos dos meses fueron demasiado cortos.

Sacó el IPod de su bolso y el libro que había estado releyendo esa semana. La música le permitió encerrarse en su pequeña burbuja personal para no seguir escuchando el barullo post-vacacional de sus compañeros, y el libro la dejó olvidarse por un rato de lo mucho que deseaba estar en otro lugar.

Su mesa se sacudió y, con un fuerte _poof_ que la música no le permitió escuchar, su libro cayó al suelo. Se quitó los cascos y levantó el rostro hacia la chica de espeso cabello rizado que había tropezado su mesa al pasar.

— _Ups_ , puedes recogerlo, ¿cierto? —Kagome abrió los labios, pero nada salió de ellos—. Perfecto, eres un encanto. —La chica se dio la vuelta, sus rizos virando junto con ella y, sin esperar respuesta, caminó hasta tomar asiento con un grupo reunido en las primera filas del salón de clase.

Kagome torció el gesto.

Siempre era lo mismo.

Con un suspiro se levantó y se hincó bajo la mesa. Su brazo se extendió para alcanzar su ahora maltratado libro, pero tuvo que retractarse enseguida que una mano masculina se le adelantó y lo recogió por ella. Miró arriba, a donde él ya se había levantado y ahora le extendía la otra mano para ayudarla a incorporarse también. Ella no aceptó el gesto, solo se quedó quieta y desconcertada. Mirándolo a los ojos, continuó sin entender por qué alguien como él la ayudaba.

Nadie en esa escuela era ni remotamente amable.

—¿Vas a tomarla o qué? —soltó él.

Reaccionó y se puso de pie por su propia cuenta, consciente de que estaba dejándole la mano al aire. Él le extendió su copia de _Orgullo y prejuicio_ de vuelta y Kagome lo tomó esta vez de inmediato, sus dedos rozándose. Sabía que debía decir gracias o algo, pero no lo hizo. No es que fuera mal educada, solo demasiado tímida. Además, él no le agradaba del todo...

¿Por qué la ayudaba?

—¡Hey, imbécil, muévete o empezaremos sin ti! —gritó desde la entrada su amigo de tez morena.

—¡Ya lo sé, idiota! —gritó de vuelta el muchacho frente a ella.

Cuando sus ojos se posaron sobre ella una vez más Kagome sintió que todo su cuerpo tembló por cómo la estudiaba con aquella expresión sobrada y carente de interés. Parecía casi decepcionado con la vista. Inevitablemente ella tuvo que apartar la mirada, incapaz de sostenérsela por más tiempo.

Personas así la ponían nerviosa.

—Siempre van a aprovecharse de ti si no dejas de verte tan débil.

Volvió a mirar al frente, impactándose por sus crudas palabras, pero él ya estaba bastante lejos.

¿ _Débil_?

* * *

Se estaba poniendo el sol cuando terminó de ayudar a su madre a pelar los camarones para la cena del viernes por la noche.

Respondió con parsimonia todas las preguntas acerca de su primera semana de vuelta en la escuela. Su madre estaba toda entusiasmada y ella solo se limitaba a darle sonrisas para no preocuparla. Estaba cansada de hablar de la escuela. Parecía ser el único tema en común que su madre encontraba para hablar más con ella y Kagome solo deseaba que parara de forzarlo. Hacía tiempo que hablar no era algo que disfrutara hacer.

—No veo al abuelo —dijo su madre, fregando los trastes con la vista puesta en la ventana—. ¿Puedes ir a buscarlo? La cena está casi lista.

Kagome asintió, feliz con la oportunidad de escapar del interrogatorio, y salió de la casa casi trotando.

El templo era descomunal. Estaba segura de que, con todos los años que llevaban visitando y ahora viviendo en el lugar, todavía no lo recorría en su totalidad. Sōta y ella lo amaban. Cuando vivían con sus padres, venir a visitar al abuelo era igual de emocionante que ir a un parque de atracciones. Pasaban todo el fin de semana corriendo y jugando sin descanso. El abuelo decía que el templo le había sido entregado por su padre, y al padre del abuelo por su padre, y así muchas generaciones atrás hasta los inicios de la familia Higurashi. Por eso era que todas las pagodas estaban llenas de artículos milenarios que nadie —más que el abuelo— tenía permitido tocar. Por supuesto que ella y su pequeño hermano se encargaron de jugar a escondidas a ser guerreros del _Sengoku_ más de una vez y rompieron unas cuantas reliquias, pero el abuelo no tenía que enterarse.

Era la tercera pagoda que visitaba y el abuelo tampoco estaba allí. Kagome consideró que quizá había salido a hacer algún recado sin avisar, pero con sus caderas dudaba que bajase las interminables escaleras que separaban el templo de la avenida cuando sabía que faltaban pocos minutos para que cayera la noche. Estaba ya cruzando a la última caseta cuando escuchó voces. El templo estaba cerrado al público, y por un momento estuvo asustada de que se tratara de un intruso, o uno de esos fanáticos religiosos que se rehusaban a marchar. Se relajó de inmediato cuando la voz del abuelo se integró a la conversación.

Caminó hasta donde las voces provenían, cerca de las escaleras que daban entrada al templo. Sus pies se detuvieron en seguida que reconoció a la persona que, amenamente, le sonría a su abuelo. Ella lo conocía de la escuela. El chico moreno de encantadora sonrisa palmeaba el hombro del Abuelo Higurashi como si lo conociera de toda una vida.

Kagome dio un paso atrás y luego otro, esperando que no notaran su presencia. En ese momento ambos voltearon en su dirección.

—¡Kagome! —la llamó el abuelo de tan buen humor como siempre—. Ven, voy a presentarte a alguien.

Los ojos de Kōga se estrecharon y no se despegaron de ella mientras, con movimientos rígidos, Kagome avanzó hacia ellos. Se veía como si estuviera pensando realmente duro de dónde demonios la conocía, y no tardó mucho en chasquear los dedos.

—¡Eres ella! —Le sonrió de oreja a oreja—. Eres la chica que no habla y siempre esta leyendo. Vamos juntos a clases, ¿me recuerdas?

Por supuesto que lo recordaba. Era imposible ignorarlo cuando todos en la escuela hablaban de él y su grupo de amigos. A ella simplemente no le simpatizaban. Tampoco pasó por alto esos calificativos que soltó solo por no recordar su nombre: " _La chica que no habla y siempre está leyendo"_

Que rudo.

—Si, te recuerdo.

Los ojos del abuelo brillaron en ese momento.

—¿Se conocen? Eso es magnífico. —Aplaudió encantado—. ¡No se hable más! Tienes el empleo.

—¿Empleo? —Kagome no pudo evitar el tono agudo con el que formuló la pregunta.

¿Empleo? ¿En el templo? ¿ _Su_ templo?

—Necesitaba un par de manos extras. No puedo alzar cajas pesadas con esta vieja espalda —se dio dos palmadas en la zona adolorida para enfatizar su punto— ni mis caderas. ¿Por qué no te quedas a cenar, Kōga? Mi hija estará feliz de conocerte.

Kagome empezó a hiperventilar. No quería a nadie de la escuela entrando a su casa. Era su privacidad, su lugar seguro.

—Abuelo, estoy segura de que Kōga tiene cosas por hacer…

—No realmente. —El chico de ojos azules y largo cabello la contradijo enseguida. Kagome no pudo hacer más que apretar los dientes—. Me encantaría quedarme, así puede hablarme más sobre el trabajo. Estoy seguro de que todo aquí tiene una historia increíble. Mi padre adora las antigüedades.

Era oficial: el abuelo lo adoraría por el resto de sus días.

—¡Oh, pero por supuesto! La historia del templo Higurashi se remonta a la era Sengoku. Nuestros ancestros construyeron todo esto con sus propias manos. El piso sobre el que caminamos ahora tiene cerca de quinientos años…

* * *

La cena se enfrió en su plato.

Todos habían terminado de cenar menos ella, que no podía sacarse la tensión de los hombros con Kōga conviviendo con su familia, sentado en su mesa.

Él era de las personas que evitaba en la escuela. Fumaba, apostada, era grosero y altanero. Usaba su encanto para salir con chicas y las cambiaba cada semana. No estaba juzgando, cada quién decidía qué hacer con su vida, ella solo prefería no involucrarse. Ya conocía a los chicos como él y era mejor mantener distancia.

¿Por qué ahora decidía tomar un empleo a la afueras de la ciudad en un templo shinto?

En _su_ templo, de todos los lugares…

—¿Has conocido a Kagome desde hace mucho? —preguntó su madre.

—No realmente, no es muy habladora —respondió él con una sonrisa divertida.

¿Qué había de divertido en ese comentario?

Kagome apretó inconscientemente los palillos en sus manos y se llevó un bocado de frío Ebi Chili a los labios, pretendiendo no escucharlos.

—Tampoco lo es en casa —continuó su madre, conversadora—, pero ahora que estas aquí seguro que se llevarán muy bien. Tener un amigo cerca es una buena forma de...

Kagome dejó caer con más fuerza de la necesaria su mano sobre la mesa, todos los presentes parando de hablar de golpe y volteando a verla de inmediato. Ya había tenido suficiente de aquella ridícula conversación sobre su carácter, como si ella no estuviera allí oyéndolo todo en primera fila. ¿Qué les daba el derecho de juzgarla de esa manera? Su madre no tenía ni la menor idea, mucho menos Kōga.

—Me retiro —anunció con aspereza, en medio de aquella tensión que había creado, tomando su plato lleno y retirándose sin decir nada más.

Botó con movimientos bruscos el remanente de su comida en la basura y empezó a lavar los trastes. No había casi nada sucio, por lo que continuó pasando con fuerza la esponja por los mismos platos una y otra vez aunque ya estuvieran limpios, descargando su rabia en ellos para no largarse a llorar.

Soltó la esponja y, respirando profundo, apoyó las manos de la encimera y dejó caer la cabeza entre sus hombros.

Que idiota era.

Ya imaginaba a Kōga, riéndose con sus amigos el lunes por la mañana relatándoles la escena de la rabieta que la asocial de Kagome hizo en plena cena familiar; su madre incluso aceptando que había algo verdaderamente mal con ella. Ni siquiera entendía por qué lo que dijeron la estaba afectando tanto cuando no había sido tan grave. Había hecho una escena innecesaria, pero simplemente no había podido evitar reaccionar de esa manera.

Poco a poco la molestia empezó a enfriarse en sus venas, dando paso a la vergüenza, a la culpa y el arrepentimiento.

Ellos no entendían, jamás lo harían, y no podía desquitarse con ellos por eso.

Quizá les debía una disculpa.

—¿Te ayudo? —Lo cerca que sonó su voz grave la sobresaltó.

Se enderezó de golpe. Kōga estaba a su lado y ni siquiera lo escuchó entrar. Él dejó más trastes sucios en el fregadero y ella entendió que se refería a ayudarla a lavarlos.

—Puedo lavar y tú guardar —se ofreció. Ella terminó por aceptar la ayuda en silencio.

Estuvieron un rato así, él terminando de lavar y ella secando para poner todo en su lugar. Había una tensión invisible llenando el ambiente, pero ninguno de los dos lo mencionaba. No fue hasta que Kagome terminó de guardar el último vaso que Kōga se giró hacia ella, con una expresión que no terminó de comprender.

—Lamento lo que dije.

Eso la tomó desprevenida.

Ella hacia un berrinche… ¿y él se disculpaba? No se sentía correcto, por muy molesta que estuviera.

—Fui yo quien actuó mal…

—Es tu casa, no tenía derecho de venir a hablar de ti en tu propia mesa. Fue descortés y bastante estúpido. —Acortó la distancia que los separaba y la tomó de las manos. Lucía en verdad arrepentido cuando dijo—: ¿Me perdonas?

Kagome se quedó anonadada con aquellas palabras, sus mejillas empezando a adquirir color.

No pudo más que aceptar sus disculpas con una media sonrisa. Kōga le devolvió el gesto y, por el momento, estuvo menos preocupada de saber que él estaría en su casa trabajando casi a diario.

Quizás —solo quizás _—_ no era tan malo como se lo imaginaba.

* * *

 **Rose.** ¿Les ha gustado? Estuve teniendo escalofríos todo el tiempo que escribí este capítulo, no sé si sea una buena o mala señal.

Déjenme en los reviews cualquier comentario (bueno o malo), siempre me ha encantado leerlos y son muy bien recibidos.

Nos leemos pronto y millones de gracias por tomarse el tiempo de pasar por esta pequeña historia.


	2. Dos

_**Capítulo 2. El día que olvidó los prejuicios.**_

* * *

Kōga estaba al final de las escaleras del templo esa mañana.

En un principio eso tomó a Kagome por sorpresa. La escuela estaba bastante lejos del templo en dirección opuesta a la ciudad, él no podía solo " _haber pasado por allí de camino al instituto_ ", así que dedujo rápido que su madre y el abuelo tenían algo que ver con la llegada del moreno al templo a tan tempranas horas de la mañana.

Él la esperó hasta que descendió los interminables escalones, todo el tiempo con esa sonrisa amable subiendo la comisura de sus labios y las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón escolar. Kagome se detuvo a una distancia prudente con la duda aun reflejada en sus facciones.

—Tu madre me dijo que podía acompañarte a la escuela —se explicó él.

Kagome se contuvo de resoplar. Por supuesto que su madre haría tal cosa.

Ella asintió sin hablar mucho y le medio sonrió a Kōga por sus buenas intenciones. El chico de seguro se levantó a los seis de la mañana y caminó más de la cuenta para llegar allí por temor a perder su trabajo o algo, así que no podía enfadarse con él. Tampoco podía enfadarse con su mamá por preocuparse por ella; era el instinto natural de cualquier madre. En el fondo pensaba que lo hacía por su bien, aunque no lo consintiera.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que Kōga comenzó a trabajar en el templo. No lo había visto mucho en ese tiempo porque no iba todos los días, pero aún no se acostumbraba a su presencia cada vez que salía al patio y él estaba allí deambulando por lo que ella consideraba su casa, moviendo cajas o barriendo hojas. Siendo sincera no le disgustaba. Él siempre la trataba bien y estaba de buen humor todo el tiempo. Pensándolo bien, no tenía ninguna queja con respecto a Kōga como persona.

Quizá se había adelantado juzgando a un libro por su portada.

—¿Por qué tomaste el trabajo en el templo? —preguntó de pronto.

Kōga la volteó a ver, fallando en ocultar que le sorprendía el hecho de que ella había iniciado la conversación y no al contrario, pero de cierta forma encantado de que así fuera.

—Necesito dinero para reparar mi motocicleta.

—Oh... ¿Qué le sucedió?

—Tuve un accidente en ella. No fue grave, pero mis viejos se negaron a pagar la reparación. Les dije que en tres meses conseguiría el dinero por mi cuenta.

Kagome captó eso último en la oración.

—¿Trabajarás solo tres meses?

—Si. Bueno, espero entonces tener el dinero suficiente para costear la reparación.

—Debe encantarte mucho si trabajas solo para tenerla de vuelta.

—¿Nunca te has montado en una? —Kagome negó—. Es asombroso. El viento, la adrenalina, la libertad. Te aseguro que hay pocas cosas mejores que subirse a una motocicleta.

—Se escucha peligroso...

—Que va. Cuando la tenga prometo llevarte a pasear en ella —le guiñó un ojo—, para que sepas de lo que hablo.

Ella rechazó la invitación en seguida.

—Mi madre se pondría furiosa.

Kōga le restó importancia con un movimiento de hombros.

—No tiene que enterarse.

La azabache sonrió y negó con la cabeza, divertida. Kōga era un caso perdido. Y solo restaban 2 meses y dos semanas más con él a su alrededor.

¿Era normal que estuviera un tanto decepcionada y no feliz por ello?

* * *

Era extraño tener a Kōga en casa.

Habían pasado tres semanas y Kagome aún no parecía acostumbraba a verlo merodeando su hogar, el único lugar donde siempre se sintió resguardada y segura del resto del mundo allá fuera; pero para ser sincera, la Sra. Higurashi notaba como la presencia del muchacho empezaba a influir positivamente en su hija.

Su hija, quien estuvo renuente en un principio, ahora aceptaba almorzar en los jardines con Kōga y sonría junto a él más de lo que la había visto sonreír en el último par de años. Kagome no decía mucho, casi siempre se dedicaba a escuchar el chico hablar y hablar todo el rato, pero el simple hecho de que se sentase a interactuar con él era un enorme paso en la dirección correcta. No parecía atraída hacia él — _al menos no de esa manera—,_ no había chispas en sus ojos cada vez que él estaba cerca, simplemente… parecía tranquila a su alrededor.

Incluso el abuelo estaba más animado ahora que tenía a alguien con quien conversar sobre chécheres antiguos e historias ancestrales, alguien que realmente _escuchaba_ lo que estaba diciendo.

El muchacho tenía su encanto, debía admitir.

La Sra. Higurashi se llevó la taza de té caliente a los labios y dejó de observar por la ventana a Kagome conversando amena con Kōga en el porche de una de las pagodas, regresando a leer nuevas recetas en una revista de cocina.

Lo cierto es que nunca se imaginó que publicar aquel anuncio de trabajo en el periódico iba a atraer a la persona indicada para sacar a su hija de aquel oscuro estado de ánimo en el que se había encerrado.

* * *

Ese día Kōga también la había acompañado al instituto. Se le estaba haciendo costumbre al menos pasar por ella tres veces a la semana, lo cual era bastante considerando que vivía a veinte minutos a pie y luego tenía que volver a caminarlos con ella hasta la parada del bus. Kagome le agradecía mucho el gesto, aunque él repitiera una y otra vez que no era nada. A Kagome aún se le hacía extraño que alguien quisiera tomarse tantas molestias por ella.

Él, como todos los días, se despedía en lo que llegaban a las puertas del instituto y en seguida era tragado por su grupo de amigos. No dejaba de ser por decirlo de alguna manera _popular_ y ella no dejaba de ser... bueno, nadie. Kagome era el tipo de personas que no encajaban, que preferían mezclarse en la multitud en lugar de sobresalir en ella, y Kōga era de esas personas que no podían evitar llamar la atención. Era mejor que se mantuviera así. Ella no podría lidiar con esa clase de atención constante, y solo de pensarlo se sentía ahogada.

Después de la clase del cuarto periodo tomar el almuerzo afuera no se veía factible esa tarde. De un momento a otro el sol se había ocultado, sin muchas intenciones de volver a salir. Con el cielo así de encapotado, Kagome no quería arriesgarse a que las nubes se largaran sobre su comida. No le quedó más opción que entrar a la cafetería, siendo recibida por un nivel ridículo de decibeles. El estallido de conversaciones entremezcladas siempre fue la principal razón por la que odiaba almorzar en ese lugar. Respiró profundo y agradeció traer almuerzo consigo para no tener que hacer la enorme fila que todos hacían para servirse comida. Se dirigió directo a una de las mesas que estaban desocupadas, e hizo a un lado las bandejas sucias para tomar asiento allí.

Estaba sacando el _Bentō_ fuera de la bolsa en lo que la mano de alguien cayó en su hombro y provocó que saltara en su puesto.

—¡Hey, Kag!

—Kōga —se llevó una mano al pecho, agitada—, me asustaste.

—¿Qué haces aquí sola? Ven, siéntate con nosotros.

No quería saber a qué se refería con _nosotros._

—Estoy bien, de verdad...

—No estaba preguntando.

Tomó su bolsa del almuerzo y a ella de la mano para hacerla levantarse. Kagome trató de negarse, pero apenas y podía oponer resistencia con la fuerza de Kōga obligando a sus pies a moverse para no caer. Entró en pánico cuando él se detuvo en esa mesa llena de personas que iban en su curso y con las que ella realmente nunca hablaba.

Tuvo que limpiar el sudor frío de sus palmas en la falda de su uniforme cuando la mirada curiosa de todos los presentes se posó sobre ella. Tenía una terrible urgencia por salir corriendo de allí. Se preguntó si se vería muy psicópata si realmente lo hacía.

—Chicos ella es Kagome. —Kōga pasó un brazo por sus hombros, quizás para inducirle confianza—. Ellos son Ayame, Inuyasha, Miroku y Sango.

Cada vez que mencionaba a alguien esa persona ondeaba la mano para saludarla. Todos menos quien reconoció como Inuyasha.

El chico grosero que la ayudó el primer día de clases estaba sentado en la otra punta de la mesa. Kagome se dio cuenta de cómo sus fríos ojos ámbar la miraron con el mismo grado de desinterés que antes y pronto regresó la atención a su comida. El gesto no se le antojó enfadado, más bien aburrido. Simplemente no le iba ni le venía que ella estuviera allí.

—Ven, siéntate aquí. —Sango se rodó en la banca y palpó el espació ahora vacío. A Kagome le pareció que ella era bastante amable. Su sonrisa era cálida, igual que la de Kōga.

Le agradeció bajito y se movió rápido hasta ella para tomar asiento en silencio. Al menos estaba lejos de Inuyasha, quien hoy no se veía muy simpático tampoco. Quizá él ni siquiera la recordaba, pero ella si recordaba a la perfección sus palabras.

—¿Entraste a la escuela el año pasado cierto? —le preguntó Miroku, el muchacho de ojos azul profundo y cabello atado tras el cuello. Su era tono calmo y llevaba una expresión dulce. Kagome asintió—. ¿Dónde vivías antes?

—Osaka.

La pelirroja del grupo juntó las manos entusiasmada y soltó:

—¡Es la primera vez que escucho tu voz!

Kagome se sonrojó hasta la médula.

—La están incomodando —les reclamó Sango.

—Es la verdad. Nunca habla, siempre está leyendo.

—Ayame… —advirtió Kōga.

—De acuerdo, ya. —Puso los ojos en blanco—. ¡Jesús! Son tan obstinados los dos —reprochó la pelirroja y pasó a seguir hablando con el muchacho de ojos dorados.

Después de eso todos empezaron sus propias conversaciones, y Kagome se relajó una vez que dejó de ser el centro de atención. Para el último periodo Sango se sentó a su lado y estuvo haciéndole preguntas triviales todo el tiempo. Era agradable y divertida, no era nada difícil hablar con ella porque sacaba conversación de cualquier tema. Kagome ahora sabía que hablaba tres idiomas, se había mudado mucho durante su infancia porque su padre era parte de la milicia y tenía un hermano menor llamado Kohaku. Ayame por otro lado era igual de simpática pero más reservada con sus asuntos personales, participaba en la conversación y sonreía todo el tiempo, pero al final del día Kagome no supo más de ella que su nombre.

—¿Y los chicos? —le había preguntado Ayame a Sango al salir de clases.

—Juegan baloncesto en el gimnasio.

—¡Vamos a verlos jugar! —propuso, toda animada como de costumbre—. ¿Nos acompañas, Kagome?

—No, gracias. Debo llegar temprano a casa.

Ayame las tomó de las manos a ella y a Sango para hacerlas caminar.

—Vamos, no seas aguafiestas, será divertido.

* * *

El resto de la semana pasó sin contratiempos.

Kagome se sintió feliz de estar sola el viernes al llegar a casa, deshaciéndose de su uniforme escolar y enfundándose en la comodidad de sus pijamas. Desde que Kōga se estaba involucrando más en su vida la escuela no era tan solitaria para ella como solía serlo; no la mal entiendan, le agradaba su compañía, pero ella necesitaba de su espacio más que el resto de la personas. Era introvertida, y estaba bien con eso.

Sango y Ayame se habían vuelto más cercanas a ella también, se sentaban juntas en las clases que compartían y se quedaban a platicar en los tiempos libres. Le recordaban mucho a sus amigas en Osaka, a esas tres personas que adoraba y tuvo que dejar atrás después del divorcio de sus padres. Eran unas niñas, así que nunca volvió a tener contacto con ellas después de la mudanza. Ahora que Sango y Ayame estaban a su alrededor, comenzó a añorar el tiempo en el que sus amigas importaban tanto como todo lo demás.

Era extraño que no pudiera recordar el momento en el que simplemente empezó a aislarse. Había dicho que era introvertida, si, pero no todo el tiempo había sido así...

—¿Quieres palomitas? —le preguntó a su madre desde la cocina mientras ponía a andar el microondas con el paquete de palomitas instantáneas dentro.

—Si, gracias cariño.

Todos los viernes por la noche ella y su madre tenían la costumbre de pasar tiempo de calidad juntas. Alquilaban películas, compraban comida chatarra y se sentaban frente al televisor después de la cena por horas, hasta que alguna de las dos cayera dormida primero. Era la única tradición que no habían roto al mudarse. Era lo único que mantenía ese preciado vínculo que compartía con su madre desde pequeña. Se atrevería a decir que era lo único que impedía que dejaran de hablar por completo.

Kagome le extendió el envase con palomitas y se desplomó a su lado en el sofá con otro entre sus manos. Una película de vaqueros que ya habían visto empezó a sintonizarse en la televisión. No disponían de mucho dinero, así que se conformaban con lo que transmitían en los canales gratuitos.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando su madre volvió a hablar.

—¿Qué tal está Kōga?

Se extrañó por la pregunta, pero la respondió de todas maneras:

—Bien… creo.

¿Por qué le preguntaba a ella?

—Veo que se llevan mejor.

Kagome ahora podía ver a donde se dirigía todo eso.

—Mamá…

—Solo preguntaba. —La señora Higurashi ocultó una risita—. Me alegra que le hayas dado la oportunidad de ser tu amigo. Se ve que es un buen muchacho.

Kagome no respondió a eso, pero alzó la comisura de los labios y regresó la vista a la película.

No iba a admitirlo en voz alta, pero a ella también le alegraba.

—Comenzaré a trabajar como enfermera nuevamente.

Esta vez volcó por completo la atención a su madre.

—¿ _Qué_?

—Empiezo el lunes.

—¿Cuándo aplicaste?

—Hace un mes.

—Mamá…

—Fue duro conseguir que me aceptaran —interrumpió con una sonrisa triste cruzando sus labios—. Hace dos años que estamos aquí y hace más de cinco desde que dejé de trabajar. Es hora de que ponga los pies en la tierra y salga adelante… por ambas.

Kagome se quedó sin palabras. Su madre tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas sin derramar y ella sentía que se pondría a llorar también si su madre lo hacía. No por tristeza, pero por lo orgullosa que estaba de su reencontrada fortaleza.

Ellas afrontaron la situación de dos formas completamente distintas: mientras Kagome se encerró en sí misma, su madre había decidido solo pretender que nada sucedió. Eso fue lo que más las alejó. Kagome había estado sufriendo y su madre la evitaba solo para no sufrir también, sin pensar en cuanto su hija la necesitaba. Jamás hablaron del tema y jamás volvieron a hacer nada más que fingir que sus vidas estaban bien. Ver a su madre tratar de regresar al mundo real era algo que llenaba de orgullo el corazón de Kagome.

Era la primera vez dos años que su madre compartía sus temores con ella, que se permitía hablar de sus problemas sin una sonrisa fingida pegada a los labios pretendiendo que todo estaba bien cuando, realmente, no lo estaba.

—Estoy muy feliz por ti, mamá —Lanzó los brazos alrededor del cuello de su madre y la abrazó fuerte—. De verdad lo estoy.

Los brazos de su madre se cerraron a su alrededor, y solo entonces se dio cuenta de todo el tiempo que había pasado sin abrazarla, sin estar cerca de ella. Se cuestionó entonces si ella también había actuado de manera egoísta alejando a su madre como lo hizo. Seguro que la respuesta era sí. Ambas se habían cerrado una a la otra y procesado el dolor a su manera, pero Kagome sabía que la distancia la había impuesto ella. ¿Había sido lo correcto? Si le hubieran preguntado hacía unos meses hubiera respondido que si, pero quería creer que el tiempo estaba sanando las heridas, y que finalmente estaba dejando ir aquel dañino resentimiento.

Al final, solo se tenían la una a la otra. Siempre había sido así.

Ninguna sabía con certeza si en algun momento las cosas volverían a estar bien... pero eso de seguir adelante sonaba como un buen comienzo.


	3. Tres

**_Capítulo 3. El día que miró sus ojos._**

* * *

Iba tarde a clases.

Iba _muy_ tarde a clases.

Sus gastados zapatos patinaron por el suelo pulido de la escuela, casi resbalándose al doblar al final del pasillo solo para ver como la puerta de su salón era cerrada y el segundo timbre resonaba por todo el edificio, tirando su carrera y esfuerzo a la basura en menos de medio segundo. Kagome cerró los ojos y se tragó un lloriqueo, apoyando las manos de sus rodillas para recuperar el aliento.

El Profesor de Estudios Sociales no toleraba la impuntualidad, era bastante estricto con entrar a la clase a la hora indicada. Kagome había tenido un terrible episodio de insomnio la noche anterior tras unas perturbadoras pesadillas y, con el clima tan gris como estaba, terminó durmiendo más de la cuenta por la mañana. Avanzó los pocos pasos que la separaban de la puerta y respiró profundo para calmar toda la agitación de la carrera antes de golpear tres veces con los nudillos. La puerta se abrió a los pocos segundos y la cara con la que el profesor la recibió le decía que no estaba nada contento con su retraso.

Se ajustó los lentes y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho antes de inquirir—: ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo, Higurashi?

—¿P-podría pasar?

El profesor se giró para revisar el reloj sobre el pizarrón antes de voltear a verla una vez más.

—Doce minutos de retraso —le recordó, como si ella no estuviera más que al tanto de la hora.

—Tuve un inconveniente en casa —mintió, clavando la vista en el suelo. Dormir de más podía ser considerado un inconveniente...

El profesor suspiró y pareció debatirse entre querer dejarla fuera o aceptar la primera falta que cometía desde que inició el curso. Kagome cruzó los dedos porque fuera lo segundo. Finalmente se hizo a un lado y abrió por completo la puerta para dejarla pasar.

—Que sea la última vez —advirtió.

Ella agradeció y se movió enseguida con el rostro calentándose por la vergüenza de entrar retardada. Por alguna razón, todos siempre se te quedan viendo cuando llegas tarde a clases como si hubieses cometido un crimen o algo parecido. Solo alzó los ojos lo suficiente para escanear el lugar y poder encontrar un puesto desocupado donde correr a sentarse. Su vista recayó en el único asiento que quedaba vacío y todo su cuerpo hormigueó en respuesta.

Inuyasha barrió con los dedos los mechones de cabello negro fuera de su cara y apoyó los codos de la mesa, sosteniendo su mentón en una mano con semblante aburrido. Su altura, hombros anchos y figura atlética le daban un aspecto intimidante, aunque llevara una postura desgarbada la mayor parte del tiempo.

—¿Va a sentarse? —apuró el profesor con tono impaciente—. Hay un asiento vacío al lado de Taisho, muévase.

Kagome deglutió saliva en lo que los ojos amarillos de Inuyasha se posaron sobre ella y la estudió sin mucho interés por un par de segundos antes de apartar la mirada. Ella, con pasos robóticos, consiguió avanzar entre el corredor que creaban las mesas hasta llegar a su lado y desplomarse en el asiento.

Pudo jurar que Inuyasha rodó ligeramente su silla solo para alejarse de ella.

Kagome supo que iba a ser la hora más larga de su vida.

El profesor impartió la cátedra los primeros treinta minutos de clase y les repartió un cuestionario con veinte preguntas para contestar junto con su compañero de asiento en los restantes treinta. Kagome no estaba muy segura de si su compañero estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa que requiriese interactuar con ella de cualquier forma. La primera mitad de la clase solo la miró de reojo y luego... luego nada, solo mantuvo la vista al frente y cada vez que ella se movía él se tensaba. Ni una sola vez le dirigió la mirada, y se aseguraba de que sus brazos no se rozaran por estar compartiendo mesa.

Ella no era mucho de socializar y tampoco le gustaba hablar, pero él solo… parecía odiarla cuando ni siquiera se conocían. Estaba segura de que era la primera vez desde que había entrado a la escuela que estaban tan cerca uno del otro. No tenía sentido su pedante actitud. No es que tuviera alguna enfermedad contagiosa ni nada para que la tratara así.

—Pueden venir por estos libros —el profesor señaló una pila en su escritorio—, en caso de que necesiten refrescar la memoria. Todo lo que he hablado se encuentra en el capítulo cinco.

Varios estudiantes se levantaron mientras otros rápidamente se pusieron a trabajar.

—¿Q-quieres empezar? —Se sintió tonta por como su voz tembló al hablar. Que idiota. Ahora él debía estar pensando que la ponía nerviosa; lo cual era verdad, pero él no tenía que saberlo. Inuyasha apenas le asintió—. ¿Escribo yo?

—Como quieras…

Kagome retorció los dedos furiosamente sobre su falda escolar antes de respirar profundo y agacharse para sacar su lapicero del bolso. Era solo una clase, no iba a dejar que la afectara. Inuyasha se levantó y tomó uno de los libros para volver a sentarse junto a ella, hojeando las páginas en silencio.

—¿Cuál es la primera pregunta? —finalmente él le habló.

Ella se atrevió a levantar el rostro y se encontró con los ojos ambar de él mirándola directamente. El color del iris era el más impresionante que había visto en su vida, de un miel tan claro que se difuminaba en tonos amarillos alrededor de la pupila. Le robó el aliento por un segundo lo bonitos que eran. Su cabello y cejas eran de un negro imposiblemente oscuro — _incluso más oscuro que el de ella—_ contrastando fuertemente con la claridad de sus ojos. Todo él era una combinación inusual, incierta, pero perfecta de igual manera.

Seguía habiendo algo bastante hostil en la forma en que la miraba, sin embargo...

Por un momento olvidó que él le había hecho una pregunta. Acercó el cuestionario para que él pudiera leer las preguntas con ella y se pusieron a trabajar.

Kagome tomaba apuntes mientras Inuyasha dictaba pausadamente cada respuesta, siendo bastante paciente con lo lento que los nervios estaban provocando que ella escribiera. No podían culparla, estaba demasiado consciente de que él estaba inconforme con su presencia y eso la hacía sentir más ansiosa de lo que ya era, aunque él buscara ocultarlo actuando todo neutral.

Su voz era grave, ronca y melodiosa al mismo tiempo. Kagome pensó que de cierto modo encajaba con él, si eso era siquiera posible.

Terminaron dos minutos antes de que la clase terminara. En el tiempo que a Kagome le tomó levantarse y entregar el cuestionario al profesor, Inuyasha ya se había ido.

* * *

—¿No te maquillas?

Kagome miró a Sango preguntarle a través del reflejo en el espejo. Su amiga mantenía los labios entreabiertos para no perder el pulso mientras se aplicaba máscara de pestañas. ¿De verdad hacer esa cara ayudaba en algo?

—No realmente.

Nunca había tenido razones para querer maquillarse. Las mujeres lo hacían por diversión, o para verse más coquetas. A ella no le divertía embadurnarse el rostro, y jamás se había considerado coqueta.

—Lastima —dijo Ayame, sentada sobre el lavabo del baño de damas—. El azul de tus ojos resaltaría mucho más con algo de sombra, y tu piel se vería con más vida si le pones color a esas mejillas.

Sango estuvo de acuerdo.

—¿Qué tal tu cabello?

La azabache instantáneamente se llevó las manos a sus hebras trenzadas. —¿Qué hay con mi cabello?

—Siempre está recogido —se quejó Sango y, de un movimiento, retiró la liga que mantenía la trenza en su lugar.

Las hebras negras cayeron como cascadas hasta la mitad de su espalda y, cuando trató de contenerlo en su lugar, su amiga se lo impidió apartándole las manos. Sango pasó los dedos por la espesura de su cabello negro para desenredarlo y lo sacudió un poco, acomodándolo sobre sus hombros.

La morena le dedicó una amplia sonrisa al reflejo de Kagome en el espejo.

—¿Lo ves? Se te ve precioso, enmarca tus facciones.

* * *

—Diez mil yenes.

Miroku elevó las cejas y le dio una significativa mirada a Kōga, quien meditaba la oferta. Ya tenía el presentimiento de que su billetera sufriría las consecuencias si terminaba aceptando esa apuesta. Se rascó la nuca y suspiró cansado. El solo había propuesto un juego amistoso de baloncesto y sus amigos siempre terminaban involucrando dinero en cada cosa que hacían.

—No lo sé...

—Quince mil y les damos un tiro de ventaja. —Inuyasha subió la apuesta.

—Les falta un jugador, de todas maneras. Hakkaku y yo jugaremos para el equipo de Kōga.

Inuyasha se cruzó de brazos y lo consideró por un momento. Realmente necesitaba el dinero.

—Dieciocho mil. Un tiro de ventaja y jugaremos con el equipo incompleto.

Miroku se acercó a él y masculló por lo bajo—: No tenemos esa cantidad.

Realmente parecía que su amigo había olvidado ese pequeño detalle.

Creyó realmente que Inuyasha había perdido la cabeza cuando ignoró sus palabras por completo mientras insistía—: ¿Y bien?

—Veinte mil y te dejo elegir a otra persona para completar el equipo —aceptó Kōga—. No necesito tener ventajas para patearte el culo, de todas maneras.

Inuyasha estuvo por añadir algo, hasta que sus ojos captaron al grupo que recién entraba al gimnasio y toda su atención se vio desviada. Su mirada se enfocó específicamente en la chica tímida de su clase que subía las gradas con una sonrisa ligera en los labios. Sango y Ayame mantenían una conversación mientras la chica las seguía en silencio, pretendiendo que escuchaba lo que decían cuando en realidad lo que hacía era asentir de vez en cuando. Llevaba el cabello suelto, cayéndole largo y lacio hasta la mitad de la espalda. Si la miraba por mucho tiempo, podía jurar que lucía idéntica a alguien más… y eso lo molestaba.

No entendía la razón por la que, de la nada, ella había empezado a rondar su círculo social. Sabía que Kōga ahora estaba tras ella, pero la chica terminó haciéndose amiga de todos y ahora estaba ahí cada vez que él giraba el rostro. Lo ponía de los nervios. ¿Por qué no pudo quedarse lejos, como siempre? ¿Cuál era el punto de hacer amigo en último año?

—¿Inuyasha? —la voz de Miroku llamó su atención de vuelta.

Quitó la vista de inmediato, pero Miroku ya había seguido su línea visual hasta el tope de las gradas. Encontró que las chicas habían venido a ver el juego como solían hacerlo… y que Kagome estaba con ellas.

—Tú. —El ambarino señaló de mal humor al primer chico que vio en la banca. El flacucho muchacho saltó en su lugar y se puso de pie como un resorte—. Jugarás con nosotros así que muévete. —Avanzó hasta él, sacándole el aire al impactar la pelota contra su estómago con más fuerza de la necesaria—. Y más te vale no hacernos perder.

* * *

Miroku revisó su billetera por cuarta vez, con la esperanza de que si seguía viéndola el dinero reaparecería milagrosamente. Estaba tan vacía que casi podía ver moscas revoloteando fuera de ella.

—Sabía que perderíamos —se lamentó una vez más—. Ahora somos jodidamente pobres.

Inuyasha puso los ojos en blanco y dobló al final del corredor.

—Te dije que te pagaría.

—Siempre dices eso —siguió quejándose—. Hoy tenía una cita con una pollita

—¿ _Pollita_?

—Si. —Le dio un empujón mientras lo pasaba por el pasillo—. Una muy hermosa pollita a la que ahora tendré que cancelarle gracias a tu avaricia.

—Bien. Le estoy haciendo un favor a la _pollita_ al evitar que salga con alguien como tú.

Miroku se llevó una mano al pecho con dramatismo.

—Eso dolió.

Inuyasha ya tenía un mal comentario en la punta de la lengua cuando el repentino sonar de una melodía interrumpió sus pensamientos. Se detuvo a mitad del corredor, frente a la puerta del salón de música, el lugar de donde provenía el sonido. Sus pies avanzaron por si solos hasta la pequeña ventanilla que le permitía ver dentro del aula.

Ella estaba allí, sentada dándole la espalda frente al piano. Sus dedos se movían hábilmente sobre las teclas aunque no estuviera siguiendo ninguna partitura. La música que tocaba era suave, pero bastante lenta y melancólica. Algo extraño se apretó en su pecho al escucharla tocar algo tan… triste. No sonaba como nada que hubiera escuchado antes. Sonaba como si estaba describiendo sus sentimientos en esa melodía.

—Tiene talento, ¿no crees? —Se sobresaltó cuando escuchó la voz de Miroku demasiado cerca. El ojos azules se asomó a su lado por la misma ventanilla y sonrió—. Parece llevarse bien con las chicas ahora.

Inuyasha le dio un último vistazo antes de alejarse de la puerta y retomar el camino a la salida. —Bien por ella.

—No son la misma persona —dijo, e Inuyasha ralentizó el paso tras ese comentario—. No deberías juzgarla solo por el parecido físico.

—No lo hago —corrigió enseguida—, que no me agrade no tiene nada que ver con cómo luce. —Y con eso salió de la escuela.

Miroku suspiró, rindiéndose.

Su amigo era la persona más difícil que conocía.

* * *

Lo que probablemente lo despertó en la tarde fue el constante ruido de nudillos contra la puerta.

Tenía un dolor de cabeza terrible. Sus sienes palpitaban por la falta de descanso y le ardían los ojos, lo que le dejaba saber que solo había estado durmiendo un par de horas a lo sumo. Sin abrir los párpados se acomodó más en el duro colchón y atrajo una almohada para hundir el rostro en ella, a ver si con eso lograba amortiguar el irritante toquido. El constante _tock tock_ de la puerta no se detenía, si algo hacía era incrementar en fuerza.

Iba a arrancarle la cabeza a la persona que estaba, prácticamente, pateando su puerta.

Maldijo, lanzando lejos la almohada.

—¡Ya voy! —gruñó y se levantó de mala gana.

Recogió la primera playera que encontró en el suelo y arrastró perezosamente los pies por la alfombra, consiguiendo colocarse la camisa justo en lo que abría la puerta principal. Kōga lo esperaba del otro lado y, en efecto, había estado pateando la madera.

—¿Qué mierda quieres?

El moreno entró a su departamento sin invitación, como siempre.

—No has ido al instituto, bestia.

Inuyasha no se molestó en cerrar la puerta a sus espaldas mientras volvía a caminar hasta la cama y se desplomaba sobre el colchón — agarrando el paquete de cigarrillos sobre la encimera de la cocina en el proceso.

—¿Y qué? ¿Me extrañabas? —Sacó uno y se lo llevó a los labios, batallando un poco con el encendedor hasta lograr hacerlo funcionar.

—¿Has estado muriendo o algo? —Kōga escaneó brevemente la condición del departamento.

Había más botes vacíos de ramen que en el supermercado.

Inuyasha exhaló el humo fuera de sus pulmones antes de responder—: Trabajando.

—Bien. —Kōga arrastró un taburete de la cocina para tomar asiento—. Tengo la solución a tus problemas. —Inuyasha lo miró de reojo, ahora un poco más interesado en sus palabras—. Necesito que me cubras por unos días.

—¿Cubrirte? ¿Desde cuando trabajas?

—Necesitaba dinero. Es en un templo shinto a las afueras de la ciudad. Tengo cosas que hacer la próxima semana, y necesito un reemplazo.

Inuyasha se levantó y abrió la ventana para dejar el humo escapar de la habitación.

—No voy a trabajar de sirviente en un templo. Me prenderé en fuego tan pronto poner un pie allí.

—Como quieras —exhaló y se encogió de hombros—, pero la paga es buena y me debes dinero. —Su amigo se levantó y sacó de su bolsillo un pedazo de papel para dejarlo sobre la encimera—. Piénsalo, si no lo quieres conseguiré a alguien más.

—No lo quiero —habló alto para que su amigo lo escuchara ahora que caminaba hacia la salida.

—¡Piénsalo! —reiteró el moreno antes de cerrar la puerta.

El ambarino apagó el cigarrillo contra el alfeizar y se movió hasta la cocina para tomar el arrugado papel de la barra. Estaba la dirección, el horario de trabajo y la paga realmente era buena…

—Templo Shinto Higurashi.

* * *

 **Rose.** Tres capítulos en una semana — estoy inspirada. Millones de gracias por dejarme sus comentarios, no se imaginan lo feliz que me hace que les esté gustando la historia.

Pronto el misterio que envuelve a nuestros amados personajes se irá resolviendo.


	4. Cuatro

**_Capitulo 4. El día que lo supo._**

* * *

—Entonces... ¿te irás? —le preguntó, mientras descansaba la espalda en la entrada de la pagoda.

Kōga terminó de sellar una de las cajas antes de responderle—: Solo por unos días, semana y media a lo mucho. —Subió las escaleras y apiló la caja con el resto encima del estante—. Mi viejo quiere que vaya con él a ese viaje de negocios para _empaparme_ con el conocimiento de la compañía.

—No te escuchas animado.

—No lo estoy —admitió, acompañado de un vago encogimiento de hombros—, pero no tengo muchas opciones. Tengo que hacerme cargo del negocio familiar eventualmente, quiera o no.

Kagome asintió, a pesar de que él estaba de espaldas y no viéndola.

Estaba un poco desanimada por el hecho de que Kōga se tenía que ir, aunque fuera solo por unos días. Ya la había mal acostumbrado a esperarla por las mañanas, a volver con ella al templo por las tardes y a estar allí cada vez que estaba aburrida en casa; solo tenía que salir al patio para encontrarlo. Con su madre trabajando guardias y Kōga lejos, el templo se sentiría más vacío que de costumbre. Ella amaba la paz y la tranquilidad, le gustaba el silencio de sus pensamientos más de lo que debería; sin embargo, en el último par de meses… estaba teniendo una perspectiva un tanto diferente.

La consoló pensar que al menos tendría a Sango y Ayame cerca.

Un proyectil húmedo impactando contra su frente fue lo que la sacó de un tirón fuera de sus pensamientos. Retiró el paño empapado en agua con desinfectante floral fuera de su cabello y miró a Kōga con mala cara.

—Eso fue innecesario —se quejó.

—Llevo horas hablando, estabas fuera del planeta.

—Rudo. —Le sacó la lengua de forma infantil—. Lo lamento, ¿qué decías?

—Hoy tendré mi motocicleta de vuelta.

—¿¡De verdad!? —Aplaudió entusiasmada.

Kōga le sonrió sobre el hombro.

—Si todo sale bien, sí. Volverá al taller luego por detalles de latonería y pintura, pero quiero sacarla por una vuelta antes de irme.

—Eso es asombroso, Kōga, me alegro mucho.

Él le regaló una sonrisa más ancha y dijo—: ¿Qué tal si vamos por el paseo que te prometí?

* * *

—No estoy muy segura… —musitó. Su voz era una pequeña suplica esperando por ser escuchada.

Retorció sus delgados dedos unos con otros en gesto nervioso, las palmas de sus manos empapadas en un sudor frío. El corazón le estaba palpitando tan fuerte que lo podía escuchar tras sus orejas, y estaba segura de que si Kōga estuviese un poco más cerca lo escucharía también.

—Es normal, se te pasará una vez que te subas. —La sonrisa confiada de Kōga no tuvo el efecto deseado en ella.

Su madre iba a matarla… de verdad iba a matarla. Ella era una mujer comprensiva y dulce en general, pero como madre y enfermera habían dos cosas estrictamente prohibidas en letras rojas al tope de su lista: los cigarrillos y las motocicletas.

Iba a castigarla hasta los treinta si se montaba en esa cosa.

Kōga le extendió el enorme casco y el dolor en su estómago empeoró al tomarlo. La endemoniada cosa pesaba más que ella. Tuvo que abrazarlo contra su pecho para evitar que se le cayera y, de ninguna manera, iba a ser capaz de sostener todo ese peso en su cabeza.

—Kag, todos nos están esperando para almorzar —le recordó para apresurarla.

—Pero es que es muy pesado.

—Ven, te ayudo. —Las grandes manos de Kōga tomaron el casco de vuelta y se lo colocó encima de la cabeza—. Un poco grande, pero servirá.

—Es algo incómodo —se quejó ella, tratando de sacarlo. Él se lo impidió.

—Tu seguridad primero, así que el casco se queda.

—¿Por qué tu no llevas uno?

Le ajustó las cuerdas para mantenerlo en su lugar y sonrió con dulzura al repetir—: Porque tu seguridad es primero.

Kagome agradeció llevar el casco puesto porque así él no podría notar que estaba ruborizándose. Asintió y dejó que él la tomara de la mano para ayudarla a subirse al asiento de la moto. Era enorme, se sentía más pequeña e insegura de lo que esperaba. Su amigo subió frente a ella, su ancha espalda protegiéndola la hizo sentir ligeramente menos ansiosa.

—Sostente de mí. —Hizo caso enseguida de las instrucciones, aferrándose al torso de Kōga con todas sus fuerzas—. No puedo respirar, Kag.

Soltó el agarre y volvió a sentir su rostro arder de vergüenza.

—Lo siento...

Sintió en su pecho la burbujeante vibración de la risa del moreno através de su espalda. —Estoy bromeando contigo, deja de estar tan nerviosa.

Estuvo por replicar que era imposible no estarlo, pero el fuerte rugido del motor de la motocicleta cobrando vibra cortó sus palabras de inmediato. Kōga bombeó el acelerador un par de veces, la vibración era fuerte e intimidante. Lágrimas de pánico llenaron sus ojos mientras se aferraba con todas sus fuerzas a Kōga y cerraba los ojos. Pudo sentir como las ruedas empezaban a andar y el viento aumentaba la velocidad, golpeando con violencia la piel expuesta de sus brazos. Mariposas revolotearon en su estómago mientras el ruido del tránsito se hizo audible y, no fue hasta que escuchó la voz de Kōga hablarle sobre el barullo, que se permitió abrir los ojos.

Era increíble.

¡Estaban volando!

Kōga zigzagueaba de una línea a otra, evadiendo el tráfico con agilidad.

Todo era una oleada inmensa de sensaciones inexplicables. Su piel erizándose, sus oídos zumbando, las mariposas revoloteando más fuerte, la excitación bombeando por todo su cuerpo mientras la adrenalina se extendía con placer por sus venas, fluyendo fuerte por su torrente sanguíneo. Se encontró a si misma riendo a carcajadas, incapaz de reprimir su emoción por más tiempo.

No había barreras, el mundo no importaba, sus problemas no existían, ni siquiera le preocupaba si moría en ese preciso instante.

Entonces lo supo: así se sentía ser libre.

* * *

Ayame se llevó la pajilla del vaso a los labios y movió rápido la vista a la entrada del local en lo que las puertas se abrieron.

Tampoco eran ellos.

¿Por qué justo ellos dos tardaban tanto?

—¿Podrías parar? —Volteó a ver a Sango en lo que le habló con impaciencia.

Frunció los cejas sin entender. —¿El qué?

—Tus nervios —señaló su pierna—, me ponen ansiosa.

La pelirroja paró su extremidad de inmediato, sin haber notado antes que la había estado moviendo constantemente de arriba abajo. Torció el gesto a Sango y la morena le entrecerró los ojos con sospechosa.

—¿Está todo bien?

—Sí —respondió cortamente, sorbiendo la soda del vaso.

Sango quiso añadir algo más, pero se guardó la conversación para más tarde cuando notó que Miroku regresaba con la bandeja de comida rápida a la mesa. Se hizo a un lado para darle espacio al ojos azules y enseguida se llevó una patata a la boca.

—Esas son mías —se quejó él.

—Ya no —resolvió ella, agarrando más patatas.

Ayame los ignoró ambos, sus ojos volviendo a clavarse en la entrada.

La moto de Kōga cruzó por el estacionamiento y, pocos segundos después, pasó las puertas dobles con Kagome riendo a su lado.

* * *

Como Kōga prometió, el lunes temprano ya se había ido.

La mañana en la escuela transcurrió con su lentitud regular. No hubo nada emocionante o particular, ella prestaba atención a cada clase y cumplía con los trabajos de cada asignatura, Sango se sentaba a su lado en las materias que compartían y se ayudaban mutuamente con las tareas.

Lo que si llamó su atención en el último período, fue la continua ausencia de Inuyasha.

Ella no sabía mucho — _nada—_ sobre él. El año pasado no compartieron ninguna asignatura, así que no podía abogar con que sus prolongadas faltas fueran "algo natural en él", pero no lo había visto desde esa vez que tuvieron que trabajar juntos para Estudios Sociales.

Había pasado más de una semana desde entonces.

Ella no lo notó en un principio; después de todo, apenas eran compañeros de clases, pero ahora habían pasado muchos días y su curiosidad despertaba… ¿Quizá algo le había sucedido? ¿Quizá la despreciaba tanto que decidió cambiar clases?

Estuvo tentada a preguntarle a una de las chicas, pero prefirió dejarlo pasar. Sea lo que fuese, no era de su incumbencia y no le gustaba ser entrometida.

Estaba caminando por el corredor de la escuela en dirección a la salida cuando llamaron su nombre. Giró sobre su eje para encontrar a Ayame avanzando con una amplia sonrisa hasta alcanzarla.

—¡Kag! Creí que no te alcanzaría antes de que te fueras. —Parecía estar bastante animada, más que de costumbre—. Ven, estamos todos decidiendo a donde ir para el siguiente fin de semana.

—¿El fin de semana? —preguntó, dejándose guiar por Ayame que ahora tiraba de su mano.

La pelirroja asintió. —Es mi cumpleaños y queremos hacer algo grande.

Eran una de las pocas personas yendo en dirección contraria a la salida. Ayame giró con ella por el pasillo y caminaron un poco más hasta que ya no había más estudiantes en ese corredor que ellas dos. Kagome la siguió dentro de una de las aulas y se extrañó que estuviese completamente vacía.

¿Dónde estaban los demás?

—¿Los demás no...?

No tuvo oportunidad de terminar la pregunta. Un dolor agudo se disparó tras su cabeza cuando su cabello fue halado de forma brusca y gimió de dolor en lo que su espalda chocó con la pared tras ella. Se encogió sobre sí misma, aturdida, deslizándose hasta el suelo para tratar de disipar el golpe, pero enseguida un tirón más a su cuero cabelludo la obligó a mantenerse en pie.

Se atrevió a abrir los ojos para encontrarse con el verde enfurecido de los de Ayame. —Escúchame bien, porque solo lo diré una vez —siseó cerca de su rostro.

« _¿Q-qué está pasando?_ », era el único pensamiento coherente que cruzaba su mente.

La azabache se hundió contra la pared, sus ojos empañándose. Su corazón acelerado y sus nervios hechos mella apenas le permitían respirar propiamente.

—A-aya…

Estaba tan abrumada que su cerebro tardó en procesar el repentino ardor expandiéndose como fuego en su mejilla y el sabor metálico de la sangre dentro de su boca. Sus temblorosos dedos rozaron con incredulidad el área en carne viva, justo donde la mano de Ayame había impactado.

¿La había abofeteado?

—¡Cállate! —rugió la chica frente a ella—. ¡Te quiero lejos de Kōga! —Su voz volvió a estallar en sus oídos—. Podrás engañar a todos con ese disfraz frágil e inocente pero a mí no. Él nunca se fijaría en una perra penosa como tú, es lástima lo único que siente por ti, así que hazte un favor y olvídate de él. —La muchacha la empujó una vez más contra la pared. Su cabeza pegó del concentro y ella no fue capaz de emitir ningún sonido, tragándose el dolor—. ¿Has entendido?

La mirada hostil de Ayame conectó con la de ella y no encontró atisbo de la chica risueña y dulce con lo que había compartido todo este tiempo en la escuela. No había nada más que furia quemando en el verde profundo de sus ojos, no había nada más que odio y desprecio.

Asintió apenas, sin poder articular palabra.

No fue hasta que Ayame abandonó el aula de clases que se dio cuenta del fuerte temblor de su cuerpo. Su espalda se deslizó por la pared en lo que sus piernas colapsaron, sintiéndose de gelatina, incapaces de sostenerla por más tiempo. Lagrimas calientes empezaron a rodar por sus mejillas, pero ella se mantuvo llorando en silencio, hecha un ovillo en el suelo.

Y el infierno se desataba otra vez.

* * *

Tomó a Buyo del suelo de su habitación y salió con él colgando en brazos fuera de casa. Había estado leyendo todo el día y necesitaba algo de aire fresco.

Se sentó en su lugar favorito, bajo la sombra del Goshinboku, el árbol sagrado que se alzaba en el jardín del templo. Era lo único en su templo que realmente consideraba mágico, sentarse en las raíces de aquel árbol siempre le brindaba una paz instantánea.

La brisa del atardecer mecía su cabello y el sol empezaba a esconderse en el horizonte. Ella se mantuvo acariciando el pelaje de Buyo mientras trataba de dejar su mente en blanco.

No había asistido a la escuela, no estaba en el humor para cruzarse con nadie. Su madre preguntó por la hinchazón en su labio y el tono morado en su mejilla, pero ella siempre tuvo dos pies izquierdos, así que su madre creyó enseguida la historia de que se había golpeado por accidente. Estaba tan consumida por el trabajo ultimamente, que no notó la falsedad de su sonrisa mientras le contaba como se había tropezado saliendo de la escuela. Kagome agradecía eso, lo último que quería era preocupar a su madre ahora que se veía siempre tan contenta en su nuevo empleo.

Aún dolía, no el golpe, sino las palabras de quien consideraba su amiga.

Ella ni siquiera entendía a que se refería con "alejarse de Kōga", ella nunca trató de estar cerca de él —no de la forma en la que Ayame presumía—y no pensaba hacerlo en un futuro tampoco. Le tenía un enorme afecto a su amigo, lo apreciaba muchísimo, pero… lo que ella dijo no dejaba de repetirse en su cabeza una y otra vez, torturándola de la peor forma.

¿Sentía ella algo más que amistad por Kōga? La respuesta era no. Admiración quizá, pero no amor.

¿Tenía Kōga otras intenciones con ella? ¿Era su amigo solo por lástima? No tenía con certeza las respuestas a esas preguntas.

Ella nunca quiso esta clase de problemas, por ello se mantenía alejada de todos en primer lugar. Las personas siempre terminan lastimándose unas a otras, siempre se dejan llevar por las emociones y destruyen todo a su paso debido a eso.

Respiró profundo y recostó la espalda del tronco del árbol, soltando un largo suspiro. Por ahora solo agradecía no tener que ver a Kōga hasta dentro de una semana o quizá más… le daba tiempo para pensar.

Tiempo para pensar como decirle que ya no quería verlo más.

Estaba por cerrar los ojos cuando captó movimiento en una de las pagodas frente a ella. Enfocó al abuelo emergiendo desde la pequeña caseta y, tras él, salió un chico alto de hombros anchos y cabello imposiblemente negro cargando una caja fuera del almacén.

Los ojos dorados de Inuyasha se cruzaron con ella y Kagome abrió más sus orbes azules en evidente sorpresa. Esta vez no lucía molesto o disgustado, solo traía su usual semblante inexpresivo. El rompió contacto visual de inmediato, siguiendo al abuelo mientras este no paraba de explicarle todo sobre el mantenimiento del templo.

Buyo maulló para que siguiese mimándolo y ella se estremeció, regresando a la realidad. Estuvo confundida, atando cabos en su dispersa mente, hasta que finalmente todas las piezas cayeron en su lugar.

Inuyasha...

Inuyasha tomaría el trabajo hasta que Kōga volviese.


	5. Cinco

_**Capítulo 5. El día de la tormenta.**_

* * *

Estaba nublado afuera.

Kagome supo en cuanto abrió los ojos esa mañana que la lluvia no tardaría en llegar. La luz que entraba a través de la ventana era opaca, apagada, como si hubiese una neblina invisible asentándose en su habitación. También estaba helando, el frío metiéndose bajo sus colchas y poniéndole la piel de gallina.

Lanzó las sabanas sobre su cabeza y se mantuvo allí, quieta bajo la falsa seguridad que ese pequeño escondite le brindaba, considerando quedarse en casa un día más… o el resto de la vida si así pudiese. No quería ir a la escuela, no quería cruzarse con nadie, no quería enfrentar al mundo de ninguna manera. Quería encontrar una forma de hacerse invisible o solo desaparecer y así con ella también se irían sus problemas.

La oscuridad de su habitación fue interrumpida al igual que sus pensamientos por un parpadeó de luz blanco que iluminó cada rincón de la estancia por menos de medio segundo. La azabache se hundió más contra la colchas y cerró los ojos, temerosa, a la espera de aquel horrible estruendo característico que viene después del relámpago. Se relajó notablemente cuando el sonido jamás llegó.

Ella odiaba los días lluviosos, siempre acarreaban tempestades.

Era como si el clima y sus emociones estuvieran de acuerdo.

Después de posponer la alarma tres veces, decidió levantarse. Por mucho que lo desease, no podía solo pausar el tiempo hasta sentirse mejor, tampoco podía esconderse otro día más sin levantar sospechas. No podía evadir la escuela sin que terminaran llamando a su madre.

Se metió directo a la ducha, incluso cepillándose los dientes en ella. Ver su rostro en el espejo le resultaba un poco difícil, así que lo evitaba lo más posible —sobre todo cuando lo que quería era olvidar lo que había sucedido en primer lugar _—_ ; eventualmente, tuvo que hacerlo.

El tono pálido de su rostro era abruptamente interrumpido por las notorias marcas en su mejilla izquierda. Dos líneas moradas donde recibió la mayor del golpe contrastaban fácilmente con lo níveo de su piel y se difuminaban hacia su quijada. Kagome rozó con cuidado sus dedos por la zona afectada y se alivió de no sentir casi dolor, pero le preocupaba que se viese incluso peor que hace un par de días; ahora, había toda una gama de azules y tonos verdosos que lo hacían más visible que antes.

Tomó la bolsa de maquillaje de su madre e hizo lo mejor que pudo con lo poco que sabía de correctores para matizar las partes oscuras e igualar el blanco del resto de su cara. Soltó su cabello y lo acomodó para que cubriese esa parte del rostro lo mejor posible, solo tenía que recordar mantenerlo en ese lugar y no estarlo metiendo tras sus orejas como solía hacerlo. Sabía que si Sango se daba cuenta no pararía de hacer preguntas y ella lo menos que deseaba ahora era dar respuestas.

* * *

Sango presentía que algo andaba mal.

Tres de los primero cuatro periodos los compartía con Kagome y en el último se les unía Ayame. A ella no le pasó por alto como el rostro de la azabache pareció drenado de cualquier tipo de emoción de un momento a otro y solo estaba allí, sentada a su lado tomando apuntes mecánicamente y volviendo a ser tan cerrada como lo era antes; por otra parte, Ayame estaba más feliz que de costumbre.

No es que hubiese nada fuera de lugar… la verdad es que todo parecía fluir con normalidad, pero aunado a una fuerte tensión que antes no existía.

Fue durante el almuerzo que sus sospechas tomaron más fuerza, cuando su amiga insistió en comer afuera aun cuando las nubes estaban a segundos de soltar un monumental aguacero. No hubo nada que pudiese decir para convencerla de lo contrario, y cuando se ofreció a acompañarla se disculpó queriendo estar sola. Era como si todo el progreso que había hecho su amiga para escapar de su ansiedad social hubiese dado marcha atrás por completo de un día para otro.

¿Qué había cambiado?

Además, recordaba a Kagome comentarle hace poco que no le gustaban los climas lluviosos. No tenía sentido que prefiriese estar afuera que sentarse con ellos.

—¿Qué opinas, Sango? —Se detuvo de darle vueltas al puré en su plato y miró a Ayame. Elevó las cejas, no habiendo escuchado la conversación en lo absoluto—. ¿Qué genero de película: acción o terror? —aclaró su amiga para ella.

—Acción suena bien —Miroku abucheó su respuesta y Ayame vitoreó.

Sango volteó la vista al ventanal de la cafetería a su lado en lo que ellos retomaron su pequeña discusión. Había pocas personas fuera, entre esas pocas Kagome, sentada bajo uno de los árboles más apartados con un libro sobre el regazo.

Se veía más tranquila ahora, incluso la notaba más feliz.

Quizás le estaba dando muchas vueltas al asunto cuando la respuesta era simple.

Quizás ella genuinamente solo quería estar sola.

* * *

Se estaba cayendo el cielo.

El _plic plic plic_ de las gotas al tocar el suelo no se detenía en ningún momento, aunado a los fuertes truenos y el silbido agudo del viento.

Inuyasha se estaba volviendo loco. Llevaba horas atrapado en aquella pagoda, su móvil sin batería, sin dinero y con un molesto dolor de sienes que parecía empeorar con cada minuto de encierro. Nunca había estado tan aburrido en su vida, no tuvo más opción que sentarse en el porche a esperar que disminuyese la intensidad de la tormenta para poder irse.

Ya habían pasado más de tres horas.

Desde entonces había estado mirando perdido a la nada en particular: la lluvia cayendo, los charcos en el suelo, las ramas de los árboles meciéndose de un lado a otro hasta que parecía que iban a romperse. Cada minuto que pasaba la temperatura descendía. Cada segundo era más aburrido que el anterior.

De un momento a otro, las pocas luces del templo se apagaron y todo quedo en penumbras.

Se había cortado la electricidad.

Él bufó con incredulidad y maldijo su suerte en voz alta. Se acostó en la madera del porche y cerró los ojos, encontrando en su cabeza formas de hacer sufrir a Kōga por haberle ofrecido el empleo en primer lugar.

Si se quedaba atrapado toda la noche, quizá y terminaría comiendo cera de velas para no morir de hambre… era lo único que había en la endemoniada caseta. No había cajas ni antigüedades como en las demás, solo una especie de santuario rodeado de un montón de flores (en su mayoría marchitas _)_ y velas pegadas al suelo las cuales él tuvo que limpiar y que fueron la razón por la que se quedó atrapado en primer lugar.

Respiró profundo y buscó relajarse. Quizá y si se concentraba en disfrutar el sonido de la lluvia, se le haría más sencillo pasar el rato sin morderse un brazo.

" _plic plic plic"_ apretó los párpados " _plic plic plic"_ necesitaba un cigarrillo _"plic plic plic"_

—Suficiente. —Se enderezó de un tirón y se levantó del suelo.

No lo soportaba más.

No iba a quedarse toda la jodida noche esperando que dejase de llover. Iba a irse a su departamento aunque tuviese que andar bajo la lluvia torrencial todo el camino. Podía caminar a la casa principal de los Higurashi y pedir un paraguas o algo; aunque con el viento no sirviese de mucho, era mejor que nada.

Se subió la capucha de su sudadera y cruzó el enorme patio a largas zancadas hasta llegar a la siguiente caseta, rápidamente encontrando refugió bajo el pequeño techo. Ya estaba empapado de pies a cabeza y no había dado más de quince pasos. Un haz iluminó el cielo en su totalidad y levantó la vista a tiempo para ver la estela de la descarga eléctrica atravesar las nubes; casi de inmediato, el sonido provocado por la onda de choque hizo vibrar cada rincón del templo. Esperó unos segundos hasta que el alboroto del rayo se disipase para poder seguir su camino hacia la casa principal.

Entonces, lo _escuchó._

Creyó estar alucinando al principio, que quizá el sonido lo había provocado el viento, pero entonces volvió a escuchar… _eso_. Miro sobre su hombro, clavando con sospecha la vista en las puertas de madera que mantenían la pagoda cerrada. Era el único lugar al que aún no había entrado y podía jurar que el sonido provenía de ahí.

Algo allí adentro estaba… ¿llorando?

Las historias de fantasmas y espíritus milenarios del viejo Higurashi llegaron a su cabeza en ese momento, pero las descartó enseguida. Era imposible y jamás había creído en nada parecido, no pretendía empezar ahora.

Se dio la vuelta y, sin detenerse a pensarlo demasiado, corrió las puertas a un lado. Lo primero que lo recibió fue una inmensa capa de polvo, lo sentía picando en su nariz con cada respiración. Estaba completamente oscuro allí adentro, apenas y podía ver más allá de sus pies.

Volvió a escuchar otro quejido.

Dejó las puertas abiertas para permitir algo de luz natural ayudarlo a moverse dentro y dio un paso, luego otro, tanteando a su alrededor primero para evitar caer. Sus manos encontraron el pasamanos de las escaleras y empezó a bajarlas con cautela; cada que pisaba un escalón, la madera emitía un chirriante crujido como si fuera a ceder bajo su peso.

Sus ojos poco a poco se adaptaron a la poca iluminación del lugar y, en lo que pudo enfocar el pozo alzándose en medio del lugar, sus pasos llegaron a un abrupto alto.

Ella estaba hecha un ovillo a los pies del polvoriento pozo, con la espalda pegaba a la madera. Tenía el rostro escondiendo entre el hueco que creaban sus rodillas contra su pecho y sus manos presionando con fuerza sobre sus oídos.

¿Qué demonios hacía ella…?

Inuyasha salió de su estado de estupefacción en lo que otro flash de luz se filtró dentro del espacio y ella ahogó un grito en respuesta. Bajo ágilmente los últimos escalones y se acercó a ella con cautela.

—Hey… —la llamó, solo como precaución en caso de que no hubiese notado su presencia antes—. ¿Estás bien?

« _Evidentemente no lo está, idiota_ », pensó.

Ella de todas maneras no le respondió. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de que lo estuviese escuchando.

¿Qué se supone que debía hacer él ahora?

—¿Estás bien? —intentó una vez más.

Ella reaccionó esta vez, levantando el rostro de inmediato. Sus ojos azules estaban hinchados y rojos por las lágrimas, aunque ya no hubiese rastro de ellas en su rostro. Lo miraba con una mezcla entre miedo, confusión y aturdimiento.

Inuyasha tuvo que apartar la vista por unos segundos, algo quemaba sus entrañas cada vez que la veía. Estar tan cerca de ella era...

—Tú… —su voz salió frágil y temblorosa—. Inuya...

El resplandor vivo de otro relámpago la cortó antes de terminar su nombre. Inuyasha se arrodilló frente a ella en lo que sus facciones se deformaron de puro terror, como si estuviera a punto de entrar en una crisis nerviosa.

—Hey… hey. —La tomó de las manos para evitar que volviera a cubrirse los oídos del ruido, enseguida se dio cuenta de que estaba helada en comparación con él y temblando bajo su tacto—. Es solo luz y ruido, nada más.

Otro resplandor y ella se retorció en angustia, luchando desesperadamente contra su agarre. Su horrorizada mirada azulada se cruzó con la de él de forma suplicante y nuevas lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos. Comenzaba a hiperventilar y sintió su pulso acelerarse en sus muñecas, su respiración volverse irregular.

Ella de verdad estaba aterrorizada.

—Uno… —Ella desvió sus ojos de los de él e Inuyasha soltó sus manos, tomando cada lado de su rostro para obligarla a mirarlo—. Dos… tres… cuatro… cin...—El trueno resonó a la distancia, apenas escuchándose esta vez—. Ha caído a cuatro kilómetros, estamos a salvo.

Las pupilas de ellas temblaron con nerviosismo, pero le sostuvo la mirada todo el tiempo hasta que el sonido se disipó, perdiéndose con el resto de la tormenta. Estuvieron así por unos segundos, hasta que poco a poco notó como ella parecía estabilizarse y despertar de su estado de pánico, regresando de donde sea que su mente la había llevado.

A Inuyasha no le pasó por alto lo amoratado de sus labios, ni el castañear incesante de sus dientes a causa del frío. La humedad de su cabello provocaba que se le pegase desordenadamente a la piel y la delgada ropa de verano que llevaba puesta estaba en las mismas condiciones. No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo ella había estado en ese lugar y, mientras más tiempo pasara, más bajaría la temperatura.

No iba a curar su miedo de un momento a otro... solo podía ayudarla a salir de ese lugar.

Se puso de pie y le ofreció la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

—Te llevaré a tu casa.

—¡No! —saltó ella de inmediato.

Inuyasha elevó las cejas y la miró como si hubiese perdido la cabeza. Se cruzó de brazos y espetó—: No puedes quedarte aquí.

Ella negó, abrazándose más a sí misma a modo de protección.

—No… quiero estar allí.

—¿Por qué infiernos no?

—No hay nadie en casa y… no quiero estar… —Bajo la mirada—. No puedo salir durante una tormenta —alcanzó a decir finalmente.

—No va a sucederte nada.

—Ya lo sé —se defendió ella, retorciendo los dedos sobre su regazo—; simplemente no… no puedo.

No esperaba que él la entendiese. Ella sabía muy bien que nada iba a sucederle y, aun así, sus miedos eran mucho más grandes que su sentido de la lógica.

Inuyasha respiró profundo y barrió una mano por los mechones húmedos de su cabello, jalando de las raíces con impaciencia. No sabía que hacer ¿Debería irse? ¿Debería buscar ayuda para ella? Ahora su plan inicial de alcanzar la casa principal ni siquiera era factible: ella acababa de decirle que no había nadie en el templo más que ellos dos.

Aún podía simplemente caminar de regreso a su departamento, a estas alturas sinceramente le daba igual.

—¿Podrías…? —la escuchó hablar a sus espaldas—. ¿Podrías quedarte? Por favor…

Kagome se sintió tonta en cuanto la pregunta escapó de sus labios.

Inuyasha volteó a verla por unos segundos y, por primera vez, Kagome reconoció desconcierto en sus siempre indiferentes facciones. Parecía estar debatiéndose entre lo que quería hacer y lo que consideraba correcto.

La azabache volvió a esconder la cara contra sus rodillas, avergonzada, queriendo hacerse pequeña y desaparecer. Miedo y decepción se asentaron como piedras en su estómago cuando escuchó los pasos de él, llevándose cualquier esperanza lejos. Había anticipado la respuesta de Inuyasha mucho antes de escucharla. Ella estaba consciente de que no la toleraba. Simplemente no quería estar sola, estaba aterrada de estarlo… pero sabía de antemano que él no iba a aceptar quedarse.

Se sobresaltó al instante que un peso suave cayó sobre sus hombros. Giró el rostro de golpe para encontrar a Inuyasha tomando asiento a su lado y se dio cuenta de que se había quitado la sudadera para cubrirla con ella; olía a cigarrillos, champú y humedad. No pudo ocultar la sorpresa que escaló por sus facciones.

« _¿Por qué él…?_ »

—Cuando la tormenta pase —habló, sin mirarla en ningún momento—... ambos podremos irnos.

Una hormigueante y cálida sensación de felicidad se expandió en el pecho de Kagome en ese momento. Asintió en silencio, temerosa de que si decía algo podría hacerlo arrepentirse de su decisión. Se aferró a la tela de la sudadera y se aseguró de mantener una distancia prudente entre ambos.

La tormenta siguió por una hora más, cada minuto que pasaba disminuyendo en intensidad. Inuyasha no pudo más que esconder una sonrisa divertida cuando, cada vez que un relámpago iluminaba el cielo, escuchaba a Kagome a su lado contar en voz baja a la espera del trueno. En el transcurso de la noche ella comenzó a inclinarse hacia él hasta que su cabeza terminó apoyada sobre su hombro; su instinto fue apartarla, pero descubrió entonces que había caído profundamente dormida.

La calma no tardó en llegar, un silencio profundo y ensordecedor al mismo tiempo.

Se perdió en sus pensamientos mientras la observaba dormir tan pacíficamente junto a él. Ella debía estar exhausta para dejarse vencer por el sueño junto a un extraño.

¿Por qué se había quedado?

Si apenas se conocían… ¿Por qué la había ayudado?

Todo este tiempo no había hecho más que evitarla y guardar distancias.

¿Qué estaba haciendo?; y lo más importante: lo que sea que estuviera haciendo… ¿Era tan malo?

* * *

 **Rose.** Me encanta escribir capítulos donde interactuan Inuyasha y Kagome

Millones de gracias por sus comentarios, me alegran el día no saben cuanto. Me hace muy feliz que este fandom aún tenga personitas leyendo historias.

Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo!


	6. Seis

**_Capítulo 6. El día que dijo su nombre._**

* * *

Hacía frío y olía a tierra mojada.

—Inuyasha.

Apretó los párpados sintiendo un fuerte resplandor golpearle el rostro de pronto. Movió el cuello a un lado buscando evadir la claridad, teniendo que llevarse una mano a la nuca en lo que un punzante dolor se instaló allí por la mala posición en la que había dormido.

 _Joder_...

—Inuyasha —siguieron llamándolo.

Quien sea que fuese, más le valía callarse de una vez. Solo necesitaba dormir un poco más.

—Inuyasha. —La voz se escuchó clara para sus oídos esta vez, como si estuviese más cerca que antes.

El tono era suave y femenino.

Abrió los ojos de golpe y los cerró enseguida que la luz lo cegó. Parpadeó un par de veces, encandilado, usando su mano como protección para bloquear la iluminación del lugar cayéndole de lleno en el rostro. Una sombra se alzaba frente a él, la luz del día a espaldas de la persona no le permitía ver más que una silueta oscura sobre un fondo blanco.

Sus ojos poco a poco se acostumbraron a la claridad y, en lo que Kagome se agachó para quedar a su altura, se encontró confundido hasta la mierda.

¿Por qué estaba ella? ¿Qué demonios hacia él...?

Por unos segundos pudo jurar que ella era...

—¿E-estás bien? —preguntó ella, con su usual nerviosismo.

Abrió la boca, queriendo responderle por costumbre, pero la volvió a cerrar en seguida. Le dolía la cabeza y no podía poner ninguna pieza de su mente en su lugar. Él es quien debería estar haciendo preguntas, la verdad. Su mirada se movió de ella hacia el resto del lugar donde se encontraban, hacia el suelo de tierra y las paredes de madera, buscando encontrar respuestas.

Y todos los recuerdos regresaron de pronto: la lluvia, la pagoda, ella asustada, él aceptando acompañarla. Seguramente se había quedado dormido poco después que ella lo hizo.

Ahora era de día.

Algo le decía que él no tenía días libres.

—Trabajo...

Kagome inclinó la cabeza a un lado, sin haber escuchado su murmullo.

—¿El qué?

Las facciones de Inuyasha pasaron de somnolencia a alteración en cuestión de segundos. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, como si hubiese recordado algo terriblemente importante. Kagome se sobresaltó del susto cuando las grandes manos de él la agarraron de los antebrazos sin previo aviso, sacudiéndola.

—¿¡Qué hora es!?

—L-las diez de la...

—¡Mierda! —bramó, soltándola sin cuidado. Se levantó de un tirón y el mundo frente a él se tambaleó, pero consiguió recobrar la compostura para salir disparado escaleras arriba.

Lo iban a despedir, esta vez sí lo iban a despedir.

Salió al patio del templo y se detuvo en seco a mitad de camino de llegar a las escaleras. Ni siquiera tenía como llegar. Ni siquiera llevaba efectivo consigo porque se supone que regresaría a su departamento caminando. Arrastró con frustración ambas manos por su cabello y tiro de las raíces. Aquello no podía estarle pasando, no ahora.

Necesitaba un teléfono.

—Inuyasha...

Era Kagome a sus espaldas. Se dio la vuelta para encararla y su cabeza palpitó con dolor; le restó importancia al malestar una vez más y se acercó a ella.

—Necesito usar tu teléfono.

—Es que yo... ya lo hice. —El le frunció y Kagome se aclaró la garganta con algo de nervios. No sabía si la miraba así porque estaba molesto o confundido—. Llamé a Miroku hace un rato, p-pensé que alguien debía saber que estabas bien. Él dijo que avisaría a tu otro trabajo que te encontrabas indispuesto y por eso faltarías hoy... lamento mucho haberte causado problemas, lo siento muchísimo.

Esperó una reacción por parte de él después de su pequeño discurso. Que gritase blasfemias como hace un rato o volviese a su usual estado estoico de siempre y se marchase eran las dos opciones viables de la azabache. Se extrañó de que él no respondiese, ni se moviese, solo estaba parado mirándola sin estarla _mirando_ realmente; sus ojos lucían algo desenfocados incluso.

—¿Inuyasha?

Apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando el muchacho frente a ella colapsó contra el suelo.

* * *

 _Donde sea que se encontraba, era una infinita extensión de espacio negro; no había nada más que eso._

 _Y estaba lloviendo._

 _Miró al suelo, donde los charcos formándose empezaban a humedecerle los zapatos. Era extraño que pudiese ver la lluvia y no sentirla, pero no le dio mucha importancia a eso. Su atención fue volcada hacia la_ _luz que se encendió a sus espaldas y, al girar, pudo distinguir una sola puerta al final del pasillo. Sin otras opciones, decidió empezar a caminar hacia la única salida._

 _La lluvia empeoraba con cada paso que daba, hasta el punto en que su ropa antes seca ahora se le pegaba empapada como una segunda piel; aún así, seguía sin poder sentirla. Veía rayos y relámpagos, seguidos de fuertes truenos vibrando a su alrededor, obligándolo a apresurar el paso._ _Empujó la puerta en cuanto la alcanzó y entró cerrándola a sus espaldas. El diluvio paró de golpe, y su ropa también se secó de inmediato. Levantó la vista para encontrarse en una habitación pequeña, una caseta anticuada hecha a base de madera. Había flores marchitas y velas encendidas frente a un pequeño santuario._

 _No encontró otra salida, así que se volteo para regresar por donde había venido, pero la puerta ya no estaba allí. Juntó las cejas sin entender, pasando las manos por la pared sólida. ¿Cómo demonios desaparecía una puerta?_

— _¿Sigues huyendo?_

 _La voz le puso la piel de gallina, pero se las arregló para girarse y encarar al muchacho de su edad ahora parado en medio del lugar. Su mandíbula se tensó con la imagen de la persona con el rostro cubierto en vendas salpicadas en sangre. Se sujetaba el abdomen y el resto de su ropa estaba manchada también._

 _Inuyasha bajó la vista a sus propias manos, ahora con los nudillos reventados y ensangrentados. Una punzada le atravesó el pecho y por alguna razón se sintió enfermo._

— _¿Qué sucede?_ — _Volvió a mirar al chico, que ahora avanzaba hacia él con un andar encorvado, cojeando, casi arrastrándose por el dolor de las heridas_ —. _¿No lo recuerdas?_

 _Por más que trató de encontrar en su memoria el rostro de aquella persona, se le hizo imposible. Sabía que lo conocía y, aún así, era incapaz de recordar como se veía antes de terminar en ese deplorable estado._

 _Era su culpa._

 _Llegó a un alto a pocos centímetros de distancia y, elevando una mano, se retiró las vendas._

 _Inuyasha sintió su estómago caer en picada._

 _La piel pálida, los ojos azules, el cabello lacio y largo enmarcando sus ahora rotas facciones._

 _—Tú me hiciste esto. —La voz, alguna vez dulce y femenina, ahora sonaba quebrada y enfurecida—. ¡Tú lo hiciste!_

 _—Kikyō..._

 _Y todo a su alrededor estalló._

* * *

Hacía frío y olía a manzanas.

Había estado teniendo una pesadilla.

Tenía la boca y garganta secas, además de una terrible presión en las sienes. Se removió en la cama, buscando esa posición cómoda en la que estaba antes de despertar; como mucho consiguió empeorar el dolor de cabeza y descubrir que también tenía un desagradable malestar muscular. Su cuerpo parecía estarse quemando de adentro hacia afuera por un calor helado.

Con un gruñido pudo ponerse bocabajo y hundir el rostro en la almohada, aguantando un escalofrío que le caló hasta los huesos. La frescura de la tela en contraste con lo caliente de su piel fue bien recibida; además, ese agradable olor a frutas se desprendía de las colchas con cada movimiento. Respiró profundo, pegando la nariz de la almohada y hundiéndose más contra el mullido colchón.

Entonces, _despertó_.

Abrió los ojos de golpe y se incorporó sobre los codos, mareándose en el proceso. Las colchas eran rosas, la almohada era rosa, todo a su alrededor eran cincuenta tonos de rosa. Definitivamente no estaba en su habitación.

Tenía la cabeza en blanco, no se enteraba de nada, por lo que no sabía si permanecer calmado. No recordaba haber pasado la noche con ninguna chica, mucho menos haberse quedado dormido.

Se sentó con esfuerzo y buscó levantarse, sus piernas flaqueando y provocando que cayera sentado nuevamente. Masculló una maldición y solo recobró el sentido del balance para ponerse de pie en el tercer intento. Arrastró los pies descalzos por el helado suelo de madera hasta alcanzar la puerta ─la puerta con el pomo rosa _─._ Inuyasha arrugó la nariz y se recordó empezar a odiar ese color en particular. Estiró la mano y perdió el pomo un par de veces que lo hicieron irritar en demasía hasta finalmente lograr agarrar la endemoniada cosa, justo antes de que la puerta se abriese haciéndolo echarse para atrás.

Por unos segundos, le falló la respiración. Sus grandes ojos azules recayeron en él y un escalofrío lo recorrió de pies a cabeza; en ese momento, consideró seguir atrapado en sus pesadillas.

Poco a poco las facciones de ella se hicieron menos maduras, un tanto más inocentes, y sus ojos dejaron de ser de un azul profundo para aclararse varios tonos; incluso, había algo de dulzura en la forma en que lo miraba.

Toda la tensión lo abandonó en cuanto ella habló, con su timidez de siempre—: Has despertado...

 _«Kagome_...»

No respondió, siguiéndola con la vista mientras ella entraba a la habitación y dejaba una bandeja sobre la mesa de noche.

—Te traje comida y medicinas.

—¿Qué sucedió? —La voz le salió extraña, demasiado ronca, incluso para sus oídos.

Ella volvió a acercarse a él y, dubitativa, estiró una mano en su dirección, sin llegar a tocarlo. Inuyasha se tensó pero se quedó en su lugar, permitiéndole a ella acortar la distancia para tocar su mejilla y medirle la temperatura.

—Sigues en el templo... es mi habitación. —Inuyasha se encogió un poco en lo que los fríos dedos de ella rozaron su piel, pero no se apartó. No le pasó por alto como ella deliberadamente evadió la primera pregunta—. Estás hirviendo —jadeó.

—Me siento bien —la contradijo, aunque le estaba mintiendo. La verdad es que el malestar apenas le dejaba estar de pie.

De todas maneras dejó que ella lo ayudara a sentarse en la cama una vez más. Tomó el vaso de agua que le extendía y se tragó dos píldoras sin chistar. Bien ella podría estarlo envenenando pero, para ese punto, le daba igual.

—Lo lamento... —fue lo último coherente que escuchó.

No se dio cuenta de cuando terminó por acostarse y cerrar los ojos. Kagome dijo un par de cosas más, pero escuchaba todo amortiguado y a la distancia, como si estuviese sumergido al fondo de una piscina.

El aroma a manzanas volvió a envolverlo y, aunado al letargo por la fiebre, estuvo dormido en cuestión de segundos.

Sus sueños fueron ligeramente más placenteros esta vez.

* * *

—¿Aún duerme? —preguntó su madre una vez que la vio cruzar el umbral de la cocina.

—Sí... —respondió mortificada, dejando la bandeja con comida sin tocar sobre la encimera—, la fiebre no ha disminuido.

Su madre debió darse cuenta de su angustiado semblante, porque se acercó para darle un reconfortante apretón de hombros.

—La fiebre es un mecanismo de defensa natural. No seas tan dura contigo, amor, estará como nuevo en unas horas.

Kagome sonrió sin ánimos para no preocuparla mientras su madre dejaba un beso en su cabello y regresaba a la sala a acompañar al abuelo. Por mucho que Kagome apreciara el gesto, aquellas palabras no iban a sacar la culpa recargada sobre sus hombros.

De no haber estado asustada, él no se hubiera acercado a ayudarla; de no ser por su culpa, él no le hubiera entregado su abrigo para protegerla del frío; si hubiese sido un poco más valiente, no le habría pedido quedarse con ella toda la noche en aquella helada y polvorienta pagoda.

Cuando Inuyasha se desmayó, Kagome tuvo escasos segundos para reaccionar e interponerse entre su cabeza y el suelo; ahora tenía un dolor de espalda terrible y sabía que los cardenales adornarían su piel pronto. La consolaba al menos haber impedido que el chico sufriese una fuerte contusión. Entre ella y su madre lo llevaron escaleras arriba, dentro de la casa y hasta su habitación; no le pregunten cómo lo hicieron, porque ella tampoco tenía idea — _porque_ _para ser delgado, pesaba toneladas_ —. Su madre se encargó de chequearlo y conseguir las medicinas. Kagome le agradeció al cielo tener una mamá enfermera, o de otra forma hubieran terminado llevándolo al hospital.

Seguía siendo sábado, y era el primer sábado en mucho tiempo que la Sra. Higurashi tenía algo de tiempo libre para compartir con ella, así que Kagome tuvo no más opción que empujar un poco la preocupación al fondo de su cabeza para sentarse en el sofá de la sala a sintonizar un viejo drama romántico con su madre. De todas maneras, la mitad de la película se la pasó dándole cortos vistazos a las escaleras que llevaban a su habitación, tamborileando impaciente los dedos sobre su regazo.

Kagome estaba a mitad de un bostezo y los protagonistas a mitad de una acalorada discusión, cuando captó por el rabillo del ojo movimiento en los escalones. Inuyasha llegó a un alto en lo que la mirada de ambas se posó sobre él, rascándose la nuca con gesto incómodo.

—Cariño, has despertado. —La Sra. Higurashi les ahorró a ambos la lidia de romper el silencio, porque saltó del sofá y caminó hacia él con la más radiante sonrisa—. ¿Cómo te sientes? Dolor corporal, imagino. —Inuyasha no tuvo tiempo de responder, cuando ya la mujer estaba colocando una mano en su frente para corroborar la temperatura con aquel semblante maternal—. La fiebre se ha ido, pero buscaré un termómetro para asegurarnos.

Y con eso último dejó a ambos adolescentes mientras se apresuraba escaleras arriba. Kagome le dedicó una mirada de disculpas cuando él volteo a verla, completamente confundido.

—Es una madre entusiasta, lo siento —le explicó, divertida.

—Esta bien —se encogió de hombros—, supongo que así suelen ser.

Allí murió su pequeña conversación, dando paso a un denso silencio solo interrumpido por los diálogos en la televisión. Kagome buscaba en su cabeza desesperadamente algo que decir y, cuando lo tenía claro, su poca capacidad para socializar le impedía pronunciar palabra.

¿Dónde estaba su madre con el termómetro, a todas estas?

—No te he dicho —soltó sin hacer sentido, por lo que tuvo que aclarar—: No te he contado lo que sucedió… ¿Quieres sentarte?

Inuyasha, por alguna razón, no quiso decirle que ahora recordaba todo a la perfección; en vez de eso, asintió y avanzó hacia el sofá, tomando asiento al borde de este de manera que dejaba una distancia bastante prudente entre ambos.

La azabache clavó la vista en sus pies descalzos para así evitar mirarlo. —Lo siento mucho, ha sido todo mi culpa.

—¿Tu culpa?

—Si no te hubiese pedido que te quedaras, no te habrías enfermado.

—No me quedé porque me lo pediste —ella levantó la vista de inmediato, volteando a verlo—, me quedé porque quise.

Sus mejillas se colorearon tras escucharlo hablar de esa manera.

—Pero...

—Sufres de Astrafobia, ¿cierto? —Kagome afirmó con la cabeza—. Mi hermana pequeña también.

—¿Tienes una hermana?

—Si, ella...

Inuyasha paró de hablar de repente y sus ojos se entornaron hacia ella. Kagome se preguntó si había sido muy intrépida preguntándole de esa manera por su familia. Era la primera vez que él no lucía como si no soportase su existencia, ni le hablaba por simple compromiso, ella no quería arruinarlo ahora por abrir la boca demás.

—¿Qué te sucedió?

—¿A mí? —Le parpadeó, sin entender.

La sangre le abandonó el rostro en lo que Inuyasha extendió la mano para apartarle el cabello que cubría la parte izquierda de su cara. Las facciones de él se endurecieron, sus ojos siempre amarillos oscureciéndose varios tonos cuando recayeron en el tamaño del golpe que cruzaba su piel, en toda la gama de verdes y azules difuminándose en su mejilla. Kagome apartó el rostro del tacto de él, queriendo golpearse por su imprudencia. Había olvidado por completo que aún no había sanado del todo y, aunque el morado había mejorado mucho, aún se notaba a leguas.

—¿Quién fue?

—Me he caído hace unos días —sonrió lo mejor que pudo.

—Alguien te golpeó. —Los ojos de él se clavaron en los de ella—. ¿Quién fue?

Kagome se sintió intimidada por la forma tan intensa en que estaba mirándola. No había rastro de la persona amena y calmada de hace unos segundos, en su lugar se encontraba alguien completamente diferente. Sus facciones se hallaban impasibles; sin embargo, esa súbita falta de emoción en sus ojos —ahora de un profundo color miel—le empezaba a helar la sangre.

Había algo repentinamente oscuro y cruel en él, algo que Kagome no pudo terminar de reconocer y que… le asustaba.

—Ya ves, tengo dos pies izquierdos. —Mantuvo su mentira y la falsa sonrisa—. De verdad, he sido yo con una puerta y un terrible sentido de la orientación.

Inuyasha no se veía como si le creyera en lo absoluto, pero Kagome respiró tranquila cuando él no insistió más y se apartó de su espacio personal.

—De acuerdo… —exhaló y se puso de pie—. Ya debo irme.

Ella se levantó también. —¿Te acompaño?

—No, ya has hecho bastante —se corrigió en lo que ella torció el gesto—: Me has ayudado bastante, quiero decir.

—De verdad lo siento. No sé como agradecerte.

—No tienes que disculparte tanto.

—Lo lamento…

Inuyasha dejó escapar una risa y movió la cabeza a ambos lados.

—Eres de verdad imposible... te disculpas por disculparte demasiado.

Kagome desvió la vista, apenada. En su defensa, no se había dado cuenta que se disculpaba así de seguido.

—Nos vemos, Kagome.

Para cuando Kagome reaccionó y regresó la vista al frente, él ya se había ido.

Era la primera vez...

La primera vez que la llamaba por su nombre.

* * *

 **Rose.** Me he tardado un poquito más con este capítulo! Disculpen la demora.

Estaba tan corta de imaginación que no podía dar con un título que me gustase, pero estaba tan decidida a publicar hoy que le coloqué lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza - Si ustedes tienen un mejor nombre para este capítulo, por favor díganmelo para cambiarlo (le daré crédito a la persona, por supuesto )

Nos leemos muy pronto, millones de gracias por el apoyo.


	7. Siete

_**Capítulo 7. El día que se preguntó.**_

* * *

Esperó, quieta y con ojos abiertos, hasta que su reloj marcó las siete y el sonido de la alarma llenó la habitación. Solo entonces estiró la mano fuera de sus colchas para apagar el aparato y toda la estancia volvió a sumirse en un ensordecedor silencio.

Había estado en esa misma posición desde hacía tres horas, en aquel mismo silencio, después de que la misma pesadilla de siempre se encargarse de arrebatarle el sueño de un tirón durante la madrugada.

Había despertado agitada, cubierta en un sudor frío, con el corazón latiéndole desbocado y la palma de las manos ardiendo por cómo había estado apretando los puños hasta clavarse las uñas. Las imágenes de la pesadilla estaban tan frescas en su memoria, que solo pensar en volver a caer dormida la aterrorizaba. Decidió mejor permanecer despierta, bajo la seguridad de sus colchas, presenciando como poco a poco la penumbra de su habitación se aclaraba al salir el sol con el paso lento de las horas.

Respiró apesadumbrada y se sentó sobre el colchón. Su vista se prendó de cómo sus dedos se aferraban fuertes de las sábanas arremolinadas sobre su regazo, viendo sin ver nada en realidad, perdiéndose en los rincones oscuros de su perturbada cabeza.

 _"¡Nos vemos en casa!"_

—¿Cariño? —Su madre no se molestó en tocar la puerta antes de abrir y asomarse por ella, aquella suave sonrisa de siempre colgando en sus labios—. Ya debo irme a trabajar, pero dejé el desayuno para ti sobre la mesa. Apresúrate si no quieres llegar tarde.

—De acuerdo.

No muchas cosas habían cambiado en su rutina, pensó Kagome, después de arreglarse y bajar las escaleras para encontrar la bolsa de papel con su nombre a un costado como todos los días.

La única diferencia era que su madre ya no estaba allí para despedirla con una ensayada sonrisa cada mañana, ni tomaban el desayuno juntas mientras el abuelo les leía las noticias; de alguna forma, que no se viesen todos los días las había ayudado en su relación. El extrañar la presencia de su madre la hacía apreciar más el tiempo que tenían para compartir e, incluso, descubrió que así tenía mucho más para decirle sin que fuese una forzosa tortura encontrar temas de conversación.

Además, durante este tiempo en particular, apreciaba la falta de compañía. Ahora que las pesadillas habían regresado y esa época del año estaba alcanzándola a una velocidad abrumadora, necesitaba tanto tiempo a solas como le fuera posible. Sabía que no era sano, que encerrarse en si misma una vez más no iba a ayudarla, pero era lo único que sabía hacer.

Con la mochila colgada en el hombro puso un pie afuera y levantó la vista al cielo encapotado, pequeñas gotas de agua humedeciéndole el rostro.

Todo tenía una explicación: el _Tsuyu_ * estaba aquí.

* * *

—Pueden venir a buscar sus cuestionarios. —Todos los alumnos se pusieron de pie al mismo tiempo y el profesor los detuvo antes de que dieran un paso—. ¡No he terminado! Los necesitaran, junto con sus apuntes de la última semana, para realizar el examen sorpresa que les preparé para hoy. —Se escuchó una queja colectiva que el hombre de entrados cuarenta acalló con un movimiento de manos—. Será en parejas, con la misma persona con la que trabajaron antes. Ahora sí, pueden venir a por ellos.

Kagome se enderezó y giró a ver a Inuyasha en ese momento. Saber que tendrían que trabajar juntos de nuevo ya había disparaba sus nervios al tope. Ayer él apenas le dirigió una mirada cuando fue a trabajar al templo y actuó como si no se conociesen una vez más. Sus ojos lo encontraron al final del aula a dos puestos de distancia del suyo, acostado sobre el escritorio con el rostro escondido entre los brazos. Esperaba que él se acercase a tomar el cuestionario, pero dormido como estaba seguro no se había enterado de la mitad de lo que el profesor había dicho, así que ella se levantó por su cuenta.

Todos empezaron a mover sus puestos para colocarse en parejas y a Kagome no le quedó más remedio que entregar su asiento y tomar el ahora vacío al lado de Inuyasha. Tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa por como el ambarino no se inmutaba en lo más mínimo con todo el escandalo ocurriendo a su alrededor; en realidad, se hundió más en si mismo buscando comodidad en sus sueños.

Después de todo lo que sucedió ese par de días en el templo, no pudo evitar ser un tanto curiosa y preguntarle casualmente a Sango por el muchacho de ojos dorados. Su amiga le dejó saber que Inuyasha se había ido de casa de su padre hacía unos años tras un fuerte incidente y vivía por su cuenta desde entonces. Esa era la razón por la que tenía varios empleos y se ausentaba a la escuela con frecuencia. No quiso indagar qué había ocurrido exactamente para que se marchase de casa a tan corta edad, sin embargo, sentía que ahora podía entenderlo un poco más que antes.

A su edad vivía solo y trabajaba en múltiples lugares para sustentarse. Era natural que estuviera así de agotado.

Kagome se preguntó dónde estarían los padres de Inuyasha. Lo que había sucedido... ¿Era tan grave para dejar un hijo a su suerte? O ¿Estarían tratando de que volviese a casa? ¿Siquiera sabían dónde él estaba?

Ella sabía que era imposible que él tuviera la edad suficiente para alquilar un departamento a su nombre. Eso significaba que había recibido ayuda de otra persona... o sus padres de verdad estaban feliz de ayudarlo a permanecer lejos. Kagome sacudió la cabeza y alejó todos esos pensamientos. Ella no era nadie para juzgarles, considerando que su vida era un desastre también.

El ruido del aula se redujo a murmullos cuando todos comenzaron a trabajar en sus ensayos. Kagome se acomodó mejor en su asiento y, cuidando de no perturbar el sueño de Inuyasha, empezó a responder cada pregunta.

Después de todo, aún estaba en deuda con él.

* * *

—Ya te dije que nada sucedió.

—Es por eso que se ha alejado de nosotros —siguió sin prestarle atención—. No la culpo, seguro ya dejaste de llamarla y ahora nos odia.

Inuyasha empujó la puerta de la cafetería y la dejó ir a propósito antes de que Miroku tuviera la oportunidad de entrar tras él. Eso no detuvo a su amigo, que sostuvo la pesada madera a centímetros de impactarle en la cara y le tiró una mala mirada a la espalda de Inuyasha.

—No puedes engañarme —continuó acusando al ambarino de cerca por toda la cafetería—. Todos sabíamos que ocurriría, tarde o temprano tú y Kagome...

El ambarino frenó de golpe y se giró bruscamente para encararlo.

— _No_ hay un Kagome y yo —espetó, por lo que parecía la octava vez en lo que iba de mañana—. Me dio una fiebre de la hostia trabajando en su casa y me desmayé. ¿Es que es tan difícil de creer?

—Tú no duermes en casa de pollitas sin acostarte con ellas.

—No dormí allí por elección propia.

—Entonces admites que pasaste la noche con ella.

Resopló. Era un caso perdido. Inuyasha puso los ojos en blanco y le dio la espalda, dándose por vencido. Miroku había estado toda la mañana acusándolo de salir con Kagome a escondidas y, por ende, ser el responsable de que la chica estuviese alejada de su grupo últimamente.

Sango había estado preocupada por como su amiga comenzó a rechazar sus invitaciones de un día para otro. Su abuelo era quien respondía el teléfono en casa y, cuando Kagome lo hacía, era para avisar que estaría ocupada. Solo se limitaba a hablar cortamente con Sango durante clases y desaparecía al poner un pie fuera del aula.

Por supuesto que Sango le comentaría todo aquello a Miroku y, después de que la azabache llamase al ojos azules aquel día por la mañana para dejarle saber que Inuyasha se encontraba en el templo con ella, el chico sacó conclusiones por su cuenta. Ahora había inventado todo un romance terminado en tragedia cuando, según él, Inuyasha había jugado con los sentimientos de la azabache.

Inuyasha no le prestó más atención al incesante parloteo de su amigo mientras se colaba en la fila para tomar el almuerzo y se iba a sentar en el lugar de siempre. Miroku solo paró de acusarlo cuando el resto del grupo se integró a almorzar y, aun así, prometió seguir el tema después.

Para empezar, Inuyasha no tenía idea de que algo iba mal con ella; después de todo, Kagome siempre había sido tímida. En las pocas veces que cruzó palabras con ella nada parecía fuera de lugar.

¿Cómo podría saber él? No se conocían. Lo cierto es que Sango quizá tenía razón sobre que estaba actuando diferente, puesto que ella era la única persona con la que Kagome había entablado una amistad.

Y con Kōga, por supuesto.

Inuyasha volteó la vista al ventanal que daba al exterior de la cafetería. Había nubes de lluvia, pero Kagome estaba sentada bajo un árbol con un libro entre los dedos.

Era tan extraña... le temía a las tormentas y, aun así, prefería estar allá afuera que lidiar con entrar a la cafetería.

Después de lo antipático que había sido, todavía ella se molestaba en responder todo una parcial por si sola para así dejarlo dormir en clases.

Toda esa dulzura e inocencia. Ella era del tipo de personas frágiles que él no toleraba.

La cosa es que había algo diferente en la forma en que ella se comportaba. Las personas suelen hacer todo por obtener un poco de atención, en cambio ella lucía como si buscara que el mundo pasara de su existencia. Su actitud, más allá de ser introvertida, era un muro de defensa.

Inuyasha, inconscientemente, se encontró sintiendo curiosidad por ella.

* * *

—Me acompañarás al centro comercial, ¿cierto? Lo prometiste.

¿Ella lo hizo? Uhm… no lo recordaba.

—Seguro.

Sango sonrió contenta y le dio un fuerte abrazo antes de alejarse.

—¡Nos vemos en unas horas! —gritó desde la ventanilla del auto de su padre.

Kagome mantuvo la mano arriba a modo de despedida hasta que el auto de su amiga desapareció por la avenida. Suspiró al tope de sus pulmones una vez que estuvo sola y empezó a caminar de regreso a casa. No tenía ánimos de tomar el autobús y, ya que el cielo se había despejado, podía aprovechar la ocasión para disfrutar del trayecto hasta el templo.

Su cabeza necesitaba un respiro. Últimamente sentía que iba a estallar en cualquier segundo. Necesitaba un descanso de la escuela, de las personas, incluso de su propio hogar. Esperaba encontrar unos minutos de paz en aquella caminata.

Desde hacía días el asunto de Ayame la había tenido taciturna. Había mantenido las distancias desde el incidente, solo comunicándose con Sango porque apreciaba mucho la amistad que la morena le brindaba incondicionalmente. Ayame estaba con ellas la mayoría del tiempo y Kagome sabía que, de no ser por ese terrible malentendido, ellas seguirían llevándose bien.

No la culpaba, ni estaba resentida, hacía un tiempo que había dejado de estar dolida también. Ella entendía a Ayame completamente —por mucho que no consintiera sus acciones—. Kagome estaba consciente de que era poco menos que una intrusa llegando a la vida de Kōga de un momento a otro y acaparando su amistad como lo hizo. Por eso no quiso comentarle a nadie sobre el golpe en su mejilla. Ella se lo merecía. Una vez que su amigo regresara del viaje, hablaría con él y se haría a un lado.

Aferró los dedos a las tiras de su mochila mientras esperaba el semáforo cambiar para permitirle cruzar la avenida. Lo tenía decidido. Resolvería las cosas, solo debía esperar a tener la oportunidad.

Ese, con sinceridad, era el menor de sus problemas.

La densa bruma oscura que reptaba en ella los últimos días no tenía nada que ver con algo tan banal como los celos. Aquello que le atenazaba el pecho era más complicado, doloroso, asfixiante e imposible de remediar.

¿Tendría el valor este año de acercarse al cementerio?

" _Esto es tu culpa ¡Todo es tu culpa!"_

La explosión de sonido de una bocina la hizo reaccionar y se disculpó con el conductor antes de correr velozmente al otro extremo de la calle. Se había quedado parada en medio del cruce peatonal sin percatarse. Tenía que dejar de perderse en su cabeza de esa manera tan descuidada.

El resto del trayecto trató de estar un poco más atenta a su entorno, aunque las ideas anteriores siguieran susurrando en sus pensamientos. Tendría que afrontar todo aquello tarde o temprano y, desde hacía mucho, tarde le sonaba como la mejor opción.

Estaba a una cuadra del templo cuando un coche frenó frente a la calle que estaba por cruzar. Inuyasha emergió del negro todo terreno, un gorro gris de tela cubriendo su cabello y ya no llevaba el uniforme escolar. Se despidió de alguien dentro del vehículo que Kagome no logró divisar por lo oscuro de los vidrios polarizados y la persona arrancó enseguida.

Ese extraño hormigueo le recorrió el cuerpo cuando los ojos dorados de él recayeron en su presencia y Kagome no supo que hacer. Se quedaron mirándose por cortos segundos —que a ella le parecieron horas— hasta que Kagome decidió esbozar una pequeña sonrisa a modo de saludo, teniendo miedo de que se viera más como una mueca.

¿Qué más podía hacer? No estaba segura de sí ahora estaban llevándose bien y, ya que de todas maneras lo tenía que ver en casa, no quería ser descortés.

Para su sorpresa, Inuyasha le devolvió el gesto ondeando una mano. Ella cruzó la calle hasta llegar a la acera y él la esperó sin moverse.

—¿Trabajas hoy?

—Si, unas horas.

—Oh, ya veo. —Retorció los dedos en su falda, como cada vez que estaba nerviosa—. Deberíamos ir juntos... digo, si eso quieres. Como vamos al mismo lugar y eso.

Jesús, ¿por qué tenía que ser tan incómoda todo el tiempo? Se odiaba por serlo.

La mirada de él se iluminó con diversión. Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar, dejándola atrás. Kagome sintió que su dignidad tambaleaba un poco hasta que él la miró sobre el hombro y dijo—: ¿Vienes?

Elevó las cejas, incrédula, hasta que estuvo segura de que él sinceramente la estaba esperando y se apresuró en alcanzarlo. Caminando a su lado fue que Kagome pudo darse cuenta de la enorme diferencia de tamaño entre ellos: la sobrepasaba por una cabeza y un paso de él eran dos de ella.

Se permitió escudriñarlo por el rabillo del ojo. El cabello oscuro estaba escondido bajo el gorro, solo unos mechones rebeldes escabulléndose fuera, su piel bronceada se veía con más vida que aquellos días en los que estuvo enfermo y los ojos amarillos que lo caracterizaban irradiaban una inusual tranquilidad. Iba todo de negro, con las manos escondidas en los bolsillos en su natural pose desgarbada. Su perfil anguloso, figura atlética y expresión corporal lo hacían ver… desafiante.

Y apuesto.

Puso la vista de nuevo en el camino frente a ella y sus mejillas se sintieron demasiado calientes.

—Sé lo que hiciste en clases —él rompió el silencio—, no debiste.

Kagome tuvo problemas para poner sus recuerdos en orden.

—Si es por el examen, no ha sido nada… te debía un favor.

—¿Querías estar a mano? —La miró asentir de reojo—. De acuerdo, estamos a mano entonces.

—¿Te sientes mejor? —quiso saber.

—Si, ha sido cosa de un día. No soy del tipo que suele enfermarse.

—Me alegra que estés mejor —dijo con sinceridad. Había estado preocupada.

—¿Qué hay de ti? —Kagome lo volteó a ver, sin entender—. Con tu fobia. Te vi tomar el almuerzo afuera aunque estuviera por llover.

—No es del agua que temo ─respondió─. Si no hay relámpagos, estoy tranquila.

—¿Sucedió algo? Solías tomar el almuerzo con nosotros.

Los pasos de Kagome se volvieron rígidos por un momento, pero trató de no hacerlo notar. No esperaba que él, de todas las personas, le fuera a cuestionar aquello.

—No, por supuesto que no…

¿Debía decirle? Se mordió el labio inferior. No, no lo haría. Difamar a Ayame no era la solución a nada.

—¿Es por mí?

Esta vez lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

¿De qué estaba hablando?

—No, definitivamente no. ¿Por qué habría de serlo? —Sacudió la cabeza en negativa. Era ridículo, ella no tenía motivos para evitarlo de esa manera—. Es solo que ser sociable no es mi fuerte… disfruto estar sin compañía de vez en cuando.

No era del todo mentira, de todas formas.

Algo en el rostro de Inuyasha se relajó y ella estuvo más confundida de antes.

—Ya veo.

La conversación terminó allí pero, para entonces, ya habían llegado a las escaleras del templo. Subieron juntos, en un silencio por primera vez ameno. No fue hasta que alcanzaron la cima de las gradas que ambos giraron a verse y, sin poder evitarlo, esbozaron una pequeña sonrisa.

—Te veo luego, entonces.

Kagome asintió.

—Sí, nos vemos luego. —Se despidió con otra inclinación de cabeza y giró sobre sí misma para ir a la casa principal.

—Kagome. —Ella detuvo su andar y lo miró sobre el hombro, curiosa—. Deberías volver… Sango no para de quejarse porque nunca estás.

Kagome sintió que su corazón latió más fuerte por un segundo.

—De acuerdo...

Cuando la azabache cerró la puerta de la casa a sus espaldas, se permitió expandir esa sonrisa que llevaba hacía un rato pintada en los labios.

* * *

 ***Tsuyu:** temporada de lluvias en Japón.


	8. Ocho

**_Capitulo 8. El día que sintió._**

* * *

—Creí que la hora nunca terminaría —Sango alzó los brazos al cielo tanto como sus músculos se lo permitieron, sacudiéndose la pereza—. Fue _tan_ increíblemente aburrido.

—A mí me pareció interesante.

Sango miró a su amiga como si fuese lo más incoherente que había escuchado en su vida.

—Realmente te gusta la literatura, ¿no es así?

La azabache sonrió con ligereza y dio—: Un poco.

Ambas continuaron avanzando por los concurridos pasillos, parloteando sobre los trabajos escolares de la próxima semana. Era más sencillo si contaban una con la otra para explicarse las clases que no entendían.

—Puedo acompañarte a almorzar afuera —se ofreció la morena una vez que dejaron los libros dentro de sus respectivos casilleros.

Lo hizo sonar demasiado casual, pero de verdad esperaba que Kagome accediera. La había encontrado en un humor más alegre desde que fue por ella ayer para pasar un rato en el centro comercial. Incluso consiguió convencerla de comprarse un par de prendas. Era la primera vez en un rato que veía a su amiga reír con tanta soltura.

Es por eso que Sango no se lo esperaba cuando Kagome le respondió—: No, podemos comer en la cafetería.

—¡Seguro! Vamos. —Se apresuró en tomarla del brazo para que empezase a caminar en caso de que cambiase de opinión.

Sango se dio orgullosas palmaditas mentales en la espalda. Ella siempre supo que una terapia de compras era lo único que podría sacar a una chica de cualquier depresión y eso era justo lo que su amiga había necesitado. No había nada que unas horas probándose ropa nueva no pudiesen solucionar.

O eso creyó.

Los primeros minutos en los que llegaron a la mesa que siempre ocupaban en la cafetería Sango no lo notó. No puso atención en cómo Inuyasha deliberadamente tomó asiento junto a Kagome y ambos se saludaron con inusual naturalidad. Tampoco le dio importancia a como él comentaba algo sobre una pagoda y un gato, provocando que Kagome soltase unas cuantas carcajadas. La verdad, no fue hasta que casi sonaba el final del receso, que su cerebro procesó lo que ocurría allí justo frente a sus narices.

Y es que ellos jamás se habían hablado antes.

¿De qué se había perdido?

Sango detuvo el trozo de salmón a centímetros de tocar sus labios y volvió a dejar los palillos en el plato. La familiar escena desenvolviéndose frente a sus ojos la dejó atónita. Tuvo que propinarle un disimulado codazo a Miroku en el costado para que dejase de conversar con Ginta y viese lo que ella veía ahora.

—Ouch, ¿por qué has hecho eso? —se quejó Miroku. Sango golpeaba fuerte. Se detuvo de reclamarle al ver como la morena le apuntaba con los ojos que mirase al frente y siguió la línea visual de la chica al otro lado de la mesa.

Sango supo que no estaba imaginando cosas cuando los ojos azul profundo de Miroku se abrieron en sorpresa. Voltearon a verse al mismo tiempo y eso fue todo lo que necesitaron para saber que estaban en la misma página.

Eso no se lo esperaban.

Y no estaban seguros de que _eso_ fuera algo positivo.

* * *

Hoy era un lindo día. Kagome se dijo que lo aprovecharía al máximo mientras durase.

No había nubes, solo un cielo azul radiante. La azabache estaba disfrutando bajo el Goshinboku de la placentera sensación de los rayos del sol calentándole la piel y la frescura de la brisa despeinando sus cabellos. Con ojos cerrados escuchaba el trinar de los pájaros y, lo que más adoraba del templo: el aislamiento. Tan apartado de la ciudad que nada de bulla se escuchaba a causa del tráfico escandaloso.

La noche anterior durmió plácidamente, sin interrupciones; no hubo insomnio ni pesadillas. El día en la escuela fue más llevadero de lo que esperaba y consiguió el valor suficiente para sentarse con los amigos de Kōga nuevamente. Sango siempre hacía que todo fuese más sencillo para ella y no podía estar más agradecida, por eso decidió prestarle atención a las palabras de Inuyasha y dejar de preocupar a su amiga sin motivos.

Kagome supo que, como todo, esa paz era momentánea. El reloj seguía andando, el tiempo transcurriendo en una lenta cuenta regresiva. El dolor. La culpa. El sufrimiento. Todo volvería en un corto parpadeo como el más demoledor e imparable maremoto, justo como lo hacía cada año. Lo veía en los ojos de su madre, en el semblante de su abuelo. Un aura tan densa que podía tantearla se asentaría pronto en su llamado hogar.

Para ella la felicidad no era más que pequeños instantes de amnesia. Olvidar los momentos en los que odió la vida era su único consuelo.

Por eso hoy no quería recordar, ni lamentarse. Hoy era un lindo día para fingir amnesia.

—No te lo había dicho antes, pero luces terrible durmiendo.

Kagome supo antes de abrir los ojos a quien pertenecía la voz. Se llevó una mano a la frente para cubrirse del sol antes de alzar el cuello para verlo. Él la miraba hacia abajo desde su metro noventa, llevaba una bandana apartándole el cabello del rostro y un paño colgándole del hombro.

—No estaba dormida —corrigió, medio divertida.

Lo vio tomar asiento a su lado, dejando una distancia prudente entre ambos.

—Podía jurar que sí.

—¿El abuelo te ha dejado libre por un rato?

—Uhm, no exactamente. —Hizo una mueca—. Creo que aún está en el almacén hablando sobre una espada milenaria.

—¿Tessaiga? —Inuyasha asintió—. Nunca notará que te fuiste, es su reliquia favorita.

—Todas parecen sus favoritas. —Kagome no pudo evitar reír porque era cierto—. ¿Qué hay de ti?

—Espero por Sango. Estaba un poco aburrida de esperarla dentro de la casa.

Quedó hoy de estudiar para el parcial de algebra con su amiga. La morena seguía en sus clases de lucha y se había retrasado un poco en llegar.

—Bonito lugar —comentó Inuyasha, apoyando las manos en el suelo e inclinando el cuello hacia arriba para admirar el enorme árbol extendiéndose sobre ellos—. Relajante supongo... debe ser por eso que estás aquí sentada todo el tiempo.

Con el cabello apartado por completo del rostro era más apuesto que de costumbre, pensó Kagome. Ella no pudo evitar admirar la angulosa curva de su mandíbula, o la respingada punta de su nariz, o como el sol volvía sus ojos de un color oro líquido.

No había caso negar que Inuyasha era atractivo. No es que le gustara ni nada por el estilo. Era solo una opinión sincera.

Se avergonzó en seguida de estarlo escudriñando cuando esa mirada amarilla se posó sobre ella y tuvo que esforzarse en recordar de qué estaban hablando en primer lugar.

—Eh, sí... es mi sitio favorito desde niña.

Inuyasha contempló algo de desazón tras las palabras de ellas, pero no quiso mencionarlo.

—¿Tiene nombre?

—Goshinboku, es un árbol sagrado. Se dice que es capaz de trascender en el tiempo, de conectar las memorias del pasado y el presente. El abuelo dice que tiene más de quinientos años.

—¿Serás la próxima sacerdotisa del templo o algo así?

—¿Qué? No. —Ella puso cara de espanto. Inuyasha comenzó a reírse y ella lo miró de mala gana—. Ríete ahora, pero vivir con el abuelo tiene sus ventajas. Nadie tiene mejores grados en la escuela sobre historia del Sengoku Jidai.

—Impresionante —continuó burlón, esta vez consiguiendo que ella riese también—. Te ayudará a conseguir becas para la universidad.

—Supongo... pero no creo que ir a la universidad sea para mí, de todas maneras.

Inuyasha volteó a verle. No creyó que ellos tuviesen algo en común, mucho menos algo que involucrase su decisión en los estudios. Kagome lucía como el tipo cuyo plan de vida estaba planeado a detalle.

—¿Qué hay de la escuela de música? —enseguida que terminó la pregunta, se arrepintió de hacerla.

Kagome se giró a verlo como un resorte, con los ojos bien abiertos y el rostro drenado de cualquier color.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Debo regresar a trabajar —dijo, levantándose de un salto y dejándola allí sentada.

—Espera...

—¡Kagome! —Ambos giraron al mismo tiempo hacia la voz. Sango estaba acercándose, ondeando una mano en su dirección.

Kagome pasó por alto los llamados de su amiga e insistió—: ¿Por qué escuela de música?

Ella se levantó queriendo seguirlo en cuanto él la ignoró y comenzó a alejarse. Kagome no dio tres pasos antes de sentir la mano de Sango cayendo sobre su hombro, impidiéndole caminar.

—¡Jesús! Esas escaleras me hacen sentir fuera de forma. —La morena se sostuvo de las rodillas, tratando de recobrar el aliento—. ¿Me demoré mucho?

—Yo... —Kagome volteó a ver el lugar por donde Inuyasha se había ido, indecisa. Respiró profundo y dejó de darle tantas vueltas al asunto—. No, entremos.

Estaba exagerando las cosas. Quizá él lo había dicho por pura casualidad.

* * *

No podía ser tan cobarde.

Hablar con Ayame era lo correcto. Acercársele y aclarar las cosas.

Había caído en cuenta que no quería perder la amistad de Kōga, ni mucho menos la de Ayame. Kōga la sacó de su soledad cuando a nadie más le importaba hacerlo y Ayame fue su amiga sin cuestionarle nada; ninguno de los dos tenía el deber de brindarle su amistad a ella y sin embargo lo hicieron.

El problema... es que era _tan_ cobarde.

Por eso cuando Sango faltó a la escuela la mañana siguiente, Kagome no tuvo el valor de sentarse en esa mentada mesa a almorzar; como era de esperarse, su impulso de valentía y su "buen día" habían durado eso que ella predijo: un día.

Estaba allí en la entrada de la cafetería y se sentía al punto de un colapso nervioso. Sus dedos aferrados a la bolsa de papel de su almuerzo no dejaban de temblar y no pudo dar tres pasos cuando los ojos de Ayame recayeron en ella con la misma rabia de antes. En lo que dio otro paso, un grupo de chicas ocupó la mesa donde estaba la pelirroja y Kagome decidió desviarse al patio de la escuela.

Dejaría la conversación para después. Siempre era mejor tarde que temprano.

Se dio cuenta que la cafetería estaba inusualmente vacía porque el clima afuera era agradable hoy. El sol estaba radiante y los estudiantes habían ocupado rápidamente cada rincón del patio, incluyendo su sitio favorito para almorzar. Tuvo que sentarse en uno de los banquillos de madera, cerca del contenedor de basura, solo porque era lo único disponible.

—Hey, niña.

Kagome levantó la vista de su _Onigiri._ Inuyasha llevaba esa sonrisa ladeada de siempre, parado frente a ella con las manos en los bolsillos. Se contentó de verle más de lo que consideró normal, pero pasó eso —y la forma en la que algo revoloteó en su pecho— por alto.

—¿Niña? —Torció el gesto, aunque sin estar molesta realmente—. Tenemos la misma edad.

—En eso te equivocas —dijo tomando asiento a su lado—. Soy mayor que tu.

—¿Qué edad tienes?

Siempre era curiosa con él. No sabía si le gustaba esa nueva faceta preguntona de si misma.

—Diesciete.

—Oh, yo los cumpliré en Agosto.

—Sango me dijo que te habías saltado un curso.

—Pensarías que es porque era inteligente, pero lo cierto es que me negué a seguir yendo al jardín de infantes. Era aburrido.

—¿Aburrido? ¿Como en demasiado tiempo de siesta?

Kagome sonrió, divertida.

—Exacto.

—Extraña —se burló, haciéndola reír—. Yo quise dejar la escuela el año pasado, pero mi viejo me obligó a volver.

Kagome abrió los labios para preguntarle las razones para desertar la escuela por todo un año, en lo que un grupo de porristas llegó hacia ellos chillando quien sabe qué. Todas se turnaban para tirar los restos de comida en el bote a su lado y luego simplemente se quedaron allí, charlando (gritando)frente a ellos.

Kagome volteó hacia Inuyasha, a punto de ofrecerle ir adentro para conversar con menos ruido, cuando una de ellas —esa de cabello rizado y anchas caderas que iba a su clase— giró el rostro hacia Inuyasha. Una enorme sonrisa apareció mostrando sus perfectos dientes al reconocerlo.

—¡Inu! —Se sentó junto a él, justo en el espacio medio que lo separaba de la azabache; en consecuencia, apartando a Kagome de un empujón como si no estuviese allí—. Hace mucho no te veía en la escuela. ¿Te escondes de mi?

Kagome miró atónita la espalda de la chica que, con rudeza, había robado su asiento. Se arrimó para darle más espacio y clavó con cierta incomodidad la vista en el suelo. Por como la chica se abrazaba a Inuyasha, consideró si mejor debía irse para darles algo de privacidad.

Además empezaba a sentir un nuevo ardor en el estómago y no precisamente por la comida.

—¿A qué te refieres con _no_?

—Ya te dije, Yara, no me interesa.

Kagome levantó la vista a tiempo para ver como Inuyasha se levantaba de mal humor, separándose de la chica para acercarse a ella. La mano de él se cerró sobre la suya para tomarla con firmeza. Kagome sintió que su corazón se agitó con fuerza, con mucha más fuerza que antes.

—Ven, salgamos de aquí —fue su única explicación mientras tiraba de ella para ponerla de pie.

—¡Taisho! —la voz de Yara se elevó una octava, pero ni por eso el ambarino se detuvo.

Kagome tuvo un corto vistazo sobre su hombro del odio rebosando en la mirada de la chica de hermoso cabello rizado mientras era llevada por Inuyasha, justo antes de que sus compañeras porristas la rodeasen para consolarla.

¿No era esto lo que había sucedido con Ayame? ¿Acaso ahora esa desconocida la detestaría también?

La ansiedad le apretó el pecho. Estuvo por apartarse del toque de Inuyasha, asustada de meterse en más problemas, pero al ver sus manos unidas... simplemente no pudo hacerlo. Quería ir con él, no tenía más explicación que esa.

Su tacto era cálido, protector, _diferente_. La hacia sonrojar sin motivo y enviaba descargas de calma a sus siempre alborotados nervios mientras, al mismo tiempo, provocaba que su corazón latiese mas rápido de lo que había hecho nunca.

¿Qué se supone que era aquello que estaba sintiendo?

* * *

 **MIL disculpas por la demora.** Estoy lejos de casa con amigos y no tenia donde sentarme a escribir. Este es un adelanto que tenia en mi celular y, aunque en un principio quería hacerlo mas extenso, odiaba la idea de dejarles sin actualización por mas tiempo. Espero que les guste mucho.

 _P.D. Esta laptop no me deja colocar acentos por algún motivo, disculpen si hay errores en la redacción._


	9. Nueve

**_Capítulo 9. El día de la cita._**

* * *

El viento soplaba con fuerza allí arriba, dándole un toque de frescura al calor de aquel día.

La vista era maravillosa. Daba un tanto de acrofobia, pero maravillosa al fin.

Desde el techo del instituto podía ver una parte de la ciudad, los edificios que rodeaban la escuela y algunas casas más allá. La cancha donde había un montón de estudiantes jugando futbol durante el receso estaba justo bajo ellos también.

Kagome concluyó que si ella podía verlos con tal claridad significaba que ellos a ella también, así que se acomodó mejor la falda del uniforme para evitar que fisgoneasen sus bragas.

—¿Subes aquí a menudo? —le preguntó a Inuyasha, quien se hallaba sentado a su lado.

—Cada que me sacan de quicio o estoy aburrido... lo que suele pasar a menudo.

Eso explicaba por qué desaparecía y reaparecía en clases todo el tiempo. Kagome estaba feliz de saber que no era la única que necesitaba estar sola y en silencio para sentirse mejor, solo no se esperaba que alguien como Inuyasha apreciase la soledad igual que ella.

Siempre había visto a Inuyasha como parte de ese grupo social, osado e irreverente. No era del tipo que salía con todas las chicas de la escuela como el resto de sus amigos hacían, pero si era uno de los más problemáticos. Sabía que era un tanto impulsivo y que no tenía problemas en estrellar los puños contra el primero que le colmase la paciencia, o al menos eso era lo que escuchaba en los pasillos todo el tiempo; hasta ahora, ella no podía decir que eso fuese cierto.

Ella sabía por experiencia que la personalidad de Inuyasha era bastante... peculiar. Hace solo unos días él era todo un frívolo ser con ella. Ahora que lo conocía un tanto más de cerca, sabía que esa actitud era simplemente parte de él.

Él era antipático así como ella era tímida.

Quizá él también pensaba que ella era rara. Kagome recordaba a la perfección las primeras palabras que escuchó venir de su parte hacia ella:

 _"Siempre van a aprovecharse de ti si no dejas de verte tan asustada e indefensa"._

Bueno, quizá Inuyasha si tenía razón en la definición que tenía de ella. Pero Kagome supo que se había equivocado por completo en su definición de Inuyasha.

—¿En qué piensas?

Kagome sacudió la cabeza en negativa y esbozó una sonrisa ligera. —En lo extraño que es que ahora me hables.

Inuyasha elevó las cejas. —¿Lo es?

—Algo... —Se llevó las rodillas al pecho y apoyó una mejilla en ellas para mirarlo al hablar—. Solía creer que me odiabas.

Esta vez sus pobladas cejas se fruncieron en confusión. —No te odiaba... no te odio.

—Lo sé, es solo que... —ahora que había empezado la conversación, no sabía cómo explicarse—, eras bastante indiferente... Digo, es normal ser indiferente con un extraño pero tu realmente eras odioso —Inuyasha volvió a fruncirle y ella se apresuró en corregir—: No es que te esté diciendo que tu actitud sea odiosa, solo que me mirabas como si de verdad me detestabas. Tampoco es que quería que me mirases de otra forma ni nada. —Se mordió la lengua y clavó la vista en la cancha abajo para disimular el sonrojo subiendo a su rostro—. Dios, solo ignora lo que dije.

—No, no, por favor sigue —la incitó con una sonrisa burlona en los labios, Kagome podía verla por el rabillo del ojo y eso la hizo sonrojar más—. Ha sido lo más interesante que he escuchado en todo el día.

—Retiro lo dicho: si eres odioso.

Inuyasha estalló en carcajadas a su lado. Kagome no pudo estar molesta por más tiempo y terminó por soltar risas también. Si le hubiesen dicho hace una semana que ella estaría en el techo de la escuela riéndose con Inuyasha Taisho, ella nunca lo hubiese creído.

—Por cierto —dijo él antes de levantarse del borde del edificio y caminar unos cuantos pasos para sacar algo de su mochila. Cuando encontró lo que buscaba, volvió a sentarse a su lado con los pies colgando fuera del techo—. Te dejaste esto en clases, te vi en el patio y me acerque a entregártelo.

Kagome miró el libro que él le extendía. Efectivamente, era su vieja copia de _Orgullo y Prejucio_.

—¿Cómo sabes que es mío?

—Estaba en tu escritorio.

—Oh...

Una parte de ella estaba decepcionada de dos cosas:

1\. La única razón por la que él la saludó hace un rato fue para devolverle el libro.

2\. Creyó que él recordaba que el libro le pertenecía porque era el mismo que le devolvió hace unos meses atrás.

Eran dos razones muy tontas, si, pero no podía evitarlo.

—¿Lo vas a tomar o...?

—Lo siento. —Rápidamente lo recibió de sus manos—. Te debo una.

—¡Feh! Bien, eso de estar a mano era un tanto aburrido.

Kagome volvió a sonreír, pero se puso seria casi al segundo. Era todo sonrisas a su alrededor... ella no solía ser así.

—Muchas gracias.

—No hay de qué —respondió con un pequeño movimiento de hombros, mientras rebuscaba algo en los bolsillos de su pantalón, sacando un aplastado paquete de cigarrillos.

Inuyasha estaba agarrando el encendedor fuera de la cajetilla cuando sus ojos volvieron a recaer en la forma tan insistente en la que la azabache le estaba escudriñando.

—¿Qué pasa?

Kagome se sobresaltó y apartó la vista de cómo los labios de Inuyasha atrapaban un cigarrillo para sacarlo del paquete.

—No, nada...

—¿Quieres uno?

—¿El qué?

Inuyasha le extendió el arrugado paquete y, seguro fue por la cara de horror que ella puso, que él estalló en limpias carcajadas.

—Jesús, no es que te esté ofreciendo estupefacientes ni nada —continuó riéndose.

Kagome arrugó las facciones con extremo desagrado.

—La única diferencia entre _eso_ y las drogas, es que _eso_ es legal. —Quiso retirar sus palabras por la forma tan ruda en la que había hablado, pero no pudo evitarlo.

Se escuchó casi como su madre.

Él cubrió con la mano la llama mientras encendía el pequeño rollo. Kagome no pudo disimular lo mucho que el olor le fastidiaba cuando él expulsó todo el humo fuera de sus pulmones justo en su dirección.

— _Eso_ tiene nombre —lo levantó entre sus dedos—, se llama cigarrillo.

—Se cómo se llama —abrazó el libro contra si misma—, solo no me agrada.

—¿Has fumado antes?

—No.

—Entonces, ¿cómo sabes que no te agrada?

—Si sé que puede provocar adicción y matarme, ¿por qué habría de probarlo?

Su madre se había encargado de enseñarle desde muy temprana edad todas las cosas que debía evitar en la vida. Como enfermera, la Sra. Higurashi no solo se había encargado de darle a su hija una extensa charla sobre la sexualidad y sus riesgos, sino también una lista detallada sobre sustancias nocivas. Había sido, posiblemente, la "charla" más larga en la historia.

Kagome se sabía cada posible componente que podía encontrarse en un cigarrillo: arsénico, amoniaco, alquitrán, monóxido de carbono, nicotina... Este último pudiendo ser tan adictivo como la cocaína. Con cada calada, ella podía visualizar el humo viajando desde la boca de Inuyasha hasta alojarse en sus pulmones. Las sustancias nocivas ahora en su sistema se expandirían como pólvora; en cuestión de segundos, fluirían por sus venas, arterias, alcanzarían su corazón y este, a su vez, bombearía esa misma sangre contaminada por cada tejido y órgano de su cuerpo.

Y para entonces, él ya estaría dando otra calada.

—Podría matarte, dices... —Observó la punta encendida del cigarrillo con cierto desinterés—. ¿Y qué? Muchas cosas pueden matarte aunque no fumes. Podrían atropellarte de camino a casa. —Sus ojos se pasearon hacia ella y luego, con aire relajado, hacia el suelo a cinco pisos bajo ellos—. Yo podría empujarte desde esta azotea.

Un escalofrío recorrió lentamente la espina de Kagome. Si hubiese querido levantarse y correr, sus piernas no hubiesen tenido la fuerza para hacerlo.

Los ojos de él se clavaron en los de ella, de un profundo color miel. Kagome, una vez más, no encontró nada en ellos.

—Todos vamos a morir, de todas maneras.

Aquellas palabras le helaron la sangre.

Kagome no sabía que decir. No encontraba la manera de salir de su estado de estupefacción. Sus manos estaban apretando el borde del libro tan fuerte, que empezaba a lastimarla.

Y, de la nada, la calidez de siempre regresó en forma de sonrisa al rostro de Inuyasha. —Solo bromeo. Eres tan fácil de fastidiar.

Kagome sintió que el alma le regresó al cuerpo en ese instante. Algo entre un suspiro y una risa nerviosa la asaltó.

Por supuesto que él estaba bromeando con ella.

¿Cierto?

—De verdad eres odioso.

—Lo sé. —Le enseñó una vez más el cigarrillo y, seguidamente, lo apagó contra el suelo—. ¿Mejor?

—Mucho mejor.

El escandaloso timbre del fin del receso resonó por todo el campus escolar en ese momento. Kagome vio como todos los estudiantes abajo dejaban de hacer lo que hacían para empezar a dirigirse a sus clases correspondientes y ella se levantó para hacer lo mismo.

—¿A dónde vas?

—¿A clases? —no era una pregunta pero le salió como una porque, para ella, la respuesta era obvia.

—Puedes quedarte aquí y nadie notará que no estás.

Esta vez fue el turno de la azabache para fruncirle —Si llegasen a notarlo, nos enviarían a detención.

—Tú lo has dicho: si llegasen a notarlo.

¿Estaba insinuando que faltase a clases?

En todos los años de vida que Kagome llevaba estudiando, jamás se le había ocurrido saltarse una clase. Sus calificaciones podían no ser las más altas en cada una de las asignaturas, pero su asistencia si era impecable. Siempre tenía una constancia para las veces en las que se ausentaba.

Y lo cierto es que nunca había tenido nada interesante que hacer fuera de la escuela...

Se mordió el labio inferior. Si no se apuraba, no la dejarían entrar. —¿Cómo podrían no notarlo?

Inuyasha giró a verla esta vez con un poco más interés.

Ella tampoco podía creer que estuviese siquiera considerándolo.

Era una locura.

* * *

Miroku estaba bastante concentrado en balancear un lapicero sobre su labio superior. A diferencia de Sango, él no parecía estar preocupado por absolutamente nada.

La morena estaba teniendo una pequeña crisis nerviosa sentada a su lado. No dejaba de sonar las uñas contra el escritorio, de mirar hacia la puerta cada dos segundos y de resoplar con exasperación.

—Me manchas el aura, Sanguito.

Sango volteó a verlo con una ceja arqueada. —¿Disculpa?

El ojiazul retiró el lapicero de su labio y, con la misma mano, detuvo a Sango de seguir haciendo ese horroroso sonido de uñas contra la mesa — ¿Estás nerviosa? Suelo tener ese efecto en las mujeres.

—No tiene nada que ver contigo —repuso, apartando la mano del toque de Miroku y volteando el rostro hacia el pizarrón.

Él no pudo evitar sonreír por la forma en que las mejillas de Sango se coloreaban, pero pretendió no notarlo. —¿Entonces?

El semblante apenado de Sango pronto decayó, cambiando a uno más afligido. —Kagome e Inuyasha no están...

Miroku no lo había notado y, se dio cuenta entonces, que la morena estaba en lo cierto. Escaneó brevemente los asientos a su alrededor, buscando entre los estudiantes al que por años había sido su mejor amigo. No se sorprendió al no encontrarlo; lo que si era extraño, era la ausencia de la chica de ojos cielo y actitud tímida.

—Quizá sea una coincidencia.

La muchacha sentada a su lado negó. —Cuando llegué a la escuela, estaban saliendo juntos de la cafetería.

Luego de que su cita médica terminase más rápido de lo planeado, Sango había decidido asistir a la escuela el resto del día en lugar de solo quedarse en casa. Llegó al instituto a mitad de la hora del almuerzo y, cuando se sentó a conversar con Ayame y el resto de sus amigas, Inuyasha y Kagome pasaron unas mesas más allá en dirección a la salida.

—Él la tomaba de la mano —recordó en voz alta.

Los ojos de Miroku se abrieron más en sorpresa. —¿Estás segura?

—Por supuesto, yo misma los vi —suspiró profundo, apoyando el mentón en la palma de su mano—. Creí que habías dicho que Inuyasha no estaba tras ella.

—No lo está —aseguró Miroku. El conocía a Inuyasha mejor que nadie y estaba seguro de que no mintió al negar tener otras intenciones con Kagome—. Además, tú bien sabes que Kagome no es el tipo de personas con quien Inuyasha querría tener algo.

—No, pero el hecho de que luzca como Kikyou es lo que me preocupa.

Miroku hizo una mueca. Él también había considerado aquello desde el momento en que vio a la chica cruzar las puertas del aula el primer día de escuela. Era ridículo que, tan solo unos meses luego de que toda aquella locura de Kikyou terminase, el universo se burlase de ellos trayendo a una chica tan inmensamente parecida a ella.

Tras conocer a Kagome todos se dieron cuenta de que, más allá de sus parecidas facciones, las diferencias que tenía con Kikyou eran abismales. Su actitud distaba demasiado de la chica que alguna vez consideraron su amiga y, si te fijabas bien, su físico no era tan idéntico después de todo. El problema era que Inuyasha estaba en un estado emocional delicado para ese entonces y por ello Miroku agradecía que el ambarino estuviese tomándose un tiempo lejos del instituto – lejos de los recuerdos que Kagome le provocaría.

Miroku estaba seguro de que Inuyasha no era ahora la misma persona que era hace dos años. Miroku estaba seguro de que su amigo no estaría acercándose a Kagome solo por el retorcido hecho de lucir como Kikyou.

—Inuyasha no es así —quiso defenderlo—. Y no creo que sea tan terrible si intentase algo con Kagome.

—Lo sé, no es que esté insinuando nada. —Sango lo miró, la angustia palpable en sus ojos cafés—. Sabes que adoro a Inuyasha como a un hermano y Kagome es la persona más dulce que he conocido... solo tengo miedo de que salgan heridos.

Fue el turno de Miroku de mirarla. —¿Eso crees?

—Disculpen la tardanza, alumnos —la profesora irrumpió en ese instante y, rápidamente, sus ojos cayeron en Miroku—. Houshi, si no quiere un pase a detención le aconsejo regresar a su clase.

—Hablamos luego —le prometió Sango cuando él dudó en levantarse.

—De acuerdo. —asintió y se puso de pie—. ¡Señorita Takeda! ¿Le han dicho que luce usted radiante hoy? —Todos rieron por lo bajo tras su comentario mientras él se acercaba al frente del salón.

Sango fue la única en poner los ojos en blanco.

—¡Hablo en serio! —sonrió hacia la mujer de entrados cuarenta con coquetería y le guiñó un ojo—. Esa falda le sienta increíble.

—Fuera de mi clase, Houshi.

* * *

La cafetería a la que entraron era acogedora. El aroma a café molido y dulces recién horneados llenaba cada rincón del lugar, recordándole a Kagome ese olor característico que la recibía en cada visita que hacían a casa de sus abuelos paternos. No podía evitar rememorar esas tardes de hornear pasteles y beber chocolate caliente junto a la abuela.

—¿Quieres comer aquí? —Inuyasha no parecía muy encantado con la idea de almorzar dulces pero, cuando ella asintió, accedió de todas maneras.

Tomaron asiento - _uno frente al otro_ \- en la butaca del final junto a la ventana. El lugar no estaba muy lleno y eso ayudaba a calmar los nervios de Kagome de que pudiesen reconocerlos por llevar el uniforme fuera de la escuela en horario de clases. Inuyasha había tenido que prestarle una sudadera para cubrirse la camisa escolar y lucía casi como si llevaba un enorme saco de patatas encima, pero al menos cumplía con su función.

Todo el tiempo que estuvieron caminando fuera de la escuela Kagome estaba esperando, con el corazón en la mano, que la seguridad del campus los taclease y los arrastrara de regreso a sus clases, pero eso jamás pasó; de hecho, le sorprendía lo sencillo que resultó ser salir de los límites del instituto sin que nadie la notase.

¿Siempre había sido así de fácil?

—No puedo creer que sea la primera vez que te sales de la escuela.

—Lo sé —ella tampoco podía creerlo—, estaba asustada. Aún no puedo creer lo sencillo que fue.

Kagome notó cómo Inuyasha estaba dándole sorbos a su café sin haberle colocado nada de azúcar — ¿Qué clase de persona llega a último de secundaria sin escaparse de clases?

—Te lo dije: no tenía nada importante que hacer fuera.

—¿Estas insinuando que soy importante?

—Uhm… —pretendió pensarlo, dándole un trago a su chocolate caliente. Se encogió de hombros y respondió en tono bromista—: Eres mejor que nada, supongo.

Él le sonrió de medio lado. —Lo tomaré como un sí.

Después de que el mesero trayese sus órdenes, no se les hizo nada difícil continuar charlando. Kagome supo que Inuyasha, justo como Sango había dicho, vivía solo desde hace un tiempo; de hecho, le dijo que antes de mudarse de casa solía asistir a otro instituto privado. Se notaba que el ambarino no quería entrar en detalles, así que ella terminó por comentarle como también había tenido que dejar todo atrás y mudarse a Tokyo después de que sus padres se divorciaran.

—¿Cómo es que no te había visto antes?

—Cuando llegamos no vivíamos en el templo, así que cursé varios años en otra escuela.

—¿Vivías sola con tu madre?

Kagome retorció con nerviosismo los dedos alrededor de su ahora fría taza de chocolate. —No precisamente...

—¿Inuyasha? —Ambos levantaron la vista al mismo tiempo, hacia la preciosa chica de ojos grisáceos y cabello lila que llevaba esa clase de expresión que te deja saber que alguien está a punto de romperse a llorar—. ¿Inuyasha Taisho? ¡Dios, por supuesto que eres tú! —Casi de inmediato, se abalanzó sobre el asiento para envolverlo en un fuerte abrazo.

Inuyasha tuvo que sostenerse del asiento tras él para no caer por lo súbito de la acción. En un principio estuvo sorprendido, sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionar, pero pronto consiguió corresponder el saludo.

—Hola, Eriko. —La apretó cortamente con el brazo libre.

La chica no se retiró hasta varios segundos después, con los ojos enrojecidos por las lágrimas contenidas. Kagome seguía quieta al otro lado de la mesa, observando todo con estupefacción.

—Lo siento, me he emocionado. No puedo creer que seas tú. —Algunas lágrimas escaparon cuando volvió a sonreír y se apresuró en limpiarlas—. ¿Cuántos años han sido? ¿Tres, cuatro?

—Cuatro.

—Demasiado. —negó con la cabeza, como si no pudiese creerlo—. ¿Cómo está Sesshomaru? ¿Y tú hermana? Siempre olvido su nombre…

—Rin.

—Si, la pequeña Rin.

—Están bien, supongo.

A Kagome no le pasó por alto la forma tan monótona en la que Inuyasha había estado contestado. Al contrario de la chica, él no estaba ni remotamente conmovido por haberse encontrado con alguien que parecía apreciarlo tanto.

—De verdad me alegro. —para entonces, fue que Eriko recayó en la presencia de Kagome. Una sonrisa aún más grande se extendió en sus labios rosas—. Y tú debes ser Kikyou —extendió su mano para saludarla—, he escuchado mucho sobre ti.

El corazón de Kagome, literalmente, se detuvo.

—Creo que… yo no...

—Su nombre es Kagome —interrumpió el ambarino.

—Oh. —El rostro de Eriko se desencajó al darse cuenta de su error, pero supo recobrar la compostura casi de inmediato—. Lo siento tanto, luces como alguien que solía… —la azabache se dio cuenta del pequeño intercambio de miradas que la chica tuvo con Inuyasha antes de continuar hablando— bueno, no tiene importancia ahora. —Volvió a extenderle la mano con otra sonrisa—. Mi nombre es Eriko Hara, mucho gusto.

—K-Kagome Higurashi —respondió, aceptando el apretón de manos.

—Disculpen que he interrumpido su cita, he sido una descortés de primera.

Kagome sintió como sus mejillas se encendían tras escuchar la palabra "cita".

—Ya debo irme, pero este es mi número personal para mantenernos en contacto, ¿de acuerdo? —dijo buscando en su pequeño bolso lo que parecía una tarjeta de presentación y dejándola sobre la mesa frente a Inuyasha—. Saluda a tu familia de mi parte. Un placer conocerte, Kagome.

Después de dejar un corto beso en la mejilla de Inuyasha, salió del local sin más. Kagome estaba teniendo problemas para procesar lo que sea que acababa de suceder; o mejor dicho, todas las cosas que acababa de conocer de Inuyasha en menos de diez minutos.

Estaba segura de que Rin era el nombre de la hermana que mencionó en su casa aquel día. Sesshomaru debía ser parte de su familia también.

Y Kikyou era…

Kagome levantó la vista hacia Inuyasha, quien aún se hallaba con la mirada perdida en la pequeña tarjeta sobre la mesa.

 _¿Kikyou era su novia?_

Inuyasha tomó entre sus dedos el trozo de papel y, sin decir palabra, lo rompió en dos.

* * *

 **Estos son los capítulos que más me cuesta escribir porque los personajes empiezan a conocerse un poco más y, al mismo tiempo, hay tantas incognitas por resolver.**

 **¿Cómo creen que se sienta Kagome ahora que sabe sobre Kikyou?**

 **Nos leemos pronto**


	10. Diez

_**Capítulo 10. El día de las flores.**_

* * *

Lirios, cerezos, rosas... no, rosas no. Siempre las había considerado demasiado comunes.

Dejó de inspeccionar las flores y pasó la vista a la vitrina, donde guardaban los arreglos más elaborados. Estaba segura de que, lo mínimo que podía hacer, era gastar todos sus ahorros en algo más que un sencillo ramo. No es que hiciera la diferencia... no es que a él le fuera a importar que tan costosas eran las flores que ella eligiera.

¿Siquiera le gustaban las flores? Nunca lo supo. No recordaba haberle escuchado debatirse entre lirios, rosas o cerezos.

Ahora se arrepentía de jamás haberle preguntado. Igual que se arrepentía de muchas cosas más.

—Hola —saludó la persona a su lado.

Kagome giró el rostro y trató de encontrar en su memoria el nombre del muchacho de ojos castaños y cabello rizado que estaba parado junto a ella. Por más que quiso, nada le vino a la cabeza. De por sí ella era mala con los nombres pero, esta vez, estaba segura de que no lo conocía.

Después notó que él no llevaba uniforme escolar y, en general, se notaba que era mayor.

—Disculpa, seguro te he espantado. —Le esbozó una sonrisa suave—. No me conoces, es solo que llevo horas tratando de encontrar un ramo para mi novia y creo que necesito una opinión femenina.

—Oh —Kagome hasta entonces detalló en sus manos los dos ramos florales envueltos en papel craft—, de acuerdo...

—Pues, estaba pensando en irme por lo seguro y comprar rosas. —Levantó el ramo en su mano derecha, el de las rosas rojas—. Luego vi este ramo con lirios y creo que me ha llamado más la atención. —Levantó ahora el ramo de lirios blancos—. Pero soy un chico y no sé nada del tema... ¿tú qué opinas?

—Lirios —respondió enseguida.

—Eso fue rápido. ¿Por qué tan segura?

—Bueno... si no sabes su flor favorita es porque no llevan mucho juntos. Si le regalas rosas rojas, ella sabrá que te fuiste por la opción más segura y no lo pensaste demasiado. —Kagome jugueteó con el bordadillo de su suéter mientras hablaba—. Y los lirios blancos son mis favoritos.

—Woah... —Le alzó las cejas fascinado—. No pienso competir contra esa lógica; llevaré los lirios sin duda. Muchas gracias.

—No hay de qué.

Le sonrió algo apenada, pero feliz de haber ayudado.

—¿Qué hay de ti? —preguntó curioso, dejando las recién descartadas rosas sobre una de las estanterías—. ¿Buscas flores para un chico?

—Algo así.

Quizá no para el tipo de chico que él se imaginaba, pero Kagome no se veía a si misma explicándole la situación a un extraño en una floristería.

No se veía explicándole la situación a nadie.

—¿Hasta ahora cuales te gustan?

Kagome no entendía por qué él seguía allí. Se lo atribuyó a que el chico era bastante carismático y hasta algo intrépido. No quería ser grosera y se le ocurrió que quizá él solo trataba de ser amable por haberlo ayudado, así que le señaló uno de los arreglos en la vitrina que más le llamaba la atención: una canasta de mimbre llena de claveles amarillos.

—Creo que a él le gustarán.

Ese comentario hizo que el corazón de Kagome doliera. Esbozó una sonrisa triste y asintió.

—Yo también lo creo.

—Bueno, será mejor que me vaya o llegaré tarde. —Se despidió con la misma sonrisa amable de hace unos instantes y ondeó la mano libre—. Un placer conocerte y gracias de nuevo por la ayuda.

—Suerte con tu novia —dijo, imitando el gesto con la mano. Lo perdió de vista después de que pagara el ramo y se marchara.

Kagome se quedó poco tiempo en el local después de eso. Una vez que tuvo la canasta de flores en sus manos el peso de lo que aquellas flores significaban no le permitió comprarlas. Dejó el arreglo donde lo encontró y, sintiéndose sofocada, salió apresurada de la pequeña floristería.

Ya lo había dicho antes: era demasiado cobarde.

Había dado pocos pasos cuando la campanilla de la entrada volvió a sonar a sus espaldas y, poco después, una mano se cerró en su hombro.

—¡Espere, señorita!

Lo primero que notó Kagome al girarse fue que quien la detuvo era la cajera de la floristería. Lo segundo, fue que la mujer sostenía en su mano la misma canasta que hace unos segundos ella había dejado atrás.

¿Qué sucedía? ¿Iba a obligarla a comprarla por haberla sacado del exhibidor?

—Esto es suyo. —Se la extendió y Kagome la miró sin comprender—. El muchacho de hace un momento lo ha pagado por usted.

Kagome abrió más los ojos y, tras unos segundos de sorpresa, no le quedo más remedio que agradecerle y aceptar el arreglo.

La mujer la dejó sola y ella aferró más los dedos alrededor de la canasta, hasta lastimarse. Sentía que sostenía todo el peso del mundo solo por tener aquellas flores en las manos. Ella de verdad no las quería... ya no.

¿Por qué hacer algo así por ella? Una completa extraña.

Él no comprendía. La cosa era que él creía que esas flores le sacarían una sonrisa a alguien.

Mientras que ella lo había ayudado a elegir flores para su amada, él no tenía idea de para quién Kagome buscaba flores.

Porque aquellos lirios harían felices a su novia y los claveles... los claveles se marchitarían.

Los claveles se marchitarían sobre una lápida bajo el sol.

* * *

Al final, había dejado las flores frente a la puerta de una casa de camino al templo.

Quiso tirarlas, o solo dejarlas junto a la floristería y salir corriendo, pero entonces sería una malagradecida. Al menos ahora alguien llegaría a casa del trabajo y se encontraría con un bonito arreglo floral anónimo que seguro le iluminaría el día.

Porque para eso deberían ser las flores. Deberían siempre ser usadas para sacar sonrisas.

Sentada en el silencio de la sala, Kagome se preguntó quién había sido la primera persona en dejar flores sobre una tumba.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándola del respaldo del sofá, y clavó la vista en el lento ventilador de techo. El aparato seguro era bastante viejo, porque las aspas apenas se movían y no ventilaban el aire como deberían. Darse cuenta de eso último la hizo sentir acalorada, pero no quiso moverse de su lugar.

Últimamente era lo que hacía: sentarse en silencio en casa y perderse pensando en musarañas. Ya estaba cansada de la televisión, los libros y la música. Ni siquiera tenía deberes que terminar para la escuela porque los había hecho todos.

El abuelo no estaba muy conversador esos días y, si hablaba, era al visitar a sus amigos del ancianato. Su madre no paraba de trabajar, tomando cada turno disponible en el hospital alegando que necesitaba dinero para cubrir los gastos. Llegaba agotada a casa solo para dormir unas cuantas horas y luego marcharse nuevamente.

Había una razón para todo aquello y Kagome lo sabía. La familia Higurashi estaba evitándose para no tocar el tema de conversación que flotaba en el aire desde principios de mes. Todos estaban haciendo lo posible por pretender que nada pasaba. Estar sola le gustaba, solo que en ocasiones se aburría de sus propios pensamientos. Tampoco se veía con ganas de llamar a Sango o de salir de casa. Estaba llena de contradicciones y era lo que mas le frustraba.

Rio irónica al percatarse que estaba frustrada consigo misma.

No se dio cuenta cuantas horas transcurrieron hasta que los rayos del sol sobre el ventilador de techo desaparecieron. Afuera ya empezaba a anochecer y ella había pasado toda la tarde sentada en la misma posición; de no ser por su estómago rugiendo, seguro se pasaba la noche entera también.

Se levantó, caminando a la cocina para empezar a hacer la cena. Estaba acostumbrada a que al menos el abuelo estuviera para cenar con ella, y por eso hizo comida suficiente para ambos.

Y por eso la comida se enfrió.

Revisó la hora en el reloj sobre la puerta de la cocina solo para corroborar. Eran pasadas las ocho.

Esperó dos horas, quizá podía esperar un poco más... seguro ya estaba por llegar.

—Nadie vendrá hoy —se corrigió a sí misma.

Fue en ese instante que el timbre de la casa sonó.

Kagome se levantó de la mesa y corrió hasta la entrada. Una sonrisa infantil estaba pintada en sus labios al quitar el seguro y deslizar la puerta a un lado.

—Se te han olvidado las llaves abue...

La sonrisa en sus labios vaciló y, en cambio, sus ojos se abrieron más al darse cuenta que la persona al otro lado no se trataba de su abuelo.

—Hey.

—Hey —Kagome atinó a responder rápido y sin titubear, a pesar de la sorpresa.

Inuyasha se retiró el pañuelo de la cabeza y se pasó una mano por la desordenada mata de cabello negro para acomodarlo. Estaba medio sudado y la camisa blanca que llevaba puesta estaba hecha un desastre, como si hubiera estado hurgando en tierra.

¿Qué hacía visitándola?

—¿Está tu abuelo? Ya terminé por hoy y no lo he visto en todo el día.

Claro, Inuyasha seguía trabajando en el templo. Ella solía encontrárselo al llegar de la escuela o cuando salía al patio a leer.

Tan metida en su cabeza como estaba, hoy lo había olvidado.

Creyó haber pasado la tarde entera sola en casa cuando, en realidad, Inuyasha siempre estuvo allí.

Y la verdad era que se contentaba de verlo.

—¿Kagome?

—¿Sí?

—¿Abuelo Higurashi?

—¡Oh! —Cierto. Le había hecho una pregunta—. No ha estado en casa hoy, pero yo puedo decirle que has cumplido con el día.

—De acuerdo. —La siguió mirando—. ¿Estás bien?

Algo en el semblante de Kagome estaba diferente. Quizá era que llevaba el cabello desordenado cuando siempre se encargaba de tenerlo en perfecto estado, o que aun vistiera el uniforme escolar cuando en una oportunidad le dijo lo mucho que detestaba llevarlo puesto.

Inuyasha detuvo sus pensamientos en seco, cuestionando cómo demonios él ahora sabía esas cosas sobre ella.

—Si —Kagome mintió—. ¿Qué hay de ti?

La pregunta que ella quería hacer era: _¿Estás mejor por lo de hace unos días?_

Obviamente no se atrevería a formularla. Después de que Eriko se marchase el ambiente que dejó asentado fue denso. Kagome se aseguró de no hacer preguntas y de cambiar el tema, pero Inuyasha parecía con la cabeza en otro lugar; un lugar al que ella no tenía acceso. Llegaron juntos al templo y cada uno se había ido por su lado. Su intento de cita había fracasado.

En la escuela solo cruzaron miradas y un par de sonrisas, en ningún momento deteniéndose a hablar.

—Lo estoy —respondió, llevándose una mano a la nuca. Se sentía tenso y no sabía por qué—. Será mejor que me vaya.

Últimamente estar alrededor de Kagome lo ponía nervioso. Que esos ojos azul cielo de ella estuvieran sobre él, escudriñándolo, le erizaba la piel. Así que no esperó que ella se despidiese para darse la vuelta y comenzar a andar hacia las escaleras.

Lo que no esperaba era que ella lo siguiera.

—¡Espera! —pidió a sus espaldas.

Justo después de eso, la pequeña mano de Kagome se cerró en la tela de su camisa. Inuyasha paró, confundido, y volteó a verla.

A pesar de las penumbras distinguió el sonrojo en sus mejillas al preguntar—: ¿Q-quieres quedarte a cenar?

* * *

—Esto es ridículo.

—Yo digo que te sienta bien. —Inuyasha le lanzó una mirada envenenada y ella amortiguó una risita con el dorso de la mano—. Es lo único que tengo de tu talla, lo siento.

—Lo estas disfrutando.

—Un poco.

Con la ropa de Inuyasha sucia por haber estado haciendo limpieza en el almacén, Kagome le había ofrecido algo para cambiarse. Claro que la única ropa masculina que tenía en casa le pertenecía al abuelo y, siendo Inuyasha tan alto como era, todo le quedaba bastante cómico.

Kagome tuvo que morderse la lengua para no reír cuando lo vio bajar las escaleras vistiendo una camisa verde chillón con el estampado de un sol usando gafas oscuras en el frente. Ella recordaba tener una camisa igual. La habían comprador todos durante un viaje familiar. No se imaginaba a Inuyasha con nada más que camisetas sencillas y nunca pensó verlo usar ningún color fuera de la escala de grises.

Después de dejar el tema de la vestimenta de lado, decidieron comenzar a colocar todo en el comedor.

Inuyasha aún no sabía por qué había aceptado quedarse, pero lo hizo. Decirle no a Kagome no sonaba como una opción y, siendo sincero, ni siquiera lo pensó al aceptar.

Estaba ayudando a Kagome a llevar la comida recalentada a la mesa. Ella se disculpó varias veces porque no estaba recién hecha y él se carcajeó cada vez sin poder evitarlo.

—Me alimento a base de ramen y comida pre-cocida. De verdad no me importa nada cenar recalentado, cielo.

 _Cielo_. Kagome trató de pasar por alto ese apelativo cariñoso para no ruborizarse.

—Pero te invité a cenar. Se supone que cuando invitas a alguien a comer la comida no está fría.

—¿A cuántas personas has invitado a cenar antes?

A ninguna.

—Ese no es el punto.

Él puso los ojos en blanco y tomó asiento frente a ella al decir—: Perfeccionista.

Kagome le sacó la lengua y él volvió a reír. Ella reparó en lo mucho que le gustaba escucharlo reír. Se veía joven y despreocupado cuando lo hacía. También saber que ella era el motivo por el que reía dejaba un cosquilleo agradable en su pecho.

Mariposas en el corazón, seguramente.

Ambos se sirvieron la comida y dieron los primeros bocados. Inuyasha pretendió intoxicarse al probar el estofado y Kagome casi sufre una crisis del susto, pero él terminó volviendo a estallar en carcajadas y se ganó que ella le lanzase una bola de arroz.

Era extraño como se sentían tranquilos estando juntos, como podían bromear y hablar a pesar de que hace solo unos días ninguno reparaba en la existencia del otro.

—Lamento lo de antes —soltó Inuyasha cuando la ayudaba a llevar los trastes sucios al fregadero.

—¿Huh?

—Lo que sucedió en la cafeteria con Eriko.

Kagome se relajó. Por un momento había pensado que él se arrepentía de haberla invitado a salir.

—No te preocupes.

Lo decía honestamente. A ella no le había importado, y la chica incluso le pareció bastante agradable. La había dejado con muchas dudas sobre la vida de Inuyasha, pero no podía hacer mucho al respecto. Él, como ella, tenía un pasado que mantenía alejado del resto.

Lo que quizá la había preocupado era que él pensara que quería bombardearlo con preguntas. Y había dado en el clavo, porque eso era justo lo que Inuyasha había pensado.

La había estado evitando en la escuela después de lo de Eriko. Cruzaban miradas en los pasillos o en las clases que compartían pero, ese par de días, él hacía lo posible por alejarse de Kagome. No es que ella hubiese hecho nada malo; después de todo, lo único que había hecho era aceptar salir con él en el momento menos indicado. Nadie pudo haber previsto que parte del pasado de Inuyasha se pasearía por esa cafetería en particular.

Él estaba asustado. Asustado de que Kagome quisiera indagar en su pasado, que preguntase demasiado y terminara enterándose de cosas que él se había encargado de dejar atrás... _muy_ atrás.

Pero ella no lo había hecho. Para su impresión Kagome no había hecho una sola pregunta.

Se sentía idiota por siempre juzgarla. Siempre estaba comparándola...

—Salía con mi hermano —Inuyasha tuvo la necesidad de aclararlo.

Lo mas lógico era que ella asumiera que tenía una relación con Eriko o algo por el estilo, y no quería que malinterpretara las cosas.

 _«No habría malinterpretado nada si no la hubieses estado evitando»_ , se recriminó.

—No sabía que tenías un hermano.

—Medio hermano —corrigió. Kagome se dio cuenta de la forma despectiva en la que lo dijo, pero prefirió no mencionarlo.

—¿Es de nuestra edad? —fue lo que ella preguntó, comenzando a lavar los trastes.

—Ocho años mayor, creo.

—Oh… Ella lucía bastante joven.

—Si. Aparentaba más su edad cuando usaba el cabello castaño.

—Buen truco.

—Si, deberías intentarlo.

Kagome sonrió.

—¿Qué hay de tu hermana? —continuó, aprovechando que Inuyasha estaba conversador—. ¿Es menor?

—Si. —Se acercó a ella para ayudarla a secar los platos que iba dejando limpios—. Cumplirá diez.

—Igual que mi hermano... —murmuró, casi como si no esperara ser escuchada.

Y de verdad creyó que él no la había escuchado.

—¿Tienes un hermano?

Él notó como las manos de Kagome detuvieron lentamente lo que estaban haciendo hasta llegar a un alto, a pesar de que el agua seguía corriendo en el grifo. El cabello le cubría el rostro, por lo que no pudo leer la expresión que la azabache llevaba en ese momento.

Desearía haberla podido ver a los ojos al hacer esa pregunta. Quizá hubiese estado preparado entonces para lo que ella respondió:

—Tenía.

 _Tenía._

Esa fue su única respuesta.

Y fue más que suficiente.

* * *

 **Secreto número 1 revelado ;).**

 **Nos leemos súper pronto!**


	11. Once

**_Capítulo 11. El día que confesaron._**

* * *

El agua corriendo fue el único sonido audible por un rato.

Eso y los latidos del corazón de Inuyasha, aunque estaba seguro que esos solo podía escucharlos él.

No sabía que se esperaba menos: si la respuesta de Kagome o su falta de reacción hacia ella.

Supo que pasaron simples segundos, pero se le hicieron eternos. Segundos en los que cada músculo de su cuerpo se puso rígido. Segundos en los que tuvo la sensación de que todo a su alrededor se detenía. Segundos en los esperó que ella se desmoronase. Segundos en los que deseó no haber hecho nunca esa maldita pregunta en primer lugar.

Regresó al mundo real cuando ella reanudó su tarea de lavar los trastes, como si nada. Mientras la escuchaba empezar a hablar sobre como su madre debía comprar una lavavajillas en lugar de seguir haciendo todo a mano, Inuyasha supo que algo en la reacción de Kagome no era normal.

Y es que, en alguna fracción de esos segundos, algo dentro de sí mismo se había sentido bien.

Bien porque Kagome estaba rota.

Rota igual que él.

—Kagome —interrumpió su perorata, sin haber escuchado realmente nada de lo que ella había dicho—. Ven conmigo.

Ella le dio una corta mirada. Estaba evitando verlo a los ojos.

—¿A dónde iremos?

Inuyasha extendió una mano encima del hombro de ella, cerrando la llave del grifo de golpe. Tomó las manos de la azabache, sin importarle el jabón y el agua chorreando de ellas, y la obligó a mirarlo.

—No lo sé —respondió—. ¿Vienes conmigo?

Los ojos azules de ella no se despegaban de los suyos, temerosos. Inuyasha no los había detallado antes, al menos no con verdadero interés. Azul claro, muy claro, como el cielo despejado en la mañana.

Inuyasha tuvo una urgencia por borrar la tristeza que nublaba unos ojos tan bonitos.

—Si —respiró apenas—, quiero ir contigo.

* * *

Era tarde para estar caminando fuera. Las nubes grises tapaban la luna y las estrellas en su totalidad, haciendo el camino más oscuro de lo que era. Kagome se frotaba los brazos, ahuyentando el frescor de la noche húmeda rozándole la piel.

Hacía demasiado tiempo que no salía de casa después de las nueve. Las calles cerca del templo solían ser vacías y poco transitadas, por lo que daba la sensación de que era más tarde todavía. Ella era medio asustadiza, así que vagar por allí en penumbras no era su cosa favorita.

Pero estaba con Inuyasha, y estando junto a él se sentía segura.

Lo observó por el rabillo del ojo. Aún con esa ridícula camiseta él lucía tan imponente como de costumbre. Con las manos en los bolsillos, el cabello luciendo bien aun estando alborotado, los ojos ámbar destacando en la oscuridad por la que caminaban; tan perfecto que parecía irreal. Kagome sonrió al darse cuenta de que él estaba esforzándose en andar lento para seguirle el ritmo a sus cortos pasos.

La sonrisa pronto se borró y ella regresó la vista al frente, concentrándose en la poca luz de las farolas. No servían para mucho, solo iluminaban un tramo y luego se oscurecía.

Inuyasha estaba aquí con ella porque creyó herir sus sentimientos. El creyó haberse equivocado al preguntarle sobre...

Sōta _._

Apretó la mandíbula y se clavó las uñas en las palmas.

 _«¿Por qué aun te cuesta decir su nombre?»_

—¿A dónde vamos? —preguntó para acallar la voz en su cabeza.

—No lo sé, no lo pensé demasiado —admitió él con un movimiento de hombros—. Hay un parque a unas cuadras.

Kagome sabía a qué parque se refería, había ido allí infinidad de veces cuando era niña. Aceptó en silencio y, como Inuyasha dijo, llegaron a unas pocas cuadras de distancia.

—¿Es este el momento en el que debería darme cuenta que eres un asesino y me colgarás de las barras de un parque infantil? —bromeó, mientras decidía en cual juego sentarse.

Inuyasha era demasiado corpulento para caber en el tobogán, así que ese estaba descartado.

—Has arruinado mi plan, ahora tendré que matarte antes —le siguió el juego.

—¿Qué si grito y alguien llama a la policía? —preguntó con los ojos sesgados, tomando asiento en uno de los columpios.

—Entonces iría preso por homicidio.

—Eso sería cadena perpertua. Te encerrarían de por vida.

—Da igual... el mundo exterior para mí es una horrenda colección de recuerdos.

Kagome lo volteó a ver con sorpresa.

—¿Cumbres borrascosas?

Ella reconocería esa cita en cualquier lugar del mundo, aun cuando él la modificó al decirla.

—Uh, creo. —Se rascó el puente de la nariz—. No lo sé, mi madre siempre estaba leyendo. La escuchaba citar frases de esos libros todo el tiempo.

 _Estaba, escuchaba._

Kagome captó en seguida la manera en la que Inuyasha hablaba de su madre: en tiempo pasado.

Y cuando hablas de alguien en tiempo pasado, es porque se ha ido.

Ella lo sabía mejor que nadie. Estaba acostumbrada a hablar de esa manera.

Clavó la vista en sus zapatos, más precisamente en el hueco de tierra bajo ellos provocado por el vaivén de los niños. Sintió como Inuyasha tomaba asiento en el columpio junto a ella, en un silencio que por unos minutos solo se veía interrumpido por el chirriar de las cadenas oxidadas de aquel juego infantil en el que estaban. Pero ya no era incómodo.

Kagome no recordaba el momento exacto en el que estar en silencio junto a Inuyasha dejó de sentirse pesado.

—Murió cuando tenía doce.

Todo el cuerpo de Kagome se puso tenso al instante. Tuvo que resistir el impulso de levantar el rostro de golpe; en cambio, se obligó a mantener la vista en el suelo mientras Inuyasha seguía hablando.

—Se enfermó, empeoró y eso fue todo. Es la razón por la que terminé viviendo con mi padre unos años... antes de mudarme.

Era incapaz de moverse. Quería ver la expresión en el rostro de Inuyasha; quería decirle que lo lamentaba; quería preguntarle si con los años ya no dolía tanto.

Pero no podía. No podía hablar, ni parpadear, ni siquiera estaba segura de estar respirando como debería.

De todas sus partes rotas, había una remotamente feliz. Feliz de saber que alguien entendía su miseria, que alguien había pasado por experiencias semejantes a ella. Aborrecía esa pequeña porción de egoismo susurrando en su cabeza.

Pero el resto de ella dolía. Inuyasha había pasado por el dolor de la pérdida y, al igual que ella, dejó todo lo que conocía atrás para tratar de comenzar una vida nueva. Saber que también había sufrido la entristecía de maneras inexplicables.

Cálidas manos acunaron cada lado de su rostro, provocándole un sobresalto. La mirada dorada con la se encontró al alzar la vista le robó el aliento, como cada vez que sus miradas se cruzaban, porque ella no podía creer que unos ojos tan bonitos como los de él siquiera se detuviesen a reparar en su existencia.

—No llores, cielo.

Kagome frunció, confundida, hasta que los pulgares de él rozaron con suavidad sus mejillas para apartar las lágrimas resbalando por ellas.

¿Cuándo había comenzado a llorar? ¿Cómo lloraba sin darse cuenta?

Era como si las emociones quisieran escapársele por medio de las lágrimas. Como si todo lo que llevaba guardado en el pecho quisiera huir sin su consentimiento. Porque se supone que ella ya no sentía nada. Era un cascarón vacío incapaz de exteriorizar sentimientos. Estaba todo encerrado, quemándola por dentro, donde ella se había encargado de ponerlo.

Estaba hueca. Lo estaba desde que murió Sōta.

Y las personas huecas no lloran.

Entonces, ¿por qué no podía contener el llanto?

—¿P-por qué me lo dices ahora?

—No te lo dije para hacerte sentir mal. —Inuyasha la miraba con semblante angustiado—. Me lo preguntaste hace unos días. No te respondí y luego de la pregunta que te hice creí que... Dios, no lo sé, creí que era justo que también supieses algo jodido sobre mí. Soy un idiota. Debí mantener la boca cerrada.

Kagome lo recordaba ahora. Recordaba haberle preguntado en la cafetería el motivo por el que se había ido de casa y como él había evadido deliberadamente la pregunta. Ella no tenía idea de que se debía a que los padres de Inuyasha vivían separados, o que no había siquiera vivido con su padre hasta luego del fallecimiento de su madre.

No podía creer que él estuviera confesándole algo tan íntimo como eso...

—No, no... Al contrario. Gracias.

—¿Por qué? Solo conseguí hacerte llorar.

—No estoy llorando —rebatió ella, tratando de apartarse de su tacto para enjuagarse las lágrimas.

Inuyasha, arrodillado frente a ella, se negó a apartarse.

—Está bien que duela, Kag. —Volvió a apartar las gotas saladas con un pulgar—. Algún día dejará de doler.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó esperanzada. Él movió la cabeza en afirmación—. ¿Lo juras?

—Lo juro. —Escondió un mechón azabache tras su oreja. Estaba mintiendo, pero no soportaba verla llorar—. Y mientras eso sucede, no tienes que sufrir sola.

Las palabras calaron tan profundo en Kagome, que se estremeció.

De todas las personas en el mundo, jamás imaginó que las palabras que tanto había querido escuchar viniesen de Inuyasha.

Inuyasha, el muchacho de mirada gélida y actitud pedante que ahora la consolaba como nadie más lo había hecho.

—Gracias —murmuró. Una sonrisa sincera se mezcló entre sus lágrimas—. Gracias, Inuyasha.

Él también le sonrió, justo al tiempo que las nubes sobre ellos decidieron dejarse ir. Kagome soltó un grito de sorpresa en lo que las heladas gotas de lluvia empezaron a caer sin aviso, y ambos se levantaron de un tirón para empezar a correr hacia el templo.

—¡Muévete! Eres demasiado lenta —gritaba Inuyasha entre risas, teniendo que detenerse a esperarla cada diez pasos.

—¡No tengo piernas de gigante! —se defendía la azabache, intentando seguirle el ritmo.

El regresó los pasos hasta alcanzarla. Kagome no comprendió sus intenciones cuando él se arrodillo, dándole la espalda, hasta que sintió sus grandes manos tomarla tras las rodillas y pegó un grito del susto cuando la levantó del suelo. Si no hubiese reaccionado a tiempo y aferrado las manos al cuello del ambarino, seguro se hubiese ido de espaldas.

—¡Bájame! —chilló, divertida, aunque no quería que la bajara.

—Cállate y coopera, eres pesada.

—¿Dices que estoy gorda? —jugó a hacerse la ofendida.

—Si.

—Piernas largas.

—Vaca.

—Pie grande.

— _Niña._

Kagome puso los ojos en blanco, dándose por vencida. Inuyasha apretó el paso cuando el aguacero se desató con más fuerza que antes y ella escondió el rostro en el cuello de él, buscando refugiarse de la lluvia.

El cabello de Inuyasha le hacía cosquillas en la nariz. Olía a champú y a cigarrillos, pero no le disgustaba en lo absoluto; en cambio, le resultaba agradable. Estaba feliz, siendo llevada a cuestas por el chico odioso y temerario de la escuela que hace unas semanas ni siquiera soportaba tenerla cerca.

Cerró los ojos, disfrutando de la lluvia y de la calidez que el cuerpo de Inuyasha le proporcionaba.

—Gracias por estar aquí... —murmuró, tan bajito, que no estuvo segura de que él lo hubiera escuchado.

Desde su posición no alcanzó a ver la suave sonrisa en los labios de Inuyasha.

* * *

De todas maneras, llegaron empapados de pies a cabeza.

Afortunadamente no tenían alfombras en casa, porque hubieran terminado arruinadas. Kagome tuvo que correr escaleras arriba por toallas y poner la ropa mojada de ambos en la secadora mientras tomaba una ducha caliente en la habitación de su madre. Inuyasha hacía lo mismo en el baño del pasillo.

Tras salir de la ducha Kagome inspección con mala cara su ropa de dormir con estampados de ositos. Nunca creyó sentirse avergonzada de su infantil elección en pijamas pero, de nuevo, nunca estuvo en sus planes mostrarle sus pijamas a un chico.

Se ruborizó enseguida luego de caer en cuenta de que, realmente, había un chico quedándose a dormir en su casa.

No es que nunca hubiera sucedido antes; después de todo, Inuyasha había pasado un día entero dormido en su habitación. Su madre tampoco estaría de acuerdo en que lo enviara a casa a pie con la cantidad de agua cayendo de las nubes en esos momentos.

Así que estaba bien... no había nada raro. Inuyasha se quedaría hasta que la tormenta mermara. Nada por lo que alterarse. Le avisaría a su madre por teléfono y se sentiría más tranquila después de hacerlo. Nunca le escondía nada y lo que menos quería era malentendidos. Con eso en mente, terminó de enfundarse en sus pijamas de ositos y salió al pasillo al mismo tiempo que Inuyasha emergía del cuarto de baño.

Húmedo.

Y en toalla.

Kagome sintió que todo el vapor caliente del baño la golpeaba directo en el rostro. O quizá no era el vapor, quizá era toda la sangre del cuerpo agolpándosele en las mejillas hasta que todo su rostro se sentía en llamas.

Sus ojos se pasearon por el dorso desnudo del ambarino sin poder evitarlo. Por el pronunciado hueso de su clavícula hasta los músculos firmes de su pecho y abdomen. No era grande, pero la forma sutil en la que se le marcaban los músculos a través de la piel le dejaba saber que se tomaba el tiempo de mantenerse en forma. Habían cicatrices también; unas sutiles, otras más prominentes. Quiso preguntarle por ellas.

Alzó la vista y, en lo que sus ojos se encontraron con la mirada divertida de Inuyasha, la vergüenza quemó más fuerte que antes.

—T-tu ropa —carraspeó—, iré por tu ropa.

Salió corriendo a las escaleras y se apoyó de la pared al final de los peldaños, exhalando profundo.

Inuyasha la había pillado mirándolo. Si la tierra quería tragársela, este era el momento de hacerlo.

Dejó caer el rostro entre sus manos mientras una sonrisa boba se extendía en sus labios.

Tuvo que tomar varias respiraciones antes de sacar la ropa ahora limpia de la secadora y volver a subir para dejarla frente a la puerta de su habitación, donde Inuyasha se cambiaba. Dio dos toques en la madera y volvió a bajar a la sala corriendo solo para evitar otro embarazoso encuentro con él a medio vestir.

Aunque no le molestaría volver a verlo así.

* * *

— _Disculpa que no pueda volver a casa antes, cariño._

—Lo sé, no te preocupes.

— _¿Cómo dices que es su nombre?_

—Inuyasha —repitió por quizá tercera vez, enroscando el cable telefónico entre sus dedos—. Ha estado trabajando en el templo... también va a la escuela conmigo.

— _Ajá..._ —se escuchaba como alguien conversaba con su madre al otro lado de la línea.

Kagome ya no estaba segura de sí su madre estaba realmente hablando con ella. Sus respuestas eran cortas y fuera de contexto.

—Y estuvo enfermo hace una semana por haberme ayudado —siguió explicándole de todas formas—. Incluso hablaste con él.

— _Oh, sí, sí._

—¿Mamá?

— _Lo siento, amor, tengo que irme. Sabes que confío en ti. Nos vemos en casa._

Y la llamada se cortó.

Kagome se quedó con las palabras en la boca mientras escuchaba el característico sonido de la línea al colgarse. Observó el teléfono en sus manos y volvió a colocárselo en la oreja, solo para corrobar que de verdad le había cortado la llamada.

Suspiró con resignación. Su madre estaba concentrada en el trabajo más que en cualquier otra cosa, así que no estaba demasiado dolida por su indiferencia. Kagome sabía que, una vez que este mes terminase, todo volvería a la normalidad.

¿Tenía un fin realmente? Para ella era solo como reiniciar una interminable cuenta regresiva.

—¿Estás en problemas? —fue la primera pregunta de Inuyasha al bajar las escaleras. Encontró a Kagome parada aún junto al teléfono.

—No, no está enfadada con que te quedes.

—¿No está preocupada con que tengamos sexo o algo?

La sonrisa suave de los labios de Kagome desapareció enseguida. Lo había soltado con tal simpleza que la dejó sin palabras. Inuyasha pudo jurar que toda la sangre se drenó del rostro de la azabache en cuestión de segundos y tuvo que apretar los labios para no reírse cuando el teléfono se deslizó fuera de sus manos.

—¿Q-qué?

—Es lo que todos asumen cuando te quedas a solas con un chico —respondió casual, restregando una toalla en su cabello para retirar el exceso de humedad—. Aunque nunca he estado con una virgen, dicen que se vuelven necesitadas. —Le guiñó un ojo y añadió—: No te diría que no si me lo pides, igual.

Para cuando volvió a posar la vista en Kagome, la encontró con los ojos tan abiertos que creyó se saldrían de sus cuencas. La expresión de puro pánico en sus facciones era un poema e Inuyasha no pudo contener las carcajadas por más tiempo.

Poco sabía él que, más allá de estar avergonzada con la idea, ella estaba de verdad aterrada.

—Joder, solo estoy bromeando contigo. —Se tomó del abdomen para amortiguar las carcajadas—. Eres tan fácil de fastidiar. Deberías verte la cara.

Kagome sintió una vez más como la sangre volvía a subir a sus mejillas hasta que todo su rostro quemaba; una mezcla entre rabia, alivio y bochorno haciéndola querer enterrar la cabeza en el suelo y golpearlo en partes iguales. Decidió irse por la segunda opción. Tomó uno de los cojines del sofá y lo arrojó hacia el ambarino que se doblaba de la risa a unos metros de distancia.

Inuyasha alcanzó a detener el proyectil justo en el momento que otro cojín se estrellaba contra su rostro, y ni con eso pudo parar de reír.

—Oh, basta —espetó hacia él. Colgó el teléfono de vuelta en su lugar y se lanzó al sofá, ambas manos escondiendo su cara.

No paso mucho tiempo hasta que el peso de Inuyasha se tumbó a su lado. —Ya, lo lamento. No te enfades.

—Eres un pesado.

—Kag, no te entiendo nada si te cubres el rostro.

Ella se descubrió lo suficiente para volver a llamarlo—: Pesado. —Y nuevamente esconder el rostro contra sus palmas.

Más que estar molesta, estaba cubriéndose para que no la mirase sonrojada por octava vez en la noche. Era demasiado, hasta para ella.

—Creo que la palabra que buscas es idiota. —Aún sin verlo, podía escuchar la diversión impresa en sus palabras.

—Que bueno saber que tú mismo lo reconoces.

—Por supuesto, con orgullo. —Kagome no pudo evitar reírse con ese comentario—. ¿Esa risa significa que estamos bien?

Ella bajó las manos, pretendiendo considerarlo.

—Ayúdame a traer cobijas para ti y puede que estemos bien.

* * *

—¿Inuyasha?

—¿Uhm?

—¿Por qué se separaron tus padres?

Inuyasha no se esperaba la pregunta, quizá por eso todo su cuerpo se tensó al escucharla. Sus manos, que habían estado descansado tras su cabeza, se crisparon de inmediato.

Kagome estaba consciente de que estaba caminando sobre cáscaras de huevo. El hecho de que hace unas horas él se comportase abierto y comprensivo con ella no significaba que sería así siempre; al menos, con Inuyasha, nunca se sabía. Se dio cuenta que la pregunta lo había incomodado cuando se giró en la "cama" que improvisaron en el suelo de la sala, dándole la espalda.

Hace una hora y algo, después de haber pasado la mitad de la película que estaban viendo bostezando, Kagome había anunciado que iría a dormir a su habitación. Inuyasha la había detenido diciendo que no confiaba en quedarse solo en la sala, en caso de que su abuelo regresara y lo confundiera con un ladrón o algo por el estilo. Ahora él estaba tirado sobre una cama de colchas en el piso mientras Kagome descansaba en el sofa a su lado.

—No estaban casados en primer lugar.

—Oh…

—Mi madre no hablaba mucho sobre él —continuó, clavando la vista en el mueble del televisor sin ver nada en realidad—. Creo que se conocieron en la universidad… luego él se casó con otra mujer.

—Se casó y luego…

—Engañó a su esposa con mi madre. Aunque eso no lo detuvo de colocarme su apellido; después de que las pruebas de paternidad dieran positivo, por supuesto. —Una risa amarga se le escapó—. Un padre ejemplar, dicen.

El corazón de Kagome se apretó un tanto. Ahora entendía mejor la aversión de Inuyasha hacia su progenitor. Seguro no estaba contento con la forma en que las cosas se dieron entre sus padres. Supuso que vivir bajo el mismo techo que el hombre que lo reconoció por compromiso y su mujer iba más allá de lo insoportable. De seguro Inuyasha sentía que estaba traicionando la memoria de su madre al convivir con el hombre que le rompió el corazón.

—Mis padres si estaban casados… —Kagome metió las manos bajo su sien, usándolas como almohada. Inuyasha había regresado a su posición inicial boca arriba—. Peleaban día y noche, era una pesadilla. No lo entendía antes, pero ahora sé que divorciarse era la opción lógica.

—Los matrimonios son una mierda.

—Lo son…

Ninguno quiso decir nada más, no había necesidad de hacerlo. El silencio se asentó en la estancia, dándoles tiempo para procesar lo que ahora sabían del otro. Ambos estaban perdidos en los recuerdos de su turbada niñez, memorias que hace un tiempo juraron enterrar en donde nadie pudiese encontrarlas. El daño irreparable en ambos iba mucho más allá de los típicos problemas por padres con amores fatídicos.

Había tanto que escondían y no se atrevían a decir en voz alta.

Poco conocían que, la persona a su lado, entendía su sufrimiento a la perfección.

Y, aun cuando cargaban tantas tragedias a cuestas, algo del peso había desaparecido. Una pequeña porción del dolor se hizo más tolerable; una minúscula sensación de desahogo les dejó respirar con más calma esa noche.

Kagome nunca había hablado de sus padres. Inuyasha tampoco. Hasta ahora.

Ninguno de los dos estaba consciente de que solo habían compartido una parte de sus secretos con el otro.

—Inuyasha.

—¿Uhm?

—Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches, Kagome.

* * *

Inuyasha se había ido antes de que ella despertara.

Su madre removiéndola por el hombro a medio día fue lo que consiguió sacarla del estado comatoso en el que había entrado. No era natural en ella despertar después de las ocho de la mañana; de hecho, no recordaba la última vez que había descansado hasta después de las doce de la tarde. Contando también que había dormido en la incomodidad de un viejo sofá.

Desde que cerró los ojos hasta que su madre la despertó ella no supo nada de sí misma. No tenía ni la menor idea de a qué hora Inuyasha había despertado ni mucho menos cuando se había ido de la casa. Se sentía un tanto culpable por eso.

Era sábado. Inuyasha no iría a trabajar al templo pero, desde que el abuelo no estuvo ayer para entregarle su paga de la semana, seguro volvería a buscarla y podría disculparse por no despedirse de él.

Su madre anunció que había dejado comida para ella en el microondas antes de subir a descansar antes de su próxima guardia en el hospital. Kagome no se sentía con ganas de engullir nada demasiado pesado desde que su estómago aún estaba en horario de desayuno, por lo que decidió dejar el almuerzo allí para el abuelo y servirse cereal. Sus cálculos fallaron a la hora de medir la cantidad de leche que quedaba en el contenedor y terminó por no ser suficiente para todo el plato de cereal que se había servido. Comer hojuelas de maíz a medio mojar era desagradable, pero botar comida no era la suyo.

Mientras terminaba de torturarse comiendo lo poco que quedaba en el plato, alguien tocó el timbre de la casa. Se puso de pie de un salto, tirando el plato en el lavatrastes y deteniéndose un poco en el espejo junto a la entrada para asegurarse de no verse tan mal.

El timbre volvió a sonar y ella rodó los ojos. Inuyasha era el ser más impaciente en la tierra. Deslizó la puerta para abrirla, con un comentario ingenioso en la punta de la lengua.

Pero no alcanzó a decirlo.

La felicidad en sus facciones vaciló cuando, en lugar de toparse con los ojos dorados que estaba esperando, un par de orbes azules le devolvieron la mirada.

—¡Kag! —Los fuertes brazos de Kouga se cerraron a su alrededor, dándole una vuelta en el aire antes de volver a bajarla—. Joder, te extrañaba. Qué bueno que te encontré en casa, no quería esperar hasta el lunes para verte.

El cerebro de Kagome aún no procesaba del todo la situación.

—Kōga… ¿Qué haces aquí?

El la miró extrañado, aunque sin dejar de sonreír.

—Saludarte. Y volver al trabajo, por supuesto.

El corazón de Kagome se hundió.

—Oh… claro, que tonta. Me alegro de verte.

Sus palabras jamás le habían sabido tan falsas.

Kōga estaba de vuelta.

¿Por qué no estaba feliz al respecto?

* * *

 **Este capítulo me salió mas extenso que lo anteriores, lo siento!**

 **¿Aún les gusta cómo se desarrolla la historia? Saber que a alguien le gusta lo que escribo es lo que me mantiene haciéndolo :)**

 **Nos leemos pronto!**


	12. Doce

_**Capítulo 12. El día que volvió a sentir.**_

* * *

Cinco días pasaron.

Cinco días con Kōga.

Cinco días sin Inuyasha.

El fin de semana Kagome estuvo sola en casa, como lo había estado últimamente. El abuelo decidió enviar la última paga de Inuyasha por correspondencia y con eso borró la única posibilidad de que él tuviera un motivo para acercarse una vez más al templo.

Kagome mantuvo la esperanza. Creyó que, después del momento que habían compartido, ella también podría ser un motivo.

Tonta de ella porque, como era de esperarse, Inuyasha no volvió.

Ese lunes en la mañana Kouga estaba al pie de las escaleras, una sonrisa pintada en sus labios al esperarla. Anduvieron juntos a la escuela como solían hacerlo, él siempre hablando más que ella de manera que jamás habían pausas en la conversación. Durante el trayecto, la azabache cayó en cuenta de lo mucho que había echado de menos la presencia chispeante de Kōga Se sintió terriblemente culpable por la actitud tan reluctante que tuvo en un principio. Ahora, se le hacía ridículo haber estado infeliz de ver a su amigo.

Porque era su amigo. Nada cambiaría eso.

Fue el día martes que empezaron las notas a aparecer.

La primera vez que sucedió, la tomó por sorpresa. El trozo de papel voló fuera del casillero cuando lo abrió y aterrizó a sus pies. La nota estaba doblada en varias partes, eso explicaba como habían manejado meterla entre las estrechas ranuras del metal. Después de recoger el papel del suelo y desdoblarlo, un puñado de piedras se le asentaron en el estómago.

Con letras rojas y vibrantes se leía:

 **" _PROSTITUTA"_**

Sus dedos temblaron, apretando tan fuerte el papel que los bordes se arrugaron. Quiso creer que había sido una broma de mal gusto, por eso lo desechó sin darle una segunda mirada y corrió a clases con la cabeza baja y el corazón en la garganta.

Pero entonces el miércoles más notas aparecieron, y fue la misma historia el jueves.

Para el viernes Kagome ya estaba acostumbrada a llegar directamente a su casillero a arrancar un montón de notas adhesivas pegadas al metal, junto con las amenazas e insultos que escribían en páginas arrancadas de libretas y metían por las rendijas del mismo.

¿Por qué lo hacían? ¿Quién lo hacía? ¿Buscaban herirla? ¿Había hecho algo mal?

Ella no era nada de lo que decían. Jamás había estado con un chico para empezar, y la mayoría de las notas la acusaban de promiscua.

 _«Solo ignoralas»,_ se decía todas las mañanas, haciendo bola el puñado de papeles. « _No dejes que te afecten»._

Claro que era más sencillo decirlo que hacerlo. Hacía mucho que ser fuerte no era parte de las cualidades con las que Kagome se describía.

—Te dije que había una razón por la que Miroku y Kōga le hablan.

—Cállate, ahí viene.

Era una de las tantas conversaciones que debía pretender no escuchar mientras andaba por los pasillos. Los adolescentes en secundaria no suelen tener nada mejor que hacer que husmear vidas ajenas, por lo que ahora tenía que soportar ser la comidilla del curso.

« _Unos meses más y serás libre»._ Se repetía como un mantra, porque era lo único que lograba confortarla.

No le importaba lo que pensaran de ella.

Su vida era un infierno, de todas maneras.

—¿Vendrás a mi casa mañana?

—¿Huh?

—Para ir juntas a la fiesta —le recordó Sango, metiendo los libros en su mochila—. Puedo buscarte unas horas antes y nos arreglamos juntas.

—Oh... —hizo una mueca al recordarlo—, no lo sé.

Kōga, cuyos padres aún estaban fuera en viajes de negocios, había decidido lanzar una fiesta en su casa ese sábado. Por supuesto que toda la escuela estaba enterada e invitada. Las reuniones sociales nunca habían sido el fuerte de Kagome y, estando las cosas como estaban, sus ánimos de asistir eran nulos.

—No aceptaré un no como respuesta.

—Es que mi mamá...

—Ni lo intentes. —Sango detuvo su excusa antes de darle la oportunidad de terminarla—. Tu madre me adora y estará encantada de que te saque a divertirte, para variar.

Odiaba que tuviera razón. Su madre adoraba que tuviera una amiga como Sango y, ahora que prácticamente vivía en el hospital, no se preocupaba por negarle permisos para salir. Ni siquiera la veía en casa por más de treinta minutos.

Kagome no podía creerlo pero que su madre retomase su carrera ya no la hacía tan feliz como al inicio. Empezaba a preocuparle que se enfermara por exceso de trabajo.

—¿Y bien? —insistió Sango.

La sola idea de estar encerrada en casa sola otro fin de semana le desagrada más de lo que pensaba que lo haría. Quizá Sango tenía razón y era hora de que saliera a ver el mundo de vez en cuando.

—De acuerdo —accedió—, solo por unas horas.

—Hecho.

—¿Irán los chicos? —preguntó casualmente, saliendo del aula.

En realidad quería saber si Inuyasha estaría allí.

—Seguro, no hacen nada por separado —respondió Sango, caminando a su lado—. Si alguno no está es como si les cortaras un brazo.

—¿Incluso Inuyasha?

—Creo... ¿Por qué?

—Nada importante. Es solo que tenía un proyecto con él el lunes y no ha asistido a ninguna clase. —Agradeció la rapidez con la que inventó aquella excusa—. Supongo que si no aparece tendré que entregarlo sola.

—Seguro que lo harás bien por tu cuenta.

No era la respuesta que esperaba.

Se notaba que Sango sabía cosas sobre el ambarino que no tenía intenciones de compartir.

Kagome se preguntó qué era aquello que su amiga le ocultaba.

* * *

Kagome estaba ansiosa.

Había hecho de todo para quitarse la viciosa sensación de encima, pero nada parecía funcionarle. Con solo sus pensamientos para acompañarla, mantenerse distraída era más difícil de lo que imaginaba.

Decidió limpiar la casa, hacer la colada, cocinar e incluso bañar a Buyo ( _quien era el único gato en el planeta que disfrutaba del agua)._ Ahora que todo estaba impecable, la ansiedad solo empeoraba. Ya no tenía nada que hacer para ocupar la mente.

Se sentó en el sillón para aligerar el dolor de espalda a causa de las horas de aseo. Apoyando la cabeza en el respaldo, no encontró la misma paz de antes en el viejo ventilador de techo. El movimiento lento de las aspas la irritaba en lugar de calmarla. Ella quería que giraran tan rápido como lo hacía su cabeza.

Cerró los ojos queriendo descansar, pero sus pensamientos no le daban tregua. Todo últimamente era mucho más de lo que podía tolerar. Los problemas familiares eran una cosa, y tampoco encontrar paz en la escuela era demasiado.

Además, no podía sacarse a Inuyasha de la cabeza.

Era consciente de que él acostumbraba a estar ausente, solo que esta vez no podía solo ignorar el hecho de que no estaba a su alrededor. Creyó que, después de todo lo que habían compartido aquel día, él no volvería a marcharse como siempre lo hacía; además, toda una semana sin asistir a ninguna clase era mucho hasta para él.

Kagome se cuestionó si estaba mal querer verlo.

Lo cierto es que, por mucho que tratara de negarlo, lo echaba de menos. Una parte de ella quería asegurarse de que estaba bien, y la otra solo necesitaba escucharle la voz por un momento. Si tuviera su número de teléfono podría llamarlo, pero no era así y arriesgarse a pedírselo a Sango la avergonzaba.

Se quedaba sin opciones. Kōga regresaría a trabajar el lunes y entonces todo rastro de Inuyasha se borraría, las cosas retomarían su curso y sus días serían como antes. Saber que no volvería a verlo cada tarde en el templo le dolía más de lo que debería, incluso más que la partida de Kōga En tan solo dos semanas Inuyasha había hecho más por ella que cualquier otra persona.

Resopló, pasándose una mano para apartar los mechones de cabello que se le pegaban a la frente. Fue cuando abrió los ojos que una idea descabellada cortó el hilo de sus pensamientos.

Se levantó de un tirón del sofá y corrió a su destino, ascendiendo los escalones de dos en dos. La habitación del abuelo estaba al final del pasillo y, a pesar de estar sola, se aseguró de ponerle pestillo a la puerta una vez que estuvo dentro.

La habitación del abuelo Higurashi era como entrar a otro almacén del templo. Tan anticuada como su dueño, el espacio alguna vez amplio ahora se reducía a un corto pasillo creado por montones de cajas y artículos ancestrales. Debías caminar con cuidado de no tropezar para llegar a la cama y, junto a esta, estaba un viejo escritorio con libros empolvados y carpetas contables.

Kagome no tardó mucho en encontrar lo que buscaba. La carpeta que necesitaba descansaba sobre el escritorio, junto a la chequera y un grueso cuaderno de contabilidad. Sabía que no podía equivocarse porque era una de las pocas cosas libres de polvo, lo que significaba que el abuelo lo usaba seguido.

Masticándose el labio inferior, tomó el sobre entre sus manos. Se tardó cerca de cinco minutos en decidirse a abrirlo, y otros cinco más en abrir los ojos para leer el contenido.

 _Bingo._

* * *

Era lo más temerario que había hecho por su cuenta.

No lo pensó demasiado porque, si lo hacía, sabía que se arrepentiría. No fue hasta que el bus se detuvo en la parada que le correspondía que los nervios empezaron a carcomerle el estómago.

El sol se estaba poniendo tras el lote de edificios que buscaba. Solo a una cuadra de la parada del bus, el viejo conjunto residencial se alzaba frente a sus ojos. Sabía que la estructura era antigua por como la pintura estaba corroída y gastada en los bordes, y había óxido en todas las barandas conforme subía los escalones.

Se detuvo frente a la puerta que no tenía número, pero que asumió era esa porque el departamento de al lado tenía el número 14 y ella buscaba el 15. La madera estaba pintada de diferentes tonos de marrón y se atisllaba en las esquinas, como si había sido estampada contra el marco repetidas veces con demasiada fuerza.

Kagome cerró los ojos y tragó fuerte.

Tenía los nervios a flor de piel y una creciente necesidad de regresar corriendo al templo e ignorar el hecho de que estuvo parada frente al departamento de Inuyasha después de husmear su dirección en los archivos del abuelo.

Abrió su pequeño bolso y sacó la camiseta blanca, esa misma que le pertenecía a Inuyasha y que se había encargado de lavar por él.

—Vine a devolverte esto —alzó la prenda—. Lo dejaste en mi casa al cambiarte.

Sí, eso sonaba convincente.

Luego tendría que encontrar una excusa si le preguntaba cómo había llegado allí.

O solo debería irse.

Quizá Inuyasha no quería que lo visitaran. Seguro pensaría que era una enferma por aparecer sola y sin invitación.

¿Y si la echaba?

 _«Ya toca la mentada puerta_ », se regañó mentalmente.

Buscó un timbre alrededor del marco, pero no encontró ninguno, así que alzó el puño para tocar la madera con los nudillos. No se esperaba que la puerta ya estuviera abierta y se moviese unos centímetros tras el primer toque.

—¿Inuyasha? —preguntó a través de la ranura con cierta inseguridad.

Repitió su nombre una vez más, pero nadie respondió.

¿Acaso había salido sin notar que dejó el departamento abierto?

Terminó de empujar la puerta hasta abrirla por completo, solo por curiosidad.

Lo que encontró al otro lado le detuvo el corazón.

La camiseta se le cayó de las manos al mismo tiempo que las levantaba para amortiguar el grito que amenazaba con escapar de su boca.

Se quedó paralizada. Sus ojos abiertos sin poder parpadear no abandonaban el cuerpo tendido a solo unos metros. La ropa ensangrentada, las heridas, la botella de alcohol aún aferrada en su puño. La imagen era tan aterradora que no pudo reaccionar a tiempo porque sus extremidades no respondían.

—Inuyasha... —susurró, sin aire. Las lágrimas quemándole la vista fue lo que la trajo a la realidad—. ¡Inuyasha!

Corrió, lanzándose al suelo de rodillas junto a él. Su instinto fue tratar de despertarlo, pero se detuvo en cuanto las clases de primeros auxilios que su madre le obligó a tomar aparecieron en su cabeza.

El alma le regresó al cuerpo al encontrar el pulso latiendo en sus muñecas, al igual que sentir el ritmo acompasado de su respiración subiéndole el pecho. Corrió hasta la cocina, abriendo cada cajón con las extremidades temblorosas. Tuvo que revisar cada gaveta tres veces para dar con las tijeras y regresar junto a Inuyasha. Cortó la camiseta a la mitad para descubrirle el pecho. La sangre seca adherida a la tela aún se le pegaba a los dedos y por unos segundos tuvo problemas para concentrarse.

Ella odiaba la sangre.

Cerró los ojos un momento para darse valor y luego terminó de deshacerse de la manchada prenda. El abdomen estaba libre de heridas punzantes, solo algunos hematomas que seguro empeorarían con las horas. Por una parte estaba aliviada de que no estuviera herido de gravedad; por la otra, empezó a preguntarse si la sangre en su ropa le pertenecía a alguien más.

Kagome volvió a levantarse esta vez en busca del baño, donde la mayoría suele guardar el botiquín de emergencias. Lo encontró rápidamente, siendo la única puerta extra en el pequeño departamento. No encontró nada en los cajones más que toallas y alcohol, así que prefirió empapar una toalla limpia con agua caliente para enjuagar la sangre seca lo mejor posible.

Se sentó junto a Inuyasha una vez más, un cuenco de agua caliente con sal en el suelo y un paño en sus manos. Él no se había movido de su posición, y tampoco lo hizo cuando ella empezó a restregar con cuidado la suciedad de su torso con la solución salina. La continuaba consolando el acompasado sube y baja de su pecho al respirar.

Retiró la botella de Jack enredada en el puño de Inuyasha. Ya no quedaba nada de licor en el envase. Kagome observó con tristeza la botella vacía, sin querer imaginar las razones por las que Inuyasha había decidido alcoholizarse hasta ese punto. No lo había visto como el tipo de personas que recurriría al licor para adormecer los problemas.

Trató de no reparar mucho en el estado de sus manos. Tenía los nudillos de la mano derecha reventados, y no quería infligir más daño.

¿Qué había golpeado?

 _¿A quién?_

Desechó el paño ensangrentado y buscó uno limpio para su rostro. Con delicadeza trataba de no rozar los cortes profundos, pero el temblor de sus manos lo hacía difícil. El corte más grave le abría la carne del pómulo, tenía otro atravesándole la ceja izquierda y uno le rompía el labio; estaba tan hinchado, que toda esa mitad del rostro empezaba a tornarse verdosa.

Cerró los ojos fuerte. No quería verlo en ese estado. Le dolía.

Una mano atrapó su muñeca casi provocándole un paro cardiaco. Sus ojos fueron rápidamente hacia los dedos de Inuyasha clavándosele en la piel y luego a las orbes doradas que ahora le devolvían la mirada.

—¿Kagome...?

Sonaba confundido, con la voz arrastrada y pastosa. Sus ojos no la miraban realmente, estaban opacos y aturdidos, aún bajo el efecto de todo lo que había bebido. Pero estaba consciente, y era todo lo que a Kagome le importaba.

El alivio y la felicidad le hincharon el pecho hasta que sentía que lloraría de pura emoción en cualquier momento.

Ella acarició la mano de él entre las suyas al responderle—: Soy yo.

—¿Kag? —volvió a preguntar, esta vez sentándose de golpe. Enseguida se llevó la mano libre a la cabeza con una mueca torturada.

—Debes acostarte. —Trató de impedir que siguiera moviéndose presionando las manos contra su pecho—. Estás herido. ¿Crees que puedas caminar hasta la cama?

Él la volteó a ver con el ceño fruncido. Se observó las manos entonces, como tratando de conectar sus palabras con el estado de sus nudillos.

—Creo... —la volvió a mirar—, creo que voy a vomitar.

Kagome se apresuró en ponerse de pie en cuanto lo vio salir disparado al cuarto de baño. Ya estaba tirado en el suelo devolviendo todo el exceso de alcohol en el inodoro cuando ella se hincó para auxiliarlo. Puso las manos con gesto confortante en su espalda, pero él se las apartó con rudeza.

—Vete.

—Inuyasha...

—¡Vete! —Rugió. El tono brusco provocó que Kagome diera un respingo—. ¿Eres sorda? ¡Fuera de aquí!

Kagome no esperó a que se lo repitiera una tercera vez. Se apartó de él y retrocedió hasta salir del pequeño espacio. Inuyasha no la miró cuando simplemente estampó la puerta en sus narices.

* * *

Estaba hecho mierda.

Era la única palabra para describir como se sentía.

Se limpió la boca con el dorso de la mano y se puso de pie. Ni siquiera se molestó en verse en el espejo, solo se lavó las manos y se cepilló los dientes, ignorando el ardor de las heridas en sus nudillos y boca.

La cabeza le palpitaba. Le dolía hacer cualquier movimiento con la cara. No podía cerrar bien la mano derecha. Estuvo tres horas vomitando y, una vez que su estómago se quedó sin nada para devolver, los efectos del alcohol empezaron a desvanecerse; es decir, todo le dolía tres veces más que antes.

Con la mente más despejada esperaba recordar que coño había hecho para terminar tan jodido, pero parecía que aún había suficiente alcohol en su sangre para evitar que los recuerdos regresasen a su cabeza; por eso, cuando salió del cuarto de baño y encontró un cuerpo acurrucado al costado de su cama, no entendió que demonios pasaba.

Kagome ni siquiera estaba _en_ el colchón, no, estaba hecha bola en el suelo con la espalda apoyada de la cama y la cabeza apoyada en las rodillas.

¿Por qué estaba Kagome allí? Dormida, en el piso de su departamento.

No sabía qué hacer. Despertarla no sonaba correcto, pero necesitaba saber que infiernos hacía ella allí o iba a volverse loco.

Se arrodilló a su altura y le apartó el cabello del rostro solo para asegurarse de que fuese ella; definitivamente lo era. Tenía una expresión angustiada y el ceño arrugado, como si estuviese teniendo una pesadilla. Vagos recuerdos de esa misma expresión pasaron como flashes por su nublada cabeza.

¿Por qué habría ella de verlo de esa manera?

Entonces lo recordó. Y si antes se sentía como una mierda, ahora no tenía calificativo suficiente para la porquería de persona que era.

Le había gritado.

¿Por qué coño le había gritado?

Ni siquiera estaba seguro de lo que le había dicho. Solo podía ver el rostro asustado de ella mientras se alejaba y luego él tirándole la puerta en la cara.

¿Por qué, de todas las personas, tenía ella que encontrarlo borracho?

Los párpados de ella revolotearon. Levantó la cabeza y miró alrededor, tratando de ubicarse con el entorno. Inuyasha quiso golpearse por la forma tan cálida en la que ella le sonrió al verle a su lado.

—¿Te sientes mejor?

¿Por qué le hablaba tan dulce después de lo que hizo?

Él solo pudo asentir.

—Estaba preocupada... me asusté muchísimo.

¿Cómo podía estar preocupada por él después de como la trató?

—Kagome...

—Sé que debo irme —se le adelantó. Él no quería decirle eso—. Lo siento, es solo que no podía marcharme sin saber que estabas bien.

—Kag...

—Nos vemos en la escuela.

No, _no_.

No era lo que ella creía.

La tomó de la muñeca para impedir que se levantase y, sin previo aviso, tiró de ella hasta atraerla a su pecho y cerró los brazos alrededor de su cintura, aferrándola con suavidad y necesidad en partes iguales. El aroma a frutas que desprendía su cabello azabache lograba que cualquier malestar que las heridas le provocasen valiese la pena.

—Lo lamento —murmuró cerca de su oído—. Fui un imbécil, discúlpame.

No sabía que estaba haciendo. Estaba actuando impulsivamente y no podía importarle menos. Solo necesitaba tenerla cerca.

Ella no respondió, ni tampoco aceptó el abrazo. Creyó que lo empujaría lejos, que le gritaría de vuelta porque se lo merecía, pero no fue así. No fue hasta que su menudo cuerpo empezó a sacudirse en pequeñas convulsiones que se dio cuenta de que ella estaba llorando.

Era un imbécil. La había hecho llorar.

Hubiese preferido mil veces que lo golpeara.

—Por favor, no llores —pidió, dolido.

—C-creí que.. —hipeó—. Estaba muy asustada.

Inuyasha le acarició el cabello. Algo en su pecho escoció tras escucharla. Él jamás la lastimaría y se odiaba por hacerla creer lo contrario.

—Jamás te haría daño.

—Lo sé —la seguridad con la que lo dijo lo tomó por sorpresa. Ella se alejó unos centímetros del abrazo para enjuagarse las lágrimas—. Estaba asustada de que algo malo te sucediera. Te encontré inconsciente, y tu ropa tenía mucha sangre.

Inuyasha se quedó sin palabras.

No estaba llorando por lo que le hizo. Estaba llorando por _él_...

Kagome estaba llorando porque se preocupaba por _él_.

—¿Seguro que ya estás bien? Deberíamos ir al hospital —insistió ella, los ojos enrojecidos por el llanto.

Inuyasha acunó el rostro de la azabache con una mano y acortó la poca distancia que los separaba, depositando un beso suave en la frente de ella.

El corazón de Kagome casi olvida como latir.

Nadie más la hacía sentir tan sosegada y eufórica al mismo tiempo. Nadie podía detener su corazón y luego hacerlo marchar tres veces más fuerte como lo hacía Inuyasha.

—Ahora lo estoy.

Sus ojos dorados la miraron con dulzura, robándole el aliento.

—Te eché de menos.

—Y yo a ti, cielo.


	13. Trece

_**Capítulo 13. Entre celos y falsas amistades.**_

* * *

—Va a doler.

—Lo sé.

—Si te duele demasiado debes decirme.

—Lo sé.

—Me detendré si te duele.

—Ya _lo sé._

Empezaba a perder la paciencia, de la cual él no se caracterizaba por contar con mucha. Sabía que Kagome hacía todo con buenas intenciones y solo trataba de ayudarlo, por eso accedió a dejarle suturar las heridas. En un principio trató de convencerlo de ir al hospital y, después de que él se negase en redondo, solo logró hacerla sentir más tranquila permitiéndole al menos darle un par de puntadas a los cortes.

Ya llevaba media hora sentado en la tapa de la tasa del baño esperando que ella dejase de estar tan nerviosa. Inuyasha estaba haciendo todo lo posible por no quejarse. No era tarea fácil.

—No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres.

—Quiero hacerlo —reiteró ella. Sonaba más confiada de lo que se veía—, solo no quiero lastimarte. La crema anestésica no es tan efectiva como las que usarían en el hospital.

A Inuyasha secretamente empezaba a gustarle que Kagome expresara abiertamente su preocupación por él. Ella no parecía notar que lo hacía.

—No vas a lastimarme —lo decía en serio, confiaba en ella más que en sí mismo.

Kagome respiró tan hondo como la capacidad de sus pulmones le permitió y botó el aire lento; eso no la ayudó en nada, pero al menos lo intentó. Sabía lo que hacía gracias a su mamá, pero eso no evitaba que estuviera algo nerviosa. Se esterilizó las manos con alcohol e insertó con maestría el hilo quirúrgico en la aguja para luego acercarla a la cara de Inuyasha, quien estaba demasiado calmado para alguien a quien iban a atravesarle la ceja en pocos segundos.

El primer pinchazo le dolió, Inuyasha no pudo negarlo. La piel sensible encima de su ojo estaba hinchada y en carne viva; eso debido a que no solo estaba rota, sino que fue producto de un gran puñetazo. Hizo lo posible por no moverse porque sabía que pondría más insegura a Kagome, así que se tragó el dolor del segundo pinchazo y ya para el tercero la verdad es que no le dolía más.

Ella se mordía el labio inferior cuando estaba concentrada. Inuyasha se había dado cuenta de eso durante las veces que la miraba en clases.

Le parecía linda así: masticándose el labio, con el cabello hecho una trenza y los ojos fijos en la tarea que hacía. Justo como estaba ahora frente a él, concentrada en el movimiento de las puntadas.

—¿Cómo? —la voz de ella interrumpió el hilo de sus pensamientos.

Dejó de verla cerrando los ojos, pero sin poder realmente sacarse su imagen de la cabeza.

Seguro era que aún estaba medio borracho.

—¿Cómo de qué? —preguntó, haciéndose el desentendido.

Las puntadas cesaron y escuchó que ella movía algunas cosas, seguidamente algo fresco alivió el ardor de la herida recién suturada.

—¿Qué te sucedió? —reformuló.

El ambarino abrió los párpados nuevamente, encontrándose con el rostro de Kagome cerca del suyo. No estaba mirándolo directamente, solo estaba vendándole las heridas.

—Alguien me hizo perder la paciencia.

Esperaba no tener que tocar el tema, aunque supuso que era inevitable.

—¿Por qué?

—No lo recuerdo. Solo recuerdo estar cabreado.

Captó la mirada fugaz que Kagome le dio, pero no logró reconocer el sentimiento que hubo tras ella.

—¿Está bien?

—¿Quién?

—El alguien al que golpeaste.

—Creo —respondió hundiéndose de hombros.

Agradeció que ella no estuviera viéndolo más a los ojos porque, de ser así, seguro descubría que estaba mintiendo.

Hubo una larga pausa antes de que ella preguntara—: ¿Lo harías de nuevo?

No sabía a qué se refería exactamente: si ir a un bar, emborracharse o meterse en una pelea callejera.

Cualquiera que fuese la pregunta, la respuesta era—: Sí.

No iba a mentirle respecto a eso. Ella tenía derecho a saber qué clase de persona era él. Porque el Inuyasha que Kagome conocía _divertido, irreverente, agradable_ no era del todo real.

El Inuyasha real era todo lo opuesto. No era más que un montón de pedazos incompletos e inestables a solo un toque de desmoronarse.

Esperó porque ella comentase o hiciera alguna otra pregunta, pero no fue así. Se limitó a continuar vendándole los nudillos en silencio. Kagome siempre reaccionaba diferente al resto; diferente a lo que él esperaba. Su forma de ser era refrescante, era el punto rojo en un mundo a escala de grises.

—Terminé —anunció, desechando todo lo usado y cerrando el botiquín.

Inuyasha abrió y cerró la mano, asegurándose de no habérsela roto. La primera vez que dio un puñetazo posicionó mal los dedos de la mano izquierda y terminó quebrándose dos de ellos.

Tenía nueve años.

—¿Tienes analgésicos? —subió el rostro cuando ella le habló.

Asintió.

—En la cocina.

Se colocó una camiseta nueva una vez que salieron del cuarto de baño. Sacó el bote de pastillas en las gavetas y se lo extendió a Kagome, que estaba parada al otro lado de la encimera.

—Dos de estas cada ocho horas deberían funcionar —concluyó luego de leer los componentes e instrucciones en la etiqueta, entregándola la primera dosis.

—Son solo un par de golpes, Kagome —replicó divertido y se pasó las píldoras sin agua.

Las mejillas blancas de ella se colorearon al darse cuenta de lo mandona que estaba siendo. No podía evitar que las actitudes de su madre se reflejasen a través de ella en momentos así. Aun recordaba lo mucho que se enfadaba Souta cuando actuaba toda maternal a su alrededor.

Supuso que, aunque él ya no estuviese, ella nunca dejaría de ser una hermana mayor.

—Lo siento, es la costumbre —admitió medio apenada.

Hacía mucho tiempo desde la última vez que cuidaba de alguien.

—No me estoy quejando. No todos tienen una enfermera personal tan caliente como tú. —Ella le puso los ojos en blanco por el comentario, sin dejar de estar sonrojada—. ¿A alguien le está creciendo una actitud?

—Creo que he aprendido a distinguir cuando solo dices cosas así por fastidiarme.

Inuyasha apoyó los codos en el granito para quedar a la altura de su rostro, clavando los ojos en los azules de ella.

—No estaba fastidiándote. Lo decía en serio.

—Uh-huh... creo que es hora de que me vaya.

Inuyasha alzó las manos con inocencia, como cuando te apuntan con un arma.

—Ya, de acuerdo, te dejo en paz.

Ambos rieron al mismo tiempo. Era tan extraño que pudieran hacerse reír en aquellas circunstancias, como si nada hubiera pasado, como si hace apenas unas horas sus vidas no hubiesen estado hechas un lío.

—¿Cómo llegaste? —fue el turno de Inuyasha de hacer las preguntas.

Él había contestado a medias las de ella, así que a Kagome no le quedaba más opción que hacer lo mismo.

—Caminando.

Y las respondería a medias también.

Jugueteó con el frasco entre sus dedos, pretendiendo no darse cuenta de la mirada entornada que Inuyasha le daba.

—¿Desde el templo?

—Me acerqué en bus y luego caminé...

—Ah... de acuerdo.

Inuyasha iba a dejar el tema, conforme con la respuesta, hasta que algo en la historia no terminó de encajarle por completo. Kagome suspiró de alivio demasiado pronto.

—¿Cómo sabías que vivo aquí?

La azabache apretó el bote de pastillas. El cerebro le trabajaba a mil por hora maquinando alguna respuesta mejor que _"robé tu dirección del record de empleados en los archivos del abuelo_ ". Podía meter en problemas a Sango pero cabía la posibilidad de que Inuyasha le preguntara a su amiga al respecto.

—Pues...

—No es que me moleste que vengas —interrumpió él para su alivio—, pero este vecindario no es el más seguro. Es arriesgado que camines sola por aquí.

—Lo lamento. No pude despedirme de ti antes y no estabas en la escuela... creí que algo malo te había sucedido.

—Oh, demonios, la escuela —gruñó, llevándose la mano a la frente. De verdad lo había olvidado—. He estado trabajando tanto que olvido que existe.

—Estaba un poco asustada —admitió ella, clavando la vista en el granito porque no podía decírselo a la cara—. Ahora que Kōga regresó al templo, creí que dejaríamos de hablar.

—¿Por qué pensarías eso?

—No lo sé... así eran las cosas antes de que trabajaras allí. Supuse que todo regresaría a la normalidad.

Los dedos de él le levantaron el rostro desde el mentón, obligándola a conectar miradas. Siempre le robaba el aliento lo bonito que eran los ojos de Inuyasha cuando los contemplaba así de cerca.

—No vuelvas a pensar eso. Iré a quitarle el empleo al bastardo de Kōga si eso te hace feliz.

Una sonrisa divertida tiró de la comisura de los labios de Kagome.

—Gracias, pero por favor no dejes a Kōga sin empleo.

—Solo dime cuando cambies de opinión.

—Hecho. —Estaba tan contenta que, de no ser porque sus ojos se movieron por un segundo al reloj de la cocina, seguro jamás hubiera notado el paso de las horas—. ¡Que tarde es! Tengo que irme si no quiero perder el último bus.

—Te llevo —se ofreció él.

Kagome inclinó la cabeza a un lado e inquirió—: ¿Tienes auto?

Al bajar al garage del edificio ella no se esperaba encontrar en su lugar una especie de taller mecánico. En la reducida estancia habían dos autos y el resto del espacio era ocupado por varias motocicletas. Tenían cajas de herramientas por doquier y el suelo manchado estaba impregnado por un fuerte olor a aceite y gasolina.

—El dueño del edificio es mi jefe. Trabajo en un taller mecánico cerca de aquí.

Con eso había respondido casi todas sus dudas. Siempre había tenido curiosidad por lo que hacía Inuyasha para mantenerse por su cuenta, solo jamás se lo hubiese imaginado como mecánico. Tenía una idea graciosa de que las personas que trabajaban con autos debían vestirse con overoles azules manchados con grasa todo el tiempo.

Sonrió solo de imaginarse a Inuyasha de esa manera.

Kagome dejó de inspeccionar las motocicletas para pasar hacia los autos que ocupaban casi todo el espacio del garage. Ambos, el Challenger y el Mustang, se notaba por el modelo que eran de los años 60, pero estaban tan en perfectas condiciones que bien lucían como autos recién sacados de agencia.

—¿Cual es el tuyo? —Inuyasha apuntó el Challenger negro. A Kagome le parecía divertido que hasta en colores de auto él se inclinase por los neutros—. ¿Por qué nunca lo usas?

—Llevo meses trabajando en él. Tuve que pedirle un préstamo a Totosai, mi jefe, y tenía tan poco dinero que no podía costear ni la gasolina.

—¿Tantas molestias por un coche?

Se hundió de hombros.

—De verdad me gusta. Lo he querido desde que era un crío.

—¿Lo reparaste tu mismo?

Asintió orgulloso y se jactó—: Con mis propias manos.

—Creo que debería irme caminando, entonces.

—¿De qué hablas?

Ella puso fingida cara de espanto.

—No sé, puede que estalle a medio camino. —Le dio un vistazo—. Ya no estás ebrio, ¿cierto?

—Chistosa —le puso los ojos en blanco. Abrió la puerta para ella y esperó a que se trepase en el auto para cerrarla.

El coche de Inuyasha estaba impecable, Kagome juraba que incluso más ordenado que su propio departamento. Olía a una mezcla de cigarrillos y ambientador de autos, y eso se le antojaba extrañamente agradable.

El motor rugió con fuerza al cobrar vida, pero fue un sonido muerto en comparación al ruido estridente de la música pesada saliendo a todo volumen por los parlantes. Kagome casi sufre un infarto por el susto y él solo se disculpó entre carcajadas y apagó el reproductor antes de poner marcha atras para alejarse del conjunto departamental.

La noche ya había caído sobre la ciudad hace un rato. Kagome estaba secretamente dándole vistazos a Inuyasha mientras hablaban, casi incrédula de todo lo que había pasado en cuestión de horas. Con la expresión suave que encontraba en sus ojos dorados y la forma relajada en la que manejaba, los golpes y vendajes que llevaba eran el único recordatorio constante de lo que hace unas horas fue una pesadilla en vida.

Por unos agonizantes segundos creyó que él estaba... Tuvo que obligarse a poner los ojos en la carretera para borrar el horrible recuerdo.

Todo el viaje hasta el templo estuvieron conversando sobre temas triviales. Fue cuando Kagome mencionó que Kōga había regresado a Tokyo desde hace ya una semana que Inuyasha comentó sobre el moreno llamándole para organizar una reunión en su casa.

—¿Irás?

Ella hizo una pequeña mueca. —Le he prometido a Sango que lo haría...

—No suenas convencida.

—Habrás notado que socializar no es lo mío —murmuró vencida, hundiéndose en el asiento.

—Estarás bien. —Usó la mano vendada para darle un suave apretón en el hombro.

Kagome lo volteo a ver con ojos agradecidos, enderezándose justo al tiempo que él se estacionaba frente a las escaleras del templo. Salió del auto y cerró la puerta tras ella antes de asomarse por la ventanilla

—¿Hasta mañana? —preguntó, esperanzada.

Inuyasha le dedicó una media sonrisa.

—Hasta mañana.

* * *

Era un manojo andante de nervios.

Sango la había buscado a la hora que prometió: ni un minuto más, ni uno menos.

Siendo la segunda vez que pisaba la casa de su amiga, aún le maravillaba lo bonito que era todo. Era una residencia pequeña pero bien decorada. Siendo Sango la única mujer de la familia, su padre hacía todo por consentirla y le dejaba mantener la casa como una taza de té.

Y ese gusto por la decoración también se reflejaba en un inmenso guardarropa lleno de todo en última tendencia de moda. Sango tenía más ropa y zapatos que todo lo que Kagome recordaba haberse comprado en su vida.

—Se te ve precioso —aplaudió Sango, orgullosa de su creación.

Kagome se detuvo frente al espejo de la habitación, algo temerosa de la imagen que la recibiría. La chica que le devolvió la mirada en el espejo lucía diferente, pero no le disgustaba tanto como pensó. De la cintura hacia abajo llevaba una falda negra, medias pantis del mismo color y botas sin tacón; arriba, usaba un suéter ancho tejido de color pastel.

No estaba acostumbrada a usar faldas fuera de la escuela y era la primera vez en la vida que usaba medias como esas; a pesar de eso, se sentía cómoda. Sango había encontrado el equilibrio entre un conjunto bonito y su personalidad reservada. Kagome jamás creyó que el hecho de usar ropa diferente la haría sentir tan... segura, de cierta forma.

—¿Y? ¿Qué dices? —Su amiga se asomó tras ella en el espejo, entusiasmada—. ¿No te gusta?

—Es precioso, gracias.

Sango ensanchó una enorme sonrisa, elevando algo entre sus manos. Kagome miró con curiosidad el reflejo del estuche a través del cristal al mismo tiempo que la morena anunciaba—: Segundo paso, maquillaje.

* * *

Era imposible no distinguir la casa de Kōga cuando entraron al conjunto residencial. El rumor de la música se escuchaba tres cuadras a la redonda y la cantidad de autos parqueados era ridícula para una fiesta de secundaria... o para lo que Kagome imaginaba que sería una de esas.

Estaba aún más angustiada que antes. Si bien sabía que toda la escuela estaba enterada, no se esperó nunca el número desmesurado de personas que de verdad asistirían.

Su ansiedad social estaba rasgando la superficie, desesperada por tomar el control.

— _Ugh_. No hay donde estacionarse —berreó su amiga en el asiento del piloto. Casi olvida que estaba en el auto con Sango—. Dejaremos el coche unas cuadras más abajo y caminamos. ¿Te parece?

« _¿Tengo opción?_ », era lo que pasaba por su cabeza cuando asintió.

Después de conseguir un remoto espacio para estacionar al final de la calle, les tomó unos cinco minutos caminando volver a alcanzar la casa. Kagome no había notado antes las nubes grises acumulándose en el cielo, y solo podía rezar porque no resultará en algo más que una ligera llovizna.

Al cabo de unos instantes ya estaban sumergidas en medio de un montón de adolescentes fumando, bebiendo, bailando y carcajeándose en el patio delantero. La mano de Sango se cerró en la suya para no perderla mientras la guiaba a través de la multitud hasta entrar a la enorme residencia. De no ser por el agarre de Sango, ella ya hubiera salido corriendo.

Dentro de la casa el ambiente era una densa mezcla entre tabaco, sudor, alcohol y marihuana. El bajo sonaba tan fuerte que hacía vibrar cada rincón del lugar. A donde sea que girara el rostro encontraba gente bailando, besándose, o gritando con su grupo de amigos; todos pasando el momento de sus vidas.

Ella deseaba poder estar la mitad de extasiada que ellos. Ansiaba poseer la habilidad de divertirse sin sentir que se ahogaba.

—Relájate —la voz de Sango gritó cerca de ella para ser escuchada sobre la música. Le había leído la mente—. Será divertido.

La azabache forzó una sonrisa como respuesta porque no sabía que otra cosa hacer.

Sango se topó rápidamente con uno de sus grupos de amistades y todos empezaron a hablar entusiasmados. De todas las personas Kagome solo reconoció a tres, incluyendo a Ayame. En algunas ocasiones buscaron incluir a la azabache en la conversación pero, como era normal, eventualmente comenzó a quedarse atrás. De la nada alguien sugirió ir a bailar y Sango fue arrastrada hacia la pista de baile, apenas teniendo tiempo de hacerle a su amiga la señal universal de " _llámame_ " antes de ser tragada por la multitud.

Kagome suspiró. Ella no tenía un móvil para llamarle de todas maneras.

Así que allí estaba, varada en medio de su primera fiesta de secundaria sin tener idea de qué hacer. Nunca se había sentido tan fuera de lugar en su vida. Era tan sencillo para todos encajar mientras ella se sentía como un pez agonizando fuera del agua. No sabía muy bien que hacer a continuación: si esperar por Sango o buscar donde sentarse por el resto de la noche. No tenía forma de avisarle a su amiga si se movía de lugar, pero la segunda opción era la más tentativa en esos momentos.

En algún punto alguien empujó un vaso rojo en sus manos. Una bebida color claro que definitivamente no bebería por ningún motivo lo llenaba casi al tope.

Fue cuando estuvo dispuesta a ir a encontrar un sitio donde sentarse que sus ojos se posaron en las personas descendiendo de las escaleras hacia el segundo piso. Su corazón dio un vuelco emocionado al reconocer a Inuyasha entre ellos. Se debatió en si estaría bien acercarse a saludarle.

Una sonrisa que no sabía que llevaba en los labios se borró en cuanto Yara apareció tras él, abrazándosele costado y dejando un beso muy cerca de sus labios.

 _Oh._

Apartando la vista y clavándola en el vaso entre sus dedos, Kagome pensó que no tenía derecho a sentirse así de decepcionada. Por supuesto que Inuyasha no estaría solo, era normal. Antes de conocerlo ya lo había visto con otras chicas.

Entonces, ¿por qué esta vez le dolía?

Empujó la sensación lejos y se concentró en avanzar en busca de un espacio donde respirar con mas libertad. Encontrar la cocina fue sencillo. Un flujo constante de personas entraba y salía de allí con pizzas o bebidas y, aunque el ambiente seguía siendo pesado, no estaba tan atestado como la sala principal.

Le escocía la garganta y estaba acalorada, pero no había nada para beber más que latas de cervezas y botellas de licor. Se tragó una maldición en lo que alguien la empujó al pasar, provocando que parte de la bebida en el vaso salpicase la blusa que Sango le había prestado.

—Perfecto —masculló irritada.

Sacó un par de servilletas que encontró sobre la isla de la cocina, presionándolas contra la tela empapada. El olor a alcohol ya empezaba a impregnarse en el tejido y el papel de la servilleta desmoronándose solo lograba empeorar el problema.

¿Es que nada le saldría bien hoy?

—¡Kagome! —gritaron cerca de su oído.

Se giró por completo al voltear el rostro y encontrar a Kōga a sus espaldas. Casi llora de pura emoción al encontrar una cara familiar entre aquel mar de desconocidos.

—Kōga —respiró, aliviada—. Que alegría verte, de verdad.

—Woah —la escaneó de arriba a abajo—. Por un segundo juré que no eras tú.

La azabache se sonrojó al recordar su apariencia esa noche. Además de la ropa, Sango le había hecho llevar delineador y algo de maquillaje básico. No era demasiado pero, siendo que ella jamás usaba nada, hacía la diferencia.

—¿Es eso bueno?

—No, quiero decir, ¡si! Joder, luces... —Sacudió la cabeza, buscando ordenar sus pensamientos difusos mientras acortaba la distancia que los separaba—. Estás preciosa.

Las manos de él dejaron una caricia suave en su mejilla al colocar un mechón suelto de cabello tras su oreja. Los ojos enrojecidos de Kōga conectaron con los suyos y un escalofrío la recorrió de pies a cabeza.

Estaba borracho.

—¿Siempre han sido así de azules tus ojos? —preguntó. No apartaba la mano de su rostro.

—C-creo...

¿Por qué estaba nerviosa? Solo era Kōga.

Kōga borracho.

—Eres _tan_ preciosa...

La respiración se le atascó en la garganta cuando él bajó con lentitud la mano, rozando sus hombros y cintura para detenerse en sus caderas. Kagome tembló bajo su tacto, y él tomó aquello como una invitación para inclinar el rostro hacia sus labios.

Pero el alcohol en su sistema le hizo fallar en reconocer la expresión horrorizada en los ojos de la azabache. Fue por eso que, cuando ella le lanzó la bebida al rostro, no se lo esperaba para nada.

Kōga se apartó de ella gimiendo de dolor por el licor puro quemándole la vista. Kagome soltó el vaso como si se tratara del arma homicida, incrédula de lo que acababa de hacer. Hizo el atisbo de acercarse a socorrerlo, sintiéndose terriblemente culpable, pero el pánico en carne viva apenas le dejó mover los pies para salir corriendo de allí.

La casa estaba más llena que antes, si eso era siquiera posible. El calor, las personas, la música, todo se filtraba con el doble de fuerza por sus alterados sentidos. Estaba aturdida, sofocada, con el corazón en la garganta.

Kōga iba a besarla.

Apoyó la espalda de la pared más cercana, sus piernas incapaces de mantenerla en pie. Se apartó con desesperación los mechones de cabello que se le pegaban a la frente y cuello por el sudor, dándose cuenta de lo mucho que le temblaba el pulso.

Necesitaba salir. Necesitaba aire.

—¿Kag? —Una mano se cerró en su antebrazo y pegó un brinco del susto, apartándose hasta chocar con la persona que pasaba a su lado—. Por Dios, ¿estás bien?

—Si, estoy bien. —Las palabras salían atropelladas de sus labios, haciéndola ver como todo menos bien.

Ayame le dio un apretón amable en el hombro.

—Pues no luces bien, ¿necesitas un avetón a casa?

Quería gritar que si, pero se contuvo. No confiaba en Ayame, al menos no como antes.

La pelirroja debió ver el resentimiento en sus ojos, porque suspiró y dijo—: Sé que he sido una perra contigo y lo lamento. Tienes todas las razones para desconfiar de mi, pero te prometo que estoy arrepentida por como me comporté.

—De acuerdo...

Aún dudaba de sus palabras, pero agradecía escucharlas.

—De verdad luces pálida. Si no confias en mi, al menos dejame llevarte con Sango.

Había verdadera preocupación en la mirada esmeralda de quien consideró su amiga por un tiempo. Sus palabras sonaron sinceras, sin segundas intenciones, así que Kagome aceptó la mano que le tendía.

Se abrieron paso hasta las escaleras que llevaban al segundo piso. Arriba fue una bocanada de aire fresco, el pasillo que llevaba a las habitaciones se encontraba menos concurrido que el resto de la casa, y el estruendo de la música era menos audible.

—Están hablando en la habitación de Kōga —le informó Ayame.

Se detuvieron en la última puerta al final del corredor y la pelirroja dio dos toques antes de abrirla, apartándose para dejarla pasar primero. Kagome estuvo confundida al dar un paso al frente y encontrarse con un pequeño cuarto lleno de utencilios de limpieza. Fue entonces que un fuerte empujón la hizo trastabillar y caer de rodillas en el suelo, apenas dándole tiempo de poner las manos para amortiguar el golpe.

Kagome se quedó observándo el suelo, confundida, pasando el dolor de la caida. Reaccionó al escuchar como la puerta fue tirada contra el marco a sus espaldas

Se levantó de inmediato, pegándo los puños de la madera.

—Ayame —llamó y giró de la manilla. Cerrada. Una alarma se encendió en su sistema—. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Te lo advertí. No podías solo mantenerte lejos, ¿cierto? —el tono amable de antes fue reemplazado por uno que le heló la sangre—. Diviértete en la fiesta, bonita.

La realidad cayó sobre Kagome como un balde de agua fría cuando los pasos de Ayame se alejaron por el pasillo.

La iba a dejar allí encerrada.

—¡Ayame! —Continuó dándole golpes a la puerta una y otra vez—. ¡Ayame, por favor, no hagas esto!

Nadie respondió. Se había ido. Las lágrimas picaron en sus ojos, el nudo en la garganta apretándose cada vez más, asfixiándola. Podía sentir el pánico corriendo por sus venas, haciéndola creer que las paredes se cerraban a su alrededor.

Y, como burlándose de su miseria, el cielo rugió. La luz del relámpago iluminó el pequeño cuarto a través de una diminuta ventana y la hizo ahogar un jadeo.

Kagome se dejó caer, derrotada, hecha un ovillo al suelo. Sus gritos murieron, siendo reemplazados por el tiritar incesante de su cuerpo en lo que un estruendo más grande anunció el tamaño de la tormenta que caería esa noche.

La música abajo llegaba a sus oídos amortiguada, ella solo era capaz de distinguir el sonido de la lluvia torrencial. Todos se divertían, todos ignoraban a la chica del segundo piso encerrada en un cuarto oscuro a punto de sufrir un colapso nervioso.

Porque esa chica odiaba la oscuridad, los espacios cerrados, y los relámpagos.

Para ella, los truenos sonaban igual que un arma al ser disparada.

No supo de si misma por un tiempo. Estaba desconectada, con las manos en el cabello y las rodillas en el pecho, su espalda golpeándose cada tanto contra el estante tras ella.

Quizá pasaron horas para el momento en que esa puerta fue abierta, ella ya no sabía. Algo cálido cayó sobre su cuerpo, no fue hasta entonces que notó que tenía frío, mucho frío.

Cerró los ojos, manos cubriendo sus oídos con fuerza; mareándose al ser levantada del suelo, sintió que flotaba en el aire. Pero no tuvo miedo, no estaba asustada. Se sentía más calmada que antes mientras la persona la acunaba contra su pecho y le susurraba palabras dulces al oído.

El familiar aroma a cigarrillos la hizo sentir segura, en paz, la envolvió en un estado de calma.

Kagome se acurrucó, aferrándose a su salvador, y se dejó ir.

* * *

 **Adoro todos y cada uno de sus comentarios. Gracias por seguir apoyándome en cada capítulo.**

 **Nos leemos ( _muy_ ) pronto.**


	14. Catorce

_**Capítulo 14. El día que soñó.**_

* * *

Yara no le daba un respiro.

Se le había metido en la cabeza que era una buena idea volver a llamarla. Ella era buena en lo que hacía y él necesitaba a alguien con quien descargarse, con quien olvidar. Eso era todo. Punto.

Error.

Sentados con un grupo en los muebles de la sala, Yara tomaba cualquier oportunidad que tenía para pegársele al costado. Desde que se acostaron de nuevo no lo dejaba en paz. Él le había dejado en claro que no buscaba una relación y, no importaba cuántas veces la rechazara, ella no parecía entenderlo.

Inuyasha ni siquiera le estaba prestando atención a la conversación que el puñado de idiotas a su alrededor mantenía. Todos sus dichosos amigos ya estaban borrachos como una cuba mientras que él se conformaba con darle sorbos a un vaso de agua. La falta de alcohol en sus venas hacía todo tres veces más intolerable que de costumbre.

No poder beber apestaba. Estar en constante rehabilitación apestaba.

—Necesito fumar —le avisó a Yara, apartando el brazo del que ella estaba abrazada.

—Voy contigo.

—No —la detuvo secamente, levantándose del asiento—, voy solo.

La rubia hizo un puchero.

—No te tardes.

Inuyasha ya estaba de espaldas, así que ella no vio como él puso los ojos en blanco mientras se alejaba.

Poner un pie fuera de la casa fue una enorme bocanada de aire fresco. Afuera llovía a cántaros, por lo que toda la gente se había apiñado dentro de la residencia como animales. Estar adentro era como hundirse en una densa mezcla de calor corporal, nubes de humo, sudor y música muy alta. No se dio cuenta de lo asfixiado que se sentía hasta que el frío rocío de la lluvia lo recibió al abrir la puerta del patio trasero.

Se mantuvo bajo el techo, tomando asiento en las escaleras del porche donde el agua le mojaba los zapatos. Sacó el aplastado paquete de cigarrillos del bolsillo de su pantalón y gruñó en frustración al darse cuenta de que no llevaba encendedor consigo.

Maldito sea Miroku por habérselo pedido prestado.

—Joder... —masculló rendido, apoyando la espalda del pilar de las escaleras.

No volvería a entrar a esa casa, no con Yara esperándolo. Pasar toda la noche observando la lluvia era mil veces más tentador.

¿Por qué asistió a esa jodida fiesta en primer lugar?

« _Porque Kagome te lo pidió_ ».

Si, y Kagome no estaba en ningún lugar para ser vista. La encontró hace un par de horas, demasiado melosa con Kōga en la cocina, así que ahora le valía mierda que estaba haciendo la azabache con su vida. Ella tenía derecho a revolcarse con Kōga si eso deseaba.

Apretó la mandíbula. Su cabeza gritaba que no le importaba Kagome y otra parte ─ _una que juraba había encerrado para bien─_ lo enloquecía con la sola idea de imaginarla junto a Kōga. De imaginarla con cualquier persona, en general.

Dejó que los relámpagos y la lluvia torrencial apaciguasen la rabia burbujeando en su pecho, que le calmasen los nervios, impidiendo que se expandiesen como el virus que representaban para él. Ya no era de los que se dejaba cegar por la ira. Hacia un tiempo ya que había aprendido a controlar sus emociones. No podía solo dejar que una chica tirase al caño lo que con tanto esfuerzo había logrado.

No de nuevo.

Pasó un rato en el que estuvo solo, sentado en el porche, perdido en recuerdos que no quería recordar, en imágenes de una cabellera lacia y desafiantes ojos azul profundo, hasta que la puerta mosquitero a sus espaldas fue abierta y luego tirada contra el marco con furia, rebotando y quedando abierta para que el viento la siguiese azotando una y otra vez.

Ayame salió disparada directo al aguacero, pasando por al lado del ambarino sin reparar en su presencia. Se detuvo en medio del jardín, la ropa pegándosele al cuerpo y el maquillaje derritiéndose por sus mejillas; aunque, si te fijabas bien, las lágrimas ya lo habían corrido antes. El grito frustrado que dejó salir desde el fondo de su garganta fue lo que hizo a Inuyasha reaccionar y levantarse.

Se sacó la chaqueta y la tiró en el suelo del porche para no mojarla. Descendió los peldaños hasta alcanzar a la Ayame hincada en el suelo, hecha un ovillo bajo las gotas heladas de agua.

—¿Qué coño, Ayame? —habló alto para escucharse sobre la tormenta.

Ella alzó sus verdes ojos enrojecidos hacia él, enmarcados por un montón de delineador corriéndole por las mejillas.

—¿Qué quieres? Si vienes a defenderle, dile que se puede ir a la mierda.

—¿De qué hablas?

—¡De Kōga! ¡De Kagome! —vociferó poniéndose de pie, empujándolo desde su metro sesenta—. ¡De todos ustedes!

Inuyasha la dejó golpearle el pecho como histérica un par de veces más, buscando comprender el sin sentido en sus palabras. De pronto la detuvo, ambas manos tomándola de las muñecas.

¿Kagome no estaba con Kōga? ¿De qué estaba hablando Ayame?

—¿Dónde está Kōga?

—En su habitación —respondió, aún forcejeando—. ¿Qué coño te importa?

—¿Está Kagome con él?

Ayame apartó la mirada, algo que hacía antes de mentir.

—No lo sé.

Inuyasha miró las nubes parpadear. El flash de luz iluminó todo y luego volvió a dejarlos en una lluviosa penumbra. Tres segundos después el cielo rugió; a tres kilómetros, un rayo había tocado tierra.

Una punzada de pánico lo atravesó. Los recuerdos perdidos de una chica asustada junto a un pozo, contando los segundos hasta que el trueno estallase, le llegaron en ese instante.

—Inuyasha —la voz alarmada de Ayame lo trajo a la realidad—. ¡Me estás lastimando!

A él no pudo importarle menos. Miedo urgente empezaba a correrle por las venas.

—¿Dónde está?

Ayame nunca había estado tan asustada de Inuyasha como en ese momento. Jamás había visto en la mirada de su amigo algo tan aterrador e intimidante. El iris dorado de sus ojos se había oscurecido tanto que le heló la sangre.

—¡Suéltame!

—¿¡Dónde mierda está Kagome!?

—¡En el segundo piso, la última puerta!

No necesitó nada más para soltar a la pelirroja y salir disparado dentro de la casa. Estaba empapado, con el corazón en la mano, subiendo de dos en dos a toda prisa las escaleras hasta la planta alta.

Por primera vez en años, estuvo preocupado por el bienestar de alguien más.

Estaba aterrorizado con la idea de que algo le sucediese a ella.

* * *

 _Llovía a cántaros._

 _Estaba oscuro._

 _La habitación se iluminó por unos segundos gracias a los relámpagos. Kagome sabía que estaba en su habitación ─ en su vieja habitación. En las mismas colchas amarillas y paredes verdes que tanto aborrecía._

 _En ese momento aún no le temía a los relámpagos; en aquel entonces, la lluvia le traía calma. El estruendo de las tormentas era lo que más se asemejaba a su estado mental, a como se sentía por dentro. Cuando estaba sola o asustada se imaginaba que llovía, pensaba en el sonido de las gotas repiqueteando sobre el suelo._

 _El reloj en su mesita de noche marcó las cuatro._

 _Cerró los ojos al escuchar las llaves tintinear, seguido del "click" de la puerta principal al cerrarse._

 _Ya había regresado. Ella no podía escapar; se enfadaría aún más si no la encontraba en su habitación como cada jueves._

 _Botas pesadas hicieron eco por el pasillo, cada vez más y más cerca, hasta detenerse justo fuera de su pieza._

 _Kagome lloró en silencio._

 _Y el monstruo abrió la puerta._

—¡NO!

El grito desgarrador de Kagome hizo eco en el pequeño departamento.

Manos le sostuvieron los hombros, presionándola contra el colchón, y ella perdió los estribos. Sus uñas se clavaron en los brazos del monstruo que la apresaba en un intento desesperado por liberarse. No se dio cuenta que seguía gritándo hasta que sintió la garganta en carne viva. Ella solo era consciente de la lluvia cayendo y los fuertes rugidos del cielo; del miedo atenazándole el estómago y las lágrimas quemándole la vista.

Él apretó los brazos alrededor de su pequeño cuerpo, atrayéndola a su pecho sin importarle que opusiese resistencia. La tomaba con firmeza pero sin lastimarla ─ no estaba impidiendo que escapara, solo la abrazaba.

Kagome dejó de moverse, de gritar.

—Soy yo, soy yo —repetía como una dulce melodía en su oído, acariciándole el cabello—. Soy yo, cielo.

La viva imágen de sus pesadillas se desdibujó en el momento que distinguió el olor a champú y cigarrillos; en lo que la calidez que emanaba la persona consolándola se le hizo familiar.

No era un monstruo. No era _él_.

—Inuyasha... —un hipido se le escapó al susurrar su nombre.

Él le respondió apretándola más fuerte y Kagome se desmoronó, fundiéndose en la seguridad de sus brazos. Un sollozo tras otro las lágrimas pesadas resbalaban por sus mejillas sin darle tregua, como una ola imparable de emociones que era incapaz de contener.

Hundió el rostro en el pecho de él, envolviendo sus propios brazos alrededor de su cuello. Inuyasha la tomó tras los muslos y le dejó acomodarse en su regazo, hasta que no quedaba espacio alguno que los separase, hasta que sentían sus corazones latiendo al mismo ritmo. Kagome no deseaba nada más que poder refugiarse allí por siempre.

Estaba asustada, rota, hecha pedazos. No era ella, era la niña traumatizada del cuarto con colchas amarillas y paredes verdes. Era la Kagome que gritaba en silencio por ayuda, que ansiaba sentirse segura, que por tantos años había necesitado alguien que la sostuviese como Inuyasha lo hacía ahora.

Él no hizo preguntas, no la cuestionó, no pidió explicaciones ni le rogó que se calmara. Inuyasha le permitió romperse en llanto, liberar todo el peso que cargaba en los hombros mientras dejaba caricias suaves en su espalda.

—Estás a salvo —la promesa en sus palabras la hizo estremecer—. Estoy aquí, voy a protegerte.

La tormenta siguió cayendo inclemente, pero esta vez no tuvo miedo.

Cerró los ojos y regresó al mundo donde el dolor no dolía, deseando no volver a tener pesadillas.

Volvió a soñar; esta vez, alguien esperaba al monstruo junto con ella.

* * *

Cuando Kagome despertó por segunda vez, la tormenta había cesado.

La claridad se filtraba por la delgadez de su parpados obligándola a abrirlos, solo para volverlos a cerrar cuando la intensa luz le lastimó la vista. Le dolía el cuerpo como si hubiese corrido un maratón y tenía los ojos tan hinchados que escocían. Se puso boca abajo en el colchón, abrazándose a una almohada y deseando regresar a los brazos de Morfeo.

Por costumbre su mano se estiró hacia la mesita de noche, esperando alcanzar el reloj despertador para chequear la hora. Su brazo cayó lánguido de un golpe al suelo, jamás tocando ninguna mesa. Tanteó un poco más, segura de no haber movido los muebles de su habitación en mucho tiempo. Abrió los ojos para comprobar que su mesita de noche ya no estaba allí; de hecho, ella no estaba en su habitación.

Se incorporó lentamente sobre el colchón, recostándose del espaldar aún medio adormilada. Se frotó los ojos con ambas manos para despejarse la vista antes de escanear la estancia. Un solo espacio que se dividía en habitación, sala y cocina a la misma vez era lo que veía. Alguien parecía haber intentado lidiar con el desorden apilando toda la ropa junto a la ventana.

Un nombre le vino a la mente: Inuyasha.

Era sin duda su departamento. La pregunta real era: ¿qué hacía ella allí?

La bruma en sus recuerdos empezó a disiparse conforme su cerebro despertaba del letargo. Las piezas inconexas de su memoria cayeron poco a poco en su lugar, hundiéndole el estómago: Sango, la fiesta, Kōga, Ayame. Lo último que supo de sí misma era estar encerrada en una pequeña habitación.

Se llevó una mano al pecho, donde el corazón le punzaba. No podía creer que, no importa que tanto buscase alejarse de los problemas, parecía ser un imán para ellos.

¿De verdad todo aquello había ocurrido?

Las lagunas mentales que padecía después de los ataques de pánico no la dejaban diferenciar la realidad de las pesadillas; aun así, la imagen de Kōga a punto de besarla y Ayame fingiendo ayudarla eran demasiado vívidas. Todo eso no lo había imaginado.

¿Cómo había terminado allí entonces, en el departamento de Inuyasha? Y ¿Dónde estaba él ahora?

Bajó la vista a su ropa, dándose cuenta que aún llevaba puesto lo mismo de la noche anterior. Eso afirmaba el hecho de que había llegado allí luego de la fiesta, solo no lo recordaba, o no había estado consciente para recordarlo.

La puerta principal se abrió en ese momento. El ambarino cruzó el umbral, batallando con las llaves al mismo tiempo que balanceaba entre sus dedos una bandeja con cafés y una bolsa de plástico. Una maldición quedó a medio camino de sus labios cuando alzó la vista para encontrar a Kagome sentada en su cama.

—Hey —fue lo primero que a él se le ocurrió decir.

—Hey...

Inuyasha erró la puerta a sus espaldas, avanzando para dejar las compras sobre la isla de la cocina. No dejaba de mirarla con detenimiento, como esperando que volviera a entrar en crisis.

—No tenía nada decente de comer así que salí a comprar... Tampoco tenía idea de que te gusta así que traje varias opciones.

Kagome le sonrió sin ánimo.

—Gracias.

Se acercó a ella con cautela, pidiendo permiso para tumbarse a su lado. Kagome se apartó para darle espacio en el colchón, dejándolo sentarse. Él llevaba el cabello húmedo, el aroma fresco del champú mezclado con tabaco. Kagome recostó la cabeza sobre su hombro, embriagándose un poco más con la esencia del ambarino. Se sentía tan afectada y agotada mentalmente que moría por abrazarlo, por refugiarse; por ahora, se conformaba con tenerlo a su lado.

Sus pensamientos la asustaban. Nunca había necesitado a nadie que la consolara.

—¿Cómo te sientes?

—Bien.

—¿Estás mintiendo?

—Si...

—¿Quieres hablar de ello?

—No.

—Bien.

No la presionó más sobre el tema, solo apoyó la mejilla en su cabeza y la dejó permanecer en silencio por tanto tiempo como quisiese. Kagome sabía que debía hablar de lo ocurrido y eventualmente lo haría, pero apreciaba que Inuyasha le dejara tomarse el tiempo para procesar las cosas y no insistiese a pesar de las circunstancias. Ella también tenía preguntas que hacerle pero, por ahora, con su compañía bastaba.

La verdad es que Inuyasha no sabía como reaccionar en esos casos. Las palabras no eran su fuerte y lo que menos quería era decir algo que la hiriese, que la hiciera alejarse de él.

Ella ni siquiera parecía recordar su episodio de la noche anterior. No recordaba haber despertado llorando, ni caer dormida en sus brazos.

—Mi ropa huele a bar —se quejó ella después de un rato, estirando la blusa para ver aún la mancha en el tejido claro.

Inuyasha la miró con curiosidad.

—¿Has ido a un bar antes?

—No —hizo un mohín—, pero imagino que debe oler a humo y licor ¿no?

Inuyasha dejó escapar una risa suave.

—Si, en su mayoría. Puedes usar mi ropa si quieres cambiarte.

—Uhm...

—No voy a espiarte ni nada —bromeó.

—No pensaba en eso. Pensaba en que eres muy alto y nada de tu ropa va a quedarme.

Él se levantó, revisando en los cajones cerca de la cama y luego extendiéndole una muda de ropa doblada. Kagome sonrió, imaginando a Inuyasha tomándose el tiempo de doblar la ropa limpia pero tirando todo al suelo una vez que se cambiaba al llegar a casa.

—Toma una ducha, cámbiate y desayunamos.

Aceptó y tomó la ropa que le entregaba, encerrándose en el cuarto de baño. Lo primero que hizo fue deshacerse de las medias, lo cual le resultó más difícil que ponérselas; la falda y la blusa fueron tiradas al suelo después.

Se deshizo con los dedos los nudos del cabello por llevarlo suelto toda la noche antes de pararse frente al espejo para inspeccionar su aspecto.

Lucía terrible.

De hecho, terrible era decente para describirse. Estaba pálida, sin color alguno en las mejillas y con los ojos rojos e hinchados por el llanto. El maquillaje se le había corrido por completo, formando manchas oscuras alrededor de sus párpados como una especie de mapache, enmarcando aún más las ojeras que de por sí tenía. Ella no era vanidosa, pero saber que ese fue su aspecto todo el rato que estuvo con Inuyasha la hizo sentir avergonzada.

El agua fría cayendo sobre sus músculos tensos era justo lo que necesitaba; ni siquiera le importaba que el calentador no funcionase. El escozor de sus ojos agradeció el chorro helado cayendo directo sobre sus párpados. Se tomó tiempo extra masajeando el champú en su cuero cabelludo, lavando cualquier rastro de la noche anterior de su cuerpo, deseando que también fuese así de sencillo lavar sus recuerdos.

La camisa de Blink 182 que Inuyasha le entregó le quedaba como un inmenso vestido por encima de las rodillas y el pantalón de pijama era tan ancho que tuvo que amarrar fuertemente el nudo en sus caderas para que no se deslizara fuera, pero prefería eso mil veces a volver a enfundarse en el conjunto del día anterior. Hizo todo lo posible por retirar el maquillaje restante de su rostro y, a pesar de ya haberse dado una ducha fría, se lavó una vez más los ojos con agua helada.

Kagome observó su reflejo por tercera vez, inconforme con la imagen que le devolvía la vista, pero sin poder hacer mucho más por mejorarla.

Salió del cuarto de baño para encontrar a Inuyasha sentado en las sillas de la cocina. Estaba deslizando los dedos distraído en su móvil antes de reparar en su presenciar y voltear a verla.

Inuyasha pensó en que nunca había visto a nadie que pudiese lucir bien con ropa tan holgada. Kagome era bonita, en todos los sentidos.

No era extravagante, no era la mujer más sexy, no era solo atractiva... Kagome era bonita.

La niña más bonita que había visto en su vida.

—¿Demasiado grande? —preguntó ella, refiriéndose a la ropa.

—Yo digo que te sienta bien —repitió las mismas palabras que ella le había dicho noches atrás al entregarle esa ridícula camisa verde chillón.

—¿Te estás vengando de mí?

—Puede ser —sonrió burlón.

Inuyasha de verdad había traído varias opciones para desayunar. La pequeña isla de la cocina estaba llena de cajas con waffles, panqueques, omelets y emparedados. También compró tres tipos de jugos diferentes y dos vasos grandes de café. El estómago de Kagome se sintió enfermo solo de ver la cantidad de comida frente a sus ojos una vez que tomó asiento junto a él.

—Woah...

—¿Demasiado?

—Algo...

—Lo siento, nunca he ordenado comida para otra persona.

—Puedo verlo —sonrió divertida—. Muchas gracias, se ve delicioso.

Desayunaron entre sonrisas y temas triviales. Inuyasha estaba más tranquilo ahora que había conseguido levantarle el ánimo a Kagome. El color había regresado a sus mejillas, y su semblante ya no lucía decaído como antes. Le costaba compararla con la chica que gritaba desesperada por ayuda, la que lloraba aterrada contra su pecho.

Algo le decía que, lo que sea que la hizo romperse de esa manera, no tenía nada que ver con la noche anterior.

—Mi madre debe estar preocupada...

—¿Por qué no la llamas?

—No tengo un móvil...

—¿Dónde lo has dejado?

Kagome negó. Él no la estaba entendiendo.

—Me refiero a que no _tengo_ uno.

Sus cejas se elevaron al cielo en entendimiento y luego le parpadeó, confundido.

—¿No tienes... un móvil?

Kagome sabía que no era muy común que alguien de su edad, a estas alturas del siglo XXI, no llevase consigo un Smartphone a todos lados como si fuese una extensión de su brazo. Lo cierto es que su madre nunca le permitió tener uno, y ella tampoco le insistío. No podría costearlo sin renunciar a cosas que consideraba más relevantes: como libros.

—No, nunca he tenido uno.

Inuyasha se echó hacia atrás en su asiento.

—Woah... ¿Cómo te comunicas?

—En persona, hablando cara a cara...

—¿Qué si necesitas algo con urgencia?

—Tenemos teléfono fijo en casa. Siempre estoy allí, no soy una persona muy compleja.

Inuyasha sonrió, negando con la cabeza. —Todo lo contrario, eres lo más complejo que he conocido.

Kagome le frunció. —No tienes que burlarte.

—No lo hago —barrió los dedos por las ondas de su cabello sin dejar de sonreír—. Me deleitas, no eres tan común como pensaba.

Su comentario la hizo sonrojar, teniendo que apartar la vista a sus dedos para que él no lo notase. Inuyasha no parecía darse cuenta lo mucho que sus palabras le afectaban.

—¿Te sabes su número? —asintió—. Ten —le extendió su móvil—, usa el mío.

Ella le agradeció y tomó el aparato sin dudarlo. Por supuesto que no se esperaba que nadie en casa le contestara, sobretodo después de haber pasado la noche fuera. Le decepcionó lo mucho que su familia se estaba alejando de ella pero no los culpaba. Dejó un corto mensaje de voz dejándoles saber que estaba bien y colgó. Aprovechó también de enviarle un mensaje a Sango, solo en caso de que Inuyasha no lo hubiese hecho antes.

Se preguntaba si su amiga estaba al tanto de la ocurrido.

¿Cambiarían las cosas ahora?

—¿Todo en orden? —preguntó Inuyasha, recibiendo el móvil de vuelta.

—Nadie en casa.

—¿Quieres que te lleve?

—No, no... no lo sé —suspiró—. Aunque supongo que ir a casa sería lo mejor.

Realmente no quería irse. No quería llegar a una casa vacía a encerrarse a su habitación y dejar que los pensamientos la atormentasen hasta caer dormida. Pero tampoco podía esconderse con Inuyasha por el resto de su vida e ignorar los problemas como siempre lo hacía.

De la nada la mano de él tomó la suya, guiándola hacia la puerta principal.

—Espera —trató de detenerlo—. Espera, Inuyasha, debo recoger la cosas de Sango.

—Vendremos por ellas luego.

Tomó las llaves del auto y abrió la puerta.

—Pero... ¿A dónde vamos?

—No lo sé. —La miró sobre el hombro—. ¿Vienes?

Kagome lo siguió, cerrándo los dedos alrededor de su mano. Aún sin hablar, la respuesta era si.

Siempre sería si.


	15. Quince

_**Capítulo 15. El día que la lastimó.**_

* * *

Kagome no recordaba la última vez que había visitado el mercado de la ciudad.

Inuyasha tampoco.

Dejaron el auto estacionado varias calles más abajo, considerando que si se estacionaban muy cerca del centro sería un infierno salir de allí al final de la tarde cuando toda la gente empezara a llegar de a montones como cada domingo. El mercado de Tokyo siempre era concurrido.

Kagome estaba tan entusiasmada que no le daba vergüenza que se le notara a leguas. Su niña interior daba saltitos de alegría de encontrarse caminando nuevamente por las calles que tanto visitaba con sus abuelos, su hermano y sus padres hacía tanto tiempo. Era una de los lugares más pintorescos de Tokyo, y a ella se le antojaba fascinante. No le tomó ni dos segundos aceptar en cuanto Inuyasha le propuso ir allí por un paseo.

Inuyasha solo estaba feliz de verla feliz. Ella sonreía y no paraba de señalar cada puesto, tienda y cosa que pasaban como si fuese lo más maravilloso que había visto en su vida. Sus ojos brillaban, habiendo dejado muy atrás el semblante decaído y gris con el que la encontró hace un par de horas. Le alegraba ayudarla a olvidar, aunque fuese solo por un rato.

—¿Muy floreado? —le preguntó ella, emergiendo del pequeño baño portátil.

Kagome alisó las arrugas de la tela con las manos y bajó el dobladillo del vestido, que se le hacía algo corto para su gusto, pero no se quejaba. No podía seguir caminando en la ropa de Inuyasha y había encontrado un bonito vestido de flores en una de las tiendas que afortunadamente era barato y de su talla. Cambiarse en un minúsculo baño portátil fue el verdadero desafío.

—No está mal —respondió él—. Si es que estás tratando de parecer la niña primavera...

La azabache le dio un empujón juguetón al llegar a su lado y él se lo devolvió. Kagome no creyó cansarse nunca de escuchar a Inuyasha reír.

—¿Qué quieres comer?

—¿Tienes hambre? Desayunamos hace poco —y fue un desayuno monumental. Habían pasado dos horas y Kagome aún estaba sintiéndose a reventar.

Inuyasha se palpó el estómago con aire tentativo al decir—: Podría comer algo.

—¿Qué se te antoja?

—No lo sé —la tomó de la mano, empezando a caminar—. Creo que vi tempura hace un momento.

Kagome lo siguió, un sonrojo permanente en sus mejillas. Trató de pensar en que entrelazaba sus manos para no perderla entre la multitud y no en lo mucho que se veían como una pareja para todo el que los veía pasar. Por algún tonto motivo, se preguntó si se verían bien juntos.

Lo miró disimuladamente por el rabillo del ojo. Ahora que lo conocía no le resultaba intimidante en lo absoluto, pero seguro que llamaba la atención con el semblante duro y las heridas aún visibles en su rostro. Lucían como polos opuestos: el chico alto, de piel tostada, heridas y ropa oscura junto a la chica pequeña, pálida y con un llamativo vestido primaveral.

Resistió las ganas de sonreír solo de imaginárselos.

Se detuvieron en uno de los puestos de comida. Kagome terminó comprándose un cono de helado de chocolate mientras veía a Inuyasha engullir cualquier cosa empanizada, frita y servida para llevar.

Caminaron por los que seguro fueron horas, haciéndose cada vez más difícil conforme las calles se tornaban concurridas. Kagome había comprado unos cuantos recuerdos que Inuyasha exclamaba eran figurines horrendos, mientras que él se detenía en todos los puestos de comida alegando que no se podía ir hasta probar todo. Cuando sus pies no pudieron más y el sol ya les quemaba la piel, decidieron tomar asiento en una de las plazas el tiempo suficiente para que la tarde refrescase antes de regresar al estacionamiento.

—¿Cómo me encontraste? —había soltado ella de la nada.

En un principio Inuyasha no entendió la pregunta. Después de verla a los ojos, no le costó mucho darse cuenta de que se refería a la noche anterior.

—Ayame me lo dijo... — _técnicamente_.

—¿Eso hizo? —sonaba incrédula, casi esperanzada.

¿Ayame se había arrepentido de lo que hizo? ¿Envió a alguien a ayudarla?

—Discutió con Kōga o algo así. Digamos que por eso me dijo donde estabas.

Él no iba a decirle la verdad. No podía decirle que, en pocas palabras, amenazó a la pelirroja para que escupiese la verdad. Tampoco le diría lo desesperado que estuvo por encontrarla.

—¿Te lastimó? —quiso saber él.

—No... —Bajó la vista. Estaba mintiendo e Inuyasha lo sabía—. Fue un malentendido.

—¿La estás defendiendo?

—No digo que estuvo bien, pero entiendo su reacción.

—Te encerró en un cuarto de limpieza —replicó él—. Tuviste una crisis nerviosa por su culpa.

No era su intención sonar cruel y, apesar de eso, no podía evitarlo.

¿Por qué no estaba molesta? ¿Por qué no odiaba a Ayame por lo que hizo? Esa sería la reacción de cualquier persona. Joder, incluso él estaba furioso con Ayame.

—Ella estaba celosa.

—Los celos no son excusa.

—No —lo miró—, pero pueden hacer que las personas actúen como algo que no son. El sentido de pertenencia está en nuestra naturaleza. No creo que quisiese dañarme, al menos no a propósito.

Inuyasha permaneció en silencio. Eso que ella dijo le había atravesado el estómago como una estaca. No tenía idea de como Kagome había conseguido describir sus peores errores como si fueran algo natural, como si tuvieran derecho a ser perdonados.

Estaba muy equivocada.

—Sabía que te haría daño. Ella solo decidió hacerlo de todas formas.

Y él lo sabía mejor que nadie, porque era exactamente lo que él hizo... lo que siempre hacía.

Se llevaba a cualquiera por el medio para satisfacer el monstruo que llevaba dentro.

Los huesos crugiendo bajo sus puños, la sangre manchándole la piel, los alaridos pidiendo clemencia. La rabia lo tenía cegado y cada golpe se sentía más placentero que el anterior. Podía detenerse, sí... simplemente no quiso hacerlo.

—Entonces está bien —la voz suave de Kagome lo sacó de sus recuerdos—. Si necesitaba herirme para estar en paz, entonces está bien. Puedo lidiar con eso.

Y sonrió.

E Inuyasha se quedó atónito.

Si no fuese porque era imposible, él habría jurado que ella hablaba como si hubiera escuchado sus pensamientos.

¿Cómo podía alguien como ella siquiera compartir su mismo aire?

Miró al frente, donde la gente pasaba sin cesar, temiendo seguir viéndola a los ojos y que ella se diese cuenta de quien era realmente. Era un completo hipócrita por señalar a Ayame cuando él era capaz de cosas peores. No paraba de preguntarse si la azabache pensaría igual si él le contaba sus pecados.

¿Volvería a verlo a los ojos de la misma manera? No, posiblemente no.

Se alejaría de él en un latido, eso era seguro.

—¿Inuyasha?

—¿Uhm?

—Te decía que será mejor que regrese a casa. Mi madre debe estar por llegar y no quiero preocuparla.

—Oh... seguro, vamos.

Regresaron a paso tranquilo hacia el estacionamiento. Les tomó más tiempo del que debería volver al auto, pero eso era secretamente porque ninguno de los dos tenía prisa porque el día llegase a su fin. Las calles hacia el templo Higurashi estaban despejadas y sin tráfico, pero Inuyasha de todas maneras prefirió manejar con calma, concentrándose más en escuchar a Kagome tararear cada canción en la radio.

—La ropa de Sango sigue en tu departamento —recordó Kagome una vez que el auto se detuvo frente a las escaleras del templo.

—Yo me encargo.

—Gracias... por todo, muchas gracias —le sonrió—. Me divertí mucho hoy.

—Yo también —le devolvió la sonrisa.

Y mientras dudaban en como despedirse, ambos se dieron cuenta de que realmente no querían hacerlo. Kagome pensaba en lo ridículo que era lo mucho que lo extrañaba cuando aún estaba frente a ella y sabía que también estaría ahí mañana en la escuela, pero no podía evitar echarlo de menos.

Los dedos de Inuyasha rozaron su mejilla al apartar un mechón de cabello suelto, pero esta vez su toque la hizo contener el aliento, despertando cientos de mariposas que revolotearon con fuerza en su estómago. Las sonrisas se borraron poco a poco, y fue allí que el aire se tornó diferente, al menos entre ellos. De pronto la distancia que los separaba era demasiado grande y la necesidad por acortarla era urgente.

El ambiente dentro del auto estaba lleno de una electricidad invisible, de un deseo mudo, de una ambición errónea y tan correcta al mismo tiempo; algo que solo ellos dos eran capaces de sentir. La mano de él acunó su mejilla, viajando hasta su nuca y atrayéndola más cerca. De un momento a otro sus rostros estaban a centímetros de distancia, la calidez de sus respiraciones entremezclándose. En el momento en que Kagome cerró los ojos y dejó escapar un jadeo, Inuyasha supo que perdería el autocontrol allí mismo.

Kagome estaba en una nube, una de la cual no quería bajar nunca más. Si esto era un sueño, le rezaba a todos los dioses que no la dejaran despertar. Los labios de Inuyasha apenas rozaron los suyos y aquello fue suficiente para que su corazón se saltase un latido.

Y luego su brazo buscó apoyo en el volante y un enorme estruendo los hizo pegar un brinco del susto, separándose de golpe. El momento se desmoronó tan rápido como llegó y Kagome no supo por qué estar más abochornada: por el casi beso o por haber presionado la bocina del coche por accidente.

Inuyasha no dejaba de mirarla, luciendo tan aturdido y desconcertado que Kagome juraba la vergüenza se la comería viva en ese instante. La tensión la ahogaba, la cara le quemaba y necesitaba salir de allí antes de morir por auto combustión.

—H-hasta mañana. —Las palabras le salieron apresuradas. Sus dedos torpes tardaron demasiado en agarrar la manilla del coche correctamente para salir disparada de allí.

Inuyasha no apartó la mirada, incluso cuando ya la hubo perdido de vista al tope de las escaleras.

La iba a besar.

Y todo el tiempo estuvo muy consciente de que se trataba de Kagome.

Mientras ponía el coche en marcha y dejaba el templo atrás, la culpa solo incrementaba. El arrepentimiento llegó tan pronto como consiguió pensar con la cabeza fría.

Se iba a ir al infierno.

* * *

No durmió en toda la noche y si seguía repitiendo esa escena en su mente posiblemente no volvería a dormir en lo que le quedaba de vida.

La cabeza no dejaba de darle vueltas y el estómago no paraba de hacerle cosquillas. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos, podía revivir la tibia respiración de Inuyasha sobre sus labios nublándole el juicio.

Era la primera vez que había querido besar a alguien... que _ella_ había querido besar a alguien.

Pero, el resto de la semana, las cosas se fueron una vez más en picada.

Las notas en su casillero siguieron llegando en lunes por la mañana, incluso cuando Ayame no se había aparecido en la escuela ese día; eso le dejaba saber que los responsables de esas horribles palabras no tenían nada que ver con la pelirroja como ella sospechaba. Después estaba el asunto de Kōga quien intentó en varias oportunidades hablarle; afortunadamente, Kagome había sabido escurrirse lejos antes de que eso sucediese. Cuando se sentaban a almorzar ella fingía que no notaba como la intensa mirada de Kōga estaba sobre ella todo el tiempo. Ya no estaba molesta, pero tampoco estaba preparada para hablar con él.

Y después de todo eso, estaba Inuyasha. Quien solo había pasado por su lado y dicho un corto " _hey_ " antes de seguir su camino como si nada.

Kagome estaba tratando de concentrarse en clases, pero se le hacía imposible. No dejaba de repasar el día anterior en su cabeza, queriendo encontrar dónde se había equivocado para hacer a Inuyasha cambiar su actitud de la noche a la mañana. Lo peor de todo era que, el único motivo que encontraba, había sido el momento más preciado para ella.

Ahora temía que ese fuera el motivo por el que la evitaba.

Para el viernes las cosas parecían haberse asentado sin poder darles marcha atrás: Ayame no la miraba, Kōga se dedicaba a ir al templo solo a cumplir con su trabajo e Inuyasha la ignoraba.

Entró al salón de clases charlando con Sango sobre una serie de televisión nueva que ambas comenzaban a ver. Fue cuando movió la vista hacia las mesas para encontrar un asiento vacío, que encontrarse con la imagen de Yara sobre el regazo de Inuyasha le dolió más de lo que pensaba. Ella barría los dedos cariñosamente por el cabello del ambarino, y él tenía una mano anclada a su cintura.

Un dolor agudo le atravesó el pecho a Kagome en lo que, frente a sus ojos, Inuyasha la acercó para dejarle un beso en los labios.

Quiso convencerse que no le afectaba. Consiguió despegar los pies del suelo para seguir a Sango, sentándose juntas y tratando de continuar con el hilo de la conversación.

La hora paso lento, demasiado lento. La azabache no dejaba de darle vistazos al reloj encima de la pizarra, siguiendo los movimientos de las agujas y deseando que se movieran más rápido.

—Voy a Inglés, ¿almorzamos juntas luego?

—Seguro. —Se las arregló para esbozar una sonrisa al responder.

Sango le lanzó un beso y se despidió. Su amiga no tenía idea de nada. Ella le dijo que le había pedido a Inuyasha llevarla a casa esa noche y eso era todo.

Kagome terminó de recoger sus cosas a toda prisa, moviéndose hasta el otro lado del aula para evitar pasar junto a la pareja en la primera fila.

—¡Kagome!

Todo su cuerpo se tensó en respuesta, pero eso no le impidió fingir que no había escuchado. Apretó el paso, sin detenerse en ningún momento.

« _Que no me siga_ ».

Pisadas sonaron tras ella.

« _Por favor, que no me siga_ ».

Kagome sintió que sus emociones se tambalearon cuando una mano grande se cerró en su muñeca, obligándola a parar. El nudo en la garganta empeoró al voltear a verlo y encontrarse con los mismos ojos dorados de siempre.

« _No llores_ ».

—Hola, Kag...

—Hola.

Agradeció a sus adentros que él soltara el agarré en su muñeca. Ella dio un paso atrás, poniendo la distancia que necesitaba entre ambos.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

« _No_ ».

—Si.

—No te había visto llegar a clases. —Se pasó los dedos por el cabello—. ¿Todo bien?

Asintió en respuesta. —¿Tú?

—Si... —dijo, rascándose la nuca en gesto nervioso—. Escucha, solo quería saber si estábamos bien.

—Lo estamos.

—De acuerdo. —Sus ojos vacilaron, hasta finalmente recaer en los de ella—. No quería que entendieras mal las cosas. Lo de hace unos días... no significó nada.

Kagome creyó que, de quedar parte enteras de su corazón, esas palabras seguro las habían hecho añicos. De alguna manera, se las arregló para componer una sonrisa.

—Lo sé, no te preocupes.

Necesitaba irse, irse ahora. Si él la continuaba mirando como lo hacía, seguro iba a desmoronarse allí mismo.

Él abrió los labios para decir algo más, algo que Kagome no quería escuchar, justo en el momento que la campana de la escuela resonó por los pasillos y la marea de estudiantes emergió de las aulas. Ella aprovechó el momento para escabullirse entre el río de adolescentes, lejos de su alcance.

Esta vez, él no la siguió.

* * *

 **Disculpen la demora, el trabajo me consume :(.**

 **Espero lo disfruten mucho.**


	16. Dieciséis

**Rose.** Para que no se confundan: la primera parte de este capítulo ocurrió antes de que Inuyasha volviese a casa a desayunar con Kagome después de la fiesta. Eso quiere decir que compró la comida en el local en el que Ayame trabaja, desayunó con Kagome, y luego salieron a pasear en el centro. El resto es en tiempo real (así que podemos seguir odiando a Inuyasha por ser un idiota con Kagome de la segunda rayita divisora para abajo).

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 16. Guerra avisada..._**

* * *

—¿Inuyasha?

El miró arriba, dejando de hojear el menú que tenía sobre la mesa. Ayame se encontraba paraba a su lado, una mano en la cadera y la otra sosteniendo una pequeña libreta.

—¿Qué haces en mi trabajo?

Levantó el menú y respondió con cierta obviedad: —Desayuno.

Ayame le entornó los ojos, no disfrutando del sarcasmo para nada.

—¿Y has tenido que preguntar por mí?

—Escuché que eres una gran mesera.

—Muy gracioso. Escucha, estoy ocupada ahora.

—Prometo no quitarte mucho tiempo, entonces —dijo, señalando el asiento vacío frente a él.

Ayame le frunció, insegura de hacer lo que le pedía. Le dio un vistazo a las mesas vacías del local y, con un resoplido, arrastró la silla para sentarse. Cruzó las piernas y los brazos, poniéndose de inmediato a la defensiva.

—Si vienes por una disculpa, será mejor que lo vayas olvidando.

—No vine para persuadirte —dijo, reclinándose en su silla.

—¿Entonces?

—Curiosidad. Solo me preguntaba qué te llevó a hacer eso.

Ayame bufó.

—¿Vas a pretender que no los viste encima del otro? Estabas parado junto a mí en la cocina.

—¿Celos?

Ella soltó una exagerada carcajada.

—Por supuesto que no estoy celosa de ella. No hay nada en ella por lo cual sentirme insegura al respecto. Digo, ¡solo tienes que mirarla!

Inuyasha permaneció con una expresión apacible en el rostro. Trataba de no hacer notar que el comentario despectivo de parte de Ayame en realidad le había mosqueado.

La cuestión era que, en más de una ocasión, él sí había mirado a Kagome.

La miraba demasiado, en realidad.

—¿Qué te ha hecho Kagome de todas maneras? Kōga la buscó en primer lugar.

—No lo sé. Su sola actitud me saca de quicio. —Chasqueó la lengua con obstinación—. ¿Cuál es el gran alboroto? _Boo-hoo_ , la niña muda no soporta una amenaza y un par de horas encerrada. Por Dios. Dile de mi parte que crezca un poco.

Inuyasha apretó la mandíbula.

—Eso no es todo lo que hiciste...

No solo la había encerrado en un jodido armario: la había encerrado durante una tormenta eléctrica. Gracias a eso, Kagome había entrado en una crisis nerviosa.

Él no había dormido nada desde el día anterior. Se pasó la noche en vela con Kagome dormida contra su pecho, cuidando de ella. Inuyasha juraba que aún podía escuchar los desgarradores gritos de la azabache durante la madrugada. Si cerraba los ojos, aún podía verla con aquella expresión horrorizada y agónica.

—De acuerdo, admito que golpearla aquella vez estuvo fuera de los límites, pero no esperaba que solo se quedase parada allí. Ni siquiera intentó detenerme o defenderse.

Las manos de Inuyasha, que estaban sobre la mesa, se crisparon contra la madera.

¿ _Qué_?

—¿La _golpeaste_?

Ayame lo miró, alzando una ceja.

—¿No lo sabías?

Por la expresión en el rostro de Inuyasha, supo enseguida que la respuesta era no. Eso la tomó por sorpresa.

¿Por qué Kagome no le había dicho a nadie de aquella vez?

Ayame incluso se sintió algo culpable después de eso, y fue mucho peor al darse cuenta de cómo la azabache pasó toda esa semana cubriéndose la mitad del rostro para disimular el golpe. Se había pasado de la raya, lo sabía, y no tenía intenciones de volver a hacer algo como eso.

—Vuelve a tocarla, y vas a pagarlo.

Volvió a ver a Inuyasha a los ojos.

—¿Qué?

—Lo que escuchaste.

Ayame buscó indicios de broma en la mirada de su amigo, sin encontrar nada. Soltó una risita nerviosa, esperando que él riese también y le dijera que estaba jugando con ella, pero de nuevo eso no sucedió.

—¿Hablas en serio? —La ligera sonrisa en sus labios vaciló.

Inuyasha apoyó los brazos de la mesa lo suficiente para inclinarse un poco más cerca de ella. Su mirada, fría y oscura, no se apartó de los ojos verdes de la pelirroja en ningún momento. Ayame no pudo sonreír más, de pronto sintiéndose insegura y nerviosa.

—No tienes que escucharme, pero te lo diré de todas formas: si le haces daño... voy a matarte.

La calma con la que habló le heló hasta los huesos.

—¿E-estás bromeando conmigo?

—No lo sé. No me molestaría averiguarlo.

—Corta los juegos, Inuyasha, no es gracioso. Tú no serías capaz de...

—Ya lo hice una vez... ¿Qué diferencia haría otra persona? —siguió hablando indiferente—. Sabes, dicen que se hace más sencillo con la práctica.

Un aterrador escalofrío la recorrió de pies a cabeza. De haber querido responderle el nudo que le apretaba la garganta seguro se lo hubiese impedido.

—Aquí está su orden —otra de las meseras se acercó, extendiéndole las bolsas a Inuyasha—. ¿Algo más en lo que pueda servirle?

Inuyasha dejó el dinero sin contarlo sobre la mesa. Tomó las bolsas que le entregaba la chica y, sin reparar más en la pelirroja, salió del local.

—Que maleducado —se quejó la mesera, ajena a lo que acababa de suceder—. Ayame, ¿qué haces sentada? Muévete, necesitan ayuda en la cocina.

No fue hasta entonces que la pelirroja salió de su estado de estupefacción. Se levantó de un tirón, sintiendo que las extremidades le fallarían cualquier segundo. Avanzó a grandes zancadas hasta salir del local justo antes de que él se subiese al auto.

—¿¡Por qué es ella tan importante!? —le gritó, sin importarle estar llamando la atención—. ¿Por qué me amenazas por defenderla? ¡Estuviste conmigo antes que con ella!

Inuyasha la miró por un segundo para luego regresar la vista hacia la avenida. Ni siquiera él tenía una respuesta clara. Ni siquiera él sabía el momento exacto en que Kagome se le había colado bajo la piel; el momento en que verla sonreír era todo lo que le importaba.

Lo único de lo que estaba seguro es que ahora no había marcha atrás.

—No lo sé —admitió—. Supongo que porque se lo prometí.

Ayame se quedó petrificada en la acera, viéndolo entrar al coche y perderse entre el tráfico.

« _Si le haces daño... voy a matarte_ ».

* * *

Kagome había decidido ir por una caminata ese viernes después de la escuela, esperando conseguir despejarse un poco. El aire fresco y la música siempre la hacían sentirse mejor.

No funcionó.

Aún no se sacaba la imagen de Inuyasha con los labios sobre Yara hacía solo unas horas. Aún lo escuchaba diciéndole que el día más feliz que había tenido en años, no había significado nada.

¿Tenía derecho a sentirse herida? Por supuesto que no; a fin de cuentas, ella era la única culpable por haberse hecho ilusiones donde no las había.

¿Desde cuando había comenzado a sentirse diferente? ¿A verlo a _él_ diferente?

Ni siquiera ella lo sabía.

Para cuando llegó al templo el sol estaba ya ocultándose en el horizonte. Subió las escaleras como todos los días, deseando encontrar la casa vacía. Cuando alcanzó el tope de las gradas y se encontró con la imagen de Kōga conversando con el abuelo, solo pudo quedarse parada en su lugar tratando de decidir si pasarles por al lado como si nada o correr de vuelta a la calle.

Estaba inclinándose por la segunda opción al momento que Kōga le dio un apretón de manos al abuelo. Kagome captó como, después de un par de palabras, le entregó un juego de llaves. Luego el abuelo le dijo algo más, con una sonrisa algo desanimada, y ambos se despidieron haciendo una reverencia.

¿Qué sucedía? ¿De qué se había perdido?

Fue tarde para huir en el momento que Kōga se giró hacia las escaleras y la encontró parada allí. Sus miradas se cruzaron y, por varios segundos, ninguno de los dos hizo nada por romper contacto visual. Kagome tragó duro en lo que él comenzó a avanzar en su dirección, sabiendo que estaba completamente atrapada.

El corazón le latía más fuerte con cada paso que Kōga daba. No había escapatoria esta vez y ella aún no estaba preparada para hablarle. No podía lidiar con dos conversaciones terribles en un solo día.

Pero él no se detuvo.

Le dedicó una pequeño sonrisa y luego pasó por su lado como si nada.

Kagome se quedó de piedra, la confusión y el alivio llenándola en partes iguales mientras escuchaba los pasos de Kōga alejarse a sus espaldas y luego bajar los peldaños. Ella se giró, recorriendo la poca distancia que la separaba del borde de las gradas, solo para alcanzar a ver la moto de Kōga alejarse por la avenida hasta que le perdió de vista.

—Es un buen muchacho —comentó el abuelo. Soltó un suspiro derrotado al llegar a su lado—. Qué pena que haya renunciado.

* * *

Sango tenía la ligera sensación de que se estaba perdiendo de algo.

Quiso atribuírselo a que ellos no eran el grupo más homogéneo de personas. Sus amigos eran un puñado de idiotas con personalidades abismalmente diferentes que, por alguna razón, habían decidido llevarse bien. Discutían por estupideces la mayor parte del tiempo y en pocas oportunidades se ponían de acuerdo, pero nada que no pudiese solucionarse.

Y, que ella recordarse, no habían discutido por nada últimamente.

Entonces, ¿que estaba mal?

Apenas hablaban desde la semana pasada. Durante el almuerzo todos evitaban sentarse juntos y hacían lo mismo en las pocas clases que compartían. Ninguno respondía cuando les preguntaba y, con sinceridad, ya se estaba cansando de aquello.

Ahora que había conseguido juntarlos a todos para almorzar como solían hacerlo siempre, la tensión en el ambiente era tan densa que juraba podía agarrarla con las manos si así lo deseaba. Miroku y ella eran los únicos llenando el silencio con temas triviales y ya había llegado el punto en que no tenían nada más para decir.

—De acuerdo, ha sido suficiente —irrumpió Sango, golpeando el puño sobre la mesa. Estaba harta—. ¿Se puede saber qué pasa con ustedes?

—Sanguito...

—No, esto es ridículo. —Se sacudió la mano de Miroku fuera del hombro y señaló al resto del grupo—. Ustedes tres han estado actuando extraño desde el pasado fin de semana. Quiero saber que pasa y quiero saberlo ahora.

—Tienes razón —Inuyasha fue el primero en hablar—. Ayame, ¿por qué no nos explicas qué sucede?

—Corta el rollo, Inuyasha —intervino Kōga.

—No, no —siguió presionando, inmediatamente recibiendo dagas con la mirada de parte de la pelirroja—. De verdad nos interesa saber. ¿Cierto, Sango?

Sango alternó la vista entre los tres, más confundida que antes.

—Pero... ¿de qué demonios hablan?

—No es nada —se apresuró en responder Ayame.

—Por supuesto que es algo.

—Yo creo que no es el momento...

—Es el momento, Miroku —le cortó Sango, regresando la atención al resto con aire preocupado—. Todos somos amigos y podemos resolver las cosas juntos.

—Si, Ayame, somos amigos —secundó Inuyasha con tono irónico—. ¿Por qué no nos explicas el motivo por el que le cruzaste el rostro a Kagome?

Ninguno se esperaba eso.

— _¿Qué?_

—O mejor aún: la vez que la encerraste porque el sarnoso de Kōga no sabe cuándo quitarse de encima.

—Cierra la boca ya, bestia.

—¿La vas a defender? —escupió en su dirección—. Porque esto también ha sido tu maldita culpa.

—¿Mi culpa?

—Si la hubieras dejado en paz desde un principio...

—¿Dejarla en paz? —soltó una risa carente de humor—. Por favor, hablas como si la hubiese obligado a algo. Lamento informarte que Kagome salía conmigo mucho antes de que metieras tus jodidas narices.

—Debe ser por eso que corrió hacia mí la primera oportunidad en la que pusiste tus manos en ella.

—Chicos, ha sido suficiente...

Kōga apoyó las manos de la mesa, levantándose.

—Al menos pongo mis manos en ella sin estar pensando en otra jodida persona.

Inuyasha hizo lo mismo.

—Cierra la puta boca.

—Deja de hacerte el héroe con ella, ¿o es que acaso le has dicho la verdad?

—Kōga, Inuyasha, paren ya.

—Por supuesto que no lo has hecho —respondió por él—. No vengas ahora con tu falsa moral de mierda cuando solo te la quieres follar porque es idéntica a Kikyō.

Luego de eso, todo pasó demasiado rápido.

Para el momento en que Sango volvió a abrir los ojos, Kōga ya estaba en el suelo con Inuyasha encima.

* * *

Kagome avanzaba a paso lento por los pasillos, de camino hacia la biblioteca.

Estar atrasada en los deberes no era normal en ella. Estaba acostumbrada a ser organizada y responsable. Le generaba mucha ansiedad la cantidad desmesurada de tarea que se le había acumulado esa semana. Tuvo que rogar por tiempo extra para entregar el proyecto de Literatura y apenas respondió el examen de Ciencias porque ni siquiera recordaba que tenía que estudiar para una prueba.

Ella era bastante dura consigo misma en cuanto a las calificaciones. Jamás se permitiría fallar una materia así que, hoy, se pasaría la hora del almuerzo estudiando y poniéndose al día.

Por otra parte, también esperaba encontrar en los libros de texto algo más en lo que pensar…

Fue a solo unos pasos de alcanzar la biblioteca, que casi es arrastrada por un par de chicas corriendo en dirección opuesta.

—¡Espérame, Nami!

—¡Nos lo vamos a perder!

—¿Pero con quién pelea Kōga?

—¡Con Inuyasha!

Kagome se detuvo en seco, sus manos puestas sobre la puerta.

Volteó a ver por donde ellas se habían ido. Ya estaban bajando las escaleras en dirección a la cafetería.

Y, antes de darse cuenta, ella hacía lo mismo.

* * *

Todos los estudiantes se aglomeraron hasta formar un círculo en medio de la cafetería, rodeándolos como si se tratase de un espectáculo callejero. Los gritos y vítores empezaron, seguidos de los flashes de los móviles al estar grabando o sacando fotografías.

Kōga aprovechó un descuido de parte de Inuyasha para asestarle un puño directo en el pómulo, haciéndolo trastabillar hacia atrás. El ambarino recobró el equilibrio de inmediato, tomando impulso y embistiéndolo hasta aterrizar sobre una de las mesas que colapsó bajo el peso de ambos. Seguidamente y sin previo aviso, Inuyasha tiró de la camisa de Kōga para inmovilizarlo y le atestó un golpe directo en el rostro, y luego otro. Entre los escombros y el peso de Inuyasha, Kōga apenas pudo utilizar sus brazos para amortiguar el resto de los golpes.

Inuyasha sintió las manos de alguien tratar de apartarlo cuando asestó el tercer puñetazo, pero para entonces estaba demasiado cegado por la ira como para detenerse, así que se le hizo sencillo empujar a cualquiera que buscase detenerlo. La adrenalina le corría por las venas y alimentaba al monstruo viviendo en su interior, ese que lo hacía perder el control. Lo único de lo que era consciente era del ardor en las heridas abiertas de sus nudillos y de la sangre punzándole tras los oídos, amortiguando el bullicio, haciéndolo poco consciente de algo más que la necesidad por descargar la furia desmedida que le quemaba las entrañas.

Hasta que levantó el rostro.

Y la vio allí, llorando, con Miroku impidiéndole el paso.

En lo que sus miradas se cruzaron, fue arrastrado de vuelta a la realidad.

El ruido regresó a sus oídos de golpe, aturdiéndolo, y luego todo pasó en cámara rápida. De un momento a otro la seguridad de la escuela ya estaba sobre ellos, separándolos y sosteniéndole los brazos tras la espalda en un ángulo doloroso. El director entró al recinto poco después, demandando explicaciones y un montón de cosas más que Inuyasha realmente no escuchó.

No podía hacer más que ver a Kagome, aún abrazada a Miroku.

El terror que encontró en sus ojos azules dolió más que cualquier puñetazo en la cara.

* * *

—¿Va a estar bien?

—Serán solo unas puntadas, nada más —la enfermera le dio una sonrisa cálida para despreocuparla—. Se pondrá bien, nada de qué alarmarse.

—Te dije que estoy bien.

Kagome se cruzó de brazos, mirándolo con reproche.

—No luces bien…

—Ouch. —Se llevó una mano al pecho, fingiendo que le enterraban una daga—. Gracias por eso.

—Sabes a lo que me refiero…

Tenía toda la cara tan hinchada que empezaba a amoratarse. Los golpes de Inuyasha le habían hecho un corte en el puente de la nariz y reventado el labio inferior. Hasta ahpra los morados visibles eran leves, pero Kagome sabía por experiencia que se pondría peor en cuestión horas.

—Cambia esa cara —pidió, aún sentado sobre la camilla—. No es que tenga una contusión ni nada, ha sido solo una pelea.

—Lo haces sonar común.

Se encogió de hombros en gesto despreocupado.

—Lo es —medio sonrió—. Al menos conseguí que volvieras a hablarme.

Kagome se removió y farfulló incómoda—: No he dejado de hablarte…

—Estabas evitándome.

—¿Por eso renunciaste? —lo miró a los ojos—. ¿Por qué peleaste con Inuyasha?

—Todo listo —irrumpió la enfermera, arrastrando una bandeja con suministros hacia la camilla—. El joven Kōga estará conmigo por un rato. ¿Deseas esperarlo afuera o irás a tu próxima clase?

—Oh…

Kagome volteó a verle, dudosa, aun esperando por una respuesta.

—Ve a clases. Hablamos luego —le prometió Kōga.

Aceptó con un asentimiento y salió de la enfermería. Una vez que estuvo fuera cerró la puerta a sus espaldas, quedándose parada en medio del desierto pasillo.

Con sinceridad, ya no tenía ánimos de regresar a clases.

Inuyasha seguía en oficina del director… ni siquiera le habían dado la oportunidad de chequearse las heridas antes.

Quizá porque no estaba herido…

Kagome cerró los ojos, tratando de sacudirse la imagen de Inuyasha golpeando brutalmente a Kōga fuera de la cabeza.

Había permanecido con Kōga en la enfermería porque Sango estaba con ella; mientras tanto, Miroku hacía de testigo de Inuyasha en la oficina del director. Luego de que su amiga se retirase a clases ella se quedó unos minutos más hablando con la enfermera porque, a pesar de todo, Kōga era su amigo y le importaba su bienestar.

Apoyó la espalda de la pared al lado de la enfermería, sin estar muy segura de qué hacer. Estaba preocupada. Una parte de ella se moría de ganas por asegurarse de que Inuyasha estaba bien, mientras la otra tenía miedo de que él la rechazara como hace unos días.

« _Quizá y Yara ya está con él_ ».

Dejó caer la cabeza entre los hombros, apartándose el cabello con las manos.

¿Qué debía hacer?

—Kagome.

Abrió los ojos y subió el rostro, encontrándo a Ayame a solo unos pasos de distancia. Por instinto, se enderezó y retrocedió.

—Lo siento, ya me iba…

—No, espera —la detuvo, dando un paso al frente al mismo tiempo que la azabache daba otro atrás—. ¿Podemos hablar?

Kagome la miró con cierto temor y desconfianza.

—No creo que sea una buena idea.

—Podemos ir a un lugar más público —ofreció—. Sé que tienes todas las razones para odiarme… solo serán unos minutos.

Kagome lo dudó. No encontraba nada más que sinceridad en los ojos de Ayame, pero se recordó que tampoco había notado nada extraño la última vez. Mentiría si dijese que no estaba asustada de que le hiciera algo peor.

—¿Por favor?

Se mordió el labio inferior. Respiró profundo y, con un suspiro, asintió.

* * *

—Actué como una perra celosa… y por eso te pido disculpas.

—¿Lo dices en serio?

Ayame asintió, apartando la vista hacia el campo de entrenamiento de la escuela.

—Nunca me había sentido… amenazada. He estado enamorada de Kōga desde que tengo memoria y creí que teníamos algo especial, ¿sabes? —Una sonrisa triste surcó sus labios—. Supongo que para los chicos eres especial hasta que te llevan a la cama.

Kagome no respondió, enfocándose en los del equipo de voleibol jugando a unos metros de distancia.

—No debí pagarla contigo. Si con alguien debí enfurecerme ese es Kōga.

—Si de algo sirve: Kōga y yo solo hemos sido amigos.

—¿De verdad? —volteó a verla, enarcando una ceja—. ¿Ni un beso? —Kagome negó—. Woah…

—Somos amigos. No me siento de esa forma hacia él… y tampoco creo que él sienta eso hacia mí.

—Pasaban todo el tiempo juntos.

—Eso es porque trabaja… trabajaba —se corrigió— en el templo donde vivo.

—Oh…

—Kōga es el primer amigo que he tenido desde que me mudé a Tokyo. —Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, una que a Ayame se le antojó triste—. Es la primera persona en la que he confiado desde hace un tiempo y le tengo bastante aprecio. No estaría hablando ahora contigo de no ser por él.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

Kagome se abrazó de las rodillas al pecho.

—Nunca me diste la oportunidad.

Ayame hizo una mueca.

—De verdad lo siento...

—No te preocupes. Está todo olvidado.

—¿Amigas de nuevo? —propuso, ofreciéndole un apretón de manos.

Kagome correspondió el gesto, una sonrisa sincera en sus labios al aceptar—: Amigas de nuevo.

—Bien. —Ayame le devolvió la sonrisa y se puso de pie, sacudiéndose la falda del uniforme con las manos—. Debo ir a chequear que Kōga esté bien. ¿Nos encontramos luego?

—Seguro.

Kagome permaneció sentada, viéndola comenzar a descender las gradas de regreso al edificio principal. No había bajado tres escalones cuando se detuvo, volteando hacia ella una vez más.

—Y Kag —llamó—.Cuidate mucho, ¿de acuerdo?

Kagome inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, sin entenderle.

—¿De qué?

—De Inuyasha.

* * *

 **Se los juro... trabajar es horrible.**

Lamento muchísimo el retraso, les prometo que trataré de ponerme a escribir durante el fin de semana.

Les adoro inmenso, gracias por la paciencia .


	17. Diecisiete

**Rose.** Por algún motivo la última parte del capítulo no se guardó cuando lo publiqué :(. Si ya leíste este capítulo, solo lee esa pequeña parte al final, todo lo demás sigue igual :)

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 17. Sin palabras.**_

* * *

—Dame las llaves.

—No vas a conducir mi auto.

—Te juro por Dios que si no me das las jodidas llaves...

—¿Qué? —Inuyasha se cruzó de brazos con aire retador—. ¿Vas a golpearme?

Miroku apretó más fuerte los dedos alrededor de la bolsa de hielos que llevaba presionada contra un lado de la cara. Se preguntaba por qué demonios seguía siendo amigo de tal idiota, y pedía a Dios paciencia porque sabía que seguiría siendo su amigo por muy idiota que fuera.

Por la manera furibunda en la que Miroku estaba sosteniéndole la mirada, Inuyasha terminó pasándole las llaves del Challenger con un bufido obstinado. Él no solía doblegarse ante amenazas, pero fue a Miroku a quien le metió un codazo en el rostro cuando intentó separarlo de Kōga y se sentía un tanto culpable por como ahora se le estaba amoratando el ojo.

En su defensa, Miroku no debió meterse en primer lugar, así que era su culpa.

Le dio la vuelta al auto y se desplomó con desgano en el asiento del copiloto. Miroku hizo lo mismo de lado del piloto, solo que se preocupó en ponerse el cinturón y ajustar el asiento. Una punzada de ira atravesó a Inuyasha cuando su amigo empezó a mover los espejos retrovisores, pero se mordió la lengua para no quejarse porque no tenía ánimos de amoratarle el otro ojo.

Arrancaron en silencio y se mantuvieron así la mitad del trayecto. Miroku seguía enfurecido, y además se le hacía complicado cambiar el auto de marcha y mantener la bolsa de hielo pegada a la cara, pero no iba a admitir que quizás debió haber dejado conducir a Inuyasha. Solo se estaba asegurando de que el idiota llegase a casa porque, colérico como estaba, seguro se le ocurría hacer otra estupidez.

—No te entiendo —rompió el silencio—. ¿Que coño ganabas con lo que hiciste?

Inuyasha no respondió, solo siguió con la vista fija en la carretera, y eso sacó más a Miroku de sus casillas.

—Kōga tiene razón —escupió, harto con su actitud.

—¿En qué?

—En que solo haces esto porque Kagome te recuerda a Kikyou.

Los dedos de Inuyasha se hicieron puño en sus rodillas.

—No es por eso.

—¿Entonces qué? —quiso saber—. Porque te juro que no lo entiendo.

—No lo sé...

—Me dijiste que te alejarías —le reclamó, como si él ya no lo supiese—. Empezaste a salir de nuevo con Yara solo para lastimar a Kagome y que se alejara de ti y ahora estás moliendo a golpes al primero que te habla de ella.

—Estaba defendiéndola.

—¿De quién? ¿De Kōga? —preguntó con ironía al detenerse en una luz roja, volteando a verle, con la esperanza de recibir por lo menos una sola respuesta sincera—. ¿Y por qué cojones te importa?

Era la segunda persona que le hacía esa pregunta a Inuyasha.

Era la segunda vez que no sabía la respuesta.

O quizá si la sabía, pero le daba miedo decirla en voz alta.

Bajó la vista a sus manos, desenroscando los puños que no supo en que momento había formado. La sangre ya estaba seca en la piel magullada de sus nudillos, y le quemó el estómago darse cuenta de que en parte esa sangre le pertenecía a Kōga, aunque no se comparaba al placer de haberle cerrado la boca.

No se arrepentía. Si hubiese dicho al más sobre Kagome, le habría roto un par de huesos con gusto.

Estaba hundiéndose. Estaba cayendo de nuevo en ese círculo vicioso del que tanto le costó salir pero, cuando a Kagome se refería, simplemente no podía contenerse.

—¿Te gusta, cierto? —preguntó Miroku, tomándolo por sorpresa.

—No lo sé —repitió, porque era la única respuesta concreta que tenía. El no saber como se sentía era lo único que realmente sabía—. No es físico, no me atrae más de lo que otra chica podría atraerme.

La cosa era que nada lo hacía sentir más miserable que verla llorar, y nada lo hacía más feliz que verla sonreír.

No se sentía así con ninguna otra persona. Ni siquiera con Kikyou había tenido esa urgencia por protegerla. Ella no era frágil, más bien era malcriada. Sus lágrimas solían ser por berrinches, pero Kikyou siempre fue fuerte de carácter, no necesitaba a nadie que la defendiese. Su relación con ella estuvo basada en celos y lujuria, en una intensidad asfixiante y una obsesión enfermiza.

No era así con Kagome. Con ella se sentía tranquilo, en paz, sin presiones ni inseguridades. Era respirar aire fresco. Era como si nada pudiese ser demasiado malo si ella estaba allí.

—Si de verdad te importa, deja de complicar tanto las cosas —habló Miroku una vez que puso el auto en marcha—. Habla con ella, dile la verdad, en lugar de jodernos a todos la cara.

—¡Feh! No estoy complicando nada. Y tú metiste la cara donde nadie te llamaba.

Miroku suspiró, negando con la cabeza.

Su amigo de verdad era un idiota.

* * *

Kagome esperó sentada en las gradas del campo de entrenamiento después de clases. El profesor del último período no había asistido y todos los de su curso ya se habían ido a casa, pero ella sabía que Kōga estaría corriendo en la pista porque el torneo de atletismo se llevaría a cabo en menos de un mes.

Lo había visto entrenar un par de veces, pero debía admitir que no dejaba de sorprenderla. Era rápido, posiblemente el corredor más rápido de la escuela. Aún no comprendía como los padres de Kōga querían obligarlo a dejar el atletismo de lado para sumergirse en el mundo de los negocios, cuando tenían un hijo con el talento suficiente para llegar a las olimpiadas.

Presionar sus propias expectativas en un hijo no era correcto. Kagome se sintió mal porque ella había vivido aquello en carne propia. Entendía la presión de hacer algo solo por ver una sonrisa orgullosa en los labios de sus padres.

Ya llevaba unos veinte minutos sentada cuando Kōga finalmente la divisó desde la pista. Ella le devolvió una ondeada de mano. Kōga terminó la última vuelta para luego saltar ágilmente la barandilla que dividía la cancha de las gradas y subir los escalones hasta desplomarse al lado de ella. Respiraba fuerte y estaba sudado, por lo que Kagome le extendió su botella de agua.

Se la bebió toda de un trago antes de exhalar un exhausto—: Gracias.

—No hay de qué.

—¿Cómo has estado?

—Bien, aunque soy yo la que debería preguntar eso.

Habían pasado solo tres días desde la pelea con Inuyasha. Afortunadamente Kōga sabía bloquear puñetazos, porque no había terminado con la nariz rota ni nada. Tenía una sombra rojiza bajo los ojos, la zona del tabique algo inflamada y un corte ya sanándose en el labio, uno que otro moretón por allí y ya estaba libre de suturas. Kagome estaba aliviada de que no hubiese sido tan terrible como esperaba.

Habían expulsado a Inuyasha esos tres días, y escuchó por Miroku que tendría detención por una semana más cuando volviese a la escuela. También esperaba que el ambarino estuviese bien, que no estuviese mal herido.

Quería verlo, pero ya no se sentía muy bienvenida de acercarse a su departamento.

—Estoy más que bien.

—Me alegro que sea así.

—No creerás que iba a dejarme vencer por ese chucho.

—¿Era necesario? —volteó a verle el perfil—. ¿Era necesario que pelearan?

—Inuyasha estaba siendo un dolor de culo.

Kagome bajó la mirada hacia sus manos entrelazadas sobre la falda escolar.

—Fue mi culpa, ¿no es así?

Esta vez fue Kōga quien volteó a verla.

—¿Por qué piensas eso?

—Es difícil no hacerlo cuando toda la escuela habla sobre eso.

—Ouh... ¿me creerías si te digo que están mintiendo? —ella negó y Kōga torció el gesto—. Lo lamento.

Kagome suspiró. Si antes los rumores la agobiaban, después de lo que sucedió en la cafetería se habían vuelto incluso más insoportables. Todos en la escuela tenían su propia versión de la historia y habían interpretado la acalorada discusión de Inuyasha y Kōga a su conveniencia.

La historia que más se corría por los pasillos era, por supuesto, que Kagome Higurashi había roto su amistad al acostarse con ambos.

—Kag, de verdad lo lamento —repitió tras notar el semblante ausente de la azabache—. Lo que dije estuvo fuera de lugar. Estaba desquitándome y dije cosas sobre ti sin pensarlo.

—Está bien...

—No, no lo está —insistió, dejando caer su mano sobre las de ella—. Lo que hice en la fiesta tampoco lo estuvo. El no darme cuenta de que Ayame estaba celosa de ti también fue mi responsabilidad. Estaba tan enfadado por tu rechazo y luego de que empezaras a salir con Inuyasha yo...

—No estoy saliendo con Inuyasha —lo corrigió en seguida, sonrojándose.

—¿No? —él la miró con sospecha—. Juraría que sí.

—Por supuesto que no. Somos amigos... creo.

—Inuyasha no es amigo de ninguna chica a excepción de Sango.

—Entonces... —bajó la vista nuevamente—. Supongo que no somos nada.

—Pero sientes algo por él, ¿cierto?

No era una pregunta, era una afirmación esperando por ser negada.

—Si así fuese no tiene importancia. —Esa no era una respuesta, pensó Kōga. Tampoco le pasó por alto como la sonrisa que ella esbozó no alcanzó a iluminar su mirada—. No soy su tipo, de todas maneras.

La observó sin decir nada por unos segundos. Analizaba la desazón en sus palabras al pronunciarlas, la forma en la que evitaba mirarlo y la ligera tensión en sus manos blancas.

Esta vez fue su turno de sonreír, pero fue una sonrisa amarga. Era de esas veces en las que sonreías con la impotencia de saber que habías perdido y no había nada que pudieses hacer al respecto.

—Nena —pasó un brazo sobre sus hombros para acercarla—, eres el tipo de cualquiera.

Kagome aceptó inclinarse hacia él, recostándo la cabeza de su hombro y dejando escapar un largo suspiro. Kōga le acarició con suavidad los nudillos con el pulgar, y se permitió absorber ese pequeño momento porque era lo más cerca que conseguiría estar de ella.

Se preguntó, derrotado, en qué momento Inuyasha se había robado el corazón de Kagome.

—¿Kōga?

—¿Uhm?

—¿Puedes regresar a trabajar en el templo?

—¿Me echas de menos?

—No... —mintió—. El abuelo te echa de menos.

Kōga sonrió, dándole un ligero empujón con el hombro.

—También te extraño, Kag.

* * *

Hacía un tiempo que Kagome no tocaba el piano.

Tocar el piano era algo que ella y su padre tenían en común; con sinceridad, era lo único que tenían en común.

Su padre era un hombre de pocas palabras y cortas muestras de afecto. Kagome había aprendido que, si quería llamar la atención de papá, debía interesarse en lo mismo que él. Las memorias familiares más bonitas que tenía eran de su padre tocando el piano junto a su madre cantando, así que decidió que aprendería a tocar para ver siempre a sus padres así de felices.

Siendo una niña, no esperaba que las lecciones de piano fuesen tan estrictas y poco divertidas. Mover los dedos sobre las teclas no era tan fácil como ella creía y su padre era bastante exigente. Kagome no estaba interesada ni en la mitad de los nombres de las notas, ni mucho menos en aprender a leer partituras. Lo único que la motivaba era que, cada domingo por la tarde, papá llegaría del trabajo y le dedicaría dos horas completas, reservadas exclusivamente para ella. El piano se convirtió en su vínculo. Le gustaba escuchar a su padre hablar con fascinación sobre música, y estaba contenta de que al menos le prestase atención.

Esa felicidad duró poco, por supuesto.

A los diez años no entendía por qué su padre ya no dormía en casa. Que fallara a los ensayos de los domingos la decepcionó en un principio, pero luego solo se acostumbró a que él jamás estaba. El rencor empezó a abrirse paso en su infantil corazón y, poco después de que se enterase del divorcio, toda aquella rabia se tradujo a un odio desmedido hacia el instrumento que alguna vez fue el único vínculo entre ella y su padre.

Así que se mudaron, y dejó el piano atrás junto con papá.

Que las escuelas contasen con una banda no era de mucha ayuda. Al inscribirla en su antiguo instituto lo primero que hizo su madre fue recomendarla con el profesor de música y, prácticamente, obligaba a Kagome a asistir a los ensayos. Kagome lo odiaba, y odió a su madre por forzarla a hacer algo que le traía tanto dolor y nostalgia.

Decían que tenía talento. La vinculaban con un futuro brillante en la música clásica. Nombres como Juilliard resonaban en las conversaciones entre su madre y profesor constantemente. Kagome solo aceptaba seguir la corriente porque parecía ser una de las pocas cosas que hacían a su madre feliz en esos días, y nunca la había escuchado hablar con tanto orgullo sobre ella como cuando se refería a su don en el piano. Poner su felicidad después de la de los demás era lo que Kagome siempre hacía.

Luego el _incidente_ había comenzado. Después de la tortura con la que tuvo que vivir por casi dos años, ya no tenía voluntad de hacer nada más que encerrarse en si misma. Souta era lo único que la mantenía a flote, lo único que la hacía seguir adelante cuando quería dejar de estar viva.

También lo perdió a él.

Al ser transferida de escuela solo deseó ser nada, ser nadie. No más amigos, no más piano, no más Kagome. Si Souta no vivía, ella tampoco lo haría.

Desde que perdió a Souta, no volvió a tocar para nadie. A veces se escabullía al salón de música, como ahora, pero siempre se aseguraba de estar sola.

Pasó las manos por las teclas con delicadeza. Estaban gastadas por el uso, y eso le recordaba al piano de su padre. Se sentó en el taburete y le dio un último vistazo a la puerta, quedándose en completo silencio por un par de segundos. Solo después de que estuvo segura de no escuchar a nadie cerca, se permitió empezar a tocar.

Su profesor la forzaba a tocar sonatas complicadas, cuando ella disfrutaba de melodías suaves y sencillas. Su favorita era la nana que su papá había compuesto para ella al nacer. Cuando nació Souta, ella solía tocarla también para él.

—Que bonito tocas.

Sus dedos se tensaron presionando un montón de teclas al azar, provocando un estruendo horrible. Giró la mirada hacia la puerta al mismo tiempo que el flash de una cámara le cegaba la vista. Un muchacho de cabello ondulado y piel pecosa estaba viéndola con ojos divertidos y sonrisa amable, una cámara profesional colgando entre sus dedos.

Le había sacado una foto.

A Kagome se le pusieron los vellos de punta sin razón alguna.

Lo conocía. Su nombre era Satoru y compartieron clases el año pasado. Kagome recordaba que él también era nuevo en la escuela para entonces, y trató en varias oportunidades de acercarse a ella porque eran los únicos recién llegados del curso. Solía sentarse a su lado, buscarle conversación o tomar el almuerzo con ella sin permiso.

Nunca llegaron a ser amigos. Kagome estaba pasando por la peor etapa de su ansiedad social. Él seguro tomó su incapacidad para socializar como rechazo, porque la dejó en paz tan pronto como hizo amigos en el taller de fotografía.

—Lo lamento, ¿te asusté?

—N-no. Ya me iba.

—Oh, no, no quería interrumpirte. —Se adentró al aula con una confianza que Kagome no le había brindado y se apoyó del piano—. Eso que estabas tocando sonaba precioso.

Ella se removió en su sitio. En lugar se sentirse alagada, se sintió incómoda. Le dio un vistazo rápido a su mochila descansando cerca de los pies de Satoru. Si se levantaba ahora, tendría que hincarse cerca de él para recoger sus cosas.

—Gracias.

—Jamás mencionaste que tocabas el piano.

Alzó la cámara para mirarla por el visor y disparó otra fotografía.

 _Click._

Kagome apretó las manos.

—¿No lo hice?

¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? Pensó ella. Nadie en esa escuela más que su familia lo sabía y a él apenas lo conocía.

—No que yo recuerde —ajustó el lente y disparó otra.

 _Click._

—Es algo privado...

—No debería serlo — _click_ —, eres bastante buena.

 _Click._

Las uñas lastimaron las palmas de Kagome.

—¿P-podrías detenerte?

—¿El qué? —Ella señaló la cámara y él la alzó entre ellos con inocencia—. ¿Las fotos?

—Si...

—¿Por qué?

—N-no lo sé. —Apartó la vista hacia la mochila por segunda vez, pensando en tomarla rápido y salir de allí—. No me gusta que me fotografíen.

—¿Por qué? —repitió, avanzando en su dirección.

Kagome dejó la mirada fija en la mochila, escuchando las pisadas de él pasar y rodearla. Se quedó quieta, apenas respirando, cuando Satoru se detuvo a sus espaldas y la rodeó con los brazos.

—¿Por qué, Kag? —su voz le provocó una intensa oleada de pánico—. Mírate.

Solo hasta entonces Kagome notó que él aún sostenía la cámara, que la había aprisionado entre sus brazos para ponerla frente a sus ojos. La pequeña pantalla digital mostraba una foto de ella hace solo segundos. Él presionó una tecla, pasando a la siguiente foto, y a la siguiente después de esa. Kagome no podía enfocar bien las imágenes; no cuando el corazón le palpitaba tan fuerte que dolía; no cuando el miedo crudo se expandía por sus venas.

—Mírate —volvió a ordenarle, esta vez demasiado cerca. Kagome sintió que su aliento le golpeaba el oído, que su cabello rizado se presionaba contra su mejilla y le provocaba escalofríos—. Eres preciosa.

Los labios de él le rozaron la línea de la quijada, bajando hasta dejarle un beso en el cuello. Un montón de lágrimas se acumularon en los ojos de Kagome. Lágrimas de repulsión, de miedo y de rabia.

 _¿Por qué?_

Su cuerpo tembló y la bilis le subió por la garganta cuando una de las manos de él se ancló a su cintura, pero no pudo hacer nada, ni decir nada. Estaba paralizada.

—Siempre me has parecido preciosa.

 _Grita._

Kagome cerró los ojos y pensó en lluvia.

 _Tienes que gritar._

La mano se coló bajo el uniforme y su tacto le hizo querer vomitar.

Pensó en que si gritaba nadie vendría. Nadie nunca venía. Entonces él la lastimaría por haber gritado.

 _Va a abusar de ti._

Él sacó la mano y la subió a sus pechos. Sus dedos buscaron desabotonarle la camisa.

 _¡GRITA!_

Abrió los ojos de golpe y se echó hacia adelante. Sus brazos cayeron sobre las teclas del piano provocando un escándalo que los exaltó a ambos.

Satoru se hizo para atrás, soltando la cámara que impactó contra el suelo al mismo tiempo que dejaba salir una maldición. Kagome aprovechó para empujarse fuera del taburete y recoger su bolso, saliendo disparada hacia la puerta.

El estómago se le cayó al suelo cuando la mano de Saturo la detuvo de un jalón brusco por el brazo, haciendo que soltase la mochila.

Entonces alguien abrió la puerta.

Inuyasha posó la vista en ambos, más específicamente en los ojos enrojecidos de Kagome. Estuvo en blanco por unos segundos, procesando la situación. Luego miró el taburete volcado, las cosas de Kagome regadas por el piso, y la mano de Satoru anclada como una garra a su delgado brazo.

Satoru la soltó en seguida y se hizo para atrás.

Kagome quiso moverse, pero no sentía el cuerpo de la cintura para abajo y temía caerse si lo hacía. Tragó duro, asustada por lo que acababa de suceder; asustada por la forma en la que Inuyasha la veía – no, la forma en la que veía detrás de ella, donde Satoru estaba parado.

—Entonces Kag —Saturo carraspeó con nerviosismo—, nos vemos luego.

Recogió la cámara del suelo y, sin levantar el rostro en ningún momento, salió del aula.

O quiso salir, pero Inuyasha lo interceptó cerrándole el paso al estampar la mano contra el marco de la puerta. Si Satoru no se hubiese echado para atrás, esa mano se le hubiese clavado directo en el cráneo.

—¿Qué le hiciste?

Saturo tuvo que inclinar el cuello para alcanzar a ver a Inuyasha. Tembló en su sitio, palideciendo al instante.

—¿Q-qué?

Lo siguiente que Satoru sintió fue su espalda estrellándose en el concreto cuando Inuyasha lo empotró contra la pared.

—¿No eres sordo, cierto? —habló con calma, como si no lo estuviese sosteniendo unos centímetros en el aire—. Te pregunté qué le hiciste.

—¡Nada! No le he hecho nada. —Buscó desesperadamente a Kagome con la vista, suplicándole piedad cuando no la merecía—. ¡Dile a tu amigo que no te he hecho nada!

Ella no respondió en seguida, aun aturdida con la situación. Inuyasha estaba mirándola también, esperando a actuar de acuerdo a su respuesta.

Una parte de ella se deleitó con la posibilidad de decirle la verdad. Sabía que Inuyasha lo haría pagar por lo que le hizo, que lo haría sangrar por lo que estuvo a punto de hacerle.

Eso era lo correcto. Una nariz rota le enseñaría a no volver a tocar a nadie sin su consentimiento.

La niña de paredes verdes y colchas amarillas le susurró que lo entregase. La parte de ella llena de rencor y profundas heridas le dijo que estaba bien vengarse.

—¿Kagome?

La voz de Inuyasha la hizo estremecer, y la sacudió de vuelta a la realidad.

—E-estoy bien —mintió, aún asustada con los lugares a los que su mente la había arrastrado.

Iba a dejar que Inuyasha moliese a golpes a alguien por su culpa.

De verdad estuvo a punto de...

—¿Lo ves? Te dije que no le he hecho nada.

Inuyasha siguió mirándola estoico por unos instantes. Sabía que ella le mentía, y eso le enfureció aún más, pero no dijo nada al respecto.

Kagome no se lo ocultaría si algo peor hubiese sucedido... ¿no?

—Vuelve a tocarla y te quebraré las manos —amenazó a Satoru antes de soltarlo. El bastardo no perdió el tiempo y se escabulló fuera del aula.

Inuyasha esperó a que los pasos de Satoru dejaron de ser audibles para acercarse a Kagome, quien no se había movido de su lugar todavía. Se hincó a los pies de ella, ayudándola a recoger sus cosas del piso.

—Yo lo hago —dijo ella, hincándose también y empezando a meter todo apresuradamente dentro de la mochila.

Inuyasha la tomó de las manos para detenerla, dándose cuenta del temblor descontrolado que se había apoderado de ellas. Kagome las apartó e hizo todo lo posible por evitar mirarlo a los ojos al hacerlo.

—¿Estás bien?

—Si, por supuesto —mintió de nuevo, poniéndose de pie al mismo tiempo que él y ajustándose el bolso en la espalda—. ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?

—Estás llorando.

La sonrisa falsa en sus labios se borró. Se llevó las manos al rostro, tocándo la humedad en sus mejillas.

¿En qué momento había comenzado a llorar?

—Yo... —quiso hablar, un súbito nudo cerrándole la garganta—. Tengo que irme —consiguió decir, pasando por su lado en dirección a la salida.

—Puedo llevarte —ofreció, haciéndola detenerse—. Digo... ya que el último bus se fue y tendrías que caminar hasta el templo.

Kagome volteó a verle por encima del hombro.

Si eso hubiese sucedido unas semanas antes, ella no habría dudado un segundo en decirle que sí, pero ahora todo era diferente.

No recordaba la última vez que Inuyasha le había dirigido la mirada y no estaba segura de que, después de todo lo acababa de pasar, tuviese las fuerzas para soportar estar a solas en su auto nuevamente.

¿Por qué la ayudaba ahora?

¿Por qué fingía que le importaba después de haberla alejado?

—Déjame llevarte a casa —pidió—, por favor.

* * *

Satoru llegó a casa esa tarde con la rabia a flor de piel y un punzante dolor de cabeza.

Pasó por la sala del pequeño departamento, donde su madre dormía junto con un hombre desconocido en el sofá. Ni siquiera les dio un segundo vistazo antes de encerrarse en su habitación de un portazo. Ellos no lo notaron, por supuesto.

Pateó la ropa sucia fuera del camino y despejó la cama para tumbarse en ella. Encendió la cámara entre sus manos y un poco más de rabia se filtró en su sistema al darse cuenta de la pantalla quebrada. Por si fuera poco, su lente favorito también se había hecho añicos.

 _Maldición._

Sacó de los bolsillos del pantalón su móvil y marcó el primer número en la lista de contactos.

—El plan falló —habló en cuanto la otra persona contestó—. Y me debes una cámara nueva.

* * *

 **Espero que este capítulo no esté demasiado complicado.**

Quiero empezar a contarles sobre el pasado de Kagome, pero tengo tanto que explicarles que se me hace difícil resumirlo sin hacer que el capítulo sea un montón de párrafos aburridos jaja.

Millones de gracias por apoyarme en cada actualización. No tengo palabras para decirles lo mucho que me hacen el día cuando leo sus comentarios.

Nos leemos pronto.

P.D. Estoy considerando enumerar los capítulos en lugar de ponerles nombre. Soy terrible inventando títulos.


	18. Dieciocho

_**Rose.**_ Como notarán coloqué "Media hora antes" en la primera sección del capítulo para que no se me confundan al leer. Ese escena ocurrió paralela a la de Kagome y Satoru. Ahora sí, continuemos :)!

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 18. Redención.**_

* * *

 **Media hora antes.**

—Ten.

Kouga atajó en el aire el fajo de billetes amarrados en una liga.

—Tú ganaste —le recordó a Inuyasha.

—Lo sé —respondió el ambarino, desplomándose en la banca—, pero nunca te pagué el último partido.

—Yo pagué el último partido —Miroku repuso a su lado. Le dio una mirada sesgada a su amigo cuando este no respondió—. No usaste el dinero que te di para pagarle a Kouga, ¿cierto?

Inuyasha fingió no escucharlo mientras le daba un trago largo a su botella de agua.

—Eso se llama robo y es una felonía, ¿sabes?

—Muérdeme.

—Tienes suerte que tenga una cita —los señaló—. No puedo perder más el tiempo discutiendo con ustedes.

Inuyasha fingió estremecerse —Ugh, pobre de ella.

Kouga siguió: —Mis condolencias.

Miroku le sacó el dedo medio a sus dos amigos mientras se alejaba fuera de la cancha de baloncesto. El resto del equipo se dispersó también después de recibir su parte del dinero. Solían jugar después de clases porque era el único tiempo libre en el que el gimnasio de la escuela no estaba siendo usado. No sabían si apostar dentro del instituto era legal, pero lo hacían de todas maneras.

—¿No te vas? —le preguntó Kouga a Inuyasha, recogiendo sus cosas para marcharse.

El asunto de la pelea entre ellos había quedado en el pasado. Ninguno realmente se había disculpado, pero esa era su forma de arreglar las cosas. No era la primera vez que discutían. Aunque sí había sido la primera vez que las cosas se les habían salido de las manos, no se guardaban resentimientos.

El ambarino le dio un vistazo a su móvil para chequear la hora y se terminó de acostar sobre la banca —Tengo una hora antes de entrar a trabajar —dijo, cerrándo los ojos y cruzándo las manos tras su cabeza.

Tenía tiempo para tomar una siesta.

—¿Aún trabajas para el viejo Totosai?

—Si...

—Ya veo —dijo, sacando las llaves de su motocicleta—. Si aún necesitas el dinero extra, puedes volver a trabajar en el templo Higurashi.

Inuyasha abrió un ojo para mirarlo —¿Qué hay de ti?

—Renuncié.

Esta vez Inuyasha se incorporó sobre el asiento, poniéndola completa atención —¿Por qué?

Kouga se encogió de hombros, empezando a caminar hacia la salida —Ya no necesito el dinero. Mi motocicleta está arreglada.

—¿Es solo eso? —cuestionó Inuyasha.

El moreno se detuvo un segundo para mirarlo sobre el hombro —También renuncié a Kagome, si es lo que te interesa. No voy a pelear contigo por ella.

—Yo no estaba peleando por-

—Si, si, lo que digas —cortó las excusas de su amigo con un movimiento de manos y reanudó su marcha—. Más te vale cuidarla ¡Si la lastimas te las verás conmigo, bestia!

Inuyasha se quedó sentado en la banca, dándole una mirada foribunda a la espalda de Kouga hasta que este estuvo fuera de vista. Una vez que se encontró de nuevo solo en la cancha, volvió a recostarse y clavó la vista en el tragaluz del techo.

Cerró los ojos después de un rato, aunque el sueño se había esfumado. Pensó en las palabras de Kouga y, sin poder evitarlo, sonrió.

* * *

Kagome estaba tan pegada a la puerta que, si a alguien se le ocurría abrirla, caería de bruces contra el asfalto. También estaba demasiado callada - _más que de costumbre_ \- y no dejaba de frotarse un lado del cuello como si desease arrancarse ese pedazo de piel.

Inuyasha odiaba verla así. Lucía temerosa y perdida. La rabia reverberó en su pecho y le quemó las entrañas porque sabía que aquel bastardo había hecho más de lo que ella admitía. Las ganas que tenía de haberle partido la cara cuando tuvo la oportunidad lo estaban volviendo loco.

Si él no hubiese estado en la escuela... si no hubiese decidido quedarse hasta más tiempo entonces no habría escuchado el escándalo en el salón de música.

Apretó la mandíbula. De no ser porque le importaba más ver a Kagome sana y salva en casa, ya hubiese girado el volante para buscar a ese imbécil...

— Está en rojo —apenas y escuchó la advertencia en la voz baja de Kagome— ¡Está en rojo!

Regresó la vista a la carretera y pegó el pie en el freno de golpe al darse cuenta de la luz del semáforo, apenas teniendo tiempo de disparar un brazo hacia el lado del copiloto. Kagome se agarró fuerte del asiento cuando ambos se sacudieron y llegaron a un abrupto alto al mismo tiempo que un camión cruzaba frente a ellos. Si no hubiesen llevado el cinturón puesto, seguro alguno de los dos habría volado hacia el parabrisas.

—Mierda, lo siento —masculló él, apartando el brazo que había estirado para sostenerla.

—Está bien, estamos bien... —ella se llevó una mano al pecho, donde Inuyasha había puesto la suya antes, pasando el susto.

Se miraron a los ojos por un momento al mismo tiempo que una sonrisa divertida destellaba en los labios de ambos. El pequeño momento de pánico parecía haber barrido un poco la tensión que llenaba el ambiente. Algo agradable le llenó el pecho a Inuyasha al verla sonreír, aunque fuese solo por unos instantes.

Kagome pronto regresó la vista al frente, intimidada por la forma tan cálida en que Inuyasha la miraba. Era como si todo lo que había pasado entre ellos no importase solo porque él estaba allí a su lado, preocupándose por ella otra vez. Siempre la hacía sentir en calma y feliz, aunque tuviese la vida hecha añicos en el momento.

Y, justo hoy, era uno de esos días en los que odiaba estar viva. No creyó posible que algo la hiciese sonreír en un día como ese.

—¿Podrías dejarme en la estación del tren? —pidió una vez que retomaron marcha hacia la avenida principal.

—Puedo conducir hasta el templo —se ofreció él.

—No —negó, retorciendo los dedos sobre su falda—. Tengo algo que hacer antes de llegar a casa.

Esa era la razón por la que se había quedado en la escuela después de clases. Estaba tratando de consumir algo de tiempo antes de ir... _allí._

—No tienes que tomar el tren, puedo llevarte.

—No creo que sea una buena idea...

—¿Por qué? —la miró por un segundo, dándose cuenta de como ella se tensó en su asiento. Eso solo despertó más su curiosidad— ¿A dónde irás?

Kagome no le contestó en seguida, sumiendo el auto de vuelta en ese exasperante silencio. No fue hasta que se detuvieron en la siguiente luz que ella respiró hondo y se permitió girar a verlo. Inuyasha reconoció la emoción escondida tras sus ojos azules - era esa clase de dolor que solo reflejaba cuando hablaba de _él_.

Cuando hablaba de su hermano Souta.

—Al cementerio.

* * *

Tragó duro y dio un paso al frente. Las altas verjas de acero oxidado estaban abiertas, como lo estaban siempre, pero se sentía como si una barrera invisible estuviese impidiéndole el paso. Ni siquiera había avanzado un metro y ya se sentía enferma, con las lágrimas quemándole la vista, el miedo latiendo fuerte y algo asfixiante oprimiéndole el pecho.

No podía...

Estaba aterrada.

—¿Quieres que vaya contigo?

La voz de Inuyasha a sus espaldas la sobresaltó, pero estaba tan abrumada con sus emociones que no pudo manejar voltear a verlo. Tenía las piernas ligeras, como de gelatina. Al menos el viento soplaba helado y podía echarle la culpa por el temblor incesante en sus extremidades.

—No...

Quería responder que sí, que necesitaba que la sostuviese porque se sentía que desfallecería en cualquier segundo, pero no se sentía correcto. Esto era algo que debía hacer sola. Necesitaba ser capaz, necesitaba dejar de ser cobarde y afrontar la realidad.

Si Inuyasha no estuviese allí seguro ya hubiese salido corriendo. Si estuviese sola, se le habría hecho sencillo darse la vuelta y volver a casa, pero estando él allí no podía echar marcha atrás.

—Gracias —respiró profundo, buscando inducirse valor, y lo miró sobre su hombro—. Necesito hacer esto sola.

Inuyasha asintió, entendiendo a qué se refería. Había tristeza y miedo en los ojos de Kagome, pero también una determinación que él no había visto antes.

—Estaré aquí cuando regreses —prometió.

* * *

Kagome no había asistido al entierro.

No podía pensar que era su hermano dentro de ese cajón que era demasiado grande para él. Que era la persona que más amaba siendo sepultada donde nadie lo volvería a ver sonreír, donde nadie conocería la chispa en sus ojos marrones, o lo inteligente y dulce que era.

Tampoco fue a visitarlo.

Pasar el umbral del cementerio fue una tortura los primeros cuatro meses. Recordaba que no podía siquiera tolerar la idea de estar cerca de ese lugar sin entrar en una crisis nerviosa. El simple pensamiento de ver el nombre de su hermano grabado en una lápida... no - no podía. Eventualmente, su familia dejó de intentarlo, de mencionarlo...

Era su culpa que nadie hablase de Souta en casa.

Era su culpa que esta época fuese tan difícil para su rota familia.

Subió la pequeña colina, pasando por el resto de lápidas con cuidado de no pararse en ninguna, deteniéndose cada tanto a leer los epitafios. El panorama era preciosamente triste. El pasto verde y bien cuidado, las flores dándole toques de color a la infinidad de placas grises. Era como si se esforzasen en hacer más llevadero un lugar destinado al dolor. No había visto más que unas cuatro personas visitando a sus seres queridos, una sola lloraba y las otras se sentaban a conversar. Todos le habían dado esa particular impresión: de que era hermoso y triste a la vez.

Recordó la última vez que su madre hizo el esfuerzo de traerla. Le había indicado en el auto donde se encontraba su hermano: justo junto a la abuela. Su madre tenía la esperanza de que si la dejaba sola entonces entraría. Era lo que el psicólogo había recomendado.

Kagome tomó el bus de vuelta a casa a los diez minutos de que su madre se hubiese marchado.

Por eso no recordaba con mucha nitidez a dónde dirigirse. La última vez que había acompañado al abuelo a visitar a la abuela era apenas una niña, pero de alguna manera sus pies terminaron dirigiéndola a dónde su memoria no recordaba, como si supiesen el camino por inercia.

Y entonces lo vio.

Justo frente a sus ojos, estaba aquello que había estado negándose a aceptar.

 ** _Souta E. Higurashi._**

 ** _2005 - 2013._**

La impresión la dejó sin aire por unos momentos. La imagen la impactó más de lo que habría imaginado. Fue cuando las lágrimas llegaron como un imparable maremoto que sus piernas cedieron y cayó de rodillas al suelo.

Todo entonces llegó de golpe. Las emociones, esas que creyó tener sepultadas, emergieron en ella de forma arrolladora. La culpa, la angustia, el dolor, la pérdida, la implacable tristeza, todo era un millar de sentimientos inexplicables colisionando en su interior. Era como si estuviese quebrándose en pedazos después de haber pasado tanto tiempo esforzándose en mantener sus piezas juntas.

Y se sentía bien.

Llorar, gritar, sufrir. Exteriorizar su dolor le traía paz.

—Lo siento... por favor, perdóname —la voz le salía ahogada por las lágrimas, pero no le importaba—. Souta, discúlpame por no haber venido antes.

* * *

Para el momento en que decidió irse ya el sol se estaba ocultando.

Había llorado tanto que le dolía el rostro. Sentía los ojos pequeños e inflamados y la garganta en carne viva. También estaba rígida por pasar tantas horas sentada en la misma posición, pero eso era lo que menos le importaba. Hacía un tiempo que no se desmoronaba en llanto de esa manera y había sido lo más liberador que había hecho en años.

El aniversario de la muerte de Souta había sido el día anterior. Encontró tulipanes frescos en la tumba, lo que le dejó saber que su madre y abuelo habían estado allí antes. Kagome le prometió a Souta que iría cada semana a cambiar los tulipanes por nuevos.

Una parte de ella estaba en paz. Haberlo visto con sus propios ojos le había dolido más de lo imaginable, pero también le permitió liberar parte del peso que cargaba sobre sus hombros desde que Souta había fallecido. Hablar con él era algo que extrañaba y, a pesar de que no se encontraba físicamente con ella, se sintió como si su presencia la había estado acompañando todo el tiempo que estuvo conversando junto a su tumba.

Ya no volvería a alejarse. No volvería a abandonarlo como lo hizo.

Palpó los bolsillos de su falda en busca de efectivo para pagar un taxi. Ya estaba oscureciendo y la estación del bus estaba bastante lejos como para caminar hasta allí. Estaba agotada física y mentalmente, lo único que deseaba ahora era llegar pronto a casa. Contó el efectivo con algo de pesar sabiendo que como mucho le alcanzaría para llegar a unas cuadras del templo, pero era mejor que nada.

Cuando levantó el rostro y divisó el auto de Inuyasha aún aparcado en el mismo lugar, su corazón se saltó un latido.

Él estaba sentado en cofre del auto con el móvil entre sus manos, texteando con aire distraído. Se había desabrochado algunos botones del uniforme escolar y apartado el cabello del rostro con una bandana.

 _"Estaré aquí cuando regreses."_

Él... la estuvo esperando todo ese tiempo.

De verdad la estuvo esperando toda la tarde.

Inuyasha miró arriba hacia ella en ese instante. Cuando sus ojos la encontraron su expresión cambió a una más suave. Bajó ágilmente del cofre del auto y guardó el móvil, avanzando algunos pasos en su dirección.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

Kagome seguía atónita, incapaz de hablar, así que solo consiguió asentir en respuesta. Inuyasha terminó de acortar la distancia que los separaba, entrelazándo sus manos juntas para tirar delicadamente de ella.

—Entonces vámonos.

La guió hasta el auto sin decir nada. Tampoco la cuestionó. En ningún momento mencionó el tema de Souta, ni tampoco le volvió a preguntar como se encontraba. Solo le dio un ligero apretón de manos antes de poner el coche en marcha y permaneció en silencio junto a ella.

Fue en ese momento que Kagome se dio cuenta lo mucho que extrañaba eso. Lo mucho que había necesitado de Inuyasha todo ese tiempo.

En un solo día la había rescatado en la escuela y la había ayudado a vencer su mayor miedo. De no haber estado con él, no habría tenido el valor para entrar al cementerio. Se habría arrepentido en la estación del tren y hubiese regresado a casa para hundirse en lamentos como solía hacerlo.

Siempre estaba allí cuando lo necesitaba, sin siquiera pedírselo. Desde que había llegado a su vida todo el dolor era más llevadero, todo su mundo era menos gris. Sus miedos e inseguridades desaparecían como si jamás hubiesen estado allí en primer lugar. Con él se sentía segura, se sentía valiente, se sentía ella misma - como si la Kagome de antes aún estuviese viva. Inuyasha se había convertido en su luz al final del túnel.

No estaba dolida porque siguiese con Yara, ni siquiera le importaba con quien estuviese... estaba dolida porque tenía miedo de perderlo. Tenía miedo de que se olvidase de ella, de que la hiciese a un lado.

No quería perderlo.

—Inuyasha...

—¿Uhm?

No quería perderlo porque...

—Te eché de menos.

Porque estaba enamorada de Inuyasha.

—Y yo a ti, cielo.

* * *

No se imaginan lo mucho que me costó escribir esta vez. Tenía tantas cosas personales en la cabeza que tuve el mayor bloqueo de la vida y nada de lo que escribía me gustaba en lo absoluto.

De verdad espero que les haya gustado mucho este capítulo. Ya no siento el trasero de tantas horas sentada luchando contra mi bloqueo u.u

Les quiero inmenso. Gracias por sus comentarios de apoyo y su enorme paciencia.

Nos leemos pronto.


	19. Diecinueve

**_Capítulo 19. Sus verdaderos colores._**

* * *

—Gracias por acompañarme y esperar por mí.

—No hay de qué.

—También por ayudarme en la escuela.

—Ni lo menciones.

—Y por traerme a casa.

Inuyasha sonrió divertido. —No tienes que agradecer tanto.

—Lo siento...

—Ya habíamos hablado sobre las disculpas también.

Kagome se sonrojó y bajó la mirada al suelo, riéndose apenada.

Estaban sentados en la banca junto al Goshinboku. Llevaban un rato allí, desde que Kagome se había bajado del auto e Inuyasha había hecho lo mismo para acompañarla escaleras arriba, solo para asegurarse de que llegase con bien. Habían terminado conversando en lugar de despedirse, buscando de alguna manera prolongar el tiempo que tenían juntos.

Ninguno sabía con certeza cómo estaban las cosas entre ellos ahora. Tampoco sabían cómo arreglar su intento de "amistad" porque ninguno de los dos estaba seguro de lo que el otro sentía en realidad.

Kagome pensaba que Inuyasha volvería a pasar de ella como solía hacerlo; además, darse cuenta de los sentimientos que albergaba por el ambarino era nuevo y aterrador. Por su parte, Inuyasha estaba seguro de que Kagome no lo disculparía por la forma en la que estuvo comportarse con ella los días anteriores.

Ambos sentían como que, si se decían adiós ahora, ya no habría certeza de que volverían a hablar en algún momento.

Así que no querían decir adiós

No aún.

—¿Cómo te sientes?

—¿Crees que está mal decir que estoy bien? —preguntó ella con un deje de tristeza—. Es extraño... siento que no debería sentirme tan en calma como lo hago justo ahora.

—¿Por qué estaría mal?

—No lo sé... siento que debería estar devastada. —Bajó la vista—. De alguna forma lo estoy, solo me siento en calma también.

—No tienes que ser miserable para demostrar que lo extrañas —dijo. La volteó a ver al mismo tiempo que ella lo hizo, encontrándose con sus ahora rojizos ojos azules—. No tienes que sentirte culpable por estar viva.

—Es solo que... es la primera vez —admitió con pesar—. Es la primera vez que voy a visitarlo desde que...

 _«Murió»._

Seguía sin poder decirlo en voz alta. A pesar de haberlo visto frente a ella, aún se le cerraba la garganta de solo pensar pronunciar esa palabra.

—No me había acercado al cementerio desde el entierro de mi madre. —Los ojos de Kagome se abrieron en sorpresa ante su declaración—. Ir contigo hoy es lo más cerca a ella que he estado en cinco años.

Era cierto. De no haber sido por Rin, seguro tampoco hubiese asistido al entierro. Claro que sus motivos para no querer ir eran diferentes a los de Kagome. Estaba dolido, sí, pero no visitaba a su madre no porque no pudiese, simplemente era que jamás podría perdonarle lo que hizo; lo que le hizo a Rin y a él.

El hermano de Kagome se merecía el cielo; la madre de Inuyasha no.

—Inuyasha...

—Fuiste valiente, así que no te sientas mal por estar orgullosa de ello. —Le apartó con cariño el cabello del rostro y le dedicó una media sonrisa—. Joder, incluso yo estoy orgulloso de ti.

Kagome no pudo devolverle la sonrisa, sintiéndose agasajada de una manera abrumadora. Las palabras de Inuyasha siempre le calaban tan profundo que la estremecían.

—¿Cómo lo haces? —preguntó queda, disfrutando del suave contacto que dejaban los dedos de él al poner un mechón tras su oreja.

—¿El qué?

—Siempre sabes que decir...

—¿Eso crees? —Negó con la cabeza y apartó las manos al mismo tiempo que la mirada—. No es así.

—En los peores momentos, de alguna manera, siempre consigues tranquilizarme... hacerme sentir mejor a pesar de las circunstancias.

Esta vez él soltó una risa que a Kagome se le antojó sarcástica, como si no pudiera tomarse sus palabras en serio.

—Serías la primera en pensar eso. Suelo ser el que empieza los problemas, no quien los soluciona.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Soy agresivo —dijo, sacando un paquete de cigarrillos de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón y halando uno con los labios como solía hacerlo—. Hay algo que no funciona bien conmigo. Me vuelvo impulsivo bajo tensión y pierdo el temperamento fácilmente.

Kagome lo observó cubrir la llama del encendedor y prender la punta del cigarrillo para luego darle una larga calada. Buscó en la expresión de él algo que le indicase que estaba jugando al decir aquello y le preocupó no encontrar nada.

—No es cierto —refutó ella.

Él le frunció el ceño. —¿Crees que te miento?

—No, no quise decir eso... —se enmendó—, es solo que no te considero alguien agresivo.

—¿Por qué no? —quiso saber—. No me conoces.

Había sonado más duro de lo que pretendía y detestaba ser así con ella, pero esa era la verdad. Kagome aún no conocía al Inuyasha real.

Ella no tenía idea.

—Porque no te temo —respondió ella con honestidad.

Para ella era difícil confiar en las personas pero, con Inuyasha, había sido diferente. Con él se sintió a salvo desde el primer momento que se arrodilló frente a ella para calmar su ataque de pánico en esa polvorienta pagoda. Jamás se había sentido amenazada con su presencia. Inuyasha le transmitía una seguridad que no era capaz de sentir con nadie más.

Kagome se congeló cuando los ojos oscuros de él se clavaron en los suyos.

─Deberías.

Ella se quedó en silencio, con ese particular escalofrío recorriéndole el cuerpo entero, pero sosteniéndole la mirada a Inuyasha de todas formas. Se preguntó que era aquello que eclipsaba el dorado de sus ojos, y si de verdad debería estar asustada de descubrirlo.

Hasta ahora notaba... que había algo triste en la forma en que Inuyasha la miraba.

—Pero no lo hago.

Los ojos de él se tornaron cálidos de nuevo, como si quisieran transmitirle algo en silencio. La mano de Inuyasha se cerró sobre la suya en la banca, apretándola con suavidad. Kagome sintió las mariposas desperezarse en su estómago y su corazón revolotear en aprobación, como si hubieran extrañado el fuerte sentimiento que Inuyasha despertaba.

—Me alegra que no.

—¿Cariño?

Sus manos se separaron enseguida y voltearon al mismo tiempo para encontrarse a la Sra. Higurashi caminando hacia ellos. Traía un montón de bolsas de compra consigo. Se detuvo a unos metros de distancia en seguida que notó a la persona sentada junto a su hija.

—Oh —sonrió maternalmente—, Inuyasha ¿cierto?

—Buenas noches, Señora Higurashi —saludó poniéndose de pie—. Permitame ayudarla.

Kagome se tardó un poco en reaccionar y hacer lo mismo. No le pasó por alto la forma intensa en que su madre miró a Inuyasha extinguir el cigarrillo en el suelo.

—Muchas gracias —les dijo a ambos una vez que la ayudaron a dejar todas las bolsas sobre la mesada—. Subir las compras en este templo es el mejor ejercicio cardiovascular, lo juro.

—Pude haberte acompañado —dijo Kagome.

—Llamé a casa para avisarte pero no estabas.

—Oh... —Kagome quiso morderse la lengua por hablar de más.

—Será mejor que me vaya —Inuyasha hizo un pequeño asentimiento en despedida hacia la madre de Kagome—. Un gusto verla, Sra. Higurashi.

—Igualmente, cariño.

Kagome volteó a verlo, pidiéndole con la mirada que la disculpase por la incómoda escena. Supo que todo estaba bien cuando él le guiñó un ojo en secreto antes de marcharse.

Se había quedado con las ganas de preguntarle si lo vería en la escuela. Esperaba que sí.

—Entonces... —comenzó su madre—, ¿qué tal tu día?

—Bien —respondió vagamente, comenzando a guardar la compra en las despensas.

—¿Algo interesante? Pasaste el día fuera de casa.

« _Un chico quiso abusar de mi. Fui a la tumba de Souta por primera vez. Creo que amo a alguien_ ».

—No en realidad, solo estudiaba...

—¿Con Inuyasha? ¿Son amigos?

—Lo somos... creo.

—Oh, eso está bien —comentó, poniéndo los vegetales dentro de la nevera—. No lo imaginé como tu tipo de amigos...

Los movimientos de Kagome se tensaron, previendo por donde iba la cosa.

—¿Por qué? —Sabía que se arrepentiría de preguntar, pero igual lo hizo.

—No lo sé —cerró la puerta del refrigerador y giró a encarar a su hija—, luce muy diferente a ti.

—¿Diferente?

—Pues... siempre venía a trabajar vistiendo todo de negro. No recuerdo haberlo visto sin signos de golpes en el rostro o las manos. Tampoco era muy conversador... lucía bastante enfadado la mayor parte del tiempo —se cruzó de brazos—. Y al parecer fuma, cosa que espero no imites.

La sangre en las venas de Kagome hirvió. —Lo estás juzgando y ni siquiera lo conoces, madre.

—No lo juzgo. Estoy señalando cosas que puedes notar a simple vista.

Se clavó las uñas en las palmas, queriendo controlar el enfado que quemaba en la boca de su estómago.

—Cierto, olvidé lo buena que eres leyendo a las personas —soltó, mordaz.

El destello de dolor en los ojos de su madre la hizo querer retirar sus palabras, pero no lo hizo. Estaba demasiado enfurecida ahora como para disculparse.

—Cariño...

—¿Sabes qué? Ese es tu problema mamá —continuó con acidez—. Crees conocer a todos solo con verlos y estás muy equivocada. Si vieras más allá de las apariencias, no estaríamos atrapadas aquí.

—Hija —la llamó al verla darse la vuelta—. ¡Hija!

Pero Kagome no se detuvo. Corrió escaleras arriba, ignorando los constantes llamados de su madre en la planta baja, y se encerró en su habitación de un portazo.

Tenía la respiración acelerada y el corazón marchando a toda velocidad. Aún podía sentir la rabia corriéndole por las venas. Los recuerdos se arremolinaban en su cabeza, lastimándola, torturándola un poco más, buscando alimentar el dolor constante en su pecho y el odio tatuado en su piel.

Recostó la espalda de la puerta y se dejó caer al suelo. Lágrimas le quemaron la vista, pero había llorado tanto aquel día que ya no podía derramar ninguna.

Después de que los golpes de su madre en su la puerta cesaron, ella siguió hecha un ovillo en el suelo. Con las emociones al borde y la ansiedad en la garganta, deseó con todas sus fuerzas tener alguna forma de comunicarse con Inuyasha.

* * *

A pesar de todo, las cosas en la escuela habían mejorado para Kagome.

Las notas en su casillero habían cesado hasta el punto que ya no le molestaban. Las cosas con Kouga y Ayame estaban resueltas. También todo estaba bien con Inuyasha, quien ahora solía estar a su alrededor la mayoría del tiempo.

Todos eran amigos nuevamente y eso la tranquilizaba.

—Deberíamos ir a la feria después de clases.

—¿Qué edad tienes? ¿Doce?

Ayame le puso mala cara al comentario de Inuyasha. —Cierra la boca.

—Bu-huh.

—La verdad suena divertido —secundó Sango a la pelirroja—. Digo, no tengo nada mejor que hacer, ¿y ustedes?

—Yo me anoto si Sango va —se apuntó Miroku.

Ayame aplaudió contenta. —¿Que dices Kouga? ¿Te anotas?

—Seguro, ¿por qué no?

La pelirroja sonrió y movió la vista hacia Kagome al otro de extremo de la mesa. —¿Kag?

—Uh... no lo sé. Tengo mucho tiempo sin ir a una feria.

—Entonces está decidido —sentenció Ayame—. Iremos todos —le dio un codazo a Inuyasha, quien estaba sentado a su lado—, incluyéndote.

—¡Keh!

Todos acordaron encontrarse en el estacionamiento de la feria para el atardecer.

Al terminar el último período Kagome salió directo al aparcamiento de la escuela, deteniéndose al lado de la camioneta de Sango para esperarla allí. Su amiga le había ofrecido ir juntas a la feria, y Kagome aceptó enseguida porque eso sonaba mejor que tomar el bus o el tren.

Recostó la espalda del maletero y se quedó viendo todo el sin fin de estudiantes caminando de un lado para otro. La mayoría de los que cursaban con ella entraban a sus autos para marcharse.

Quizá aprender a manejar era una buena idea.

Un auto negro cruzó sin disminuir la velocidad en ese momento y todos los que iban de salida pegaron la bocina, vociferando unos cuantos insultos en su dirección. El viejo _Challenger_ se detuvo de un frenazo justo frente a la azabache e Inuyasha bajó la ventanilla, un gorro cubriendo su cabello oscuro y era la primera vez que Kagome lo veía vistiendo algo más que camisas simples. Llevaba una sin mangas con un estampado de _Queens_ al frente.

—Hey —la saludó con una sonrisa.

Kagome se acercó unos pasos para poder inclinarse a la altura de la ventanilla.

—Hey… —devolvió, entre feliz por su presencia y repentinamente nerviosa—. Creí que estarías en clases.

—Tuve libre el último período.

—Que suerte.

El que estuvieran llevándose bien nuevamente la emocionaba. Ahora él solía estar a su alrededor la mayor parte del tiempo, sin importarle que los viese el resto de la escuela. Era nuevo y diferente para ella, pero le gustaba que así fuera.

—Tengo algo para ti.

Lo vio con curiosidad cuando se estiró hasta la guantera frente al asiento del copiloto. Revolvió todo por unos segundos hasta dar con lo que estaba buscando y la volvió a cerrar. En lo que se enderezó, le extendió el pequeño aparato a la azabache.

Era un teléfono móvil.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó, sin aceptarlo.

—¿Qué crees que es? —Al no obtener respuesta, puso los ojos en blanco—. Tómalo, es tuyo.

—Inuyasha... es muy costoso.

—No lo es, solo puedes llamar y enviar mensajes. No es tan moderno en realidad.

—Es costoso —repitió.

—Es un regalo —la miró directamente a los ojos y dijo—: ¿Rechazarás mi regalo?

—Eso es jugar sucio.

Él se encogió de hombros. —Yo nunca juego limpio.

Kagome lo dudó unos instantes más y tomó el pequeño aparato entre sus manos. No era táctil ni nada por el estilo, era simple y bastante compacto, negro y con un colgante guindado en una de las ranuras del forro protector.

—¿Una mariposa? —Jugueteó con el colgante entre sus dedos.

—Me recordó a ti.

¿Cómo era que no se daba cuenta lo que esos comentarios hacían con ella? Kagome juraba que Inuyasha parecía divertirse haciéndola sonrojar todo el tiempo.

—No era necesario. Cuando te dije que no tenía uno, me refería a que nunca quise tener uno.

—Lo sé, no te lo doy por eso.

—Muchas gracias, Inuyasha... por todo.

—Ahora podremos hablar como el resto del mundo, aunque no estemos en persona.

—Hilarante —le sacó la lengua.

—Hago mi mejor intento —sonrió y movió la palanca de cambios para arrancar el auto—. Tengo que irme, nos vemos luego.

Kagome se separó unos pasos y él se marchó enseguida. Siguió su auto con la vista hasta que se mezcló con el tráfico al pasar el portón de la escuela.

Algunas personas la estaban mirando por todo el alboroto que causó Inuyasha al entrar solo para entregarle el pequeño aparato. Kagome hizo su mayor esfuerzo por ignorarlos mientras presionaba los botones de su nuevo móvil.

No podía creer que tenía uno.

Le sonrió como tonta a la pantalla al abrir la lista de contactos.

Por supuesto que él había agregado su propio número.

* * *

La feria estaba medianamente vacía cuando llegaron. Una vez que la noche cayó por completo, se llenó en cosa de segundos.

Era una feria ambulante pequeña, de esas que llegaban pocas veces al año. Había varias atracciones, un aroma permanente a fritura en el aire, cientos de coloridas tienditas y el grito constante de la gente divirtiéndose.

Kagome no recordaba la última vez que se había reído tanto en su vida. Le dolía la garganta de tanto gritar y su estómago se sentía ligero por el constante vértigo. Jamás se había divertido tanto, al menos no en los últimos años.

Allí, con esas cinco personas que alguna vez consideró extraños, recordó lo bonito que era tener amigos.

Para las 8 de la noche ya se habían subido a casi todos los juegos mecánicos. Miroku había vomitado las botanas en un bote de basura al bajarse de las tazas giratorias, y Kouga ya había dejado todo el dinero en un solo puesto de tiro al blanco.

—¡Vamos a la casa embrujada! —dijo Ayame, tirándo del brazo de Sango cuando se bajaron de la rueda de la fortuna—. ¿Quién viene?

—Si, por favor. No más vueltas rápidas —suplicó Miroku, su rostro peligrosamente pálido.

—Te dije que no comieras los nachos —le reclamó Sango.

—¿Vienes, Kag?

—No soy fan de las cosas de terror —rechazó con gesto apenado—. Diviértanse. Yo iré a buscar a Kouga en el puesto de tiro al blanco.

—De acuerdo, nos encontramos aquí en media hora.

Kagome esperó hasta perderlos de vista para girarse y empezar a abrirse paso entre la multitud hasta la zona de juegos. No encontró a Kouga donde estaba antes. Intentó buscarlo, pero tuvo un poco de miedo de que alguien notase que estaba perdida.

—¿Quieres intentarlo?

La azabache se volteó hacia la persona que habló a sus espaldas. Pasó la vista del muchacho de cabello rizado y ropa multicolor hacia el balón de baloncesto que le estaba extendiendo.

—Tienes cuatro tiros. Encestas tres y te llevas uno de los grandes —explicó, señalando los peluches colgados de los estantes iluminados tras él.

Kagome lo consideró. De todas formas, no tenía nada mejor que hacer mientras esperaba.

—Seguro —aceptó, entregándole el dinero.

La primera vez falló tres de los cuatro tiros. Le entregó otro billete al vendedor y esa vez falló el último que le faltaba para llevarse el premio.

—Tienes que estar bromeando —masculló, frustrada.

—Casi lo tenías. Seguro que a la próxima lo logras —alentó el vendedor.

Kagome volvió a extenderle otro billete. Ya ni siquiera quería el mentado peluche, solo estaba interesada en encestar las tres canastas.

Dios, ahora entendía a Kouga.

—¿Necesitas ayuda? —la voz de Inuyasha la sobresaltó, provocándo que soltase el balón antes de tiempo.

—¡No! —chilló, viendo la pelota golpear el tablero y aterrizar fuera de la canasta—. Allí iba lo que quedaba de mi dinero —le recriminó, cual niña pequeña.

Inuyasha le parpadeó y seguidamente se echó a reír.

—No te burles —lo picó del hombro la azabache—. De verdad quería ganar.

—Ya, ya, lo lamento —paró apenas de reírse—. ¿Quieres uno de los animales de peluche?

Kagome infló las mejillas y se cruzó de brazos. —Algo así…

—De acuerdo —él rebuscó efectivo en sus bolsillos y le extendió un billete al vendedor, quien para este punto estaba más que feliz de sus persistentes clientes.

Kagome y el vendedor se quedaron con la misma expresión atónita cuando Inuyasha se alejó unos pasos y, aun así, encestó las tres canastas sin problemas en el primer intento.

—Eso fue increíble —elogió Kagome, caminando junto a él con un enorme peluche de gato entre sus brazos—. ¿Llevas tiempo jugando baloncesto?

—Un poco. No es tan difícil como parece.

—No, solo dejé todo el dinero del mes intentándolo —bromeó ella, alzando el peluche entre ambos—. Pero al menos conseguimos algo con que poner celoso a Buyo.

Una sonrisa destelló en los labios de Inuyasha y negó con la cabeza. —¿Qué hay de los otros?

—En la casa embrujada, creo.

—¿Por qué no estás con ellos?

—No me gustan los espacios cerrados y oscuros.

Inuyasha elevó las cejas con curiosidad. —¿Fobia?

—Uhm… más como preferencia personal —respondió y rápidamente cambió el tema—: ¿Qué hay de ti? Los perdimos al subir a la rueda de la fortuna.

—Estaba intentando vencer a Kouga en tiro al blanco.

—¿Dónde está él?

Se encogió de hombros. —Desapareció diciendo que iba a retirar más efectivo del cajero.

—Oh… bueno, este es el sitio donde Ayame dijo que nos encontráramos —comentó, deteniendo su andar en medio del parque.

—¿Quieres comer algo? —ofreció él.

—Siempre tienes hambre.

Inuyasha se palpó el estómago con orgullo. —La comida de la feria es la mejor.

—Todo está frito.

—Precisamente.

La azabache se carcajeó, terminando por acceder luego de que su estómago también protestara por algo de comida. Encontraron una banca disponible y ella tomó asiento rápidamente mientras Inuyasha se acercaba a uno de los puestos para ordenar.

Fue a los pocos minutos de encontrarse sola que un chico de cabello castaño ocupó el espacio vacío a su lado. Kagome abrió la boca para decirle que ese lugar estaba ocupado, pero él la interrumpió antes de que tuviese la oportunidad.

—Hey, mi nombre es Hiro. —Kagome solo se quedó mirándolo, sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionar—. Disculpa, estaba hablando con mis amigos —señaló a un pequeño grupo cerca de ellos que no disimulaban en verlos—, y quería decirte que me pareces muy linda.

—Oh…

—¿Podría pedirte tu número de teléfono?

Kagome le dio una mirada a Inuyasha, quien estaba retirando las bandejas con la comida.

—G-gracias —quiso sonar amable—, pero no creo que sea una buena idea.

—¿Por qué no? ¿Estás con alguien?

¿Lo estaba? La respuesta era no, pero aún así…

—En realidad…

No pudo terminar la oración.

De un momento a otro el chico sentado junto a ella ya no estaba allí. Las personas a su alrededor gritaron colectivamente en sorpresa, provocando que ella se levantase de un tirón. Cuando todo dejó de moverse y pudo procesar la situación, encontró a Hiro tirado a unos pies de distancia cubriéndose el rostro lleno de sangre, gimiendo de puro dolor.

Kagome levantó la vista, el corazón latiéndole con violencia. Sus ojos se cruzaron con la imagen de Inuyasha sacudiendo la mano con la que había golpeado al pobre chico en la cara. Kouga estaba allí, sosteniéndolo y vociferando cosas que ella no escuchaba. Todos los miraban ─ lo miraban a él, y un par de personas ya estaban auxiliando al muchacho retorciéndose en agonía en el sucio suelo del parque.

Inuyasha no despegaba los ojos de lo que acababa de hacer, pero no había nada allí. No había nada más que crueldad en como estaba solo... _observando_.

 _"Porque no te temo._

Los ojos de Kagome quemaron con lágrimas.

 _Deberías."_

* * *

 **Ya sé, son las 1:06 am, pero lo prometido es deuda.**

 **Nos leemos prontisísimo!**


	20. Veinte

_**Capítulo 20. Confesiones.**_

* * *

Kagome estaba aturdida. Todo parecía que sucedía en cámara lenta, o demasiado rápido.

La mirada de Inuyasha se cruzó con la de ella. Todo rastro de crueldad fue borrado enseguida y, como si hubiese despertado de un trance, la rabia se trasformó en culpa y arrepentimiento.

—Kagome... —dio un paso en su dirección.

Pero ella se echó para atrás, sin permitirle tocarla. Ese pequeño gesto le dolió a Inuyasha más de lo que esperaba.

Kagome rompió contacto visual, corriendo hacia donde el muchacho estaba siendo atendido por unas pocas personas. Se arrodilló al lado del pobre diablo al mismo tiempo que Kouga lo hizo. Estaba semi-inconsciente. Se sintió enferma por toda la sangre manchándole la cara, corriéndole por el cuello y humedeciéndole la playera. La sola idea de que el golpe le hubiese quebrado la nariz la asustaba.

 _¿Por qué?_

¿Por qué Inuyasha haría algo como eso?

¿En qué estaba pensando?

—Lo siento tanto —no paraba de disculparse Kagome. Alguien le extendió un pañuelo y rápidamente se lo presionó contra la nariz al chico para detener el flujo de sangre.

—Echémosle la cabeza hacia atrás —sugirió Kouga.

—N-no —carraspeó. Le sonaba la voz inestable por el miedo—. Es mucha sangre, hay que sentarlo.

Trataba de acordarse de las enseñanzas médicas de su madre. Si inclinaba la cabeza hacia atrás corría el riesgo de ahogarse o vomitar.

—Será mejor que se vayan si no quieren problemas —les dijo el hombre de mediados cuarenta después de ayudar a Kouga a sentar al muchacho en la banca—. Escuché a sus amigos decir que irían por la policia.

Kagome se puso pálida.

—Mierda —masculló Kouga, tomando a la azabache de la mano y sacándola del lugar.

Habían tenido que correr hasta el estacionamiento. Inuyasha ya no estaba, y su coche tampoco. Kouga le avisó al resto por teléfono. Llegaron casi de inmediato. Kagome agradeció poder irse en el auto de Sango, porque la cabeza le daba tantas vueltas que seguro vomitaría si tenía que subirse a la moto con Kouga.

—¿Estás bien? —Kouga le alzó el rostro para examinarla— ¿No quieres que vaya contigo?

—Estoy bien —le aseguró al moreno—, gracias.

—Si necesitas algo, lo que sea, llámame.

Ayame decidió irse con Kouga y Miroku se fue con ellas en el asiento trasero. Sango no paraba de hacer preguntas, las cuales Kagome apenas y respondía. Ellos habían visto el alboroto, pero jamás se imaginaron que el causante había sido Inuyasha.

—No lo entiendo, ¿intentó herirte?

—No... no —Kagome tragó duro—, él solo quería invitarme a salir.

—¿Tú que le respondiste? —inquirió Miroku, sonando casi acusador.

—Y-yo... no lo sé —sacudió la cabeza. Todo había pasado tan rápido que apenas y recordaba— ¿Importa?

Sango y Miroku se dieron un vistazo a través del espejo retrovisor. Kagome lo notó. Supo que le escondían algo, y estaba aterrada de descubrir que era.

—Kag...—comenzó Sango, ojos fijos en la carretera —¿Sientes algo por Inuyasha?

Kagome sintió como, a pesar de todo lo que había sucedido, el corazón empezaba a bombearle con fuerza.

—N-No lo sé —admitió—. Eso creo...

La mortificación que se apoderó del semblante de Sango con esa respuesta la hizo angustiarse aún más.

¿Era acaso malo sentir algo por él?

—Sé que es raro sentirme así —comentó para aligerar el ambiente, clavando la vista en sus manos sobre su regazo—. Solía evitarme y mirarme como si me odiara todo el tiempo.

Recordaba todas las veces en las que solo cruzar miradas con ella parecía irritarlo. Siempre se sentaba en el asiento opuesto al de ella y la ignoraba todo el tiempo, aunque estuviesen conversando junto con los demás. La primera vez que compartieron más de un par de palabras fue en esa clase de Estudios Sociales y aquello fue por pura obligación.

Ahora, Kagome había perdido la cuenta de todas las veces en las que había reído junto a él. Tenía grabado en su memoria el tono rasposo y melodioso de su voz; la forma en la que movía los labios al hablar o cómo se formaban hoyuelos en sus mejillas al sonreír. Si estaba concentrado en algo, siempre fruncía el ceño. Sabía tanto sobre él en tan poco tiempo que la abrumaba.

Jamás había sido tan cercana a ningún chico... ni siquiera Kouga.

—Kag, tengo que decirte algo.

—Sango... —buscó intervenir Miroku— no creo que nosotros debamos decírselo.

—Ella necesita saberlo —refutó Sango—. Sobretodo después de lo que acaba de presenciar —respiró profundo—. Adoro a Inuyasha y sé que esto no me incumbe, pero Kagome tú eres mi amiga y te aprecio así que aquí va.

Kagome se puso tensa, la piel le hormigueaba. Tenía el presentimiento de que no le iba a gustar lo que escucharía, pero se quedó en silencio de todas maneras.

—No recordarás haberte cruzado con Inuyasha el año pasado en la escuela. Eras nueva y probablemente no lo notaste, pero él no estaba —hizo una pausa para respirar hondo—. Eso es porque estaba siendo... procesado penalmente.

El corazón de Kagome se detuvo. Quiso decirle a Sango que ya no quería saberlo, pero no encontró su voz para hablar.

—Conozco a Inuyasha hace un tiempo. Cuando me mudé a Tokyo fue porque mi padre consiguió empleo en la compañía del padre de Inuyasha. Sabíamos que el Sr. Taisho tenía un hijo fuera del matrimonio, pero nadie lo había visto nunca hasta que se mudó con él. Él iba a una escuela privada mientras Miroku y yo cursábamos en el instituto público. Ellos dos se hicieron amigos porque el padre de Miroku estudió en la Universidad con el Señor Taisho y siempre estaban juntos; eventualmente, nos encontrábamos tanto cuando nuestros padres se reunían que nos hicimos muy cercanos, siempre fuimos nosotros tres... —Sango apretó las manos alrededor del volante— Entonces Inuyasha conoció a esta chica en su escuela... su nombre era Kikyou.

Kagome reconoció aquel nombre de inmediato. Lo había escuchado antes una vez, el día que Eriko apareció en la cafetería.

 _"Tú debes ser Kikyou, he escuchado mucho sobre tí"_

—Tuvieron una relación... —se detuvo, como buscando la palabra correcta— _intensa._ Eran en extremo dependientes el uno del otro. Inuyasha es una persona agresiva por naturaleza y Kikyou lo sabía, pero parecía disfrutar de que él la celase de esa tóxica manera. Ella era coqueta, mucho, le gustaba ser el centro de atención y todos los chicos se derretían por ella. Solo nunca pensamos que de verdad sería capaz de engañarlo...

 _No._

—Inuyasha se enteró, por supuesto... Lo próximo que supe es que estaba detenido por haberse molido a golpes con Onigumo — Sango paró de hablar un momento, estacionando el auto en la entrada del templo y parpadeando rápido, como buscando ahuyentar las lágrimas.

Era malo.

Kagome sabía que lo que iba a decirle era malo.

Pero nunca imaginó que _tan_ malo sería.

—Kag... Onigumo está muerto.

 _Onigumo está muerto._

 _Está muerto._

 _Muerto..._

—Kikyou se fue. Sus padres se la llevaron a Australia y jamás supimos de ella nuevamente. Inuyasha estaba hecho pedazos, sus emociones al borde, hasta el punto en que tuvieron que internarlo por unos meses porque estaba autodestruyéndose, ¿entiendes?

Sango había parado de hablar, pero Kagome juraba que seguía escuchándola decir aquello una y otra vez, como si sus palabras estuviesen haciendo eco en el reducido espacio. El corazón le latía tan rápido que dolía, que la ahogaba, que le trancaba la respiración. No podía hablar, ni moverse, ni pensar correctamente.

Aquello era... no era posible...

No podía. No podía siquiera pensar que él fuese capaz de hacer algo tan... _espantoso_. Solo imaginarse a Inuyasha destrozando a una persona a golpes la hacía sentir enferma.

Y, de pronto, la imagen de Inuyasha tendido en el suelo de su departamento era lo único que podía ver: ahogado en alcohol, bañado en sangre, lleno de heridas. La forma violenta en la que se abalanzó sobre Kouga. La manera en la que amenazó a Satoru. Su puño estrellándose contra el rostro de ese chico de la feria.

El auto de Sango se le hizo demasiado pequeño. Se estaba ahogando. Necesitaba oxígeno. Necesitaba salir de allí.

—Kagome... —Miroku dejó caer una mano sobre su hombro y la apretó con cariño— sé que le importas mucho a Inuyasha. Permítele, al menos, la oportunidad de explicarse.

* * *

No podía dejar de pensar, y tampoco podía enfocarse en otra cosa.

Sango y Miroku se habían marchado hace horas. Ofrecieron quedarse a hacerle compañía, pero Kagome lo rechazó de inmediato. Necesitaba estar sola. Necesitaba del silencio para poner su cabeza en orden o sentía que estallaría.

El Inuyasha que la había ayudado infinitas veces. El que la protegía. El que sonreía. El mismo que había limpiado sus lágrimas y tratado con infinita dulzura. Esa misma persona con la que se sentía tan plena y segura.

Había matado a alguien...

Lo había matado a golpes.

Ahora todas las conversaciones empezaban a tener sentido. Sus bruscos cambios de actitud, las veces en que la había alejado sin explicación. Todas las oportunidades en las que él parecía advertirle, a su manera, que era peligroso para ella.

¿Lo era?

¿Cómo podía juzgarlo sin darle la oportunidad de explicarse?

Kagome trató de ponerse en su lugar, de imaginarse lo que debió sentir él. La persona que más amaba lo había traicionado... le había roto el corazón y luego abandonado, dejándolo solo para reunir los pedazos.

 _"Que cruel."_

—¿Cariño? —no levantó el rostro a pesar de escuchar la voz de su madre.

La Sra. Higurashi encontró a su hija hecha un ovillo en el sofá de la sala, apenas siendo iluminada por la luz parpadeante del televisor. Tenía la vista fija en el aparato, como si estuviese absorta en un viejo documental que sintonizaban. Chequeó su reloj de pulsera para corroborar lo tarde que era.

—Son casi las tres de la madrugada, amor —dijo avanzando a ella. Al acercase pudo notar la rojez de sus ojos y eso fue lo que de verdad la preocupó— ¿Qué sucede mi amor? ¿Te encuentras bien?

Tomó asiento a su lado y le acunó el rostro entre las manos para barrer con los dedos el rastro de las lágrimas. Hacía tiempo que no veía a su hija llorar y aquello la mortificaba.

—Estoy bien, mamá...

—No, no lo estás —refutó—. Quiero que me digas que sucede... hija, si es por lo que dije hace unos días-

—No, mamá —la detuvo, apartándo el rostro para que no continuase viendo como lloraba—. Por supuesto que no es por eso.

Su madre se arrimó un poco en el sofá, lanzando un brazo sobre sus hombros para atraerla más cerca.

—¿Entonces? —Kagome no respondió, aun rehusándose a alzar el rostro— Puedes confiar en mí, lo sabes. No importa lo que sea.

—Lo sé —ella lo tenía claro. Su madre podía no ser la mejor de todas en algunos aspectos, pero era la más comprensiva—. Es solo que no es sobre mi... es algo que involucra a alguien a quien aprecio mucho y no puedo decirlo.

—De acuerdo... ¿es él un chico? —su hija asintió— ¿Te ha roto el corazón?

—No —se limpió torpemente las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano—. Se lo rompieron a él...

—Oh... bueno, eso es siempre algo difícil de superar.

Kagome pensó que su madre no tenía ni idea de cuan difícil realmente era.

—No sé que puedo hacer para ayudarle…

—Amor, si tú no eres la causa, no hay mucho más que puedas hacer. El tiempo se encargará de sanar sus heridas, siempre y cuando él esté dispuesto a cerrarlas.

Kagome no había pensado en eso antes.

En que Inuyasha estaba enamorado de Kikyou.

Lo estuvo antes de que lo engañase. Fue ese amor el que lo llevó a cometer tal atroz locura. Ese no era el tipo de amor que se superaba en cosa de un año… no, claro que no.

¿Y si Inuyasha no estaba dispuesto a sanar?

¿Y si él aún amaba a Kikyou?

El dolor agudo que se instaló en su pecho de solo pensarlo la hizo soltar más lágrimas.

Su madre le peinó el cabello con los dedos, apoyando una mejilla sobre su melena azabache.

—Siempre has tenido un corazón inmenso, cariño —Kagome alzó un poco el rostro, queriendo saber a qué se refería su madre con eso—. Mientras el de él esté en pedazos, puedes compartirle el tuyo.

* * *

Kagome despertó sobresaltada.

La luz que se filtraba por las cortinas de su habitación era mínima, casi como una borrosa neblina. Supo que aún era de noche. No debían ser más de las cinco de la mañana, y le ardían los ojos porque como mucho llevaba dormida una media hora.

Se preguntó qué hacía despierta tan temprano, hasta que un sonido diferente al de su despertador volvió a sonar. Se sentó sobre la cama con pereza, demasiado exhausta, hasta que se dio cuenta de la pequeña pantallita encendida en su mesita de noche. Le costó unos segundos recordar de dónde había aparecido el teléfono, y fue cuando lo recordó que de inmediato se lanzó para agarrarlo, todo el sueño pasando a segundo plano.

La pantalla se apagó y presionó los botones para encenderla de nuevo. Que el nombre de Inuyasha apareciese allí le aceleró el pulso. Ya se había vuelto un manojo de nervios y ni siquiera había abierto los mensajes. Le dio al botón central y el texto se expandió.

 ** _¿Dormida?_**

 ** _-Inuyasha._**

 ** _Lo siento._**

 ** _-Inuyasha._**

¿Lo sentía? ¿Por qué? ¿Por la hora? ¿Por lo de la feria?

El cerebro de Kagome trabajaba a mil por hora en busca de respuestas. Sus dedos inexpertos tardaron más tiempo del que le gustaría en encontrar las teclas para escribirle:

 ** _A_** ** _ún no._**

 ** _-Kagome._**

Se mordisqueó el interior de los labios ansiosa, sin dejar de observar la pantalla del móvil a la expectativa. No pasó un minuto cuando recibió una respuesta:

 ** _Abre tu ventana._**

 ** _-Inuyasha._**

Ni siquiera lo pensó.

Fue como si alguien tiró de una cuerda invisible que la hizo levantarse de la cama de un salto. Sus pies se tropezaron con un par de zapatos y casi cae de bruces al suelo, pero logró recomponerse y alcanzar la ventana. Abrió las cortinas de lado a lado de un solo movimiento y se le olvidó cómo respirar cuando allí, a solo unos pies de distancia, se encontró con la imagen de Inuyasha.

Llevaba ropa negra, como siempre, fundiéndose con la oscuridad de lo que quedaba de noche. Podía ver la pantalla brillante del teléfono móvil en sus manos. El la divisó en seguida y le hizo un gesto hacia el aparato antes de llevárselo al oído. De inmediato el móvil de Kagome comenzó a timbrar, y ella tuvo que correr de vuelta a la cama y revolver todas las colchas para cogerlo.

— _¿Puedes bajar?_ —preguntó él en cuanto contestó.

Kagome volvió a pararse junto a la ventana. Al verlo aún allí casi se sentía como si estuviesen hablando en persona.

—¿B-bajar?

De encontrarse sola en casa hubiese dicho que sí sin pensarlo, pero recordó que su madre había vuelto esa noche. De seguro se iría a trabajar en cuanto saliese el sol, y si la encontraba afuera charlando con un chico…

—Mi madre… está aquí. Se irá a trabajar dentro de poco.

— _Oh_ … —vio a Inuyasha frotarse los labios con el dedo índice, maquinando las opciones.

—Podrías subir —soltó de la nada, sorprendiéndolos a ambos—. Digo… solía hacerlo cuando era pequeña. No tienes que hacerlo, por supuesto. Es solo que está este árbol cerca de mi ventana y cuando era pequeña-

La llamada se cortó. Kagome miró a la pantalla para corroborar que le había colgado, y cuando alzó la vista ya él no estaba allí. Casi se cae del susto al verlo escalándo por el frondoso árbol cuyas ramas rasgaban su ventana. Las había odiado antes, por el tétrico sonido que hacían al arañar el cristal cuando soplaba el viento, pero hoy las adoraba.

Deslizó los páneles de vidrio y se hizo a un lado. Inuyasha se subía por las ramas con absoluta destreza y Kagome sentía que llevaba el corazón en la boca. Una cosa era escalar de niña, pero no estaba segura de que tan sencillo sería para alguien adulto y tan alto como él. Respiró aliviada cuando él se agarró del alfeizar de la ventana y, de un ágil movimiento, estuvo dentro de su habitación.

 _"_ _Está en mi habitación"_

Era la primera vez que un chico entraba a su habitación…

Sus ojos se encontraron. Dorado y cielo colisionando.

Era como si fuese la primera vez que se veían en años, cuando solo habían pasado unas cuantas horas. Kagome sentía que el corazón se le iba a escapar del pecho con aquellos latidos tan fuertes, e Inuyasha creyó estar soñando solo por tenerla al frente.

Kagome no lo toleró más. El sentimiento le iba a hacer estallar las venas, así que dejó de reprimirlo y se abalanzó hacia él. Los brazos de Inuyasha la recibieron sin titubeos, como si hubiesen estado esperándola todo ese tiempo. A ella se le empañaron los ojos por las emociones y se aferró fuerte a él, haciendo puño la tela de su camiseta negra en un débil intento por atraérlo más cerca. Se permitió respirar profundo, hondo, embriagándose todo lo posible en el aroma a tabaco que él emanaba. Se le hizo diferente, demasiado fuerte, como si hubiese pasado horas encerrado fumando en el coche con las ventanillas arriba, pero no le importaba. Era Inuyasha… simplemente Inuyasha.

Inuyasha la apretó, pegándola a su cuerpo todo lo que podía sin lastimarla. Le estaba latiendo demasiado rápido el corazón, la sangre le rugía apresurada por las venas. Había estado asustado hasta la mierda. Ella le trajo calma, tenerla entre sus brazos fue un bálsamo para sus nervios. Había pasado horas con esa viciosa sensación de vacío en el pecho, con un hueco en las entrañas, con el terror de haberla perdido para siempre sin siquiera tenerla en primer lugar, recordando una y otra vez como ella se había alejado de él con esa expresión aterrada.

Le acarició las hebras de su sedoso cabello azabache, disfrutando el aroma dulzón de su champú de frutas, ese mismo aroma que se hallaba por toda la habitación y al cual se estaba haciendo adicto.

Pasaron unos minutos así, quizá con temor de romper ese momento y regresar a la realidad.

Kagome fue la primera en levantar el rostro y apartarse un tanto, pero sin soltarlo por completo. Se alarmó al darse cuenta de la condición en la que él estaba: un corte en el pómulo, un morado en el labio.

—¿Qué te sucedió? ¿Te hicieron algo?

—No es nada —la tomó de las manos cuando ella hizo el atisbo de tocarle las heridas, restándole importancia— ¿Cómo te encuentras tú?

—Bien —él le acunó la cara con ambas manos, escaneándola brevemente, para asegurarse—, lo prometo.

En ese momento la expresión de Inuyasha cambió, tan rápido como lo hacía siempre. Kagome sintió frío cuando él se apartó y le dio la espalda, moviéndose por la habitación, arrastrando las manos por su alborotado cabello negro.

—¿Inuyasha?

Buscó acercarse una vez más, pero las palabras de él la detuvieron:

—Lo siento tanto… —volteó a verla, sus ojos ahora oscurecidos lucían torturados—. Lo lamento, Kag, te lo juro que lo siento. Lo que hice… solo trataba de protegerte y no debí —

—Está bien.

—Kagome…

—Estamos bien.

—No entiendes…

—Claro que lo entiendo, yo-

—¡No, no lo entiendes! —estalló. Kagome se encogió en lo que la mano él voló cerca de su rostro y se estrelló en la pared junto a la ventana.

Se quedaron en silencio entonces, con la respiración agitada. Inuyasha volvió a lucir terriblemente culpable. Tuvo que bajar la cara, sin atreverse a mover, apretando la mandíbula con fuerza. El arrepentimiento, tan jodidamente conocido, le quemaba como ponzoña en la garganta. Quiso reír histéricamente, o solo golpearse hasta caer muerto. Se supone que venía a disculparse con ella y lo que hacía era seguir espantándola.

Era un monstruo. Un maldito monstruo que no podía vivir sin el ángel que era ella.

—Está bien —repitió ella.

—Me tienes miedo... —murmuró, dolido.

—No.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque no —se justificó— ¿Por qué debería?

—Quería matarlo.

—Inuyasha…

—A él, a Satoru, a Kouga. Si alguien te pone una mano encima, voy a matarlo —siseó, con los ojos oscurecidos— ¿Es que no lo entiendes?

—Deja de decir esas cosas —le suplicó— Ya te dije antes que no te temo.

—¿Por qué no?

Intentaba protegerla de sí mismo. Solo quería que se diera cuenta, como todos, de la clase de mierda que él era.

No podía alejarse, ya lo había intentado y fallado, pero la dejaría en paz si ella así se lo pedía.

—Porque no harías nada de eso.

—Ya lo hice.

Una punzada recorrió a Kagome de pies a cabeza. Las palabras de Sango regresaron, y esta vez se asentaron con más fuerza que antes.

Era cierto.

Lo que dijo Sango era cierto.

—Ya lo sé… —murmuró.

Y si bien aquella noticia la había sacado de balance, si bien creía que era algo terrible… no iba a apartarse de Inuyasha. La idea era inconcebible. No podría.

Y no estaba asustada.

Después de pasar horas pensando en eso, de darle vueltas en su cabeza una y otra vez, a la única conclusión que llegaba es que no quería estar sin Inuyasha. Lo había decidido antes de caer dormida. Sin importar nada. Ahora que lo tenía frente a ella, estaba más segura que antes.

La mirada de Inuyasha se desfiguró en sorpresa.

—¿Qué?

—Lo sé —repitió, y él frunció el ceño, deseando una explicación—. Sango me contó todo.

—¿Todo…?

—Todo.

La mano de él se cerró en su mejilla. Tenía las palmas frías. Ahora había miedo en sus ojos, había temor en sus movimientos. Sentía que esto era demasiado bueno para ser verdad y que, si hacía movimientos bruscos, ella desaparecería. Alguien como ella no podía ser real.

—¿Por qué no te alejas de mí, entonces? —susurró, angustiado, uniendo su frente con la de ella.

—No lo sé —respondió, absorta con su cercanía, perdida en sus ojos dorados y más segura que nunca—. Pero no iré a ninguna parte…

—Cielo…

—Te amo, Inuyasha.

Esas palabras hicieron ignición.

De un momento a otro los labios de Inuyasha estaban sobre los suyos, ávidos y dulces al mismo tiempo.

Su espalda terminó de golpear la pared tras ella, y él creo una barrera con su amplio cuerpo para hacerla presa allí. Inuyasha movió la mano tras su nuca, llevando el control del beso. Ella se dejó llevar, haciendo puño la tela de su playera para no desfallecer.

Un millón de mariposas se liberaron, revoloteando exaltadas por todo su cuerpo. Un ardor abrasador la consumía en un fuego dulce, uno cuyo calor no quería extinguir. Jamás se había sentido así. Tan bien, tan plena, con tantas emociones colisionando que seguro explotaría. No existía nada más que Inuyasha en ese momento: sus labios moviéndose con suavidad sobre los suyos, sus manos ancladas en su cintura, la calidez que irradiaba su cuerpo, el sabor a menta de sus besos.

Se separaron en busca de aliento. Sus respiraciones se entremezclaban, agitadas, y Kagome podía sentir el corazón de Inuyasha bajo su mano latir tan desbocado como el de ella.

Inuyasha la miró, los ténues rayos del amanecer que se colaban por la ventana reflejados en sus ojos dorados.

—No quiero lastimarte...

—No lo harás.

La forma tan segura en la que lo decía lo hacía creer en sí mismo.

¿Qué había hecho para merecerla a ella?

—Yo también.

—¿El qué? —preguntó, sin comprender.

Inuyasha se inclinó hacia ella una vez más, murmurando sobre sus labios: —Yo también te amo, cielo.

* * *

 **Feliz capítulo número veinte!**

Y como me tardé un siglo, mis correspondientes disculpas y les dejo un capítulo con un final bonito.

Les adoro un universo. Espero que alguien por allí aún esté leyendo y no me odien por tardarme tanto :(

Nos leemos pronto!


	21. Veintiuno

_**Capítulo 21. Un mar de recuerdos.**_

* * *

Sacó el cepillo dental de su boca, se inclinó sobre el lavabo y escupió el dentífrico. Después de lavarse el rostro y amarrarse las ondas descontroladas del cabello en una coleta, se dijo que no podía hacer mucho más para verse un poco más presentable.

Kagome ahora estudiaba su reflejo en el espejo con una mueca inconforme.

Se delineó con la punta de los dedos la hinchazón en los párpados, siguiendo por los círculos lilas bajo sus ojos. Lucía terrible, como zombie. Llorar y casi no dormir no eran una buena combinación. A pesar de no estar cansada en lo más mínimo, su semblante decía otra cosa.

Inconscientemente sus dedos llegaron a sus labios, su estómago cosquilleando en respuesta a los recuerdos. Todas las emociones corrían apresuradas por su venas, provocando que el rostro le ardiera. Si cerraba los ojos, aún era capaz de evocar la calidez de la boca de Inuyasha sobre la suya. Nunca había sentido algo así: tan dulce, tan abrumador, tan fuerte.

Ese había sido su primer beso... el primero que ella consentía, al menos.

Sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa boba y, tras respirar profundo, se echó un poco más de agua helada contra las mejillas para minimizar el rubor. Se topó con la figura de su madre en el pasillo justo al salir del cuarto de baño.

—Buenos días, amor —le sonrió maternal, alisando con las manos las arrugas en su uniforme de enfermera.

—Buenos días —respondió Kagome, apresurada.

—¿Qué haces despierta tan temprano?

—Uh... no podía dormir más —mintió.

—Apenas y descansaste unas horas.

—Lo sé —le dio un vistazo nervioso a la puerta de su habitación—. Intentaré dormir un poco más.

—Suena bien —su madre se acercó para dejarle un beso en la frente y darle un apretón que a Kagome se le antojó demasiado largo—. Volveré para la cena.

—No te preocupes —se apartó, buscando terminar pronto con la conversación—. Ve con cuidado.

Kagome esperó estática hasta que su madre estuvo bajando los primeros peldaños de las escaleras para moverse con cautela hasta la puerta de su habitación.

—¿Cariño?

La azabache congeló la mano que tenía sobre el pomo de la puerta en seco, y tragó duro. Giró el torso para encarar a su madre, quién había regresado algunos escalones arriba para hablarle. Lucía ansiosa, o quizá ella era la ansiosa.

—¿Si? —trató de sonar lo más serena posible.

—Lamento mucho si no he estado para ti este último par de meses —el arrepentimiento era palpable entre las palabras de su madre —. Sé que no es viernes... pero podemos tener nuestra noche juntas hoy.

Kagome no se esperaba aquello, por lo que se quedó muda en sorpresa por unos segundos. Su madre trataba de esconderlo, pero se le notaba a leguas lo esperanzada que estaba por escuchar una respuesta positiva.

Ese mes - _el del aniversario del fallecimiento de Souta_ \- siempre era el más oscuro y difícil para su familia. El año anterior estuvo sin hablar con nadie en casa por casi tres meses, y se hubiese extendido de no ser por la intervención del abuelo. Pero Kagome sabía que ella también era responsable, que la culpa de esa distancia no solo recaía en su madre. No quería seguir echando todo el avance que habían conseguido por la borda, quería seguir trabajando en su relación madre-hija.

—Me encantaría, mamá —respondió con la sonrisa más sincera que pudo esbozar.

La felicidad escaló rápidamente hasta los ojos de su madre, que brillaron contentos.

—Traeré botanas, entonces.

—Suena genial.

Se despidieron con un ademán y sonrisas en los labios. Kagome casi olvida el motivo por el que estaba despierta tan temprano en primer lugar - la misma razón por la que había esperado hasta que su mamá se marchase para entrar a su habitación. Volvió a sentir los nervios haciendo estragos con su estómago al acordarse, y tuvo que recostar la frente unos instantes de la madera para darse valor y acompasarse el pulso.

Giró la manilla y empujó la puerta. Inuyasha seguía allí, parado junto a la ventana con esa usual pose desgarbada. Su alta e imponente figura era discordante con todo el entorno rosa y femenino que le rodeaba, luciendo casi fuera de lugar.

Perfil anguloso, hombros cuadrados, piel bronceada, cabello negro, ropa negra. Sus ojos miel estaban perdidos en algún punto al otro lado del cristal, y se pellizcaba el labio inferior distraídamente con los dedos índice y pulgar, sumido en sus pensamientos.

Era casi un sueño.

Kagome cerró la puerta a sus espaldas, queriendo con el ruido llamar su atención; sin embargo, él no dio señales de haberla escuchado. Se fijó entonces en la expresión dura que marcaba sus facciones, en lo preocupado y ligeramente enfadado que lucía al estar frunciendo el ceño. Quiso poder leer sus pensamientos entonces, porque le aterrorizaba pensar que se estuviese arrepintiendo de haber ido a verla.

La posibilidad ante eso último le atenazó el estómago. Antes ya habían pasado por lo mismo, cuando estuvieron por besarse la primera vez, y él se había alejado de ella entonces. No estaba segura de si el Inuyasha que tenía al frente ahora era el mismo de hace solo minutos. Su actitud era demasiado impredecible. Inuyasha podía saltar del calor al frío en cosa de segundos. Nunca estaba segura de con cual versión de Inuyasha lidiaba - cuál era la real, así que él ahora podía facilmente decirle que no quería volver a verla.

Los nervios y la inseguridad le susurraron, pero Kagome hizo todo lo posible por empujar las voces al fondo de su cabeza.

—¿Inuyasha?

Él volteo hacia ella con aire ausente, como si hubiese respondido a su nombre por mera inercia. La dureza en sus facciones se suavizó poco a poco mientras salía de su ensimismamiento, y Kagome se relajó enseguida que una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de él.

No estaba enfadado con ella. Eso la calmaba.

Luego sus ojos ámbar se pasearon de arriba a abajo por su cuerpo, al mismo tiempo que la sonrisa perdía fuerza. La miró lento, pausado, deteniéndose en cada curva de su diminuta anatomía, absorbiendo su imagen de tal forma que Kagome se sintió indefensa allí, sin poder moverse. Estaba demasiado consciente ahora de la ligera camisa de tirantes que llevaba puesta y de los cortos shorts de pijama que apenas cubrían sus piernas. Se le puso la carne de gallina cuando los intensos ojos de Inuyasha subieron para volver a cruzarse con los suyos, más dorados que nunca, haciéndole imposible sostenerle la mirada por más tiempo. Kagome tenía el rostro tan en llamas que, si seguía mirándola así, iba a morir por auto combustión. Supo que estaba acercándose por los pasos en la madera, y por como la sombra de su cuerpo la cubría del sol matutino al detenerse frente a ella.

A Inuyasha le pareció dulce como ella seguía ahí, quieta y con la cabeza gacha. Curvó un dedo bajo su mentón para inclinarle el cuello hacia atrás y que lo encarara. Tuvo que sonreír porque ella seguía evitando verlo directamente, moviendo sus ojos azules a un lado con timidez. Estaba tan sonrojada que la rojez le cubría todo el rostro.

Era preciosa, pensó él, mientras se inclinaba con lentitud para dejarle un beso suave en la mejilla.

El corazón de Kagome dio una pirueta al sentir los labios de él presionados contra su piel. Olvidó como respirar por un momento, hasta que él rompió el contacto, dejándola en llamas. Se llevó una mano al pecho, donde los latidos de su corazón golpeaban alocados.

Dios, ¿qué le estaba haciendo?

—Buenos días.

—B-buenos días.

—¿Cómo te sientes?

—Bien... —él enarcó una ceja— ¿qué?

—Estuviste llorando —señaló, rozándole delicadamente los párpados inferiores con los pulgares—, pero dices que te sientes bien.

Kagome parpadeó un par de veces, aún con la sensación de ojos irritados por las lágrimas. Lavarse el rostro con agua helada no había hecho el truco.

—Antes de que llegaras estaba... —se detuvo. Si le explicaba que estuvo llorando por él, lo haría sentir culpable sin necesidad— No tiene importancia, me siento mejor ahora. Te lo prometo —fue su turno entonces de alzar las manos y tantear con cuidado el corte que le cruzaba a él el pómulo. Estaba tornándose morado— ¿Qué hay de ti? Luce doloroso…

Si se había marchado antes que ellos de la feria, no tenía sentido que estuviese herido... eso significaba que se había metido en problemas después de irse.

Kagome frunció el ceño, pensando en aquella vez que lo encontró en su departamento. Después de eso, no recordaba un día en el que Inuyasha no estuviese lastimado de alguna manera. Su madre tenía razón... solo que ella estaba tan acostumbrada, que lo pasaba por alto.

¿Por qué? ¿Qué era lo que hacía para salir herido todo el tiempo?

—No es nada —fue su vaga respuesta, tomándola de la muñeca y retirándole la mano de la cara. Kagome sintió vacío cuando él la soltó y se alejó unos pasos, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos de los vaqueros.

Allí iba de nuevo, cambiando de actitud de un segundo para el otro.

—Ya, de acuerdo... —caminó hasta la cama y se sentó encima de las colchas— Mi mamá ya se ha marchado, y el abuelo no llegará hasta pasada las cuatro...

—¿Siempre pasas el día sola?

—A veces... al abuelo le gusta asistir a convenciones de antigüedades los fines de semana, y mi madre trabaja como enfermera.

—¿Y qué haces con todo ese tiempo libre? —preguntó interesado, sentándose a su lado.

Kagome lo pensó duro por un rato. La verdad no hacía nada... salía a hacer las compras, limpiaba la casa, o hacía la colada... alquilar películas era lo más interesante que se le ocurría para un fin de semana.

—No mucho.

—Y con eso te refieres... a que no haces nada.

—Básicamente.

—Bien —se puso de pie. Kagome lo observó tomar el pomo y abrir la puerta.

—¿A dónde vas?

¿Se marchaba tan pronto? No es que esperaba que se quedase todo el día con ella, pero aún así...

—¿No quieres que te vea cambiándote o sí?

Ella le parpadeó, ¿de qué estaba hablando?

—Pero... ¿por qué tengo que...

—Ponte algo cómodo —le sugirió—. Te espero abajo, entonces. En el camino decidimos a dónde ir.

* * *

El constante choque de las olas contra la orilla era tan relajante, tan pacífico, tan absorbente. El mar empujando y halando el agua una y otra vez a ritmo constante.

El viento soplaba con fuerza, batiéndole el cabello de un lado para el otro. Desde la ventanilla del auto Kagome ya había podido oler el aroma característico del salitre mezclándose en la brisa, pero no era nada comparado con estar sentado bajo el sol con el agua a solo unos metros de distancia. Hundió los pies y las manos en la arena tibia, deleitándose con la sensación. A pesar de que el aire estaba helado, el sol manejaba mantener la arena caliente.

—¿En qué piensas?

—En que hace mucho tiempo que no visitaba la playa... —giró el cuello hacia Inuyasha, sentado junto a ella— y que es la primera vez que la veo tan vacía.

—Lo sé, no mucha gente viene aquí, sobre todo durante el Tsuyu.

—Uhm...

Kagome trató de recordar la última vez que había estado cerca del mar. Hacía unos tres años, quizá, una de las veces en las que su padre los había sacado a ella y a Souta del templo por un paseo. Solía ser de esos padres que se tomaban en serio los acuerdos del divorcio, y nunca faltaba a sus visitas paternas de los fines de semana.

Lo cierto es que, aunque le hubiese gustado visitar una playa más seguido después de eso, era un viaje de casi dos horas que no se podía costear.

Antes de llegar allí, ella e Inuyasha se habían detenido por algo rápido para desayunar. Estuvieron dando vueltas en el auto por un rato, con donas y vasos de café en las manos, conversando sin parar y decidiendo a donde ir, hasta que Inuyasha divisó un anuncio publicitario de un hotel con vista al mar y, sin más, emprendió rumbo a las afueras de la ciudad. Dijo que quería alejarse tanto como pudiese, olvidarse de la vida en Tokyo por unas horas, y Kagome no pudo estar más de acuerdo. Ahora estaban lejos, en alguna playa cerca de Yokosuka.

El día estaba soleado, el cielo azul despejado de nubes a pesar de la época del año. El agua cristalina, el aire puro, las aves volando, los riscos bordeando la playa dándole una pequeña ilusión de privacidad. Más allá, donde se encontraba el muelle, era dónde más personas se podían ver, con niños correteando alrededor de sus padres y uno que otro pescador buscando suerte en las aguas.

Era hermoso. Kagome no quería irse de allí, no quería que el día terminase jamás.

—Rin me mataría si descubre que he venido aquí sin ella.

—¿De verdad? —Kagome lo miró atenta, esa era una de las pocas veces en las que Inuyasha mencionaba a su familia— ¿Por qué lo dices?

—Descubrimos este sitio cuando recién nos mudamos a casa de mi padre. Él estaba en un viaje de negocios y nos había dejado solos por primera vez. Su esposa insistió en que nos podía cuidar sin ayuda, así que envió a la servidumbre a sus casas por el fin de semana para "unir lazos" con nosotros —volteó a verla y acotó: —. Porque sabía que la odiábamos, claro.

Kagome mejor que nadie entendía lo que se sentía detestar a la nueva pareja de tus padres. Imaginaba que había sido peor para Inuyasha, habiendo perdido a su madre hacía poco y teniendo que acostumbrarse a vivir con un padre que nunca estuvo allí mientras crecía.

—Nos estaba volviendo locos. No nos dejaba solos, cocinaba de la mierda, y nos obligaba a ir de compras con ella a solo verla probarse ropa. La primera vez que nos sacó a cenar, nos llevó a un restaurant francés. Tenías que ver la cara de Rin cuando le pusieron un plato de caracoles muertos al frente —negó con una sonrisa divertida—. En fin, nos tenía hartos, así que le robé el auto una noche y me llevé a Rin conmigo. Tenía trece, una hermana de seis años y un auto robado, pero sonaba como la mejor idea en el momento. Nos quedamos sin gasolina, y no teníamos dinero para llenar el tanque, así que solo caminamos hasta esta playa y pasamos el día entero aquí.

—¿Los descubrieron?

—Eventualmente, si... resulta que los autos tienen un sistema de rastreo —hizo una mueca y Kagome soltó una risita—. Y Sesshomaru me vio tomando las llaves del coche esa tarde, también.

—¿Tu hermano?

—Medio hermano —la corrigió en seguida.

Era casi automático. La forma en la que no soportaba que lo relacionasen como su hermano.

—¿No se unió a la diversión? —siguió, curiosa. Se llevó las rodillas al pecho y apoyó la mejilla sobre ellas para prestarle mayor atención.

—No. Se gasta una actitud bastante de los cojones...

—Oh... —no se esperaba esa respuesta—. Creí que se llevaban bien.

—¿Sesshomaru y yo?—la vio asentir y eso lo hizo soltar carcajada sarcástica— Ni en un millón de años.

—¿Por qué?

—Soy el hijo bastardo de la mujer con la cual su padre engañó a su mamá. Comparto su apellido por compromiso sanguíneo, lo que significa que tengo tanto derecho como él sobre cualquier cosa que concierna a los Taisho, a pesar de que él es hijo de un matrimonio y yo no —fijó los ojos en el mar, su expresión tornándose más dura conforme hablaba—. Si Sesshomaru pudiese desaparecerme de la faz de la tierra, lo haría.

Kagome pasó a observarle con desconcierto.

—No puede ser tan terrible... siguen siendo familia.

—Te impresionarías —subió la comisura de los labios, sin humor—. Aunque supongo que es por eso: porque somos familia. Nos fluye por las venas, lo que sea que este mal con nosotros... Rin dice que es nuestra maldición.

¿Eso significaba que el hermano de Inuyasha también era violento?

Kagome no había considerado de que en realidad aquello fuese algo grave... algo heredable.

—¿Rin no está enfadada contigo? Por marcharte... digo, suena a que eran muy unidos.

—Lo estaba, al principio —se echó hacia atrás, apoyando las palmas de la arena—. Pero en realidad no era porque quisiera venir conmigo, solo quería que yo me quedara. Ella adora la vida lujosa que el idiota de mi padre se ha encargado de darle. Adoptarla es lo único que el viejo ha hecho bien… para variar.

—¿Adoptarla?

Entonces Rin no era…

—Ah… sí. Rin es mi media hermana, también. Otra de las relaciones fallidas de mi madre.

Aún recordaba al bastardo del padre de Rin. Se la pasaba como una cuba todos los días, no servía para nada. El día que descubrió que su madre estaba embarazada, el muy cabrón le había pateado con fuerza en el vientre esperando provocarle un aborto.

Inuyasha le quebró la mandíbula con un bate de béisbol.

—Lo lamento, estoy siendo muy entrometida.

La voz de Kagome lo sacudió fuera de sus recuerdos. Relajó las manos, que habían estado haciendo puños en la arena, y destensó la mandíbula. Solo tenerla cerca era suficiente para calmarle… solo con verla era como si hiciese en su vida todo más tolerable.

Acercó una mano y la acunó en su rostro. Kagome aceptó la caricia de inmediato, apoyando su mejilla en la palma de él.

—¿Por qué me miras así?

—¿Así como?

—No lo sé… —cerró los ojos mientras él le acomodaba los mechones de cabello que el viento le soltaba fuera de la coleta tras las orejas—. Como si estuvieses esperando a que desaparezca.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos Inuyasha estaba cerca, muy cerca.

—Tengo miedo de que lo hagas.

—¿El qué…? —preguntó, queda.

La miró a los ojos, algo angustiante eclipsando el miel de sus orbes.

—Desaparecer.

Kagome lo tomó de la mano – _esa la cual no había abandonado su rostro_ -, le dio un fuerte apretón y le sostuvo la mirada antes de responder:

—No lo haré.

Ella no era Kikyou.

Ella no iba a lastimarlo.

Quería que él lo supiese, que jamás dudase de ello.

Su agarre perdió fuerza cuando él acortó un poco la distancia que los separaba, y luego otro poco, hasta que ya no podía verle; sin embargo, podía sentirlo.

El cálido aliento sobre sus labios, su nariz rozando la suya, su perfume embriagándole los sentidos. Los recuerdos de esa mañana regresaron para erizarle la piel. Solo podía pensar en besarle – en que la besase nuevamente.

Esta vez fue diferente. El primer toque fue lento y dulce. Los labios de él apenas rozando los suyos en un beso breve y casto, pero fue suficiente para despertar un sin fin de sensaciones en ella. Kagome sintió que todo su cuerpo zumbaba, que sus labios hormigueaban deseosos de más.

Volvió a besarla con aquella misma suavidad. No era un roce hambriento ni desesperado como la primera vez. No había angustia ni dolor tras aquella caricia. A Kagome se le hizo sencillo esta vez seguirle el ritmo, disfrutar de ese sentimiento dulce e indescriptible que solo Inuyasha despertaba en ella. Se inclinó hacia adelante, profundizando el beso, sus labios presionados con firmeza sobre los de él. Sus brazos se aferraron por voluntad propia tras el cuello de Inuyasha, dejándose llevar cada vez más. Su espalda se recostó sobre algo firme y el peso de Inuyasha se presionó deliciosamente contra su cuerpo.

Lo sintió morderle el labio inferior con dulzura, y su lengua lamer el mismo punto antes de adentrarse a su boca.

Kagome se separó de golpe, presionando ambas manos contra el pecho de Inuyasha.

—Lo siento… —se tapó el rostro con las manos. Ya sentía que estaba sonrojándose hasta la médula.

—¿Está todo bien? —se incorporó con los codos para verla— ¿Te lastimé?

Sonaba tan mortificado que solo hacía toda la situación más vergonzosa de lo que era. Kagome necesitaba que se abriese un hoyo en la tierra y se la tragase.

—No, no es eso… es que yo —bajo un poco las manos, lo suficiente para verlo entre las aberturas que creaban sus dedos —. Yo nunca… es que jamás he… ¡Ya sabes!

Perfecto. Ahora él la miraba como si le hubiese crecido una segunda cabeza.

Kagome consideró la posibilidad de escabullirse de debajo de su cuerpo y correr al mar solo para evitar esa conversación. Con suerte se la tragaría un tiburón antes de que él la alcanzara.

—¿Kag? —una sonrisa juguetona se deslizó en su boca al llamarla.

La había descubierto.

—¿Si…?

—¿Es la primera vez que besas a alguien?

—Por supuesto que no —le volvió a dar un empujón para quitarlo de encima. Él se hizo a un lado, cayendo en la arena sin parar de sonreír.

—No lo puedo creer...

Ella se puso de pie, sacudiéndose la arena sobre él a propósito.

—Cállate.

—Soy tu primer beso a la francesa.

—No, no es cierto.

—¡Soy el primer beso de Kagome a la francesa!

—¡Para ya! —comenzó a alejarse hacia la playa, cubriéndose los oídos con las manos.

No había avanzado más de diez pasos en lo que sus pies abandonaron el suelo, y pego un grito cuando el mundo se le puso de cabeza hasta que lo único que podía ver era arena y los jeans oscuros de Inuyasha.

—¿¡Que haces!?

—Voy a darme un chapuzón.

—¡Inuyasha, bájame!

—No hasta que lo admitas.

No le podía ver la cara, pero juraba que estaba disfrutando de la situación.

—No traje ropa conmigo —berreó, golpeándole la espalda con los puños— ¡Inuyasha, hablo en serio!

—¿Lo vas a admitir, entonces?

—No —siguió firme, cruzándose de brazos.

Entonces escuchó las olas romper más cerca, y los pies de Inuyasha chapotear en el agua.

—Ugh, está helada.

Solo estaba jugando, se convenció Kagome. No iba a lanzarla... ¿cierto?

Inuyasha se siguió moviendo más adentro, hasta que el agua estaba peligrosamente cerca del rostro de Kagome y ya le mojaba las puntas del cabello.

—A la cuenta de tres: uno… dos… —hizo como si tomaba una bocanada de aire.

—¡De acuerdo! ¡De acuerdo!

—¿Lo estás admitiendo?

—Sí, lo admito —se removió— Ahora, ¿podrías bajarme?

Inuyasha sonrió.

—Como gustes.

Y la soltó.

Dentro del agua.

* * *

 **HOLA.**

Estaba un poco perdida. He comenzado a estudiar y cuando tengo tiempo libre lo que hago es dormir como una morsa obesa. Este capítulo creo que es uno de los más relajados y tranquilos que he escrito. Nuestros dos protagonistas siendo felices y comiendo perdices.

Quería dejarles saber que, por cuestiones de lógica, tuve que cambiar algunos hechos del fic:

 **1.** Había leído que la edad legal en Japon era a los 20 años; por esta razón, Inuyasha tenía 19. Al parecer ahora la edad legal en Japon es a los 18. Otras personas me han dicho que es a los 21, así que decidí irme por lo seguro y ahora Inuyasha tiene 17 años y se hará mayor de edad a los 18. Punto.

 **2.** Debido al punto número uno, Kagome tiene 16.

 **3.** Sesshomaru y Rin no tendrán relación sanguínea. El padre de Inuyasha y Sesshomaru adoptó a Rin porque es hija de Izayoi. Su única relación sanguínea es con su medio hermano: Inuyasha.

Creo que eso es todo. Si tienen dudas de algo, no duden en mandarme un mensaje privado. Siempre los respondo :)

Millones de gracias por seguir leyendo, no se imaginan lo feliz que me hace cuando estoy teniendo un mal día ver sus mensajitos de apoyo

¡Nos leemos pronto!

 _P.D. No ha terminado el fic. Aún le faltan unos buenos diez capítulos para terminar ;)_


	22. Veintidos

_**Capítulo 22. Después de la paz...** **¿** **viene la tormenta?**_

* * *

—¿Palomitas?

—Si, por favor —extendió las manos para recibir el bowl. Su madre no se lo entregó enseguida— ¿Qué?

—Nada, nada... —respondió con inocencia. Le entregó la botana y se sentó a su lado en el sofá con una sonrisita en los labios que de inocente no tenía nada.

Su hija no lo dejó estar, por supuesto.

—Dime.

—Ya va a empezar la película —señaló hacia la televisión.

—Mamá...

—No es nada —insistió, divertida. Kagome le entornó los ojos, insatisfecha con la respuesta—. Solo... luces feliz. Bastante feliz.

Su hija parpadeó rápido, como hacía cada vez que algo la tomaba desprevenida.

—Oh...

—Lo cual es bueno, por supuesto —le pellizcó una mejilla cariñosamente—. Me alegra verte así. Aunque adivino que no tiene nada que ver con nuestra noche de películas, ¿cierto?

Kagome se sonrojó, desviando la atención hacia el televisor. Ahora la película se le antojaba más interesante que antes. Como que ya no tenía muchas ganas de hablar.

—¿Por qué más podría ser?

Quería actuar fresca, pero claro que su madre la conocía demasiado bien como para no darse cuenta de cuando mentía.

—Cierto —le concedió. Esperó hasta que su hija se llevó un puño enorme de palomitas a la boca para preguntar:— Entonces, ¿cómo estuvo tu cita con Inuyasha?

Kagome casi se escupe las palomitas encima; en lugar de eso, inhaló para evitarlo y terminó atorándose con ellas. Le provocaron un ataque de tos tan grande que su madre tuvo que socorrerla dándole suaves palmaditas en la espalda.

—¿Q-qué? —Preguntó, fallando en controlar la tos —Yo... ¿cómo?

La Sra. Higurashi continuó palpándole la espalda gentilmente hasta que recuperó el aliento.

—Bueno, su auto estaba estacionado a unas cuadras esta mañana...

Su hija se puso pálida en segundos.

—Mamá...

—No, cariño, ni lo menciones —la detuvo antes de que pudiese excusarse—. Sé que mi comentario hace unos días estuvo fuera de lugar. No debí decir esas cosas acerca de él sin conocerlo. Quiero que continúes confiando en mí, sobre todo cuando de chicos se trata. No quisiera que dejes de contarme las cosas porque temes de mi reacción.

—Lo lamento... —bajó el rostro, avergonzada— debí decírtelo antes.

La Sra. Higurashi atrajo a su hija en un abrazo, dejándole un beso maternal sobre el cabello.

—No tienes que disculparte, amor.

Su niña estaba creciendo, y fue su error el que provocó que se alejase en lugar de confiar en ella; además, por mucho que quisiera estar enfadada, no podía.

Inuyasha había sacado a su hija a flote. A la vieja Kagome. A la chica que cantaba en la ducha, platicaba durante la cena, y sonreía la mayor parte del día.

La Sra. Higurashi no lo había notado en un principio. Estaba demasiado afanada en el trabajo, hundida en su propio luto, y actuando como una madre muy egoísta. Pasó todo el mes fuera de casa con la esperanza de que, si su hija no la veía desmoronándose en llanto todos los días, entonces no sufriría. Por un tiempo creyó que estaba haciendo lo correcto: que la estaba protegiendo. Kagome estaba tan animada, que juró era su plan lo que estaba funcionando.

Pero no fue así.

No era su distancia la que estaba ayudando a su hija a sanar – era ese muchacho.

Se dio cuenta aquel día. Cuando llegó a casa y él estaba allí, sentado a su lado - _ambos con la mirada perdida en la del otro_ -, la Sra. Higurashi notó en seguida aquella chispa iluminando los ojos siempre opacos de su hija. Esa chispa que dejó de existir hacía tiempo. Esa chispa que consideraba perdida. Si bien la había visto sonreír más seguido al lado de Kouga, jamás la había visto mirarlo con aquella... ¿devoción?; Si, aquella devoción con la que se perdía en Inuyasha.

Lo tenía que admitir: el chico no era la primera opción de una madre. Por eso había dicho aquellas cosas sobre él. Lo que menos quería era que le rompieran el corazón a su hija, y él lucía como el tipo de chico que definitivamente lo haría.

Pero escuchar la forma en la que su hija lo defendió... Kagome nunca había hablado así por nadie que no fuese Souta.

Así que lo supo: su hija estaba enamorada.

Y sí que lo estaba.

—Bien, y ahora —comenzó, liberándola del abrazo y dedicándole una sonrisa cómplice—. Quiero saberlo todo.

—¿Todo?

La Sra. Higurashi asintió, curiosa. Kagome se mordió el labio.

—No sé por donde empezar...

El momento en el que las cosas con Inuyasha cambiaron no era claro para ella. Simplemente sucedió, como si siempre se hubiese sentido por él así y solo estaba destinado a ocurrir; a parte, también habían cosas que no quería que su madre supiese... pero esas las podía omitir.

—Empecemos por lo básico: ¿cómo se conocieron?

Kagome sonrió entusiasmada y se acomodó mejor en el sofa, olvidándose de la película por completo.

—En realidad fue a principios de curso, en el primer día de escuela...

* * *

Si se apuraba, aún alcanzaría la parada del bus a tiempo... o al menos trataba de convencerse de eso mientras se ponía el uniforme escolar a trompicones.

—¿No desayunarás? —se asomó desde la cocina su madre al verla atravesar el corredor a toda prisa.

—Sin tiempo —respondió, metiendo los pies en los zapatos sin molestarse en calzárselos bien.

—Al menos llévate el almuerzo —le pidió, sosteniendo la bolsa de papel en una mano.

Kagome devolvió rápidamente los pasos hasta donde su madre estaba y le dejó un corto beso en la mejilla antes de tomar la bolsa y salir como alma que lleva al diablo de casa.

El tramo hasta la salida del templo se le hizo eterno - _aún cuando iba a la carrera_ -, y luego venían las infinitas escaleras que tenía que bajar para llegar a la calle. Se preguntó por qué no podían ser una familia normal y vivir en una casa normal. De pequeña los contaba - _los escalones-_ , y terminaba aburriéndose después del número 52.

Estaba concentrada en bajar de dos en dos sin tropezarse y morir como para fijarse en otra cosa. Por eso, cuando ya estaba a pocos peldaños de la avenida y finalmente miró hacia arriba, tuvo que detenerse para no perder el equilibrio y caer por la sorpresa.

Inuyasha estaba allí, apoyado de la carrocería de su coche, una mano dentro del bolsillo y con la otra sostenía el móvil. Usaba el uniforme escolar sin el chaleco ni la corbata que las reglas del instituto exigían. Llevaba el cabello húmedo por la ducha, cayéndole despeinado sobre el rostro y aun así luciendo increíble. Cuando levantó la mirada y se percató de su presencia, una sonrisa ligera se le dibujó en sus labios varoniles.

Kagome terminó de bajar los escalones restantes, deteniéndose a unos pocos pasos de él. Ya tenía los nervios a flor de piel. No lo había visto desde el fin de semana, cuando la dejó en casa después de pasar el día juntos. Inuyasha trabajaba, y por mucho que quisiese verlo no podía pedirle que faltara por ella. Habían estado intercambiando mensajes de texto en lo que él tenía algo de tiempo, que usualmente era durante la madrugada.

Y ahora estaba ahí, fuera de su casa, frente a ella.

—Hey...

Y eso es lo mejor con lo que pudo recibirlo.

No era su culpa. No sabía que hacer; ¿debía besarlo?; ¿estaban juntos ahora? No estaba segura. Nunca habían llegado al punto en donde le ponían nombre al amor que se confesaron.

—Hey —respondió él, guardando el móvil y acercándose a ella—. Estaba por llamarte.

—¿Si?

Tuvo que inclinar el cuello para fijar miradas con sus orbes doradas cuando él llego a un alto a solo unos centímetros de distancia. La altura de Inuyasha se suspendía sobre la suya, y aquello la había intimidado antes. Ahora la hacía sentir segura.

—Creí que ya no irías a la escuela.

—¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?

Inuyasha frunció. De no ser por la usual tranquilidad en sus expresiones, Kagome hubiese jurado que por un segundo pareció herido con la pregunta.

—¿No querías verme?

—¡No! Digo, sí —sacudió las manos—. No es un "no" de no quería verte, es un "no" de no es lo que piensas porque claro que quería verte... —dejó de balbucear incoherencias porque vio como Inuyasha se mordía el labio para no reírse de ella. La diversión en sus ojos delataba que solo estaba molestándola— Ya, tú entiendes.

—Me encantaría hacerlo —continuó mofándose. Kagome infló las mejillas, y él aprovechó de acariciarle el rostro con ternura —. Llegaremos tarde —anunció, rodeó el Challenger y abrió la puerta del piloto. Como Kagome no se movió de su sitio, apoyó las manos del techo del coche y le preguntó por encima:— ¿Vienes o irás por tu cuenta?

Kagome reaccionó tarde. Le tomó un par de segundos darse cuenta de que Inuyasha había ido por ella.

No le estaba preguntando directamente, de hecho le estaba dando la opción de rechazar la invitación. No era como el resto. Inuyasha no demostraba interés como cualquiera. Siempre se aseguraba de dejarle saber que tenía la opción de decir que no.

La azabache caminó hacia el auto, abrió la puerta y se trepó en el asiento.

¿Cómo, en su sano juicio, podría alguna vez decirle a él que no?

* * *

—Entonces... ¿están saliendo?

Kagome se llevó un bocado de arroz a la boca y en lo que masticaba elevó la mirada, encontrándose con tres pares de ojos intensamente puestos en ella. Bajó los palitos lentamente, medio cohibida por toda la atención que estaba recibiendo.

—¿Y bien? —insistió Ayame.

La azabache tragó y le parpadeó.

¿Era con ella?

—¿Huh?

—No te hagas —su amiga usó sus propios palitos para apuntarla, tal cual un arma—. Todos los hemos visto llegar y andar juntos esta semana.

Kagome se sonrojó hasta la médula, y no supo muy bien que responder. Era incómodo no saber si podía asumir y hacer público que las cosas con Inuyasha estaban progresando... ¿progresando hacia qué? ¿una relación?

—No lo sé... creo.

—¿Cómo que crees?

—N-no hemos hablado de eso.

—¿Pero si han estado viéndose? —se unió Sango con más tacto y amabilidad que Ayame.

—Algo.

—¿Y has ido a su departamento?

—A-a veces...

—¿Y se acostaron?

—¡Miroku! —chillaron las dos amigas, Kagome solo se puso más roja.

—Es broma, es broma —se encogió ligeramente por como le gritaron—. Solo era una pregunta inocente, exageradas.

—Nadie quiere escuchar tus preguntas, cerdo.

—Que cruel eres, Sanguito.

—Ya déjenlo estar... —habló Kouga, quien había estado manteniéndose al límite de esa conversación— ¿A ustedes qué les importa? Es problema de ellos lo que hagan.

Kagome por una parte estuvo agradecida de que alguien estuviese de acuerdo en respetar su privacidad; por la otra, la forma en la que Kouga lo dijo sonó casi... enfadada. Sabía que estaba disgustado por lo sucedido en la feria. Se había molestado mucho con ella por haber disculpado a Inuyasha, y estuvo aún más furioso cuando se enteró de que ahora eran algo... más.

 _"No sabes en lo que te estás metiendo."_

Esas fueron sus crudas palabras, y desde entonces se había esmerado en ignorarla. Ni siquiera había cumplido la promesa de volver al templo. Kagome estaba triste por eso... porque extrañaba su amistad. La hacía sentir como si debía elegir entre Kouga e Inuyasha, y se creía incapaz de hacerlo. Le dolía pensarlo.

—Los celos son una cosa maravillosa, ¿no creen? —comentó Miroku con aire ligero, ganándose una mirada mortal de parte de Kouga—. Y hablando del Rey de Roma...

Inuyasha llegó en ese momento y tomó el puesto vacío que convenientemente se encontraba junto a Kagome. Dejó la bandeja del almuerzo sobre la mesa y se llevó la manzana a la boca para darle una mordida. Cuando levantó la vista de la comida hacia el grupo, se dio cuenta de como todos estaban con los ojos clavados en él. Buscó a Kagome a su lado por una respuesta, quien solo le dedicó una sonrisita incómoda.

—Fenómenos.

* * *

—Así que se trataba de eso.

—Sí, no es la gran cosa...

—Pero a ti te importa, ¿cierto?

Abrazándose las rodillas al pecho, Kagome siguió viendo a los del equipo de atletismo correr en la pista bajo ellos con Inuyasha sentado a su lado. Habían subido a pasar la hora libre en la azotea, y terminaron platicando sobre el pequeño interrogatorio de parte de sus amigos durante el almuerzo.

La pregunta real era que si le importaba el no tener claro si estaban juntos, o no tener respuesta a que era aquello que estaban llevando cuando alguien le preguntaba.

—No... No es eso —se metió el cabello tras las orejas en lo que el viento cambió de dirección—. Es solo que no tengo mucha experiencia con... _esto_ — gesticuló una mano entre ambos.

Ya estaba avergonzada de haber sacado el tema a colación. El hablar sobre sentimientos era nuevo para ella porque nunca había sentido nada así por nadie.

En cambio Inuyasha... seguro para él aquel tema solo traía recuerdos amargos. Se arrepintió en seguida de haberle dicho la verdad en lugar de inventarse algo.

—No hay un " _esto"_. Tú me necesitas y yo a ti, ¿cierto? —Kagome le miró a los ojos y asintió— Entonces eso es todo. Ponerle etiquetas... no es lo mío.

Era entendible, y aun así Kagome no podía evitar sentirse decepcionada de esa respuesta.

Era una adolescente como cualquier otra, y hasta ahora no sabía lo mucho que su ridículo corazón adolescente deseaba que Inuyasha le pidiese ser su novia... o que por lo menos la considerase como tal. Era la cosa más tonta e insignificante y estaba segura de que no cambiaría nada si se lo pedía o no.

Pero aun así... el hecho de que Kikyou si fue su novia...

—¿Segura que estás bien con esto?

Kagome miró abajo. La altura se le hacía menos intimidante que encarar a Inuyasha.

—Yo...

—No soy material para una relación —dejó en claro antes de permitirle dar una respuesta—. Todo lo que te dije es real, lo que siento por ti también lo es... pero también hablaba en serio cuando dije que suelo arruinarlo todo, todo el tiempo.

Instantáneamente Kagome viajó a aquella noche donde, al llegar a casa después de la feria, se encontró encerrada en su baño por una hora lavándose de las manos la sangre seca de un completo desconocido. No pudo evitar preguntarse si Kikyou en algún momento había pasado por lo mismo.

Sango había mencionado que a Kikyou le gustaba que Inuyasha fuese así de posesivo; ¿eso significa que disfrutaba que lastimase a alguien más por ella?

—Si en algún momento decides marcharte...

—No —ni siquiera tuvo que pensarlo para responder—. No iré a ninguna parte, Inuyasha... no mientras tú me quieras aquí.

La sorpresa surcó unos instantes los ojos ámbar de Inuyasha. Kagome le sostuvo la mirada para que le quedase claro que estaba siendo sincera, que estaba completamente segura.

No le importaba lo que fuesen, para ella el poder estar cerca de él le bastaba. Lo sabía desde hace tiempo, solo que había tardado en darse cuenta. Incluso en el momento en que lo vio con los labios presionados contra los de Yara. Lo que realmente le había dolido ese día no había sido eso... ahora lo entendía.

Le había dolido perder a Inuyasha.

La sola idea de que la olvidase por otra persona le quemaba el alma. No importaba con quien estuviese, siempre y cuando ella pudiese estar a su lado para verlo ser feliz.

Esta vez ella se atrevió a dar el primer paso. Se inclinó hacia él y lo tomó desprevenido al plantarle un corto beso en los labios.

El que le correspondiese el beso era suficiente. El que le permitiese sentir su respiración, su calidez, verle a diario, escuchar su voz...

Él era más que suficiente.

* * *

Puso la combinación y abrió la puerta del casillero. Un trozo de papel voló fuera de este, cayendo en un vaivén suave hasta aterrizarle cerca de los pies.

Kagome respiró profundo para luego soltar el aire lento. Recogió el papel, lo arrugó en su puño y lo arrojó dentro del casillero sin molestarse en leerlo. Divisó a Yara a cuatro lugares de ella, observándola con odiosidad. La rubia le mostró el dedo medio y articuló algo con los labios antes de cerrar su locker con fuerza y marcharse con su grupo de amigas por el pasillo.

Kagome le leyó los labios: la había llamado perra.

Unos días atrás ya había caído en cuenta que las notas habían comenzado a causa de Yara. Ella y sus amigas empezaron con los mensajes, a esparcir chismes por la escuela, hasta que eventualmente más personas se unieron a llenarle de insultos el casillero. Pero entonces empezaron a verla cerca de Inuyasha más seguido, y se habían detenido casi por completo por eso. Todos temían meterse con ella después de que lo que sucedió con él y Kouga en la cafetería.

Así que estaba bien, ya no le importaba. Si tenía que vivir con los insultos de Yara lo que restaba de año escolar, que así fuera.

Sacó los libros de texto que llevaba en la mochila y los guardó dentro del casillero. Fue entonces que notó algo pegado en una de las paredes de metal. Era un sobre pequeño y rectangular de color amarillo, parecido a los que te entregan en los centros de revelado fotográfico, adherido torpemente al metal con un montón de cinta adhesiva. En letras grandes y rojas se leía _K_ odak al costado.

Después de pasar unos buenos tres minutos tratando de despegar el exceso de cinta con las uñas, Kagome terminó optando por sacar las tijeras que llevaba en la mochila para usar una de las cuchillas como navaja. Tuvo cuidado de no dañar el sobre al rasgar el adhesivo, aunque este se veía bastante gastado de todas formas. Cuando logró despegarlo y lo tuvo en sus manos, leyó el nombre " _Higurashi_ " al reverso en mala caligrafía, como si lo hubiesen escrito con prisa.

Un ramalazo de temor le quemó las entrañas.

¿Por qué estaba un sobre con _su_ apellido pegado dentro de _su_ casillero? Ella era la única que conocía la combinación...

No perdió tiempo esta vez. Rompió el sello sin preocuparse más en si dañaba el material.

Quizás había sido Sango, o Inuyasha… o alguno de sus amigos. No entendía por qué estaba tan asustada. Se restregó las manos de la falda para secar el sudor frío que ahora le cubría las palmas, y entonces sacó lo que había dentro del sobre.

Una foto.

Un mensaje.

Y así, tan fácil, el mundo se le hacía añicos.

* * *

 **Listo. Pueden matarme ahora por tardarme tanto. Estoy preparada.**

Lo lamento muchísimo, pero estaba tan atascada de trabajo que hasta tuve que leerme el fic dos veces para agarrarle otra vez el hilo a la historia. Cada que me inspiraba en el capítulo recordaba que tenía que resolver cosas en el trabajo al día siguiente y toda la inspiración se esfumaba.

Les adoro más que a nada. Gracias por continuar aquí y disculpar mis tardanzas.

P.D. Ya no sé que títulos ponerle a los capítulos. No me juzguen.

P.D2. Quisiera leer sus teorías de lo que va a suceder en el fic. Me muero por saber si logran adivinar


	23. Veintitres

_**Capítulo 23. Chantaje.**_

* * *

Le costaba respirar. Le costaba ver. La fotografía entre sus dedos temblorosos se desenfocaba. Algo dentro de sí le apretaba el pecho, le cerraba los pulmones, le atenazaba las entrañas.

 _Kagome._

Sus oídos zumbaban. Había un pitido ahí, taladrando dentro de su cabeza. Eran sus resquebrajados nervios. Estaban gritando.

 _Kagome._

Las letras impresas tras la foto se entremezclaban. Parpadeó, pero eso no ayudó a ponerlas en su lugar. La mareaban. Iba a vomitar. Quería gritar. Llorar. Reír histéricamente. Quería correr lejos. Le ardía el pecho, de esa clase de ardor que sofocaba. Era el pánico: corriéndole por las venas, apoderándose de sus sentidos, nublándole la existencia.

—¡Kagome!

Se estremeció, aterrizando de golpe en el mundo real. Una mano se posó sobre su hombro y pegó un brinco, aterrorizada, chocando estrepitosamente contra el casillero a sus espaldas. Sus ojos temblorosos se enfocaron en Kouga, quien se detenía frente a ella con gesto consternado.

—Kouga...

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Te sientes bien? —Le tomó la mano libre— Estás helada, Kagome, ¿qué pasa? ¿Te llevo a la enfermería?

Le quemaron los ojos a causa de las lágrimas. Quiso decirle que estaba mal, que todo estaba terriblemente mal. Quería pedirle ayudaba. _Necesitaba_ que la ayudara. El miedo la vencía, el terror de que todo se tornara mil veces peor la ahogaba. Si abría la boca habría consecuencias, eso decía la nota. No había nada que Kouga pudiera hacer. Nadie podía hacer nada.

—No —se apartó un tanto, lo suficiente para hacer puño la foto dentro del bolsillo de su falda sin que él lo notara—, no es nada. Solo estoy algo mareada.

—Estás pálida, ¿segura que está todo en orden?

—Yo... —el tragarse el llanto le cerraba la garganta. Iba a largarse a llorar si continuaba hablando— Tengo que irme.

Le pasó por el lado con la cabeza gacha, deseando que la dejase ir sin más preguntas. No fue así, por supuesto. Kouga no le iba a permitir marcharse sabiéndola en ese estado, por eso la detuvo por el brazo.

—Déjame llevarte a casa.

—Kouga...

—No más preguntas —prometió.

Kagome lo miró a los ojos, segura de que se largaría a llorar allí mismo. Su amigo la conocía demasiado bien.

—No puedes regresar a clases, ni caminar a casa en ese estado. Déjame llevarte al templo.

En ese momento fue que Kagome cayó en cuenta de cuan horrífica era la situación, de cuan retorcido y enfermo era lo que estaba ocurriendo. De pronto la sola idea de andar hasta el templo le envió un escalofrío de pies a cabeza. La paranoia se encendió en su sistema como una alarma ¿Y si la seguían? ¿Y si no estaba a salvo? Estaría más segura en clases, pero la opción de continuar en la escuela como si nada iba a conseguir que colapsara. Inuyasha estaba en sus últimos dos períodos, ¿cómo iba a verlo a la cara e ignorarlo sin ninguna explicación?

—D-de acuerdo.

No le importó que Kouga la tomara de la mano por los pasillos concurridos de la escuela, porque realmente era lo único que lograba hacerla poner un pie frente al otro sin caer. Lo siguió en silencio hacia el estacionamiento, hasta donde su moto estaba estacionada. Él sacó el casco de siempre del compartimiento bajo el asiento y se lo extendió.

—Si esto tiene que ver con la bestia de Inuyasha...

—No —lo detuvo—, no tiene nada que ver con él —Kouga sesgó la mirada—. Te lo prometo.

—Bien... te creo.

Kagome agradeció que el ruido de la motocicleta fuera lo suficientemente alto como para evitar cualquier otra conversación entre ellos. Se aferró al torso de Kouga y recostó la cabeza en su espalda. Esta vez no sintió mariposas cuando tomaron velocidad. No hubo adrenalina, ni sensación de libertad. Esta vez solo cerró los ojos y se preguntó como era que todo en su vida siempre se desmoronaba.

Llegaron al templo rápido. Kagome bajó de la moto casi a trompicones, desesperada por correr a casa, donde se sentiría relativamente a salvo.

Kouga notaba lo nervioso de su estado, lo ansioso de sus movimientos. Le angustiaba no poder hacer nada. Quiso detenerla, consolarla, ayudarla de alguna forma, pero sabía que Kagome no le daría ninguna respuesta. Le había prometido no hacer preguntas, así que la dejó partir sin más insistencia. Esperó hasta verla desaparecer al tope de las escaleras para poner en marcha la moto de regreso a la escuela.

De regreso a hablar con Inuyasha.

* * *

—¿Te pasa algo?

—¿Huh?

El viejo Totosai exhaló el humo de sus pulmones sin sacarse el cigarrillo de los labios, al mismo tiempo que se limpiaba la grasa de los dedos con un trapo sucio.

—¿Que si te pasa algo?

—No.

—Entonces, ¿puedes dejar de echarle toda la jodida lata de limpia frenos a un solo disco?

Inuyasha subió la vista del móvil para darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Dejó la lata ya vacía a un lado. Había hecho un charco en el suelo, y el resto del líquido se le escurría por la mano.

—Estaba bastante sucio.

—Sí, me lo imagino —el viejo le lanzó el paño y se cruzó de brazos—. Termina con eso y vete a casa.

—¿Qué? No. Te dije que no me pasa nada.

—Y yo dije que terminas con eso y te vas a casa —repitió—. No quiero ver tu cara aquí en lo que resta de día, ¿entendido?

El ambarino chasqueó la lengua con fastidio, y esperó hasta que el viejo le diera la espalda para mascullar un insulto por lo bajo. No estaba en las condiciones para perder horas de trabajo.

Y Kagome seguía sin contestarle.

Se guardó el móvil en el bolsillo y se enfocó en terminar de limpiarle los frenos al coche en el que trabajaba. Montar las llantas de regreso le tomó más tiempo del usual, lo cual lo cabreaba. Tener la mente dispersa lo sacaba de sus casillas. No podía concentrarse si Kagome se negaba a contestarle los putos mensajes.

Llegó al departamento con un punzante dolor de cabeza. Tomó una ducha más larga de lo usual con la esperanza de aplacarse los nervios, pero al salir y encontrar la bandeja de mensajes igual de vacía, se sintió más estresado que antes. Estaba preocupado y furioso en partes iguales. Hacía unos días que no sabía nada de ella.

Kouga lo había interceptado en el instituto diciéndole que lo que sea que le había hecho a Kagome, mejor lo arreglara o le iba a partir la cara. Inuyasha se quedó en el aire, porque no tenía ni una puta idea de qué se supone que había hecho mal esta vez. Las cosas estaban bien... ¿no?

Al parecer no.

Ya habían pasado tres días y Kagome ni siquiera le dirigía la mirada durante clases. Se estaba volviendo loco. Quería ir a verla. Su primer pensamiento fue ir al templo a buscarla, pero estaba seguro de que ella no iba solo a abrirle la puerta. No quería presionarla, tampoco. Era la primera vez que Kagome se alejaba... y no sabía como reaccionar. El karma estaba cobrándoselas, eso era seguro.

Se echó a la cama con un pesado _thump_. Los resortes bajo él chillaron. Se restregó los ojos, buscando despejar la mente, pero no lo consiguió.

Cuando estaba ansioso era cuando más sentía _sed_. Su mente le recordaba que una botella intacta de licor estaba esperándole en un compartimiento escondido bajo el lavaplatos. La guardaba en casos de emergencia. Un poco de alcohol en las venas siempre lo ayudaba a calmarse los nervios. Era cuestión de levantarse y pasar unos tragos, los suficientes para dejar de pensar por un rato. Empezaba a perder la paciencia, y controlar su condición se le hacía más complicado estando sobrio...

—Joder.

Se levantó de un brinco y recogió del suelo la primera camiseta que encontró. Sacó la caja de cigarrillos de los bolsillos del pantalón de trabajo, y se los guardó en los vaqueros que llevaba puestos antes de salir del departamento con un portazo.

* * *

—No entiendo...

—L-lo siento...

Kagome desvió la mirada llena de lágrimas a sus pies, porque si continuaba mirando a Inuyasha iba a resquebrajarse allí mismo. Se estaba ahogando, cada latido de su corazón dolía más que el anterior, pero no podía permitirse perder la compostura frente a él. Tenía que fingir que estaba segura de lo que decía. Tenía que pretender que no estaba haciéndose pedazos por dentro.

—¿Estás terminando conmigo?

Cerró los ojos, absorbiendo la angustia que le atravesó el pecho al escuchar el dolor impreso en la pregunta de Inuyasha. Kagome no consiguió la voz para responderle, así que se limitó a asentir como una cobarde. Le miró el rostro a través de las pestañas. Lucía incrédulo, herido, confundido... un millón de emociones cruzando el miel de sus ojos al mismo tiempo.

—¿He hecho algo mal?

Kagome no sabía que responder, así que dijo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza:

—Tú lo dijiste... que no eras material para una relación.

El silencio que le siguió a su respuesta la estaba matando, acabando con ella lenta y dolorosamente. Estaba tomando de todo su ser no decirle que mentía, que alguien la estaba obligándo a hacer todo eso. Lo único que se escuchaba era el bullicio de los concurridos pasillos de la escuela. Kagome había elegido ese lugar a propósito. De estar solos ella no habría sido capaz de decirlo, y también sabía que Inuyasha se contendría de reaccionar mal si estaban en público.

Pero no esperaba que no reaccionara. En absoluto.

Lo escuchó soltar una risa amarga, casi irónica. Se pasó los dedos por el cabello, que llevaba más largo que de costumbre, y se humedeció los labios. Cuando sus ojos dorados conectaron con los de ella, ya no había nada en ellos. Su expresión se transformó por completo, se tornó fría e indiferente.

—De acuerdo.

Si Kagome creyó que su corazón había tocado fondo antes, había estado muy equivocada.

—Inuyasha...

—No éramos nada para empezar, ¿recuerdas?

Fue como una bofetada en el rostro. Fuerte. Tanto, que la sacó de balance. Tanto, que le arrancó el habla.

—Fue divertido —dio un paso atrás. Se estaba apartando de ella, y no solo físicamente —. Nos vemos.

No esperó a que ella dijera nada más, simplemente se dio la vuelta y se marchó. Kagome lo siguió con la vista, con los pies clavados al suelo, aun procesando lo que acababa de pasar. No fue hasta que él se perdió entre el resto de estudiantes, que todo cayó sobre ella como una avalancha.

No pudo contener más el llanto. Recostó la espalda de la pared tras ella y se dejó caer al suelo, haciéndose un ovillo, deshaciéndose en sollozos. No le importaba estar haciendo un espectáculo en medio de toda la escuela. No cuando había perdido a Inuyasha.

Había perdido a Inuyasha...

Había...

—Kagome, ¿pero qué sucede?

No levantó la vista para ver quién era. No podía controlarse. Estaba rota. Tenía un hueco en el pecho que solo acrecentaba con cada hipeo que se le escapaba de los labios.

Ayame se arrodilló a su lado, apartándole el cabello del rostro que se le pegaba por las lágrimas. Kagome ni siquiera la miraba. No estaba segura de que su amiga estuviera siquiera consciente de que le estaba hablando.

—Dios, linda, ¿qué ha pasado contigo? —Le secó las lágrimas con los pulgares, pero pronto más de ellas las reemplazaron. No la había visto así desde la fiesta de Kouga— Ven, tienes que ponerte de pie.

La pelirroja la ayudó a incorporarse, haciéndola pasar una mano sobre sus hombros para balancearla.

—Se fue... —le escuchó susurrar.

—¿Quién se ha ido? ... Y ustedes, ¿¡Qué mierda están viendo!? —Espetó hacia el grupo de espectadores en el pasillo— ¿Que no tienen nada mejor que hacer? Pedazo de imbéciles.

— _Se fue._

¿De qué estaba hablando?

Ayame la ayudó a andar hacia el baño de damas. Una vez dentro le puso el pestillo a la puerta para que nadie más entrara. Dejó a Kagome en el suelo junto al lavabo, y sacó pañuelos de la maquina dispensadora antes de sentarse a su lado. Le pasó una mano por los hombros y la acercó para consolarla, limpiándole las lágrimas cada tanto. La azabache seguía sollozando, repitiendo las misma palabras una y otra vez.

Se fue.

Se fue.

Inuyasha se fue.

* * *

—Ocupado...

Los toquidos en la puerta se intensificaron.

—Con un demonio, ¡Que está ocupado!

—Soy yo, Sango.

Ayame se puso de pie como un resorte y corrió a abrir la puerta. Apuró a Sango a que entrara y le volvió a pasar pestillo.

—¿Cómo sigue?

—Bien... —Ayame suspiró— al menos ha parado de llorar.

—Puedo escucharlas...

—Entonces sabrás que digo la verdad.

Kagome escondió el rostro entre el hueco que creaban sus rodillas. Sango se acercó y se dejo caer a su lado, mientras Ayame tomaba asiento encima de la encimera del lavabo.

—¿Nos dirás que sucedió? —Kagome no contestó— Puedo ir a preguntárselo a Inuyasha.

—Él no lo sabe...

—¿Qué no sabe? —silencio de nuevo— Kagome, solo queremos ayudarte. Si nos dices seguro que podemos-

—Terminamos —la interrumpió—. _Yo_ le terminé...

Sango cerró los labios, atónita. Creyó que habían discutido... creyó que estaba así por alguna pelea tonta.

—No es cierto —irrumpió Ayame—. Tú no harías eso.

—Ayame...

—Ella jamás acabaría con lo que sea que eran. Inuyasha bien podría patearla y Kagome le pediría disculpas por aporrearle el pie.

—No estás ayudando, ¿lo sabes?

—Soy honesta —discrepó la pelirroja—. Solo digo que algo grave tuvo que haber pasado si fue ella quien acabó las cosas. Además, no estaría así de afectada si hubiera sido decisión propia —se bajó del lavabo y llevó las manos a sus caderas— ¿No es así, Kag?

Sango regresó la mirada a Kagome, quién levantó el rostro hacia ella. Había parado de llorar, pero estaba roja e hinchada a causa de eso. En su rostro leyó enseguida que Ayame estaba en lo correcto.

—Entonces —habló Sango— ¿Qué ha sido?

Kagome respiró profundo, quizá para darse fuerzas. Abrió el cierre de su mochila y rebuscó algo dentro. Le extendió entonces a Sango un sobre amarillo.

—¿Qué es?

—Ábrelo...

La morena lo tomó entre sus manos. Ayame se acercó a ella en cuanto lo abrió y empezó a sacar lo que estaba dentro. Fotografías. Una tras otra.

—Pero qué...

Kagome estaba en todas ellas. En unas abrazaba a Kouga, en otras besaba a Inuyasha, pero las peores, las del final... en esas estaba con un muchacho de cabello rizado en el salón de música. Detrás de las fotos habían instrucciones: mantener la boca cerrada, alejarse de sus amigos, terminar con Inuyasha... era eso o las fotografías iban a ser entregadas a toda la escuela.

—¿Qué...? No... esto es...

—Chantaje —dijo Ayame. Kagome asintió— ¿Estabas engañando a Inuyasha?

—¡No! Por supuesto que no.

—Pero en estás fotos parece que estuvieran... tú y ese chico... ya sabes.

—N-no fue consensual. Apareció de la nada ese día y yo... yo no supe cómo reaccionar y él trató de... —se estremeció. No podía siquiera decirlo en voz alta— Si Inuyasha no hubiera llegado...

—¿Inuyasha lo sabe? —inquirió Sango.

—Algo así... entró al salón de música cuando yo trataba de irme. Amenazó a Satoru.

—Espera, ¿Satoru Tanaka? —Ayame intervino— Está en una de mis clases. Es un rarito del taller de foto...grafía... ¡Por Dios! ¿! _EL_ te está chantajeando!?

—No lo sé... no estoy segura...

—¡Pero por supuesto que es él! —Estalló la pelirroja, moviendo las manos de forma histérica— ¿Quien más va a extorsionarte para que dejes a Inuyasha? ¿Y con _fotos_ precisamente?

—Ayame tiene razón. Tenemos que decirle esto a Inuyasha.

Kagome agarró a Sango del brazo para detenerla cuando buscó levantarse.

—No podemos decirle.

—¿Estás loca? Tenemos que decirle. No puedes permitir que este enfermo haga lo que le dé la gana contigo.

—Va a reaccionar mal...

—Y lo va a moler a puñetazos, lo cual se merece —dijo Ayame.

Eso era precisamente lo que Kagome buscaba evitar. No podía hacerle eso a Inuyasha. No podía contar con que él estaría allí para moler a golpes a cualquier persona solo para defenderla. Estaba mal. Ella no era Kikyou... ella odiaba verlo en ese estado.

—No —se negó—. Yo puedo arreglar esto... solo necesito tiempo.

—¿Y si vamos a la policía? —sugirió Sango.

—Se va a hacer revuelo. Todos en la escuela, incluyendo Inuyasha, van a terminar enterándose ¿Cierto? —Kagome le asintió a Ayame— Entonces... ¿qué sugieres?

Ese era el problema:

—No lo sé...

La azabache se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Le dolía a mares, pero necesitaba encontrarle una salida a esa situación cuanto antes. No quería dejar ir a Inuyasha así como así... no quería que terminara así.

No _podía_ terminar así.

Pero lo cierto es que las cosas eran más complicadas de lo que ella imaginaba.

El resto del día agradeció tener a Sango y Ayame a su lado. Estaba aliviada de que alguien estuviera al tanto de lo que pasaba. Se había guardado aquello toda la semana, recibiendo foto tras foto sin poder hacer nada más que cumplir con lo que esa persona... no, con lo que _Satoru_ le pedía.

Sango insistió en llevarla a casa al final de la escuela. Desde hace un tiempo que pasaba las tardes con Inuyasha. El salir y verlo marcharse sin dirigirle la palabra estaba acabando con ella. Su amiga debió haberlo notado, porque la invitó a comer algo antes de dejarla en el templo. Kagome agradeció los intentos de Sango por cambiar el tema para ayudarla a olvidar por un momento todo lo que estaba pasando, a pesar de que no funcionaban.

Llegó a casa exhausta física y mentalmente. Ni el abuelo ni su madre estaban, así que subió directo a su habitación. Necesitaba encerrarse, llorar y dormir lo que le restaba de vida. Abrió la puerta de la habitación con una mano mientras se deshacía el nudo del uniforme con la otra. Un fuerte ventisca la recibió al cruzar el umbral.

Ella nunca dejaba la ventana abierta.

—¿Mamá?

Estaba segura de que su madre estaba en el trabajo, y no había motivo por el cual entraría a su habitación a dejar la ventana abierta. Se metió al cuarto sintiéndose repentinamente insegura. Todo se veía en su lugar. Estaba siendo paranóica, ¿por qué habría algo fuera de lugar? Seguro solo había olvidado cerrar la ventana antes de irse a la escuela. Cruzó el espacio a largas zancadas y cerró los páneles de vidrio de un golpe, haciendo lo mismo con las cortinas. Se quedó paraba ahí unos segundos, en completo silencio, queriendo escuchar algún otro ruido proveniente del resto de la casa. No escuchaba nada más que su respiración, y el golpeteo frenético de su corazón en los oídos.

—No hay nadie, Kagome, basta —se regañó en voz alta.

Satoru estaba acabando con sus nervios. No podía seguir así. Iba a volverse loca.

Se terminó de sacar el pañuelo rojo del uniforme y se dio la vuelta.

Y ahí estaba. Justo sobre su cama. Un sobre manila con letras negras.

 _ **"TE DIJE QUE MANTUVIERAS LA BOCA CERRADA."**_

* * *

 _BANG!_

¿Quién se lo esperaba? Una sola personita - _Bea9323_ \- fue quien recordó a nuestro querido chico de la cámara.

Para que vean que no coloco personajes al azar ;) todos tienen un propósito en este fic.

Me encantó leer sus predicciones de este capítulo. Para el próximo ustedes que opinan: ¿Kagome debería decirle a Inuyasha o no?

De nuevo muchísimas gracias por continuar leyendo. Les adoro un montón.


	24. Veinticuatro

_**Capítulo 24. Viejos hábitos.**_

* * *

—Llega tarde. De nuevo.

Inuyasha movió la vista de la ventana hacia la puerta, más por reflejo que por curiosidad. Desde donde estaba sentado solo alcanzaba a ver la espalda del profesor, así que perdió interés en la riña y regresó a mirar el grupo que se escapaba de la escuela bajo el cercado del estacionamiento.

Apoyó el mentón en la palma de la mano y chasqueó la lengua con fastidio. Quizá debió haberse saltado el día también...

—Tome asiento, y que sea la última vez.

No se molestó en mirar cuando la silla a su lado fue arrastrada con un chirrido y alguien se sentó ahí. Cerró los ojos y apretó los dientes en lo que volvieron a arrastrarla para acomodarse. Que jodido escándalo... ¿No podía despegar la maldita cosa del piso para moverla? _Mierda_.

Odiaba las clases donde compartía escritorio, sobretodo en esas en las que el grupo de cabezas huecas con el que se juntaba no estaban. Usualmente nadie más que ellos era lo suficientemente idiota para sentarse con él. No era una persona sociable, y lo hacía bastante evidente, así que la gente sabía mantenerse lejos.

La persona a su lado hizo otro escándalo al tirar algo al suelo. Inuyasha consideró levantarse y salirse de clase, pero estaba de un humor decente como para meterse en líos. Otra falla y llamarían a su padre, así que decidió respirar y contar mentalmente hasta diez. La persona se golpeó la cabeza contra el escritorio después de recoger lo-que-sea que se le cayó.

Inuyasha pensó que mejor contaría hasta cien.

Cuando _ella_ se enderezó finalmente, fue que lo notó - aquel sutil aroma frutal que empezaba a llenar el aire a su alrededor.

Inuyasha giró el rostro apenas, controlándose a pesar de lo mucho que se le habían alterado los sentidos. Kagome estaba sentada a su lado, buscando por algo en la pantalla de su IPod. Seguramente era eso lo que se le había caído. El olor familiar de su pelo volvió a batirse en su dirección en lo que ella lo acomodó de manera que le tapaba el rostro.

A Inuyasha se le secó la garganta, y el corazón se le disparó tanto que de alguna forma estaba dificultándole respirar. Hacía frío, lo sabía, pero en ese momento sudaba. Nunca había sentido nada así. Nunca había estado tan... ansioso.

Nunca no había sabido qué hacer.

No la había visto en días. No le había insistido, ni ella a él. Miroku le dijo que le diera su espacio, y eso estaba haciendo... solo porque no tenía otra opción.

La buscó. Realmente lo hizo. El día siguiente a que rompieran ella faltó a la escuela, así que fue a buscarla al templo. Cuando el abuelo Higurashi le dijo que no se encontraba intentó llamarla; por supuesto, tenía el móvil apagado. Incluso regresó de madrugada para escalar el árbol cerca de su ventana, solo para encontrarse con una habitación vacía.

Kagome se ausentó por varios días. Inuyasha solo iba a la escuela con la esperanza de encontrarla. Fue al templo cada tarde, y ella seguía sin aparecer. Se imaginó que estaba quedándose con Sango o Ayame, pero claro que ambas lo negaron cuando les preguntó.

Y ahora estaba allí. Y ahora no tenía ni puta idea de qué hacer.

—Kagome —ella se tensó, se dio cuenta, pero no hizo nada por responderle— ¿Podemos hablar?

Ella ni siquiera le dio un vistazo.

Era su culpa. Estaba seguro de ello. Siempre cagaba las cosas. Kagome había sido dulce y paciente mientras él se comportaba como un niñato indeciso.

¿Cómo mierda le dijo que no quería ponerle etiquetas a su relación? Joder, claro que quería. Quería ponerle todas las malditas etiquetas si eso la hacía feliz. Haría cualquier cosa por ella, y cuando tuvo la oportunidad de demostrárselo le dio la espalda y se marchó.

Pero iba a arreglarlo.

 _Tenía_ que arreglarlo. Maldita sea.

—Tenemos que hablar.

—No creo que sea buen momento... —dijo por lo bajo.

—¿Por qué no?

Ella se acomodó el cabello tras las orejas y miró nerviosamente al pizarrón, donde el profesor empezaba a dar la cátedra.

—Inuyasha... —le vio por el rabillo del ojo—. Ahora no.

—¿Por qué no? —insistió.

—Porque estamos en clases —siguió mascullando.

—Que le den a las clases.

—Taisho, Higurashi —ambos miraron al frente simultáneamente— ¿Algo que compartir con el resto?

—Si, en realidad —respondió Inuyasha. De la nada se puso de pie, y agarró a Kagome por el brazo para hacerla levantarse junto con él.

—¿Q-qué haces?

—Ya nos íbamos.

—Taisho, tome asiento ahora mismo.

Inuyasha arrastró a Kagome consigo bajo la mirada de todos hasta la salida del aula, sin darle oportunidad de recoger sus cosas. La azabache le siguió el paso a trompicones, pero en ningún momento opuso resistencia, a pesar de la amenaza del profesor de enviarlos a detención si cruzaban la puerta.

Los pasillos estaban desiertos, pero Inuyasha no se detuvo hasta alcanzar el cuarto de los conserjes y le pasó el pestillo una vez que estuvieron dentro. Encendió el foco y una luz débil medio iluminó la estancia.

Kagome no lo miraba, a pesar de lo pequeño del espacio en el que se encontraban. Estaban cerca, mucho. Podían escucharse las respiraciones agitadas, y seguro que si hacían el silencio suficiente sus corazones latiendo fuerte se haría audibles también. Él le levantó el mentón con los dedos, y ella lo observó con un temor que no había reconocido antes.

—Kagome... —dio un paso en su dirección, y ella dio uno atrás, rompiendo el contacto.

Lo había practicado. Había practicado mil y un veces todo lo que quería decirle y justo ahora se quedaba en blanco.

¿Por qué estaba tan asustada? ¿Por qué parecía que iba a romperse a llorar en cualquier segundo?

Ella no era así... no con él.

—Lo siento —comenzó. No tenía nada mejor para decir. Lo estaba destrozando verla así—. Lo lamento. Lo que sea que hice te juro que-

—Para —lágrimas empezaron a acumularse en sus ojos azules—. Por favor.

—Cielo, tienes que escucharme.

— _Por favor..._ —suplicó, la voz hecha un hilo.

—¿Qué esperas de mi?

—No se trata de eso...

—¿Entonces de qué? —Dio otro paso. Esta vez Kagome no se alejó—. Dime de qué se trata, y haré lo que sea por solucionarlo.

Ella negó desesperadamente con la cabeza, las lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas y sus ojos enrojecidos clavados en los de él. Parecía querer decirle mil cosas y nada a la vez. Había algo que escondía, algo que le estaba ocultando y que al mismo tiempo le salía por los poros.

Inuyasha no terminaba de comprender. No entendía por qué de la noche a la mañana todo se había ido en picada sin una maldita explicación. Estaba aterrado de perderla, y cualquier emoción fuerte para él siempre se trastornaba en impotencia, en rabia.

—No es tan sencillo... —bajó la mirada—. Es que yo... es... e-estoy viendo a alguien. Alguien más.

Inuyasha sintió el mundo quebrársele. Fui un ruido sordo, un estallido dentro de su cabeza, y por unos segundos no escuchó nada más. Kagome movía los labios, pero no procesaba sus palabras.

Aquello no podía ser verdad.

Ella mentía.

—Detente —le agarró de los brazos, forzándola a parar de hablar. Empezaba a desesperarse. Le temblaban las manos—. Tienes que dejarme enmendarlo. Tienes que dejarme arreglar las cosas.

—Inuyasha...

—Tienes que escucharme...

—Yo-

—¡ _ESCÚCHAME_!

Pegó las palmas de las manos con tanta fuerza contra el estante tras ella que el metal se tambaleó. Kagome se encogió sobre si misma, cerrando los ojos y cubriéndose los lados del rostro con las manos para protegerse. Algunos de los productos se volcaron a sus pies, formando un escándalo, y luego todo quedó en silencio.

Inuyasha tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de lo que había hecho. La realidad lo abofeteó fuerte cuando Kagome abrió los ojos, aún tiritando bajo su tacto, y lo miró con tanto temor que se le dilataron las pupilas.

¿Qué estaba haciendo?

Se apartó rápido. La sangre le rugía en las venas, y la rabia que antes le cegaba ahora estaba dirigida hacia si mismo. Estaba tan enfurecido que temblaba. Le sostuvo la mirada a Kagome, deseando poder borrar la expresión aterrorizada en sus facciones. Unas lágrimas se le escaparon, y le quemó en el alma saber que era el causante.

Nunca había lastimado a una chica.

¿Iba a hacerlo? No... la pregunta real era: ¿ _Cuándo_ iba a hacerlo?

Abrió la puerta de un tirón y salió, dejándola allí.

* * *

Entonces... ¿se acabó?

—Se acabó.

—Hermano... —Miroku le dio un trago a su cerveza—. Lo siento.

—Nada que sentir.

Era lo correcto. Por supuesto que lo era.

Inuyasha llevó el cigarrillo a los labios, sin inhalar. Se suponía que lo estaba dejando. La verdad al principio no lo disfrutaba, y lo hacía solo para ahogar la ansiedad. Justo ahora estaba bastante ansioso, aunque no lo exteriorizara.

—Dijo que estaba con alguien más.

—¿Le crees?

—No... si... no lo sé.

¿Kagome con otra persona? Si esa persona no era Kouga, Miroku no lo creía. Claro que no diría eso en voz alta. Inuyasha era capaz de ahorcar al moreno sin tener prueba alguna, y nadie quería que se repitiera lo de la última vez.

—¿Estás bien?

—¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?

Miroku vio a su amigo apagar el cigarrillo entero en el cenicero y ponerse de pie. Se movía por el departamento con desgano, seguro por el cansancio de estar trabajando horas extra. Hacia tiempo que Inuyasha había parado de excederse con el trabajo, los cigarrillos, y los vicios en general. Miroku lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que ni siquiera estaba durmiendo bien. Empezaba a culpar a Kagome, y se cuestionaba si haberle permitido a esos dos juntarse había sido una buena idea.

Quizá debió escuchar a Sango...

—Porque la quieres.

Si sus palabras tuvieron algún efecto no lo supo, porque Inuyasha estaba hincado buscando algo bajo el lavaplatos.

—No la quería —habló luego de un rato.

—No la querías, la _quieres._ Tiempo presente. Es completamente diferente y. _.._ ¿qué haces?

—¿Qué parece que hago? —respondió de mala gana, y rasgó el sello de la botella con los dientes.

Miroku se levantó del sofá y caminó hacia la barra de la cocina, dejando la lata de cerveza ahí. En lo que Inuyasha sacó un vaso para llenarlo de licor, Miroku se lo arrebató.

—¿Qué coño, Miroku?

—Estás sobrio —le dijo— ¿Hace cuanto que lo estás?

—No lo sé...

—Un año —le recordó—. Este mes cumpliste un año. Dejaste rehabilitación porque dijiste que podías controlarlo.

—Y puedo hacerlo —le quitó el vaso de un zarpazo —. No soy un alcohólico. Entré a rehabilitación porque quise.

—Lo necesitabas.

—Si, bueno, ya no.

Miroku abrió la boca para continuar rebatiendo, pero no lo hizo. Quizá debió hacerlo. Quizá debió insistirle un poco más, pero eso tampoco lo hizo. Fue solo un espectador de como su mejor amigo tiraba a la basura la abstinencia al echar la cabeza hacia atrás y beberse de un trago aquel licor color ámbar.

La verdad Miroku no se sentía con potestad de reclamarle nada. Él no era el mejor ejemplo del mundo, ni la persona más apropiada para dar sermones sobre moralidad. También era un caso perdido la mayoría del tiempo. De cierta forma el recuperar a su compañero de copas le traía cierta emoción. Quería pensar que de verdad Inuyasha lo tenía controlado, y que tendría a su amigo para salir de fiesta justo como antes.

Pero no era así.

Se veía feliz con Kagome, más de lo que lo había visto desde que se conocieron. Pocas veces recordaba haber visto a su amigo tan en paz. Parecía que ella había traído a flote al Inuyasha de antaño - ese que ni él conocía. Ese que no había tenido una infancia deplorable, ni había encontrado a su madre en cama, muerta por sobredosis con pastillas para dormir.

Ahora una vez más todo se había ido a la mierda. Inuyasha ahogaba los sentimientos hacia Kagome en alcohol, lo mismo que había hecho alguna vez con Kikyou, y con la muerte de su madre antes de eso. La mujer en quien confiaba le había traicionado una vez más. Era su manera de resolver las cosas, de adormecer su lado humano. Con aquella simple acción había dejado en claro que se había acabado...

Y que el viejo Inuyasha estaba de vuelta.

* * *

Kagome llegó a la escuela con la usual sensación de hundimiento que la había estado persiguiendo los últimos días. Odiaba ese lugar cada día más que el anterior. Detestaba cada segundo que pasaba ahí, fingiendo que todo estaba en orden y no saliéndosele de las manos.

Amortiguó un bostezo y se limpió las lágrimas fastidiosas que este provocó. Estaba exhausta. Poner un pie frente al otro le costaba. Existir le costaba. Llevaba tantos días sin descansar bien que ya se había quedado dormida en dos de sus tres primeras clases. Era un fantasma funcionando a base de una reciente dependencia a la cafeína.

—¿Te sientes bien? —Le preguntó Sango durante el almuerzo.

—Si.

—Sabes que si algo sucede...

—Si —le dedicó una sonrisa vacía, una que llevaba poniendo tanto los últimos días que ya le salía con naturaleza—. Lo sé. Gracias.

Había estado durmiendo entre la casa de Sango y la de Ayame. No se sentía segura en el templo - no después de aquel sobre. Pero entonces estaba preocupada por su madre, por el abuelo, y no pegaba ojo hasta no llamar a casa por la mañana y escuchar que estaban bien. Los nervios la estaban matando, y no había nada más que sus amigas pudieran hacer.

No podía más.

No podía sola.

Necesitaba a Inuyasha.

No dejaba de darle vueltas a la escena del día anterior. Era la peor escoria del mundo por no haber confiado en él, por haberle mentido. Si, la forzaron a hacerlo, pero eso no quitaba culpabilidad de sus hombros.

Si ella hubiera sido fuerte, no habría caído en chantajes. Si lo que sentía por Inuyasha era fuerte, le hubiera dicho la verdad desde el principio. Se supone que confiaba en él, y no estaba bien ocultarle algo tan serio solo por temor a su reacción. Estaba haciéndo justamente lo que prometió no hacer: juzgarlo por un error que cometió en el pasado.

¿Es que acaso pensaba que mataría a Satoru?

¿Es que acaso pensaba que él era un asesino?

Así que esa tarde se despidió de sus amigas a la salida, y se quedó allí parada viendo el constante flujo de estudiantes emerger de la escuela, esperando a una persona en particular. Escuchaba risas, platicas banales, y deseó tener una vida así de simple como el resto. Se preguntó si las cosas estaban destinadas a ser así en su vida, o si esto era otro de esos "desafíos" que su madre decía debía atravesar para que, en algún momento, el universo le permitiera ser feliz.

—Inuyasha.

Agradeció que su voz no falló al pronunciar su nombre, con todo y lo ansiosa que estaba, pero entonces él siguió caminando como si no la hubiera escuchado.

—¡Inuyasha! —repitió, un poco más alto esta vez, siguiéndolo—. Espera, por favor.

Él se detuvo, y algo de alivio la embargó cuando lo hizo. En lo que él se giró a encararla, aquella luz de esperanza que Kagome albergaba se apagó al instante.

Ojos vacíos chocaron con los suyos, sin nada reflejado en ellos. La recorrieron los mismos escalofríos que cuando lo conoció.

—¿Si?

Kagome tragó duro, retorciendo los dedos en el dobladillo de la falda. No quería apartar la mirada, porque a fin de cuentas se trataba de Inuyasha, pero la carencia de emociones en sus ojos ámbar la estaba matando. En lugar de transmitirle la seguridad que tanto anhelaba, solo la hizo sentir indefensa, poca cosa, diminuta en comparación.

" _Solo está herido"_ se dijo para inducirse valor ". _Solo dile la verdad y volverá a la normalidad..._

Porque Inuyasha la amaba y ella a él... y las cosas se solucionarían... ¿no?

—E-es sobre lo de ayer...

—¡Taisho! —Gritaron desde un auto en el aparcamiento. Kagome no reconoció el coche, ni a la persona hablando, ni a los que iban dentro— ¿Vienes o qué?

Inuyasha no se giró, ni despegó los ojos de los de Kagome tampoco —Un segundo.

Kagome abrió la boca una vez más, buscando ordenar las ideas en su cabeza.

—Tengo que explicarte... —intentó de nuevo.

—No es necesario.

—Si lo es. Hay algo que debo decirte... que debí decirte antes...

Tocaron la bocina del auto —¡Mueve el culo, joder!

—¡Que ya oí! —siguió sin voltear al hablarles.

Kagome respiró profundo, rebuscando ese valor en su interior que ahora empezaba a apagarse.

—Si debes marcharte... quizá podamos conversar luego.

En ese momento Inuyasha dio un paso en su dirección, y el corazón de Kagome saltó emocionado. El se detuvo a la distancia suficiente para extender la mano y poder acomodarle un mechón de cabello tras la oreja. Kagome se tragó las ansias de reposar la mejilla en su palma, de acortar la poca distancia que los separaba y refugiarse en sus brazos. Lo necesitaba... lo necesitaba tanto.

—Lo siento.

Algo surcó fugazmente la mirada de Inuyasha. Tristeza, tal vez, pero tan rápido como llegó se fue. Antes de que Kagome pudiera deducirlo, Inuyasha se subió al auto y se marchó.

Kagome supo que aquella disculpa no era igual que antes. No. No se disculpaba por irse... lo hacía porque no volvería.

* * *

 **¡Hello everybody!**

Estaba de vacaciones. Me he tomado unos días con unos amigos porque estar encerrada en casa todos los días estaba volviéndome loca. La buena noticia es que he llegado renovada - la próxima actualización será esta misma semana si todo sale bien ;).

Espero que hayan pasado una bella Navidad y que este año venga cargado de cosas positivas. Nada de desear que se cumplan sus deseos - ¡vayan allá afuera a hacerlos realidad! Este 2018 a darle con todo :D.

Les adoro un universo. Nos leemos pronto .


	25. Veinticinco

_**Capítulo 25. El cuarto oscuro.**_

* * *

Una vez su padre le había dicho a Sango que el evitar confrontaciones en la vida constaba, sencillamente, de no meterse en asuntos ajenos. Decía que si algo había aprendido en sus veinte años de servicio militar era que, en la mayoría de los casos, las disputas empezaban por personas involucrándose en donde no las llamaban. Cuántas vidas podían ser salvadas si, simplemente, se mantenía la boca cerrada.

La madre de Sango no pensaba lo mismo.

Sango había salido a su madre, por supuesto.

Se mordió nerviosamente la uña del dedo pulgar mientras que con la otra mano se protegía los ojos del sol. Desde donde estaba podía ver a los de su curso, y al entrenador dictándole instrucciones para empezar un partido de soccer. Encontró a Inuyasha junto a Miroku, y este último agitó la mano con una sonrisa en lo que la divisó parada al lado de las gradas. Miroku supo de inmediato que algo andaba mal cuando ella no hizo nada por devolverle el gesto.

Sango por su lado no dejaba de darle vueltas a lo estaba a punto de hacer, porque seguro que en los próximos diez minutos se iba a desatar la tercera guerra mundial. Era lo correcto. Por supuesto que lo era. Ya habían permitido que las cosas fueran demasiado lejos, y todo se les había salido de las manos. Y decía que _habían_ porque ella ya se sentía parte del problema, estando ahí y siendo cómplice de aquello. Era momento de acabarlo, o de por lo menos hacer el menor intento por solucionarlo. Por eso cruzó a largas zancadas la pista de tierra hasta el aplanado de césped sintético, y se abrió paso entre los jugadores en la zona central hasta alcanzar a Inuyasha. Lo agarró desprevenido por el brazo de un jalón.

—¿Qué coño...? —él ya estaba dispuesto a quejarse, pero cerró la boca por la mirada significativa que ella le dio. Algo iba mal. La forma en la que Sango no despegaba sus ojos de los de él se lo dejaba claro. Le estaba pidiendo, en silencio, que le siguiera la corriente.

—Señorita Taijiya, necesito que se retire del campo.

—El director pidió hablar con Taisho. Dice que es urgente.

Miroku entornó los ojos. Sango se había pasado la lengua por los labios antes de hablar, y él la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que desde pequeña hacía ese gesto justo antes de decir una mentira. ¿De qué se había perdido? ¿Por qué buscaba a Inuyasha con tal impaciencia? Aquello lo puso alerta. Si era algo que no podía esperar, entonces no era nada bueno.

—Regresas a la práctica directamente —le ordenó a Inuyasha el entrenador. Este asintió—. De acuerdo. El resto, una vuelta a la pista y luego estiramiento.

Sango se dio cuenta de que Miroku no paraba de observarla, con esa clase de mirada que te gritaba _"¿Qué demonios está pasando?"._ Ella no pudo siquiera hacer el esfuerzo por cambiar el semblante agobiado que cargaba encima, así que solo le dedicó un corto asentimiento de _"Te explico luego."_

Inuyasha estuvo callado todo el tiempo que les tomó cruzar el patio de la escuela y rodear el edificio principal. Siguió a Sango de cerca, quien estaba caminando más rápido de lo normal. Llevaba un tiempo sin verla así de alterada, y sabía que en esos casos era mejor no decir palabra hasta que ella lo hiciera, pero la verdad él nunca se había caracterizado por ser una persona paciente.

—¿Se puede saber qué coño te pasa?

Ella le dio un vistazo sobre el hombro, sin parar de caminar —Aquí no.

—¿Aquí no _qué_? —demandó saber. Lo estaba poniéndo de los nervios. Ella lo ignoró.

Llegaron hasta una de las zonas vacías de la escuela. Tenía algunos bancos metálicos porque se supone que era para sentarse durante el almuerzo. A nadie nunca le gustaba ir allí. Estaba muy apartado, el piso era de cemento y no había árboles que bloquearan el sol. A pesar de que estaba desierto, Sango continuó mirando a los lados, como esperando encontrar a alguien que los estuviera espiando.

—De acuerdo... —comenzó. Inuyasha alzó las cejas, incitándola a continuar—. Para empezar: eres un _imbécil_.

No se esperaba eso. Es decir... si lo era. Solo no creía que lo hubiera arrastrado hasta ahí para reafirmárselo.

—¿Y...? —No le dio tiempo de formular otra pregunta, porque Sango lo empujó por el pecho de la nada.

—¿¡Cómo pudiste no escucharla!? —Cuestionó, fúrica.

Ahora si que había perdido la cabeza, pensó Inuyasha.

—¿Pero de qué hablas?

—¡Ella trató de decirte! ¡Serás idiota!

—Mira, no sé de qué mierda hablas...

—¡De Kagome! —Volvió a empujarlo, queriendo descargar toda la frustración que llevaba acumulada. No funcionó, así que fue por una tercera vez.

Inuyasha la detuvo por las manos —¿De qué hablas? —insistió.

La falta de respuesta de Sango lo puso más impaciente de lo que estaba. La soltó, y ella se cruzó de brazos. Abrió los labios, y luego los volvió a cerrar, como si estuviera insegura. Ese presentimiento de que algo andaba mal se hizo más grande, más intenso.

—¿Kagome está bien? —preguntó, alerta. Sango lo miró a los ojos, y asintió con la cabeza. Él no estuvo tranquilo con eso. En sus ojos notaba que, lo que sea que le estaba costando tanto decir, era lo suficientemente malo para que temiera de su reacción.

—Si... por ahora —tomó aire—. La han estado chantajeando.

Inuyasha juntó las cejas. ¿Chantajearla? ¿Con qué? ¿ _Por qué_?

—Ella quiso explicárte —Buscó en los bolsillos de su falda escolar la foto que había conseguido sacar del bolso de Kagome, y se la extendió. El semblante de Inuyasha se transformó por completo al recibirla—. Alejarse de ti, de nosotros, salir con alguien más... Todo fueron instrucciones. ¿Entiendes? Ella no quería involucrarte, ni hacerlo público yendo a la policia. Creyó poder resolverlo por su cuenta, pero no ha sido así en lo absoluto.

Le preocupaba lo callado y quieto que estaba. No despegaba los ojos de la fotografía, ni tampoco se movía. Sango sabía que algo se estaba construyendo en su interior, y que no tardaría en explotar. Debía estar sintiéndose culpable, y es que lo era. Se había comportado como un hijo de puta todo ese tiempo. Ahora al menos la podría ayudar a razonar con Kagome, a salvarla de ese enfermo. Seguro que él podía convencerla de acudir a la policía.

—Eso no es todo. También entró a su casa, a su habitación —continuó después de un rato—. Le tomó fotos mientras dormía. A ella y a su familia. La última nota decía que tenía que ir a una dirección a las afueras de Tokyo hoy por la tarde.

—¿Quién? —seguía sin mirarla cuando preguntó, su voz enronquecida.

Ya se lo imaginaba, pero necesitaba oírlo. Necesitaba asegurarse.

—No está en nuestras clases... su nombre es Satoru Tanaka —no había terminado de hablar cuando Inuyasha se movió hacia el frente, queriendo pasarla. Ella puso ambas manos en su pecho, a sabiendas de que él estaba por empeorar las cosas—. No te estoy contando esto para que vayas a cometer una locura. Pueden expulsarte por lo que resta de año. Hay que actuar con la cabeza fría... ¡Espera! —ordenó, deteniendo su avance por el brazo. Inuyasha se liberó de su agarre de una sacudida, y siguió andando hacia el edificio principal.

Él había dejado de escucharla después de _Satoru_.

Iba a matarlo.

Iba a hacerlo pedazos.

* * *

—¿Saben dónde está la clase de Satoru Tanaka?

La muchacha de pelo cobrizo le parpadeó, y compartió miradas con la amiga castaña a su lado. Las dos volvieron a verlo al mismo tiempo.

—Yo no lo conozco —le respondió. Sonaba nerviosa. Inuyasha se preguntó si era que mentía, y solo estaba asustada porque se le notaba a leguas la rabia quemándole tras las retinas, oculta bajo una máscara de serenidad sadista.

—Yo sí —habló la otra, con mucha más seguridad. Parecía tener razones para estar conforme con lo que sea que él planeara hacer—. Está en el _cuarto oscuro_ *. Es junto al taller de fotografía.

Inuyasha se alejó sin decir nada más, apenas siendo consciente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. El coraje era cegador, inexplicable. No dejaba de pensar en la fotografía, y en que había más. Todas las veces que la había seguido, acosado, violado su privacidad. Se había atrevido a seguirla a casa, a entrar en su maldita habitación, a amenazar a su familia. Para el momento en que alcanzó el aula, lo único que pensaba era que iba a hacerlo pagar caro.

Muy caro.

 _"Te van a echar de la escuela"_ la parte activa de su cerebro luchaba por hacerlo entrar en razón _". Kagome te lo oculto porque sabía que reaccionarías así. ¡Tienes que calmarte!"_

Su mano se congeló sobre el pomo. Estaba temblando. Sabía que tenía que contenerse, pero para ese punto era ya imposible. La ira se había apoderado de él, había despertado al demonio que llevaba adentro, y no había forma de detenerlo.

 _"_ _Ese hijo de puta ya intentó abusar de ella, y tú lo dejaste escapar._ _"_ le susurró la voz insidiosa en su cabeza _"Se alejó de ti por culpa de ese imbécil._ ¿ _Es que vas a dejarlo salirse con la suya de nuevo?_

Abrió la puerta de golpe. Una queja grupal se escuchó de parte de los pocos que ahí se encontraban, pero no fue consciente de nada de lo que dijeron. Dentro estaba pobremente iluminado por una luz rojiza, opaca, muy semejante al color de la sangre.

—¡Cierra la puerta, vas a arruinar el revelado! —le gritó uno. No pudo importale menos.

Inuyasha escaneó brevemente el espacio, hasta que sus ojos recayeron en el tipo con cuerpo escualido y cabello rizado. Fue en ese momento que todo a su alrededor perdió enfoque. La rabia, el coraje, la sangre hirviendo bajo sus venas, todo tomó el doble de fuerza, y el resto pasó tan rápido que ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de procesarlo.

Satoru no lo vio venir. Un segundo había volteado a quejarse por el cambio de luz, y al otro estaba tirado, agarrándose el rostro en el suelo. El golpe había sido tan fuerte que perdió el sentido por unos segundos. Inuyasha no le otorgó tiempo de recuperarse, sin embargo. Le agarró con ambas manos del cuello de la camisa y lo empotró contra el estante más cercano. El escándalo provocó un jadeo colectivo, y los que estaban allí salieron corriendo despavoridos o se apartaron lo suficiente para admirar el espectáculo.

—Creí habértelo dejado claro —le habló cerca del rostro, su tono calmo, discordante a toda la rabia que revolucionaba en su interior—. Que si volvías a tocarla iba a quebrarte las malditas manos.

—H-Hermano. No... No sé de qué hablas.

La siguiente vez que lo estrelló contra las repisas de metal, se aseguró de sacarle el aire —¿Dónde está tu cámara?

—¡E-en mi bolso! —forcejeó inútilmente— ¡Dentro de mi bolso!

—Tú —Inuyasha señaló a un chico con lentes cerca de la puerta—. Saca la memoria de su cámara —ordenó. El muchacho flacuchento corrió a hacerlo y se la entregó con dedos temblorosos— ¿Tienes más memorias?

—¡No! —Satoru sabía que otro golpe e iba a desmayarse, o vomitar— ¡No tengo más! ¡Pero no he sido yo! ¡Te lo juro!

Los bastardos como él decían cualquier cosa para salvarse el pellejo. A Inuyasha le daban asco. Quería hacerlo sufrir más, aterrorizarlo como él lo hizo con Kagome todo ese tiempo. Golpearlo no era ni remotamente suficiente. No. Tenía que asegurarse de que jamás volviera a hacer algo así de nuevo, que se arrepintiera todos los días de su desgraciada vida.

—Te gusta tomar fotos, ¿cierto? —Sin soltarlo, alcanzó un bote de líquido para revelar del estante. Desenroscó la tapa con los dientes y la echó a un costado—. No creo que puedas hacerlo si no puedes ver.

El rostro de Satoru se puso pálido. Inuyasha lo agarró del cuero cabelludo y lo arrastró por una de las mesas metálicas, botando al suelo las bandejas con fotografías que estaban encima. Satoru cerró los ojos, retorciéndose desesperadamente por liberarse.

—No. Por favor... Por favor, te lo suplico. No he sido yo. ¡No he sido yo! ¡Lo juro por Dios!

Inuyasha disfrutó de sus suplicas, y del grito aterrado que soltó cuando le dejó caer algo de líquido cerca del rostro. No era tan valiente ahora. Después de todo, solo era un maldito chantajista. Basuras como él no merecían vivir. Solo era un cobarde, malnacido, debilucho hijo de puta...

—¡Basta, vas a dejarlo ciego! —alguien lo agarró de los hombros para apartarlo, e inmediatamente su codo conectó con la nariz de esa persona.

Apretó la mandíbula y los dedos alrededor del bote. No podía parar. No _quería_ hacerlo.

Fue entonces que las luces se encendieron, y lo siguiente que supo es que se habían abalanzado sobre él. El bote se cayó de sus manos y se desparramó por el suelo. La misma persona lo tiró al suelo y se sentó a horcajadas sobre él, inmovilizándolo. Estuvo a punto de levantar los puños y seguir peleando cuando se dio cuenta de a quien se enfrentaba.

—¿¡Pero qué coño crees que haces!? —Miroku le gritó a la cara. Sonaba fúrico, como hacía años no lo estaba. Volteo el rostro hacia Satoru, quien seguía tendido y temblando en su sitio— ¿Y tú qué esperas? ¡Fuera de aquí! —No fue necesario que se lo repitiera.

Inuyasha despertó en un instante, y se sacó a Miroku de encima empujándolo por el pecho. Se incorporó al mismo tiempo que su amigo, quien no se movió demasiado lejos, manteniéndose en guardia en caso de que decidiera hacer algo más. Seguía observándolo con el mismo grado de enfado, reproche, temor, o lo que sea. Cuando se fijó en todos los que estaban de espectadores a su alrededor, se dio cuenta que la mayoría llevaban una expresión similar. Había un muchacho tendido sobre una de las sillas, una mueca adolorida en su cara mientras una chica presionaba un pañuelo para detener la sangre que le salía por la nariz.

En lo que se dirigió a la puerta todos se apartaron, con miedo de estorbarle el paso. Se detuvo en seco fuera del aula, sus cruzándose con los de Kagome.

Sango la tenía abrazada por los hombros. Había impedido que entrara. La había detenido de verlo convertido en eso que realmente era. Las lágrimas en sus ojos azules le calaron tan profundo como siempre, solo que esta vez aborreció la oleada de culpabilidad y vergüenza que lo embargó debido a eso. ¿Por qué lloraba? ¿Por qué lo hacía sentir como si él era el malo en toda esa situación? Su mirada era angustiada, dolida, _compasiva_. Kagome lo miraba con todos esos sentimientos que él no quería, que no necesitaba. Estaba cansado de fingir ser alguien que no era, de jugar al papel de bueno por ella.

Nunca era suficiente. Él no era suficiente. Ya lo sabía, lo había tenido claro todo ese tiempo. ¿A quién quería engañar?

Les pasó por el lado sin detenerse, dejándola atrás, justo como había hecho antes.

Justo como debió hacerlo cuando la conoció.

* * *

Tac, tac, tac, tac... _Pop_.

Inuyasha respiró hondo y se arrastró por la silla plástica, pegando la cabeza del respaldo. Estaba sentado afuera de la oficina del director, en la pequeña sala de espera, donde la secretaria de entrados treinta no dejaba de teclear lo que seguro era la jodida Biblia en el computador. Lo único que se escuchaba era el constante golpear de sus uñas acrílicas contra el teclado; de vez en cuando se detenía, hacía una burbuja con la goma de mascar, la estallaba, y luego continuaba con lo que sea que estaba tecleando.

Tac, tac, tac, tac... _Pop_.

Dios... se iba a volver loco. Cerró los ojos, queriendo concentrarse en algo más, y eso solo lo ayudó a darse cuenta que la forma en que la mujer masticaba la goma de mascar _también_ era irritante.

Solo quería irse, de verdad. No le importaba lo que el director iba a decirle. Le estaban palpitando las sienes, y todavía le estaba costando trabajo calmarse. Seguía enfadado, alterado, y con ganas de descargar toda esa rabia en la cara de alguien.

La puerta que daba a la oficina se abrió, y a los pocos segundos Satoru emergió. La mitad del rostro ya empezaba a hinchársele, y el ojo se le estaba tornando violáceo. Inuyasha no sintió ni el más mínimo remordimiento. Sostuvieron miradas por menos de medio segundos antes de que Satoru saliera disparado de allí.

—Taisho —habló la secretaria, una sonrisa amable en sus labios pintados—, ya puedes pasar.

Inuyasha se puso de pie sin devolverle la sonrisa y se abrió paso hasta la oficina. El director (un hombre cincuentón que lucía como de cuarenta) se hallaba parado delante de él, esperándolo. Para ese punto Inuyasha ya estaba más que acostumbrado a ser enviado a dirección, así que simplemente arrastró una silla y se sentó con aire desgarbado.

— ¿Y bien?

El directo sacudió ligeramente la cabeza en negativa, seguramente buscando paciencia de donde no la tenía. Respiró hondo y se sentó al borde del escritorio antes de hablar—: Ya sabe la razón por la que está aquí. En realidad, el que no está al tanto de sus razones soy yo, así que digame... ¿Por qué? ¿En qué pensaba? Y necesito que me responda con honestidad.

La foto de ese tipo tocando a Kagome destelló tras su retina. En lugar de responder, Inuyasha apretó la mandíbula.

—Escucha, Inuyasha —comenzó el director. Estaba cabreado, porque había dejado las formalidades de lado—. Quiero ayudarte, de verdad. He hecho todo lo que está a mi alcance por tolerar tu comportamiento. Tu padre es un gran amigo mío, y uno de los mayores benefactores de esta institución. Él, en este momento, es la única razón por la que te estoy dando la oportunidad de defenderte en lugar de seguir el protocolo y expulsarte. ¿Tienes alguna idea de las repercusiones que tus actos pudieron provocar?

Inuyasha bufó — ¿Cómo está tan seguro de que yo empecé?

—No me importa quien haya empezado. No me importa si te provocaron. Le rompiste la nariz a un estudiante y le dejaste el ojo morado a otro. Creí haber sido claro contigo la última vez. ¿Es que no me di a entender?

Volvió a quedarse callado, y movió la vista hacia el ventanal a su derecha. ¿Qué le iba a decir? ¿Que el tipo era un maldito acosador? Iba a pedirle pruebas, lo cual terminaría involucrando a Kagome, y en consecuencia se enteraría toda la escuela. Él no iba a dejar que eso sucediera.

El director se cruzó de brazos, a la expectativa.— ¿Y bien?

—Haga lo que quiera.

Y a la final el director le tomó la palabra e hizo lo que quiso...

...Lo expulsó.

¿Sinceramente? No podía importarle menos. La escuela era una pérdida de tiempo. El único motivo por el que había continuado los estudios era porque su viejo no iba a permitirle marcharse de casa de otra forma. Igual planeaba dejar la escuela cuando cumpliera dieciocho, lo cual ocurriría en un par de meses. Resulta que ahora le habían facilitado la salida. Bien por él.

Echó las llaves del auto en la mesa junto a la entrada y fue directo a la cocina. Le dolía horrores la cabeza, y la ahora conocida sed le quemaba la garganta. Abrió el gabinete bajo el lavaplatos, sacó la botella ( _que ahora estaba más medio vacía que media llena_ ), y se sirvió en uno de los vasos limpios sobre el escurridor. Cuando bebía se sentía bien, porque entonces todo dejaba de importar. Podía ser él mismo, y le daba jodidamente igual si al resto no le gustaba. No tenía que preocuparse por nada: ni de lo que decía, ni de su familia, ni de la escuela, ni de niñas con ojos azules y cabello azabache.

Echó la cabeza para atrás y se bebió todo de un trago.

Era el mismo bastardo de siempre, ese que nunca debió dejar de ser.

Y el mundo se podía ir a la mierda.

* * *

—Estaré bien, de verdad.

—¿Segura? —Kagome asintió— ¿Aun me odias?

—No.

—¿Segura?

—Si —reiteró, dándole un corto abrazo de despedida—, nos vemos mañana.

A regañadientes su amiga finalmente entró al auto y ondeó la mano en despedida del otro lado del vidrio.

Kagome se colgó la mochila en el hombro y comenzó a andar. La ciudad estaba más agitada los lunes que cualquier otro día de la semana. Todo el ruido, la cantidad de personas en la calle y la cantidad de tráfico la estaban aturdiendo, así que se palpó los bolsillos de la falda en busca de su IPod para ahogar todo el alboroto con algo de música. No lo encontró y, después de detenerse en la acera a sacar todo de su mochila para buscarlo, recordó que lo había dejado guardado dentro del casillero antes de educación física.

Regresó corriendo al instituto, rezando tener tiempo suficiente para alcanzar el próximo bus o sino debería irse caminando a casa. Los únicos estudiantes que quedaban eran parte de los ensayos de la banda o los que utilizaban el gimnasio escolar para las prácticas. Los profesores se habían retirado hace unos minutos y el sonido del conserje puliendo el suelo de algún aula era lo único que Kagome escuchaba. Alcanzó su casillero agitada por la carrera. El IPod descansaba sobre sus libros justo donde lo había dejado.

—¿Kagome?

Escuchar su voz la asustó tanto que pegó un brinco, tirando el IPod al suelo. Satoru se movió en su dirección, y ella se echó para atrás por instinto. Él simplemente se hincó a recoger el aparato por ella. Se lo extendió con una especie de sonrisa incómoda que a Kagome solo le produjo escalofríos. Tenía el ojo izquierdo cubierto por un parche, y aun así tintes violetas se expandían por todo ese lado de su cara. No se sintió mal por él. Siendo sincera, se lo merecía por todo lo que había provocado...

—Lo siento. No quería asustarte.

Observo sin expresión su mano extendida, esperando porque tomara el aparato de vuelta. De nuevo pensó lo amable que fue con ella cuando se conocieron, lo normal que parecía. Jamás pensó que sería capaz de algo tan horrible. ¿A cuántas chicas les había hecho lo mismo? ¿Cómo podía una persona estar tan enferma?

—Gracias... —murmuró, recibiendo el reproductor de vuelta. Tenía el corazón en la garganta. Se preguntaba qué tan alto tenía que gritar para que el conserje la escuchara por encima de la pulidora.

—Disculpa por seguirte. Te vi entrando de nuevo a la escuela, y necesitaba hablar contigo. Intenté hacerlo antes, pero tus amigos me amenazaron y... la verdad no quiero más problemas —Kagome continuó observándolo sin decir palabra—. Sé que piensas que he sido yo, pero no es así. Lo que hice en el salón de música estuvo mal, pero me pagaron por hacerlo. Necesitaba el dinero, por eso acepté, y estoy arrepentido, pero te juro que eso fue todo. Yo no tomé el resto de las fotos.

—Me seguiste a mi casa —le acusó, su voz cargada de impotencia. El solo decir eso en voz alta la hacía sentir enferma—. Amenazaste a mi familia.

—¡No fui yo! —espetó, dando un paso en su dirección. Kagome retrocedió enseguida—. Alguien prometió pagarme por hacer esas fotos. Me pidió seguirte, ¡Pero yo me negué!

—Si te acercas más, voy a gritar.

—Lo siento, lo siento... —levantó las manos, volviendo a poner distancia—. Solo necesito que me creas.

—Si lo que te preocupa es que presente cargos, no lo haré —dijo—. Siempre que tú no presentes cargos contra Inuyasha.

—No, por supuesto que no...

—Entonces, por favor, mantente lejos de mí —le ordenó, cerró la puerta del casillero y se fue.

* * *

Cuando alcanzó la parada el último autobús se había ido, así que tuvo que caminar a casa. La caída había terminado de dañar la ya rota pantalla de su IPod, y tuvo que conformarse con no poder elegir la música que quería escuchar. Podía ser peor - por lo menos aún funcionaba. Tampoco es que estuviera prestándole mucha atención a las canciones. No podía sacárse de la cabeza lo que Satoru había dicho.

 _"Alguien prometió pagarme por hacer esas fotos. Me pidió seguirte, ¡Pero yo me negué!"_

¿Debía confiar en su palabra? De ser así... ¿Quién podría haber hecho tal cosa? ¿Con qué finalidad? ¿Y por qué habría de querer separarla de Inuyasha? No tenía sentido. Era ridículo... Satoru solo estaba tratando de asustarla, o de evadir la responsabilidad por sus acciones.

Solo había sentido odio hacia una persona en su vida, y Satoru estaba muy cerca de convertirse en la segunda.

Iba a ir a la policía esa tarde. Estaba dispuesta a dejar que todo aquello se supiera con tal de que la pesadilla acabara. Claro que eso fue antes de escuchar que Inuyasha estaba moliendo a golpes a un chico en el taller de fotografía. No podía culpar a Sango por haberle dicho; era su amiga, estaba preocupada por ella, e hizo lo que consideró correcto. Ahora corría el rumor de que Inuyasha había sido expulsado de la escuela, y el que se hubiera ausentado ese día no ayudaba.

No importa cuántas veces lo llamará, o le escribiera, él no le respondía. Estuvo pegada al teléfono todo el fin de semana. Estaba preocupada, triste, y por mucho confundida. Por una parte entendía que él estuviera dolido por haberle escondido lo que sucedía, por haberlo alejado sin explicación, pero una parte de ella se había aferrado a la esperanza de que, cuando la verdad se diera a conocer, él la entendería. En lugar de eso, solo la había apartado por completo.

Pero no se iba a dar por vencida aún. Iría a verlo... iría a explicarle las cosas como debió haberlo hecho desde un principio. Si aún quería alejarla después de eso entonces lo aceptaría, pero no se rendiría sin al menos intentarlo. No quería rendirse...

Se detuvo en seco cuando, en la última cuadra antes del templo, un todo terreno negro le impidió el paso. Se vio reflejada en los oscuros vidrios polarizados, y estuvo segura de que no era la primera vez que se cruzaba con aquel auto; sin embargo, no tuvo tiempo de pensarlo demasiado. Fue en el momento en que abrieron la puerta trasera que el alma se le cayó a los pies.

Allí, echado sobre el asiento, se encontraba Inuyasha. Golpeado, atado de pies y manos, e inconsciente.

—Linda —habló un tipo grande desde el asiento del copiloto. Cabello rapado, voz aspera y sonrisa macabra—. ¿Vienes?

* * *

 **Me pidieron un capítulo largo. Les juro que hice mi mejor esfuerzo por extenderme.**

Van a odiar a Inuyasha un poquito, pero les prometo que el chico tiene sus razones. No es que no quiera a Kagome, es que no soporta hacerle daño y sabe que su naturaleza agresiva siempre la va a lastimar.

Por sus hermosos comentarios: Gracias. Gracias. Gracias. No saben la ilusión tan enorme que me hace saber que alguien allá afuera disfruta leyendo lo que escribo.

Ahora si, quiero escuchar sus teorías. Les juro que no se imaginan lo que viene ;).

Les quiero un universo. Nos leemos pronto.

1\. Cuarto oscuro: es una pequeña habitación o cubículo al cual se le han tapado todas las rendijas y entradas de luz del exterior para evitar que esta dañe las sustancias químicas, el papel y todo el material sensible a la luz que se usa para el revelado fotográfico.


	26. Veintiseis

_**Capítulo 26. Las mentiras tienen patas cortas.**_

* * *

Era allí, en el sótano de ese bar, rodeado de un montón de rostros sin nombre, donde Inuyasha se sentía más _vivo_.

Puso los puños arriba al mismo tiempo que el tipo frente a él lo hizo. Caminaba reflejando los movimientos del otro, como un espejo. Sus ojos se movían rápido, analizando cada detalle, cada gesto, cada punto débil, y creando posibles escenarios en base a ello.

Su oponente hablaba, buscando intimidar con insultos y fanfarronería. A simple vista cualquiera diría que Inuyasha era hombre muerto: el tipo era un bola de músculos y abuso de esteroides.

─Te voy a romper todos los huesos del cuerpo, _niño_. ─Sus dientes amarillos relucieron bajo la poca luz del sótano. Él asumió que la victoria sería suya desde el momento que puso un pie en la jaula y se encontró con un chico al que fácilmente le doblaba la edad y el tamaño.

Ese era, precisamente, el error que todos cometían.

Hace un año atrás Inuyasha les habría dado la razón. Hace un año, él no era más que un niñato inexperto que buscaba descargar la rabia que lo consumía por dentro, la misma que estaba acabando con él y destruía todo a su paso.

Para ese entonces Inuyasha no tenía idea de en lo que se estaba metiendo. La primera vez que entró a la jaula lo que hizo fue cerrar los puños y lanzarse hacia su oponente sin ningún plan, sin estrategia, como un idiota. Más veces de las que podía contar había salido de ese lugar escupiendo sangre, con la nariz fracturada o un par de costillas rotas.

Ahora era diferente.

Había aprendido a ser rápido, a usar su cerebro en lugar de valerse solo de las manos. Ganar no constaba de músculos, o de quien golpeara más fuerte. Era simple cuestión de analizar a tu oponente, de encontrar los puntos débiles.

Los vitoreos se hicieron más audibles en ese momento. El metal de la jaula en la estaban encerrados chirriaba por los golpes de la gente exaltada. Inuyasha sintió la adrenalina fluir más fuerte por su cuerpo, calentándole la sangre en las venas, llenándolo de una euforia inexplicable. Ese era su momento favorito: la razón por la que volvía a ese sitio una y otra vez después de jurar abandonarlo.

 _"¡Bestia, bestia, bestia!_

Ese era el nombre que gritaban, esa era la persona que estaba ahora mismo dentro de la jaula. Nadie sabía su nombre real, nadie lo conocía fuera de esas paredes, a nadie le importaba de dónde mierda venía o cuan jodida estaba su vida. Todos sus problemas - _los de Inuyasha_ \- allí adentro no existían.

Crugió los dedos al mismo tiempo que esbozaba una sonrisa ─ una que hizo a la mole frente a él vacilar y borró por completo la confianza en su expresión.

Allí adentro, Inuyasha no existía.

Allí adentro, él era bestia.

─ ¡Comiencen!

* * *

Tres veces en su vida Kagome había experimentado aquella clase de terror.

La primera vez fue a los nueve, cuando llegó temprano a casa después de pasar el fin de semana con Eri. Solían hacer pijamadas todo el tiempo, y normalmente esperaría a que su madre la pasara recogiendo el domingo a las seis. Esa tarde la madre de Eri tenía que hacer unos recados, y se ofreció a llevarla más temprano. Kagome llegó a casa contenta, y corrió a abrir la puerta con la idea de que sorprendería a sus padres y se pondrían felices porque estaba de vuelta.

Esa fue la primera vez que Kagome escuchó a sus padres peleando.

La segunda vez fue a los doce, cuando se quedó sola en casa con el nuevo esposo de su madre.

Y la tercera vez fue cuando vio morir a Souta.

Justo ahora, secuestrada en la parte trasera de una camioneta con Inuyasha inconsciente a su lado, Kagome estaba percibiendo una clase muy parecida de terror.

Se secó el sudor de las palmas en la tela de su uniforme. El corazón le marchaba tan rápido que ya no lo sentía latir; era más bien como una punzada constante en el pecho. La piel descubierta de su pierna derecha rozaba con los jeans de Inuyasha, quien por instantes parecía que no respiraba. Kagome estaba asustada de estirarse a averiguarlo.

Los primeros diez minutos estuvo en blanco. Creyó estar soñando, atrapada en alguna de sus constantes pesadillas. No fue hasta que las palabras de Satoru se repitieron en su cabeza que la realidad le cayó encima:

 _"Alguien prometió pagarme por hacer esas fotos. Me pidió seguirte..."_

¿Y si él no mentía? ¿Y si eran estas personas de las que hablaba?

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué ellos? ¿Qué querían?

Fue en ese momento que empezó a hiperventilar. La ansiedad creció en su pecho, bombeándole en las venas, subiendo hasta apoderarse de sus pensamientos. Empezó a perder control de sus nervios, de la realidad. Conocía cada una de esas sensaciones a la perfección: el frío, el temblor, la falta de oxígeno... iba a tener un ataque de pánico.

Y luego sus ojos se movieron hacia Inuyasha, y fue como recibir una bofetada en el rostro.

No podía sucumbir ante el miedo. No podía fallarle. No podía solo encerrarse en su mente cuando la vida de ambos estaba corriendo peligro.

Tenía que hacer algo. Tenía que intentarlo.

Los sentidos regresaron a ella tan rápido que la aturdieron, como si hubiera reventado una burbuja invisible a su alrededor. Respiró una, dos, tres veces, hasta que consiguió calmarse lo suficiente como para pensar con claridad. Su cabeza empezó a trabajar rápido entonces, buscando una posibilidad, una salida.

Podía destrabar el seguro, abrir la puerta y saltar con la esperanza de aterrizar viva; pero no iba a salir de ese auto sin Inuyasha. Miró su reflejo en los vidrios polarizados; demasiado oscuros como para que algún otro conductor la viera pedir ayuda desde el otro lado. Quizá podía crear una distracción, causar un accidente, buscar algo con qué defenderse... ¿Y luego qué? Era demasiado débil. Si corría con la suerte de salir ilesa, no podría hacer nada si alguno de esos dos tipos arremetía contra ellos.

Quiso llorar, gritar, arrancarse el cabello. Era una inútil. No se habían molestado en amarrarla o amordazarla porque sabían que no había nada que pudiera hacer. Ella debería estar inconsciente, no Inuyasha.

Hizo puño las manos sobre su falda, reprimiendo la frustración y las lágrimas. Estaba sucumbiendo ante el miedo nuevamente cuando sintió el pequeño peso de un aparato hacer bulto bajo la tela plisada.

El teléfono.

Metió una mano en el bolsillo, palpando aquel aparato al que hoy adoraba más que nunca. Una oleada de alivio inexplicable la estremeció de pies a cabeza, y la luz de esperanza que creyó perdida regresó.

Se fijó en el espejo retrovisor. Un hombre entrecano de aspecto cansado conducía, los ojos fijos en la carretera. Se le hizo menos intimidante que su amigo, pero bien podía ser peor para lo que ella sabía. Se aseguró de que estaban concentrados en el camino antes de deslizar con cuidado el teléfono fuera de su falda hasta la esquina del asiento, donde no podían verlo. Sus dedos presionaron la tecla de desbloqueo, y trató de evocar en su mente la posición exacta de los números para marcar el de emergencias.

 _Uno. Uno. Nueve..._

─Yo no lo haría ─la voz del copiloto le sacó el alma a Kagome del cuerpo─. El auto bloquea las señales móviles.

Era todo.

Estaba muerta.

─Puedes llamar a casa cuando lleguemos ─dijo el otro, su tono de voz más amable. Cruzó miradas con ella en el espejo retrovisor─. Estamos cerca, no te preocupes.

Kagome le frunció, medio aterrada y medio confundida. ─¿Lla-llamar a casa...?

¿Por qué habrían de permitirle hacer eso?

─Si, para que tu familia sepa que estás bien.

 _¿Bien?_

¿Estaban dementes?

─Oh, no me digas que él no te dijo ─el otro hombre intervino. Una sonrisa divertida se extendió en su enorme rostro cuando no encontró más que confusión en los ojos de Kagome─. ¡Ella no tiene ni idea! Debe estar meándose del miedo ahora mismo.

El de cabello canoso chasqueó la lengua, molesto.

─Inuyasha... con un demonio. ─Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, como un padre decepcionado─. Voy a ahorcar a ese chico.

¿De qué hablaban?

¿Qué estaba pasando?

* * *

─Aquí tiene.

─Gracias... eh...

─Kaede ─dijo, una sonrisa dulce en los labios.

Kagome recibió el vaso de agua y trató de esbozar una sonrisa parecida, aunque estuvo segura de que no lo logró.

─Lamentamos mucho todos los percances. ─Juntó las manos y bajó la cabeza en gesto apenado. Kagome sabía que no era su culpa, y que sus jefes seguro no estaban lamentando nada de eso como ella decía─. Si hay algo que pueda hacer...

─Quiero irme a casa ─respondió enseguida. La mujer levantó la cabeza, dándole una mirada afligida─. No puedo marcharme, ¿no es así?

─El Sr. Ryoku la llevará a casa en cuanto termine sus asuntos pendientes aquí.

 _Asuntos pendientes. Asuntos pendientes._

¿De qué demonios hablaba?

─Estaré en la cocina si me necesita.

Kagome asintió cortamente. Las manos le temblaban un poco, moviendo los hielos dentro del vaso, así que lo dejó en la mesita frente a ella en un movimiento demasiado brusco y se metió las manos bajo las piernas.

Le estaba costando calmarse, apagar sus nervios. Solo quería marcharse, y lo haría si tuviera idea de en dónde estaba. Habían conducido cerca de una hora, y le quitaron sus pertenencias al llegar. Además, Inuyasha seguía en algún lugar de esa casa y no iba a marcharse sin hablar con él.

─De _su_ casa ─se corrigió en voz alta, las palabras sonando raras en su boca.

Miró a su alrededor: a las lámparas caras, el piso de mármol, las escaleras dobles y la decoración elegante. Era apenas el recibidor y ya doblaba el tamaño del departamento donde él vivía.

Tanto espacio... era como estar en un museo. Aquello estaba lejos de llamarse hogar.

En ese momento la puerta al exterior se abrió, el ruido y el coletazo de aire frío sacándola de sus pensamientos.

La persona al otro lado se puso furiosa al verla.

─Pero... ¿Qué demonios haces _tú_ aquí?

* * *

La última vez que Inuyasha despertó con un balde de agua fría tenía quince años. Le había dicho a su padre que no iba a seguir yendo a esa ridícula escuela para niños mimados, que la iba a abandonar y convertirse en boxeador profesional.

Todos los días por un mes, su padre envió a alguien a su habitación a vaciarle un cubo de agua helada en la cara. A Inuyasha no le quedó más remedio que programar su reloj despertador, y empezar a alistarse antes de que el reloj diera las siete con cinco.

Así que cuando el enorme _splash_ de agua le cayó en la cara ese día, lo primero que le pasó por la cabeza es que se había quedado dormido en el borde de la piscina en casa de Kouga y Miroku lo había empujado.

Empezó a mover los brazos, como si buscara nadar hacia la superficie, pero sus palmas no encontraron nada más que aire. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con un techo demasiado alto en lugar del cielo, y sus manos fueron a parar en un encharcado piso de madera.

─¿Terminaste? ─la voz hizo que cerrara los ojos de nuevo.

 _Mierda._

─Trae más agua, Kaede, creo que aún no espabila...

Inuyasha gruñó. ─No me jodas.

Escuchó pasos moverse por la madera, hasta detenerse a su lado. Abrió los ojos, esta vez encontrándose con unos bastante parecidos a los suyos en una cara más vieja.

Una puerta se cerró. Seguro que Kaede no quería presenciar la batalla campal que estaba por desencadenarse.

─También me alegro de verte. Diría que en una sola pieza, pero ese no parece que es el caso. ─Su padre le extendió una mano, que Inuyasha rechazó al sentarse por su cuenta.

Su intención en realidad era ponerse de pie, pero el dolor que se disparó por todo su cuerpo con solo moverse lo obligó a congelarse en el sitio. Tuvo que morder fuerte para no hacer muecas, porque eso solo complacería a Tōga Taisho.

Había peleado con más de cinco personas la noche anterior y había recibido más golpes de los que pensaba. Estaba hecho polvo, pero no se arrepentía. Quedó invicto y ganó más dinero del que acordó en un principio.

La sonrisa satisfecha en sus labios se borró al recordar eso último.

─¿Dónde están mis cosas?

Estaba dejando el departamento en la mañana con el bolso lleno de efectivo para pagarle unos préstamos a Tōtōsai cuando Myōga apareció, y luego...

Se llevó una mano tras la cabeza donde Jaken lo golpeó con algo para noquearlo. Había un doloroso bulto formándose más arriba de su nuca.

Maldito Jaken...

─Las tendrás de vuelta después de nuestra conversación.

Inuyasha se pasó la mano por el cabello con fastidio, sacudiendo el exceso de agua. Tenía toda la playera empapada.

─No tengo nada que hablar contigo.

─Permíteme diferir...

─¿Me ataron? ─inquirió de pronto, examinando la rojez alrededor de sus muñecas─. No soy un maldito perro, ¿lo sabes?

─No, tienes razón. ─Su padre se sentó al borde del escritorio en su despacho con cansancio, cruzándose de brazos─. Los perros suelen seguir instrucciones.

Inuyasha puso los ojos en blanco. ─Hilarante.

Ignoró el dolor esta vez al ponerse de pie en un movimiento rápido, y empezó a andar hacia la puerta.

No iba a perder el tiempo ahí. Hablaba en serio cuando decía que no toleraba a su padre.

─No creo que quieras marcharte aun. ─Cuando su hijo no hizo nada por detenerse, Tōga añadió─: Vendí tu departamento.

Inuyasha se congeló en el sitio, una mano puesta encima de la perilla de la puerta. ─ _¿Qué?_

Había escuchado mal... ¿cierto?

─Myōga irá por tus pertenencias mañana para que vuelvas a instalarte aquí, en casa.

Su hijo giró hacia él. ─Estás bromeando.

─Hablo muy en serio, Inuyasha.

─¿Qué te dio el derecho a hacer eso? ─espetó, avanzando hacia él. La rabia empezaba a salirle por los poros─. Tú no compraste ese departamento. ¡Yo lo hice! He estado viviendo allí sin tu ayuda.

─Bajo mi nombre.

─¡Eso no te da derecho a—!

─Mi decisión es definitiva ─sentenció su padre, poniéndose de pie─. Destrozaste propiedad de la escuela en la cafetería, no asistes a clases, amenazaste con dejar ciego a un estudiante y le rompiste la nariz a otro. Sin contar el hecho de que sigues participando en peleas clandestinas que, si no te ha quedado claro, son _ilegales_. Tienes suerte de no estar de camino a la maldita escuela militar.

─¿Y por qué crees que voy a escucharte? Estás demente si piensas que voy a volver aquí solo porque te preocupa que te ensucie el apellido.

─Esto no es sobre...

─¡Con un demonio que lo es! ─bramó, fúrico─. Me importa una mierda que quieras actuar como el padre del año. No puedes obligarme a hacer lo que se te venga en gana.

─Puedo, y lo haré ─habló con tono autoritario. Inuyasha consideró estrellarle un puño en la boca─. Soy tu padre, y tu representante legal hasta la mayoría de edad; así que hasta que cumplas los dieciocho años, harás lo que yo te diga. ¿Entendido?

Inuyasha apretó la mandíbula, e hizo puño las manos hasta que las heridas frescas en sus nudillos sangraron. Estaba por perder los estribos. Sentía la furia burbujearle en el pecho, ganando terreno, y estaba tomando todo de sí no dejarla tomar el control.

Necesitaba desquitarse, golpear algo — a alguien. Agarró un envase de cristal del escritorio y lo estrelló contra la puerta con todas sus fuerzas, haciéndolo añicos.

Tōga observó en silencio a su hijo salir de la habitación hecho un torbellino de ira, y no pestañeó cuando tiró la puerta tan fuerte al salir que los ventanales vibraron.

* * *

Se escuchó como algo se quebraba, y luego un portazo tan fuerte que Kagome se estremeció.

La niña junto a ella no se inmutó con el escándalo; es más, esbozó la sonrisa más radiante que Kagome hubiera visto.

─¡Es mi hermano! ─Exclamó emocionada, corriendo hacia uno de los pasillos.

─E-espera ─Kagome saltó del asiento, siguiéndola.

Lo que sea que estuviera pasando, no sonaba como algo que una niña de su edad debería presenciar. Kagome recordó las peleas, los gritos, las cosas rompiéndose en su casa, y pensó que ningún niño debería lidiar jamás con eso.

Estuvo por alcanzarla cuando alguien más lo hizo. Sus ojos se cruzaron con unos dorados, y un escalofrío la recorrió entera. Inuyasha pasó de furioso, a confundido, a abismalmente serio.

Kagome lo supo: no estaba nada contento de verla.

─Woah. ─Inuyasha detuvo a Rin antes de que se estrellara contra él, dándole una vuelta en el aire─. De espacio, pequeño monstruo.

─¡Yasha! ─Chilló la pequeña, tirando los brazos alrededor de la cintura de su hermano porque era lo que alcanzaba─. Estás todo mojado, ¿estuviste en la piscina sin mí?

Inuyasha le revolvió el cabello con cariño. ─Hola, princesa.

─¿Volviste por mi cumpleaños, cierto? Le dije a Sesshomaru que ibas a venir y él dijo que esperaba que no lo hicieras.

─¿Eso dijo?

─Si - bueno, dijo algo más, pero papá dice que no debo repetir palabrotas.

─Escucha a papá ─le dijo con aire divertido─. ¿Conociste a Kagome?

Ante la mención de su nombre Kagome se enderezó. Había estado absorta, anonadada con la dulzura con la que Inuyasha le hablaba a su hermanita.

Era casi imposible darse cuenta de su parentesco. Los grandes ojos chocolate de Rin, las pecas chispeando su piel bronceada y el aspecto lacio de su cabello castaño la hacían lucir muy diferente a Inuyasha.

─Oh, sí. Lo siento, fui un poco grosera con ella al principio... ─Rin se sonrojó, rascándose el puente de la nariz con vergüenza─. La confundí con alguien más, pero ahora somos amigas. ¿Verdad, Kagome?

─¿Eh? Si... por supuesto.

─No me habías dicho que tenías novia. ─Kagome se puso del color de un tomate. Rin hizo un puchero─. Creí que nos decíamos todo.

Inuyasha se hincó para quedar a su altura. ─¿Crees que pueda hablar con ella a solas un momento? Te contaré todo luego.

─¿Prometido? ─levantó un meñique. Inuyasha lo enlazó con el suyo.

─Prometido.

─De acuerdo ─aceptó, y se giró con una sonrisa hacia Kagome─. Que no vaya a ningún lado sin mí, por favor.

Kagome notó que en ese momento, cuando sonreía y se marcaba un hoyuelo en su mejilla, era donde más se parecía a su hermano.

─Por supuesto.

La niña ensanchó la sonrisa, corrió hasta el recibidor a recoger su mochila y desapareció escaleras arriba, hecha toda una bola de energía y felicidad.

Parecía ser el único rayo de luz en toda la casa.

─¿Qué haces aquí? ─Kagome escuchó a Inuyasha preguntarle, y apartó la vista de las escaleras para fijarse en él.

Se permitió entonces absorber el alivio de encontrarlo a salvo, con bien, de pie. Estaba herido, pero estaba tan acostumbrada a encontrarlo así que ya lo pasaba por alto.

Iba a tardar un tiempo en sacudirse el mal recuerdo de haberlo visto amordazado.

─¿Cómo llegaste aquí?

Kagome abrió la boca, y después de pensarlo la volvió a cerrar. ¿Qué le iba a decir? ¿Que la habían secuestrado sus guardaespaldas?

Él ni siquiera había confiado en ella para decirle que _tenía_ guardaespaldas _._

─¿Por qué no me dijiste que tu padre era uno de los abogados más prestigiados de Japón? ─contestó con otra pregunta.

─Porque no es importante.

─Lo es para mí.

─¿Así como eran importantes las cosas que tú me ocultaste?

Kagome se encogió tras el comentario, como si lo hubiera sentido apuñalarle el pecho. ─Es diferente... yo traté de decirte.

Inuyasha respiró hondo y dejó salir el aire, barriéndose el cabello húmedo lejos de la frente. Por un momento lució enfurecido, estresado, agobiado; cualquier atisbo de alegría que había salido a la superficie con Rin ahora había desaparecido. Se tiró de las raíces, y suspiró con cansancio antes de fijar miradas con ella.

─¿Qué haces aquí, Kagome?

─Yo la hice venir.

Kagome giró hacia la voz al mismo tiempo que lo hizo Inuyasha. Un hombre alto y de cabello negro emergió del corredor, enfundado en un traje elegante. Su sola presencia llenó toda la habitación, como si con él se moviera una energía densa e intimidante.

Lo que más llamó la atención de Kagome fueron sus ojos: amarillos, iguales al sol.

Era el padre de Inuyasha.

─Señorita Higurashi ─. Se mantuvo erguido al saludarla, haciendo un corto asentimiento de cabeza─. Un placer conocerla.

─¿La _hiciste_ venir? ─inquirió Inuyasha, al borde de volver a estallar en colera─ ¿Cómo que la _hiciste_ venir?

Kagome alternó la vista entre ambos, deteniéndose en el padre de Inuyasha.

Ese hombre había enviado a un par de matones a buscarla a Inuyasha y a ella a la fuerza.

¿Qué clase de padre secuestraba a su hijo?

─¿Podría tener una conversación conmigo, Srita. Higurashi?

Inuyasha se movió en seguida frente a ella. ─No.

─Ahora no es el momento, Inuyasha... estoy seguro de que la Srita. Higurashi lo conversara luego contigo.

─Ella no tiene nada que hablar contigo ─graznó.

Kagome avanzó, dejando a Inuyasha atrás, quien seguro ahora estaría más que furioso con ella. ─Está bien.

Una sonrisa satisfecha acentuó las líneas de expresión en la cara del hombre frente a ella.

─Mi despacho es por aquí.

* * *

La oficina del Sr. Taisho era tan pulcra e inmaculada como el resto de la casa. Kagome temía respirar, como si ese acto tan mundano quebraría la perfección del lugar.

El hombre cerró la puerta a sus espaldas y señaló una silla para que tomara asiento. Kagome siguió sus instrucciones, y lo vio sentarse frente a ella en el amplio escritorio de caoba.

Inuyasha era sin duda su hijo. Habían tantas similitudes en su aspecto que no había caso en negarlas. Eran dos gotas de agua, como estar frente a una versión más madura y estirada de Inuyasha.

Pero más allá del aspecto físico todo lo demás eran una serie de diferencias abismales: desde su porte refinado, el traje de etiqueta, el reloj de marca en su muñeca izquierda y la actitud sobrada con la que la miraba. El Sr. Taisho era un hombre acostumbrado a tener el mundo en sus manos. A Kagome se le hacía imposible imaginarlo fuera de la elegancia de esa casa tanto como le costaba imaginar a Inuyasha viviendo en ella.

─Quería disculparme en avance por el malentendido con mis empleados ─habló con calma, acomodando la corbata en su pecho─. Creí que mi hijo la tendría al tanto de la existencia de Jaken y Myōga. No era mi intención asustarla.

─Me secuestraron.

─Eso es... una acusación fuerte. No muy acertada, además.

─Es la verdad. ─Kagome no sabía de donde estaba sacando el valor para acusarlo así cuando las extremidades le temblaban como gelatina. Quizá era la adrenalina aun presente por la experiencia de hace unas horas─. No entiendo, ¿por qué me quería a mí aquí? Inuyasha y yo...

─Sé muy bien la relación que se desenvuelve entre usted y mi hijo ─la interrumpió. Kagome se sonrojó, pero estuvo segura que era por enfado─. También sé que ha sido usted el motivo por el cual ha sido expulsado del instituto.

La culpa la embargó de inmediato.

 _Expulsado_.

Sí lo habían echado de la escuela por defenderla...

─Escuche, Kagome...─El que usara su nombre de pila sonaba impropio─. Entiendo que sus intenciones no son desgraciar a Inuyasha, o nuestra familiar. Sé que conoce usted su pasado, y los problemas con los que lidia a diario. No me meto en este tipo de cosas, no es mi estilo, pero necesito que sepa que si su presencia termina por perjudicar a mi hijo, yo mismo me encargaré de acabar con esta relación.

Sus palabras eran una sentencia, Kagome lo sabía.

─¿Es esto una intervención? ─preguntó─ ¿Por lo que pasó con Kikyou?

La expresión del Sr. Taisho se mantuvo impasible. Kagome _casi_ pasa por alto el movimiento involuntario de su ceja izquierda.

─Puede considerarlo como tal. ─Apoyó los codos sobre la mesa, enlazando las manos─. Aunque no quisiera juzgarla por errores que no le pertenecen.

─Pero... es justo lo que está haciendo.

─Espero que entienda que, con un pasado como el suyo, es mi deber juzgar.

Un montón de piedras se le asentaron a Kagome en el estómago.

─¿Un pasado como el mío...? ─preguntó casi sin voz.

─Tengo entendido que su padre sigue internado tras el homicidio de su hermano.

Las palabras salieron tan frías e impersonales que cualquiera pensaría que hablaba sobre un objeto quebrado; como si aquello no era nada más que algo sin importancia, cotidiano.

Kagome apretó las manos. Un dolor conocido le atenazó el pecho, aunado al miedo de que otra persona conociera su pasado y estuviera compartiéndolo de esa manera; como si le perteneciera a él y no a ella.

─La joven Kikyou asistió a una clínica mental como usted, por eventos semejantes ─siguió hablando─. Al parecer estaba convencida de que Inuyasha sería la solución a sus problemas, espero que no sea el caso con usted. ─Kagome no respondió─. Me gustaría pensar que el aspecto físico es lo único que comparten.

¿Estaba amenazándola con decirle _todo_ a Inuyasha si llegaba a perjudicarlo?

Kagome tragó, queriendo deshacer el nudo cerrándole garganta. No podía... no quería. Si Inuyasha se enteraba... ¿volvería siquiera a verla a la cara?

─¿Algo más? ─manejó a pronunciar sin que le temblara la voz.

El Sr. Taisho negó. ─Eso sería todo.

Kagome se puso de pie en silencio, con las piernas como un plomo. Las lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos conforme avanzaba hacia la puerta, y sabía que estaba al borde de derramarlas.

─Señorita Kagome ─escuchó a sus espaldas. Detuvo una mano en la perilla de la puerta, sin girarse─. Esta conversación quedará entre nosotros... tiene mi palabra.

Kagome asintió, y salió cerrándo la puerta suavemente a sus espaldas. Una vez en el corredor respiró hondo y cerró los ojos, la opresión en su pecho haciéndose intolerable. Un par de lágrimas le bajaron por las mejillas y las secó en seguida.

No podía lidiar con nada de eso. Esto era más grande que ella, más grande que _ellos_.

Escondió el rostro entre sus manos, amortiguando un sollozo.

Solo quería irse a casa.

* * *

Ok. No me maten, por favor.

Bueno, pueden matarme un poquito, lo merezco.

Disculpen (siempre me estoy disculpando). Estoy pasando por una crisis de mediana juventud y simplemente no podía inspirarme. También he estado trabajando en otra historia, y cuando tengo muchas ideas no puedo concentrarme en otra cosa.

Prometí hacerles un maratón para el final. Cuando a la historia le queden tres o cuatro capítulos para terminar los subiré continuos.

Ya falta menos! Muchas gracias si siguen por aquí. Les adoro un universo.

 _ **~Rose. Domingo, Marzo 25. 3:51 am.**_


	27. Veintisiete

_**Capítulo 27. El día que él confesó.**_

* * *

—Joder, Myōga, lo llevaron demasiado lejos.

—No hubieras venido por tu propia voluntad.

—No hablo por mí. Pudieron haberla matado del susto.

—¿Por qué no le dijiste la verdad?

—Porque esta no es _mi_ verdad. —Inuyasha exhaló. Sonaba cansado—. Todo esto... no es mío, no soy yo...

Myoga se quedó en silencio un momento antes de preguntarle—: ¿Qué harás ahora? Tendrás que volver.

Kagome se quedó quieta en el pasillo, su espalda recostada en la pared junto al umbral, esperando escuchar la respuesta.

—No lo sé... —Desde donde estaba Kagome no podía verlo, pero se lo imaginó tirándose de las raíces del cabello—. Algo se me ocurrirá. Mientras tanto, necesito que me lleves al departamento.

—¿Llevarte? —La voz de Rin irrumpió—. Prometiste que te quedarías.

—Rin...

Kagome escogió ese momento para salir de su escondite hacia donde ellos se encontraban en el recibidor. Todos voltearon a verla, y Rin bajó corriendo las escaleras para llegar a su lado.

—No se irán, ¿cierto?

La niña la tomó de la muñeca. Kagome no supo que responder. Cruzó miradas con Inuyasha en busca de ayuda, quien se había levantado de donde estaba.

—Yo...

—Lo prometiste —la acusó Rin, sus ojos grandes—. Mi cumpleaños es mañana, no pueden irse.

—Kagome no puede quedarse, Rin —intervino Inuyasha—. Tiene que regresar a casa.

—Puedo quedarme —se apresuró a decir queriendo mejorar la situación. Inuyasha la miró con un frunce y Kagome quiso morderse la lengua—. Digo, eso creo...

—No puede quedarse —reiteró él.

—¡Pero, Yasha!

—He dicho ya que no, Rin —sentenció de una vez—. Yo volveré mañana por la mañana y...

—¡Mientes! —rebatió Rin, dando un paso al frente hacia su hermano—. Siempre dices que vendrás y nunca lo haces. ¡Nunca cumples tus promesas!

Él no pudo refutar. Ni siquiera recordaba la última cosa que le había prometido y cumplido a su hermana.

—Princesa... —intentó acercarse a ella, pero Rin se echó para atrás con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Sesshomaru tiene razón —escupió con amargura—. No eres más que un mentiroso.

Inuyasha se vio dolido por un segundo. —Rin...

La niña salió corriendo escaleras arriba sin escucharlo.

Kagome bajó la mirada y no se movió. Se sentía incómoda, como una intrusa. Empezó también a creerse culpable por haber hablado de más.

Ese día solo iba de mal en peor.

Después de un largo silencio, fue Inuyasha quien rompió la tensión—: Myōga, ¿trajeron mi coche?

—Jaken fue por él, ya debe estar de regreso.

—Acompaña a Kagome al garage y ve por sus cosas. —Ante la mención de su nombre, ella subió el rostro. Inuyasha se dirigía a la puerta principal—. Nos iremos cuanto antes.

El hombre, Myōga, le asintió. —Así será.

 _Acompáñala. Ve por sus cosas._ Eran órdenes, no opciones.

¿Quién era esa persona?

Kagome se quedó observando la puerta por la que él salió, segura de que ese no era el Inuyasha que ella conocía.

—Señorita —la llamó Myōga. Ella volteó—, por aquí.

Tampoco era una opción.

* * *

—Quería pedirle mis más sinceras disculpas por lo ocurrido antes. —Kagome lo miró desde el costado del coche. El hombre metía su bolso en el maletero—. No debimos asumir que estaba al tanto de la situación.

—Esta bien—movió el rostro hacia el resto de autos. Habían muchos, muy costosos—, no ha sido su culpa.

Sango sabía.

Kōga sabía.

Miroku y Ayame sabían.

Todos menos ella.

No esperaba recibir la noticia de parte de un guardaespaldas, precisamente.

« _Inuyasha no confía en ti_ », se repitió por décima vez.

La cosa es que ella tampoco había confiado en él. Quizá se abrió un tanto, quizá le dijo cosas que a nadie más le había dicho... pero había tanto más que escondía. No podía enfadarse porque él le ocultase las cosas cuando ella hacía lo mismo, pero no podía evitarlo.

Se mordió el labio, y paró las lágrimas.

Era una hipócrita.

—Aquí tiene. —El hombre se detuvo frente a ella y le extendió el móvil—. Debería comunicarse con su familia ahora.

Kagome lo recibió, quedándose prendada del colgante que lo adornaba.

 _"Me recordó a ti"._

¿Que quiso decirle con eso aquella vez? ¿Que era frágil, delicada, pasajera? ¿Tan inofensiva como una mariposa?

—Gracias...

El hombre hizo una corta reverencia y caminó hasta la salida.

—Señorita —la llamó desde la puerta—. Mi nombre es Myōga Ryoku, y es un placer estar a su servicio.

Kagome no alcanzó a decir nada antes de que él se marchara.

¿Estar... a su servicio?

Abrió la puerta del copiloto y se sentó dejándola abierta, colgando las piernas fuera. Jugueteó un rato con el móvil entre los dedos, dándole vueltas a todo lo que había pasado ese día.

Le dolía cabeza. Estaba agobiada, preocupada, agotada mentalmente. Apoyó los codos de las rodillas y dejó salir una exhalación irregular. La conversación con el padre de Inuyasha la había sacado de balance. Justo cuando las cosas parecían estar mejorando... siempre la esperaba un golpe al cruzar la siguiente esquina.

Hasta esa mañana había tenido claro lo que haría. Se había propuesto hablar con Inuyasha, y no desistir hasta que la escuchara. Iba a poner todo de sí para poner de vuelta las piezas de esa relación que ella y sus inseguridades habían quebrado.

¿Iba a rendirse ahora?

¿Era esa la única alternativa?

Necesitaba hablar con alguien, desahogarse...

Presionó el botón de encendido en el móvil y se quedó observando la pantalla iluminada antes de marcar los números de memoria.

* * *

Cuando Inuyasha entró al garage habían pasado cerca de veinte minutos.

Kagome se enderezó en el asiento, donde había estado casi acostada. Bajó los pies del tablero y se acomodó la falda con las manos. El corazón le latió nervioso. Inuyasha no le hizo mucho caso, solo dio la vuelta hasta el lado del piloto y entró al coche sin mediar palabra.

Olía a cigarrillos.

—¿Estabas fumando? —la pregunta le salió sin que pudiera evitarlo.

Inuyasha la miró, extrañado. De todas las cosas que esperaba que preguntara, esa no era una.

—¿Te molesta?

—No... —movió los ojos al parabrisas, apenada—. Perdón, no sé por qué pregunté.

Si sabía: era que hacía mucho no estaba cerca de él, y la ponía ansiosa.

Inuyasha bajó la ventanilla y puso el auto en marcha.

Afuera ya había caído la noche. Kagome no percibió cuantas horas habían transcurrido hasta entonces. Se mantuvo con la vista fija en el cielo atestado de nubes, y pronto tuvieron que alzar las ventanillas cuando comenzó a llover. Al menos el _plic plic_ de las gotas llenaban su falta de conversación con Inuyasha.

Cuando él estuviera dispuesto a hablar, entonces ella lo haría. Presionar las cosas con Inuyasha nunca funcionaba.

¿Y si nunca estaba dispuesto a hablar? ¿Y si no había manera de solucionar las cosas? ¿Y si solo terminaba rechazándola cuando le dijera la verdad?

No. No podía hablar. No podía...

—Kag... —su voz la sobresaltó. El se aclaró la garganta, sin despegar los ojos de la carretera—. Lamento todo esto.

—No tienes qué...

—Si tengo —la interrumpió—. Debí advertirte... no creí que mi padre haría algo así. Nunca le dije a Myoga que habías... que habíamos dejado de vernos.

Le dolía escucharlo decir eso. Kagome trataba de recordarse que él solo lo decía porque es lo que ella le había hecho creer.

—Todo esta bien ahora. —Apretó la mano de él con la suya, permitiéndose algo que no debería. Su piel siempre estaba caliente al tacto—. Va a ser una historia divertida de contar.

Inuyasha destelló una sonrisa, y le acarició los nudillos con el pulgar. —Si, eso espero.

Kagome bien podría quedarse en ese momento por siempre: manejando, con la lluvia, y la calidez de la mano de Inuyasha sobre la suya. Pero eso no era realista.

—¿Te expulsaron de la escuela?

Inuyasha cambió la sonrisa por una mueca. —¿Qué te dijo Tōga?

—¿Fue por defenderme?

Inuyasha soltó su mano. —¿Eso fue lo que él te dijo?

Kagome sintió frío. —Entonces es verdad...

—¿Qué fue lo que hablaron? —insistió él.

—¿Qué importa lo que me haya dicho?

—A mi me importa, Kag.

—Y a mi me importa que te hayan expulsado a mitad del año escolar por mi culpa.

—No fue tu culpa —contradijo—. ¿Por qué tienes que complicar las cosas?

—¿Yo complico las cosas?

—¡Si! —La miró por un segundo, irritado, y puso de nuevo los ojos en el camino—. Siempre te guardas todo en lugar de decirme. ¿Es porque tienes miedo de mi reacción? ¿Piensas que voy a cagarlo todo porque estoy enfermo? ¿Es eso?

—No... por supuesto que no pienso eso.

Lo había pensado antes, pero ya no era así.

Inuyasha orilló el coche junto a la carretera y apagó el motor. La lluvia golpeaba tan fuerte que apenas se veía. Los limpiaparabrisas se movían rápido de un lado para el otro, añadiendo al ruido.

—¿Entonces qué es? —la encaró—, porque estoy cansado de adivinar.

Kagome clavó la vista en su regazo, sin responder.

Si tuviera la oportunidad de devolver el tiempo y decirle antes sobre Satoru, lo haría. Esa vez lo había juzgado, y se había equivocado. Pero ahora era diferente. Lo que había hablado con Tōga Taisho involucraba a su familia, su pasado, sus peores temores. Era algo que no había sido capaz de hablar con nadie, ni siquiera su psicólogo.

—¿No confías en mí?

Lo miró a los ojos. —Claro que confío en ti... pero...

—No puedes decirme —terminó por ella. Kagome no respondió, en cambió solo bajo la cabeza una vez más. Inuyasha entendió entonces—. Como sea...

Kagome quería decirle que confiaba en él más que en si misma. Quería que supiera que significaba tanto para ella, que prefería perderlo a soportar sus ojos mirarla con lástima, con asco.

—Inuyasha... —trató.

—Déjalo estar —pidió. Metió la llave en la ignición girándola, y luego el coche hizo un ruido extraño.

Y se apagó.

Lo vio fruncir, y mover la llave una vez más. El coche emitió otro sonido ahogado, y luego paró de sonar por completo.

Inuyasha soltó una risa irritada. —Me tienes que estar jodiendo...

—¿Está todo bien? —Kagome se encogió cuando él golpeó el volante con las manos, enfurecido.

—Jaken hijo de puta. ¡Ha dejado el maldito coche sin gasolina!

 _Oh..._

—Esta bien... —ella trató de mejorar la situación—. Podemos pedir un taxi, o tomar el bus.

—¡Estamos a una hora del centro! —vociferó. Sacó el móvil de su bolsillo, y seguidamente lo lanzó colérico al asiento trasero—. Sin recepción. Perfecto, simplemente perfecto.

Kagome sacó el suyo para verificar. El aparato se apagó en sus manos antes de que pudiera estar segura de si había señal.

—Podemos... ¿esperar?

Inuyasha abrió la puerta de un jalón y salió al aguacero, sin escucharla.

Kagome respiró hondo e hizo lo mismo. El agua la golpeó fuerte, y estaba helada. Se dio cuenta entonces que estaban en el medio de la nada. Rodeó el auto para llegar a donde estaba Inuyasha, quien caminaba de un lado para otro, la ropa pegándosele al cuerpo.

—¡Con un demonio! —Se desquitó pateando una llanta.

—No resolverás nada cogiendo una pulmonía —dijo ella.

—Entra al auto —ordenó, dándole la espalda.

—Lo haré cuando tú lo hagas.

—No empieces, Kagome.

—Para de hablar así —Inuyasha volteó hacia ella. Sus facciones endurecidas, borrosas por la lluvia—. Tu no eres así... no eres déspota, ni intransigente.

Una de las características que más adoraba de él era como nunca decidía por ambos. Siempre dejaba abiertas las posibilidades. Nunca la hacía sentir como un objeto al que podía mandonear a su antojo. Justo ahora, hacía todo lo contrario.

Inuyasha cerró los labios, y se atusó el cabello empapado. —A lo mejor lo soy.

Kagome avanzó y se recargó en la parrilla del auto junto a él. Tiritaba por el frío, y le empezaba a pesar el uniforme por el agua, pero no se quejó. Estaban juntos, y entre discusiones hablando. Era mejor que nada.

—No es verdad...

—Me das mucho crédito.

—Tu no te das el crédito suficiente.

Inuyasha la miró, y negó con la cabeza como quien quiere encontrar paciencia. Abrió la puerta trasera del auto y sacó una sudadera. Kagome la reconoció con nostalgia, como si hubieran pasado años y no meses desde que hablaron por primera vez. El se acercó y se la puso encima para cubrirla de la lluvia, a pesar de que ya estaba toda mojada.

—Ven —le subió la capucha—, no podemos quedarnos aquí toda la noche.

—¿A dónde vamos?

—No lo sé. —Le extendió la mano—. ¿Vienes?

Kagome la sostuvo sin vacilar.

* * *

—¿Seguro que sabes a dónde vamos?

—Si.

—Porque creo que pasamos ese árbol antes.

—Relájate, estamos cerca. —La ayudó a saltar un charco y siguieron andando por el camino de tierra—. Creo...

—¿ _Crees_? —La voz de Kagome sonó escandalizada. Inuyasha se echó a reír, y volvió a agarrarla de la mano para que anduvieran al mismo ritmo—. Eres cruel.

—Y tu dramática. —La miró sobre el hombro. Kagome le sacó la lengua—. Infantil, también.

La lluvia había aminorado a una ligera llovisna, dejando todo empapado, por lo que la tierra por la que caminaban seguía blanda. Kagome empujó a Inuyasha en venganza, y este terminó hudiendo el pie en un charco de lodo. No le dio tiempo a disculparse cuando Inuyasha ya la había cargado en brazos y llevado hacia uno de los charcos más grandes. En minutos ambos estuvieron cubiertos de barro de pies a cabeza.

—Eso fue innecesario —se quejó ella, recuperando el aliento por la risa. Apoyó la mano de un árbol para quitarse los zapatos, y puso cara de asco cuando una bola de lodo salió de ellos—. Arruinamos tu sudadera y mi uniforme de la escuela.

Inuyasha se encogió de hombros, haciéndo lo mismo que ella. —Tu empezaste.

—Por accidente —se defendió, picándolo en el hombro con un dedo. Inuyasha se carcajeó, y ella hizo lo mismo sin poder evitarlo—. Pesado.

—Vaca.

—Pie grande.

Volvieron a reírse, y fue como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado. Fue como si estuvieran de vuelta a esos días cuando su compañía era suficiente. En ese instante se les olvidaron los problemas, las discusiones, los malos entendidos, y recordaron las razones por las que se quisieron desde un principio.

Inuyasha subió una mano hasta su rostro, apartándole el pelo sucio tras la oreja. Estaba fría, con los labios amoratados y las mejillas sin color. Era bonita; con esa sudadera demasiado grande, toda empapada y cubierta en tierra. Kagome nunca dejaba de ser bonita.

—Kagome...

Iba a decir algo, aunque no estaba seguro de qué. El cielo rugió entonces, y los dos miraron arriba en lo que las nubes volvieron a soltarse con la misma intensidad de antes. Kagome se echó para atras, afligida por ese sonido al que tanta fobia le tenía. La mano de Inuyasha alcanzó la suya y le dio un apretón, asegurándole que no estaba sola, que él seguía allí.

—Ven —le dirigió. Se puso de espaldas y se arrodilló con las manos atrás—. Necesitamos llegar pronto.

Kagome hizo caso sin chistar. Se aferró a sus hombros cuando la levantó del suelo y el estómago le cosquilleó, como siempre que estaban cerca. A pesar del frío las mejillas le quemaron, al igual que el tacto de Inuyasha tras sus rodillas. Se abrazó más a él en lo que otro relámpago hizo vibrar la tierra, escondiendo el rostro en su cuello y absorbiendo su calidez. Inuyasha caminaba rápido, pero se tomaba el tiempo de decirle con dulzura que todo estaba bien.

El cielo siguió rugiendo, solo que esta vez Kagome no tuvo miedo.

Siempre estaba a salvo con él.

* * *

En un par de minutos los árboles se despejaron de pronto, transformándose en un extenso prado dividido por cercas de madera. Era inmenso. El camino de tierra que habían estado siguiendo continuaba hasta dividirse en dos. Uno de ellos seguía hasta una casa de tamaño similar a la de Inuyasha (aunque menos ostentosa), y el otro alcanzaba lo que parecían ser establos.

—¿Dónde estamos? —preguntó Kagome. Parecía que no habían estado varados en el medio de la nada, después de todo.

—Es la casa de Miroku.

—¿Huh? —Kagome le miró la nuca, como si con eso pudiera ver hasta sus ojos para asegurarse de que no mentía—. ¿De qué hablas?

—Bueno... técnicamente no es de él —Inuyasha dijo, sin parar de andar—. Es de sus viejos.

Kagome boqueó como un pez, demasiado sorprendida como para articular palabras. Movió el cuello de un lado para el otro, buscándole fin a todo ese terreno.

¿Cómo es que iban a una escuela como la suya si vivían en lugares así?

Llegaron al pórtico de pino aserrado, iluminado por pequeñas lámparas como si se trataran de velitas. Inuyasha dejó bajar a Kagome y tocó el timbre de la casa en un ritmo particular. Se escuchó una voz masculina gritar algo dentro, pasos, y luego la puerta se abrió con Miroku sonriendo al otro lado.

—¡Hermano! Te estaba llamando, nunca contestas el teléfono —Sus ojos viajaron desde Inuyasha hasta un costado, recayendo en la presencia de Kagome. Su sonrisa se ensanchó más, si eso era posible—. ¿Me engañan mis ojos? ¿Es la hermosa Kagome tocando a mi puerta?

Kagome se puso colorada, y bajó los ojos a la suciedad en sus zapatos. Nunca había sabido socializar con Miroku. Era demasiado extrovertido, irradiaba confianza, y siempre había una chispa pícara en su mirada.

— _Yo_ toqué a tu puerta —respondió Inuyasha de mal humor. Miroku se rió—. ¿Nos vas a dejar pasar? Se esta cayendo el jodido cielo.

—Claro, claro, pasen. Lo siento, fue la sorpresa. —Se hizo a lado—. Dejen los zapatos fuera o mi madre los manda con los caballos.

La casa era acogedora, pensó Kagome al entrar. Era grande, pero no demasiado abrumadora. Todo parecía estar estrategicamente colocado para crear esa cálida armonía hogareña. No era como la casa del padre de Inuyasha, donde todo te daba la impresión de haber sido sacado en exactitud de una revista.

La madre de Miroku salió de la cocina con los guantes de hornear aún en las manos. Llevaba una sonrisa dulce en los labios, y Kagome supo enseguida que era de ahí de donde Miroku la había heredado. La mujer abrió los brazos y apretó a Inuyasha en un abrazo, dejándole la impresión de un beso en la mejilla.

—Hola, Señora Houshi —saludó él con un mueca, limpiándose el labial con el dorso de la mano. Kagome se llevó la mano a la boca para amortiguar una risita.

—Cariño, que gusto verte. Mira como estás de empapado. ¿Es eso lodo lo que llevas encima? Ve a ducharte antes de que cojas un resfriado. —Movió los ojos hacia Kagome y, como su hijo, ensanchó la sonrisa—. ¿Es tu novia? ¡Pero que niña tan linda! —Abrió los brazos hacia ella—. Ven y dale un abrazo a tu suegra.

Esta vez, fue el turno de Inuyasha de ponerse de colores.

La escandalosa risa de Miroku le ganó al estruendo de la tormenta.

* * *

—Te puedo ayudar a llevarle combustible a tu coche, pero los botes de gasolina estan en el almacén junto a los tractores —explicó Miroku—. Es mejor esperar a que pase la tormenta.

—Definitivamente —secundó su madre, llegando con toallas a la sala—. ¿Por qué no toman una ducha? Kagome puede usar mi baño. Seguro que algo de mi ropa debe servirle.

Inuyasha miró a Kagome por aprobación.

—Una ducha suena increíble —estuvo de acuerdo de inmediato. Se moría por quitarse el barro del cabello.

—Hecho. Ven conmigo, linda, vamos a poner a lavar esa ropa enlodada.

Kagome se levantó y siguió a la Señora Houshi de cerca. Le dio un último vistazo a Inuyasha antes de desaparecer escalares arriba.

—¿De buenas con el enemigo? —preguntó Miroku una vez que estuvieron solos, sentándose en uno de los sofás.

Inuyasha hizo lo propio en el suelo para no ensuciar nada. —¿De qué hablas?

—Tú y _ella_. —Hizo un movimiento de cabeza hacia las escaleras.

—No estoy de buenas con nadie. —Se cruzó de brazos, recostándose de la pared—. Es una larga historia.

—Imagino que no estaban disfrutando de su cita bajo la lluvia —se mofó con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—¿Tu familia no es budista? Eres un cerdo.

—Yo no estaba revolcándome en el lodo con Kagome. —Subió y bajó las cejas. Inuyasha lo miró de mala gana—. Pervertido, en frente de los animales.

—¿Te quieres callar? —Le puso los ojos en blanco. Agarró la toalla del asiento y se movió hacia las escaleras—. Voy a ducharme.

—Ya, lo siento —se disculpó entre risas, siguiéndolo—. Pero en serio, ¿están en buenos términos ahora?

Inuyasha se detuvo un segundo en los escalones. ¿Lo estaban? No, seguramente no. —No lo sé.

—Después de lo que pasó creí que ibas a darte por vencido.

—Lo hice —respondió, reanudando la marcha hacia la habitación de Miroku—. Tōga prácticamente hizo que la secuestraran... te dije, es una larga historia.

—Espera... ¿Me estás diciendo que vienen de casa de tu padre?

—Si —se pasó una mano por la cara—, me dijo que había vendido mi departamento.

—¿Tienes que volver a vivir con él? —Inuyasha asintió—. Hermano...

—Y no sé qué mierda habló con Kagome... ella tampoco quiere decirme.

—Parece que le gusta ocultarte las cosas —comentó, sentándose en la silla de su escritorio.

Inuyasha bufó. —Ni me digas.

—¿Qué piensas hacer ahora? —preguntó, dando una vuelta en la silla—. Se nota que aún te importa, solo te lo niegas a tí mismo.

—No es así —mintió.

—Pudiste haberle dicho a Myōga que la dejara en casa, y entonces no estarían atrapados aquí. —dijo—. Admite que querías tiempo a solas con ella.

Inuyasha se sacó la playera enlodada y se la lanzó en la cara, metiéndose en el baño y cerrando la puerta antes de que Miroku se la lanzara de regreso.

Bufó y se terminó de desvestir.

Miroku idiota... ¿él que sabía?

Abrió el grifo y se metió bajo el chorro sin esperar que el agua calentara. No sintió frío, en realidad, tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza como para notarlo. Cosas como niñas de ojos azules, por ejemplo.

Le importa, ¿de acuerdo? Claro que le importaba. La había visto ahí parada en el pasillo de esa casa y por poco olvida como respirar. Quería golpear a Tōga por lo que la había hecho pasar. Quería asegurarse de que llegara a salvo a casa. Quería pasar más tiempo con ella porque todo dolía menos cuando ella estaba cerca.

Inuyasha pegó la frente de la cerámica y cerró los ojos con resignación. Era un caso perdido. La amaba. Estaba furioso con ella, y un tanto decepcionado, pero la amaba de igual manera.

Nada era su culpa. Kagome no había pedido ser acosada por Satoru. Ella hizo lo que creyó correcto. Él simplemente no la había escuchado, no había estado allí... porque en el fondo la había comparado con Kikyō.

Y él no quería lastimarla.

No quería dañarla como dañó a Kikyō.

* * *

—Aquí tienes, linda.

—Muchas gracias, Señora Houshi. —agradeció Kagome, recibiendo la taza de chocolate caliente que la madre de Miroku le entregaba.

No era cualquiera chocolate. Era de ese chocolate en trozos que te tomabas el tiempo de derretir en una cazuela con leche. Era de ese con crema, decorado con malvaviscos y canela. Kagome le dio un sorbo y fue como estar en invierno con Souta en casa de la abuela.

—Esta delicioso.

—Gracias cariño. Y por favor no me llames _Señora Houshi_ , mi nombre es Karin. He intentado que Inuyasha me llame por mi nombre desde que era un crío.

Kagome sonrió. —Seguro, Seño... digo, Karin.

—Mucho mejor. —Giró hacia las escaleras al escuchar pasos—. Oh, Inuyasha, hay chocolate caliente.

—¿Y para mí? —preguntó Miroku.

—Tu puedes preparártelo. —Puso los brazos en jarra—. No eres visita, ¿cierto?

Miroku se llevó una mano al pecho, fingiendo dolencia. —Mi propia madre.

Ella no le hizo caso. —Te lo dejo en la mesa, Inuyasha.

—Gracias, Señora Houshi.

Karin miró a Kagome por el costado y rodó los ojos al cielo. La azabache escondió una risita cómplice.

—Dice el canal del tiempo que no va a parar de llover hasta la madrugada, así que dejé colchas y almohadas extra en la habitación de huéspedes —comentó Karin—. Estaría más tranquila si se quedaran a dormir. El camino puede ser peligroso en condiciones así.

—Si es así... ¿podría usar su teléfono para avisarle a mi madre? —habló Kagome—. El mío se ha quedado sin batería.

—Claro mi amor, está colgado junto a la entrada de la cocina.

—Gracias —respondió, dejando la taza en la mesa y retirándose.

—Bueno, muchachos, iré a la cama. Si necesitan algo, pueden tocar a mi puerta —anunció Karin—. Por favor se comportan, ¿de acuerdo?

—Siempre lo hacemos —habló Miroku, echándose en el sofá. Su madre le entornó los ojos—. De acuerdo, de acuerdo...

La Señora Houshi le alborotó con cariño el cabello a su hijo antes de marcharse escaleras arriba.

—La vida es injusta, ¿sabes? —comentó Miroku.

Inuyasha sabía que se arrepentiría de preguntar—: ¿Por qué? —dijo de todas formas, tomando asiento en el mueble diagonal a él.

—Porque tu vas a dormir con una pollita hoy y... —No acabó la frase cuando ya un cojín le había dado de lleno en el rostro.

Kagome escogió ese momento para regresar a la sala. Miroku se carcajeaba y le lanzaba de regreso el cojín a Inuyasha. —¿Está todo bien?

—Si.

—No —respondieron simultáneamente.

Kagome parpadeó. —De acuerdo... —murmuró, recuperando su taza de chocolate y sentándose a una distancia prudente de Inuyasha.

—Veamos una película o algo —sugirió Miroku, agarrando el control remoto y navegando entre el sin fin de canales que su servicio de cable le ofrecía.

Terminaron poniendo una película de _Marvel_. Kagome estuvo en contra de todas las recomendaciones de terror, e Inuyasha rechazaba todas las cómicas, así que Miroku tuvo el voto final. Sirvieron botanas y calentaron pizza en el horno. Ellos tomaron cerveza, mientras Kagome bebía de un vaso con soda. Ella notó que Inuyasha bebió tres latas más que Miroku, pero fingió no darse cuenta.

Era pasada la media noche cuando los créditos de la película corrieron en el televisor. Miroku roncaba suavemente, estirado por completo en el sofá, e Inuyasha había salido al porche hacía un rato, así que Kagome fue la única en ver el final.

La lluvia seguía repiqueteando fuera con menos fuerza que antes, pero sin parar. Kagome buscó una colcha para cubrir a Miroku ( _quien murmuraba cosas entre sueños etílicos_ ); también aprovechó de acomodar la sala y limpiar los trastes sucios. Para cuando terminó Inuyasha seguía sin regresar, así que agarró una manta del sofá y salió por él. No le costó mucho encontrarlo. Estaba sentado en los escalones del porche, la espalda contra un pilar, un vaso con licor en la mano y un cigarrillo en la otra. Kagome se acercó y se tumbó a su lado, arropándose la manta más al cuerpo por el aire frío.

—Te perdiste el final —habló.

—¿Si?

—Uh-huh. Termina estrellando el avión en el Ártico.

—Bueno, mierda... —Arrastraba las palabras al hablar. Definitivamente estaba pasado de tragos—. ¿Qué pasó con Peggy?

—Le prometió una cita.

—Que bastardo. —La volteo a ver, los ojos medio apagados por el alcohol—. Le mintió.

Kagome se encogió de hombros. —Por una buena causa.

—¿Me perdonarías mentirte por una buena causa?

—Si... creo.

Inuyasha la miró largo y tendido, y finalmente apartó los ojos al prado, dándole una calada a su cigarrillo. —Bien... es lo que hago.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Porque te miento... —Parpadeó lento—. A mí mismo también.

—¿A qué te refieres? —indagó más.

Kagome sabía que estaba mal, que estaba aprovechándose de su estado de embriaguéz y eso no era lo correcto... pero necesitaba saber.

—Siempre digo que no me importas, y no es así... me importas mucho. —La miró—. Me recordabas a ella, ¿sabes? Cuando te vi... si, en la escuela. Te evitaba. Me dolía tenerte cerca...

Una punzada le atravesó el corazón.

Ella...

Por eso la evadía en la escuela; por eso antes la miraba con odio, con añoranza... con tristeza.

—¿Ella es...? —Preguntó queda, solo por el masoquismo de escuchar ese nombre salir de su boca.

 _Kikyō._

—Kikyō.

Kagome observó las gotas que el techo no alcanzaba a cubrir y le mojaban los pies. Se concentró en el soplo del viento humedeciéndole la piel. Puso la cabeza en cualquier cosa, en cualquier otra cosa que no fuera llorar.

—Te recuerdo a ella. —No fue una pregunta, fue una afirmación.

« _Niégalo_ ».

—Si... —A Kagome le quemó el pecho. Apretó la mandíbula, y contuvo las lágrimas. —Al principio, ya no. —Dejó el vaso a un lado y la agarró del hombro—. No eres nada como ella... tú me amas, ella nunca lo hizo, ¿sabes?

—¿D-de qué hablas?

—Quería vengarse, ¿recuerdas? —Volvió a agarrar el vaso y se bebió el contenido de un trago—. Me conoció... y yo le metí cosas en la cabeza. Pero no sabía que él la había violado, ¿sabes? Eso estuvo jodido...

El estómago a Kagome le cayó a los pies.

 _Violado._

La palabra le caló profundo, y por su causa dejó de respirar un rato.

—¿Quién? —inquirió al encontrar su voz, hecha un nudo por las emociones. Inuyasha tenía los ojos perdidos en la lluvia; la mente en los recuerdos—. Inuyasha, ¿quién la lastimó?

—Onigumo —respondió—. Pero ella no podía matarlo... la buena de Kikyō no podía hacer eso. —Se rió, mesándose el pelo—. No... para eso estaba yo. Ella solo tenía que hacerme creer que me amaba... engañarme, y yo haría el resto por ella.

Kagome se llevó una mano a la boca para ahogar un jadeo.

Eso era... era horrible.

¿Por qué? ¿Cómo pudo hacerle así?

—Inuyasha...

—Pero Kagome no es así... —siguió, esa sonrisa quebrada permanente en sus labios—. Ella no está dañada... no como el resto de nosotros. Yo no quiero lastimarla.

—No lo harás... —murmuró.

No lo iba a hacer porque ella ya estaba rota. Hacía tiempo que lo estaba. En ese momento quiso poder decírselo, tener la fuerza para confesarlo.

—Lo haré. Ya lo he hecho... soy así. —Tiró el cigarrillo al suelo—. La amo... es ridículo. No puedo alejarme. Ella debería hacerlo.

Ella buscó su mano, enlazando los dedos con los de él. Inuyasha la miró, y esta vez Kagome se encontró con ojos color ámbar; enrojecidos por lágrimas, cargados de emociones. Allí estaban todas, claras como el agua, brillando como el Sol: miedo, pérdida, angustia. Kagome sintió sus ojos empañarse, su propio corazón romperse, y deseó poder quedarse ella con todo ese sufrimiento para que él no tuviera que llevarlo a cuestas.

—No me iré a ninguna parte —prometió, como tantas veces había hecho—. Ya te lo había dicho.

Inuyasha volvió a sonreír, como siempre hacía. Kagome ahora lo conocía lo suficiente para entender que no era más que una ironía. Era la sonrisa que ponía cuando algo le dolía, pero no quería que nadie lo notase.

—Está bien... —dijo él, sosteniendo con más fuerza su mano—. Moriría por ti antes de hacerte daño.

Kagome se acercó, una rodilla sobre la madera, acortando la distancia que los separaba. Sus labios fríos acariciaron los de él con delicadeza, con dulzura, con temor al rechazo. Fue en el momento que la mano de él acuno su rostro y la otra se apoderó de su cintura para corresponderle con ansias, que el corazón de Kagome cobró vida - esa misma que había perdido hacía semanas al alejarlo de ella.

Inuyasha tiró de su cuerpo con suavidad para ayudarla a colocarse entre sus piernas. El ritmo de sus besos seguía siendo lento, pausado, como si buscaran recuperar todos esos días donde el orgullo no les permitía si quiera cruzar miradas. Kagome saboreaba el licor en su boca, y le rogaba al cielo que él no olvidara, que mañana siguiera besándola de la misma manera, que los días que vinieran siguiera queriéndola.

Se apartó unos centímetros de él y recuperó el aliento, descansando una mano en su pecho. Los latidos de su corazón marchaban igual de rápidos bajo su tacto, casi al mismo ritmo. Kagome juntó su frente con la de él y cerró los ojos, imaginando que podrían quedarse así por siempre.

—Te amo —susurró.

Cuando abrió los ojos él ya la miraba. La besó una vez más, y al separarse una sonrisa ligera se dibujó en su boca.

Esta vez, esa sonrisa era sincera.

—Y yo a ti, cielo.

* * *

 **5.367 palabras** ~ Es mi lo siento mucho del mes.

No, pero de verdad, el mes pasado fue una tragedia. Tenía todo el capítulo listo en mi teléfono, me lo envié al correo y el archivo se dañó, morí de la frustración, resucité, y empecé a escribir de nuevo.

Espero que les guste. Con sinceridad me gusta más que la primera versión que escribí, espero que a ustedes también.

No olviden dejarme sus comentarios bonitos, o enviarme un mensaje privado. Es la única manera que tengo de saber que les sigue interesando, y me pone muy feliz cuando es así *-*.

Les quiero una galaxia ¡Nos leemos en el próximo!


	28. Veintiocho

**_Capítulo 28. El día del cumpleaños._**

* * *

El amanecer lejos de la ciudad podía robarte el aliento. Ver como los rayos del sol rompían el firmamento en el horizonte, disipando la oscuridad, trayéndole vida a las sombras. Era de esos momentos mágicos que siempre pasábamos por alto, que no apreciábamos lo suficiente.

Kagome descansó los codos de la baranda en la terraza, disfrutando del espectáculo y la brisa matutina. El silencio era otra de las cosas que empezaba a apreciar estando ahí, apartada de la metrópolis. Nada de autos, alarmas, ni alborotos; solo escuchaba los pájaros cantar, las hojas de los árboles bailar, los caballos relinchar. Era sereno, cautivante.

—¿Madrugadora? —preguntaron tras ella.

Miró sobre el hombro a Miroku, parado junto a la puerta mosquitero. —Algo así, ¿y tú?

Miroku caminó hasta su lado, admirando el paisaje también. —Los ronquidos de Inuyasha no me dejaban dormir.

—Él no ronca.

—Entonces si han dormido juntos antes, ¿huh? —Subió las cejas con gesto sugerente. Kagome se puso colorada al instante—. Estoy bromeando contigo, tranquila.

Él traía dos tazas en las manos. Le extendió una a Kagome, y ella le agradeció al recibirla. Era café. Casi no había dormido, y cafeína era justo lo que necesitaba para espabilar. Le dio un trago, y arrugó la cara por lo amargo que estaba. Miroku puso la misma cara al probar del suyo.

—Ugh. Lo siento, el de mi madre es mejor. La cocina no es lo mío.

Kagome se rió. —Está bien. Si esto no me despierta, nada lo hará.

—¿Algún motivo por el que Inuyasha terminó tirado en el sofá?

—No exactamente. —Le dio otro sorbo al café. Estaba menos amargo conforme bebía—. Estaba pasado de tragos, y se desmayó antes de que pudiera ayudarlo a subir las escaleras. El sofá fue lo más cerca que pude llevarlo.

—Yo te hubiese ayudado.

Kagome volvió a reírse. —Intenté despertarte. Me respondiste que las vacas vuelan mejor durante el verano.

Miroku se rascó la nuca, apenado, y rió también. —Lo siento.

—No es nada.

Por un rato se quedaron en silencio, admirando al sol mostrarse por completo. Kagome se dio cuenta que en realidad, aunque esta fuera la conversación más larga que había tenido con Miroku desde que lo conoció, no era tan difícil de tratar. Siempre era amable, y su aura de seguridad era contagiosa.

—Es precioso aquí —comentó ella—. ¿Tu familia distribuye vinos?

La casa estaba situada en un colina, permitiendo tener una buena vista de todo el terreno. En el patio trasero, después de una bonita terraza, la piscina junto a la parrilla y las verjas, podías admirar un extenso viñedo. En la noche no lo había notado con toda la oscuridad y la lluvia, pero a plena luz del día era imposible de no apreciar.

—Si. Mi abuelo tuvo una visión, y mi padre la hizo realidad. Hay una bodega bajo la casa. —Pateó la madera bajo sus pies para enfatizar—. Ya ves, por eso mi afición al buen alcohol.

—Buen alcohol... ¿Como la cerveza?

—Si llegas a ver a mi padre, no le digas que he estado bebiendo cerveza. —Puso cara de espanto—. Es capaz de desheredarme.

Kagome volvió a reírse. —Anotado.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo? —Soltó él de pronto.

—Seguro —respondió ella, confundida por como el ambiente se tornó serio de la nada.

—¿Quieres a Inuyasha?—La miraba directamente ahora—. Es decir... ¿De verdad quieres estar con él, o es algo pasajero?

La azabache parpadeó rápido, y juntó las cejas. Los cuestionamientos la habían tomado desprevenida. Miroku era quien menos había intervenido en todo aquel embrollo. Él siempre decía que era mejor mantenerse al margen, porque así no se perdían amistades.

—Claro que le quiero. —Sus sentimientos no eran pasajeros; no podían serlo. Eran demasiado tangibles, tanto que a veces la asustaban—. Amo a Inuyasha.

—Bien... —dijo él, dándole un trago a su café—. Entonces necesito que escuches lo que voy a decir, ¿de acuerdo?

Kagome deglutió saliva. Era la primera vez que veía a Miroku tan serio.

—Inuyasha es como mi hermano, ¿sabes? —comenzó—. _Es_ mi hermano. Las cosas por las que ha pasado en su vida, son mucho más fuertes de lo que podrías imaginar. Yo he estado ahí para verlas, lo he visto salir en pie de cada una de ellas. La cosa es que cada herida deja una cicatriz, y en cada caída cuesta más levantarse... y no sé si la próxima vez que toque fondo sea la última.

Kagome permaneció en silencio, las palabras de Miroku asentándose en ella.

—No quiero perderlo, amo a ese bastardo, pero también sé que estar con él no será sencillo. Así que si tienes la más mínima duda, si crees que esto puede llegar a ser demasiado para tí, entonces es mejor que te marches ahora.

—Si significa estar con él, nunca será demasiado.

—Lo será —replicó rápido—. Y si se torna difícil y te vas, lo harás pedazos. No quiero que eso pase, porque entonces lo alejarás de nosotros.

Era atípico pensar que alguien como Inuyasha, que se mostraba tan fuerte en el exterior, pudiera salir herido de una relación. Kagome no lo hubiera creído posible de no haberlo visto quebrarse la noche anterior. Le escocía el corazón recordarlo, y pensó en cuanto se odiaría a sí misma si ella llegaba a ser la causante de su dolor.

—No va a pasar —aseveró con vehemencia—. Yo también lo amo.

—Lo que pasó en la escuela, con Satoru, pudo haber terminado peor.

—Lo sé. Sé que fue mi culpa que todo se saliera de proporción —reconoció, llevándose una mano al pecho—, pero no volverá a pasar. No puedo vivir sin Inuyasha. Podría seguir adelante, continuar respirando, pero nunca estaría completa sin él. Incluso si en mi no ve nada más que una amiga, si lo que busca en mí no es una relación... yo solo quiero que me permita estar a su lado.

Miroku se quedó callado entonces, sus ojos fijos en los de Kagome. Encontró tanta decisión y seguridad en ella que lo asombró por un momento. Se acordó de antes, de la Kagome que vio entrar por primera vez al salón de clases, esa con la frente abajo y la inseguridad a flor de piel. Ese día que Kōga la presentó en la cafetería parecía que se desintegraría de los nervios dada la oportunidad. Jamás pensó que llegaría a estar conversando con ella de esta manera, que esa misma niña débil estaría demostrándole tanta convicción.

Miroku puso una sonrisa suave, y movió la vista al viñedo.

De verdad se amaban, esos dos. Seguro no se daban cuenta lo mucho que habían influenciado la vida del otro.

—De acuerdo. —Le dio un toque a la madera y echó el resto del café fuera del balcón—. Cámbiate, nos iremos antes de que el idiota despierte.

Para cuando Kagome reaccionó al cambio de tema, ya Miroku estaba entrando a la casa.

—¿Huh?

—Tienes que ir a la escuela, ¿no? —le dijo sobre el hombro—. Te llevaré al instituto, y luego te pasaré recogiendo para ir al cumpleaños de Rin.

* * *

—Me alegra mucho verte...

—Tú me llamaste.

—Lo sé —dijo Kagome, tratando de no sonar dolida por la aspereza con la que Kōga le hablaba—. Igual me alegra que aceptaras sentarte conmigo.

Él dejó de ver la cancha de la escuela para enfocarse en ella.

—Sonabas ansiosa por teléfono.

Lo había estado. Apenas y había intercambiado unas palabras con Kōga por teléfono el día anterior, y aún así él había podido interpretar las emociones en su voz.

Kagome supo entonces que era una amiga terrible. En su afán por solucionar el embrollo en el que estaba metida, había descuidado su amistad con Kōga.

Al final, había puesto a Inuyasha antes que a él.

—¿Qué hay de ti? —preguntó ella—. ¿Cómo has estado?

No habían hablado en semanas. La última vez que la dejó en el templo ni siquiera contaba como una conversación.

—Estoy bien, Kag. No tienes que pretender que te interesa.

—No finjo —se apresuró en objetar ella—. Solo... quería disculparme.

—¿Por qué?

—Por no estar para ti... por todo. He sido muy egoísta, y tú has hecho tanto por mí.

Kōga se le quedó mirando por unos segundos, ninguna expresión presente en sus ojos. Finalmente suspiró, y le dio un empujón amistoso. —No tienes que disculparte. Yo empecé todo al molestarme contigo... aún lo estoy, pero es porque me preocupas y te quiero. ¿Lo sabes?

—Lo sé. Yo también te quiero.

—¿Dejarás de verte con el chucho de Inuyasha?

—Kōga...

El levantó las manos. —Ya... lo siento, tenía que intentarlo.

Kagome esbozó una sonrisa ligera, y le devolvió el empujón. Recargó la cabeza en el hombro de él y Kōga puso la mejilla en su cabello. —¿Estamos bien?

—Estamos bien.

—Bien.

—¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó él después de un rato—. Ayame me contó lo de Satoru. ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Por eso me llamaste?

—Estoy bien ahora, no ha sido por eso.

—Pudiste decirme —la regañó—. Pude haberte ayudado... ¿Por qué no me contaste?

—No quería involucrar a más personas, y creí que podía solucionarlo sola —admitió apenada—. También estaban las amenazas... Ya había tenido suficiente con los chismes de la escuela, no quería que esas fotos fueran publicadas.

—Que hijo de puta... si no se hubiera ido, te juro que lo mato.

Kagome levantó la cabeza de su hombro, sorprendida.

—¿Se fue de la escuela?

—Se fue de Tokyo —dijo él—. Dicen que su madre vino a la escuela buscándolo. Encontraron solo una nota dentro de su casillero.

—¿Qué decía?

Kōga se sacó el teléfono del bolsillo, lo desbloqueó, y pasó el dedo por la pantalla un par de veces antes de entregárselo. Mostraba la foto de un papel blanco, arrancado de alguna libreta. La caligrafía era tosca, y se notaba que lo habían escrito en un apuro.

 ** _Lo siento... lo intenté._**

—¿Sabes que significa? —preguntó Kōga.

Kagome se quedó observando la pantalla. Había algo en aquella nota que le puso los vellos de punta, algo que no encajaba.

—No... no realmente.

Usó dos dedos para hacerle zoom, y fue entonces que se dio cuenta.

Que la letra de Satoru no era la misma de las fotos.

* * *

—¿Pasa algo?

Kagome dejó de cepillarse el cabello y miró el reflejo de Sango, sentada en su cama, a través del espejo.

—No, ¿por qué?

—Estás muy callada —dijo su amiga. Hizo una pausa para aplicarse brillo labial—. Digo, más que de costumbre.

—¿De verdad? —Kagome regresó a peinarse—. Deben ser los nervios, es todo...

—¿Seguro que te encuentras mejor? Después de todo lo que pasó.

—Estoy bien. Ahora que todo esta arreglado, y que a demás Satoru se ha marchado...

Porque era así, porque se supone que todo estaba bien ahora. Se supone que todo había vuelto a la normalidad, y que estaba segura.

El problema era que Kagome sentía todo lo contrario.

Algo no encajaba. Algo la tenía intranquila

—Eso estuvo raro, ¿no crees? —comentó Sango, calzándose los zapatos. El mal presentimiento de Kagome aumentó al saber que no era la única en notarlo—. En cualquier caso, estaba pensando que deberías venir a mis clases de defensa personal.

Kagome bajó el cepillo y empezó a trenzarse el cabello. —¿Tu crees?

—Por supuesto —aseguró Sango. Se puso de pie y se detuvo a sus espaldas, apartándole las manos para ayudarla con la trenza—. No tendrías que pagar nada, y es importante que aprendas a defenderte. Hay tanta maldad en el mundo, tantas personas enfermas. Esta vez no ha pasado a mayores, pero no debes esperar que ocurra una segunda vez.

Kagome pensó que no quería esperar que sucediera una _tercera_ vez.

En lugar de decir eso, dijo—: Tienes razón.

—Claro que la tengo. Vendrás conmigo a mi próxima clase, es un hecho —sentenció su amiga. Terminó de armar la trenza y le acomodó unos mechones en la cara—. ¿Segura que no lo quieres llevar suelto?

—Segura.

* * *

—Lucen preciosas —alagó la Sra. Higurashi, viendo a Kagome y su amiga bajar las escaleras desde la sala.

—¿A que sí? —Sango dio una vuelta para mostrarle su vestido—. Dice Kagome que lo compró en el mercado hace tiempo.

—¿De verdad? —La Sra. Higurashi le dio un vistazo a su hija, quien movió los ojos hacia otro lugar—. No sabía que había visitado el mercado.

Kagome se aclaró la garganta. —Deberíamos bajar. Miroku dijo que ya estaba por llegar.

—¿Llevas tu uniforme allí? —Le preguntó su madre, refiriéndose a la mochila que llevaba en la espalda.

—Si. —Se acercó para darle un abrazo—. Te llamo en cuanto estemos de regreso en casa de Sango.

—Cuídense mucho ambas —les dijo, aún agarrando a Kagome en sus brazos—. No vuelvan a casa tarde.

—Prometido —respondió Sango.

—Mañana es día de escuela.

—Mamá...

—Recuerda que estaré de guardia en el hospital esta noche.

—Mamá, tenemos que irnos...

La Sra. Higurashi se alejó, las manos aún agarrándole los hombros. Había una ligera capa de maquillaje ocultando las pecas de su hija, acentuando los contornos de su rostro, resaltando el azul brillante de sus ojos. Era la primera vez que veía a Kagome así. Lucía tan madura, tan fuerte, tan distinta. La Sra. Higurashi sabía que no era solo el maquillaje, que aquella confianza que su hija irradiaba venía desde dentro, y se enorgullecía tanto por eso.

En algún instante durante aquellos meses, su niña pequeña se había ido.

—¿Mamá? —llamó Kagome. Su madre la miraba con intensidad, y parecía haber parpadeado para ahuyentar lágrimas.

—Oh, lo siento —se disculpó la Sra. Higurashi. Le pellizcó una mejilla de forma maternal, y le dio otro corto abrazo antes de soltarla—. Que se diviertan mucho.

Kagome se quedó observando los gestos de su madre en lo que Sango se despedía y se dirigían a la puerta. Estaba acostumbrada a verla fingir sonrisas, y sabía que la que esbozaba ahora también era falsa. La cosa es que era... diferente. No parecía triste, ni dolida. Era una emoción que Kagome no reconocía, y por primera vez parecía estar asociada con algo más que el dolor.

—¿Nos vamos? —preguntó Sango, esperándola desde el umbral.

—Si —respondió, apartando la vista de su madre y cerrándo la puerta tras ellas.

—¿Nerviosa?

—Un poco...

—Será divertido —animó Sango—. Y si no lo es, siempre podemos irnos.

Kagome sonrió, bajando las escaleras del templo con el brazo enlazado a su amiga.

Ahora lo entendía...

Era añoranza.

* * *

Kagome había mentido.

La verdad era que estaba _muy_ nerviosa.

Realmente no lo sintió hasta que empezaron a salir de la ciudad. Poco a poco los edificios se convirtieron en árboles, las amplias avenidas en calles más angostas, y se dio cuenta que estaban tomando la misma ruta por la que hace unos días había sido "secuestrada". Recordarlo le cerraba el pecho, como si pudiera revivir el pánico de ese momento; sin embargo, no fue hasta que cayó en cuenta de que iba a pisar una vez más la casa del Señor Taisho, que la ansiedad la atrapó.

Después de la charla que habían tenido, lo último que quería era verle la cara. ¿Y si le había dicho todo a Inuyasha? Le había prometido que quedaría entre ambos, pero bien pudo haberle mentido.

Además estaba su conversación con Inuyasha la noche anterior. No estaba segura como sentirse sobre eso. ¿El lo recordaría? ¿O volvería a tratarla como si no existiera? Antes de que bebiera demasiado y le confesara todo aquello, ya habían conseguido estar en buenos términos. En el camino hacia la casa de Miroku... todo parecía haber estado bien.

« _O podría estar cabreado de nuevo porque te aprovechaste de hablarle estando ébrio_ ».

—Kagome debería elegir.

—¿El qué? —preguntó, captando la conversación tarde.

—La hora a la que nos vamos —dijo Sango—. O puede que Inuyasha quiera llevarte. —Esto último lo dijo con picardía.

—No lo creo —desestimó Kagome—. Prefiero marcharme con ustedes.

—Me parecía que tenías otras preferencias anoche —comentó Miroku, y le sonrió por el espejo retrovisor.

Kagome se puso colorada, y Sango casi se rompe la espalda cuando volteó a verla desde el asiento del copiloto.

—¿Anoche qué? ¿De qué hablan?

—Nada.

—Se besaron —respondió Miroku al mismo tiempo. Kagome le entornó los ojos y este solo se encogió de hombros con inocencia—. Oops. No sabía que era un secreto.

—¿¡Se besaron!?

—Algo así...

—Oh, no seas modesta —siguió Miroku, disfrutando de la situación. Se dirigió a Sango cuando especificó—: Fue una sesión completa.

Sango lo miró boquiabierta, y luego a Kagome. —Quiero detalles.

—Yo...

—¿Se reconciliaron?

—No exactamente... —Kagome se detuvo a pensar algo antes de responder. Se asomó entre los asiento para encarar a Miroku—. ¿No estabas ebrio anoche?

Miroku se carcajeó.

* * *

La casa de los Taisho se veía ligeramente menos sombría que el día anterior.

Kagome pasó las puertas con sus amigos, justo bajo un arco de globos lilas y blancos. Adentro todo estaba decorado con la misma paleta de colores, uno que otro detalle resaltando en dorado. Uno de los empleados los recibió y dirigió hacia el area de la fiesta. Era un salón grande, igualmente decorado, con enormes puertas y ventanales que daban al patio trasero con la piscina. Había mesas con infinidad de postres, bocadillos, y un rincón especial para los regalos; este último desbordando en bolsas y cajas provenientes de tiendas costosas. Kagome apretó el modesto papel que envolvía su regalo de último minuto, sintiéndose fuera de lugar.

—Relájate —la animó Sango, poniéndole una mano en la espalda. Parecía que podía leerle los pensamientos—. Todo va a estar bien.

« _Todo va a estar bien_ ». se repitió.

Miroku pronto fue reconocido por algunos de los invitados, al igual que Sango, y empezaron a distanciarse para hablar con ellos. En su mayoría eran padres que parecían estimar a las familias de ambos. Kagome no tenía nada que acotar a esas conversaciones, así que decidió salir al área de la piscina, donde los niños y posiblemente Rin estaban.

El sol quemaba como hacía tiempo no lo hacía. Kagome empezó a caminar, cubriéndose los ojos con la mano para localizar la mata de cabello castaño entre todas las pequeñas cabezas. Se estaba acercando a la piscina en lo que un grupo de niños correteando casi la hacen caer dentro, uno de ellos agarrándola de la mano para ayudarla a estabilizarse.

—Perdón, señora.

Kagome bajó la mirada para decirle que todo estaba bien. En el momento que sus ojos se encontraron con un par de enormes orbes café, fue como si le arrebataran el aire de los pulmones de un golpe. La quemazón en el pecho le quitó el habla, y por un segundo creyó estar soñando.

 _Sōta._

—¿Señora? —preguntó el niño, extrañado. Le estaba apretando mucho la mano.

—No es señora, Niko, es _señorita_ —lo corrigió una de las niñas que andaba con él, golpeándolo en la cabeza—. No seas maleducado, cara de excusado.

Kagome lo soltó enseguida, turbada, con el corazón en la garganta.

Niko... su nombre era Niko.

—¿¡A quién llamas cara de excusado!? —gritó el niño ofendido, y salió corriendo tras la niña.

Kagome apretó más el regalo contra su pecho, donde dolía, y respiró tan hondo como sus pulmones la dejaron. Trató de ahuyentar los recuerdos, pero un montón de preguntas los reemplazaron: ¿Luciría así su hermano? ¿Estaría aquí hoy con ella? ¿Correría entre risas como todos esos niños?

No. Sōta nunca reiría, nunca tendría amigos, nunca crecería, ni se enamoraría. Existiría solo en su memoria, atascado en sus ocho años.

—¡Kagome! —una voz aguda la trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Un peso extra se asentó en su pierna, y la falda de su vestido se empapó del agua que escurría el traje de baño de Rin—. ¡Viniste!

Ella se hincó para abrazarla propiamente. —Feliz cumpleaños, linda.

—Gracias —Rin le devolvió el abrazo con entusiasmo y luego se apartó rápido—. Perdón, te mojé.

—Esta bien —le sonrió Kagome—. ¿Cómo la estás pasando?

—¡Súper! Deberías entrar a la piscina conmigo. —Se fijó en el regaló que la azabache sostenía y lo señaló—. ¿Es para mí?

—Eh, si —se lo extendió—. Espero que te guste.

Rin lo recibió y se lo entregó a uno de los chaperones. —No quiero dañarlo con el agua. ¿Te quedas a abrir todos los regalos conmigo más tarde?

—Seguro.

—¡Genial! —Un grupo de niñas la llamó desde la piscina, y se despidió de la azabache con otro abrazo—. Si buscas a mi hermano, está sentado por allá. —Señaló hacia un grupo de adultos en el bar—. Debe estar de buen humor, porque nunca habla con Sesshomaru.

Rin ya estaba dentro de la piscina antes de que Kagome pudiera preguntarle algo más. Una vez que pudo abrirse paso hasta la cocina exterior, encontró a Inuyasha sentado en un taburete frente a la barra. Conversaba con un hombre que estaba de espaldas a ella, por lo que no podía verle la cara, pero que de seguro no estaba diciéndole nada bueno por la expresión dura de Inuyasha. Una muchacha se les acercó con latas de cerveza para ambos, y el cabello lila la hizo reconocerla como la chica de la cafetería.

Kagome había decidido mejor regresar con Sango y no interrumpirles, cuando los ojos de Inuyasha recayeron en ella. Él se vio sorprendido por un momento, le dijo algo a los otros y dejó la cerveza en la barra para ir hasta ella.

—Hey —saludó una vez que estuvieron cerca.

—Hey —respondió ella, medio cohibida.

Iba vestido con una playera blanca, vaqueros oscuros y zapatos vans. Con el cabello alborotado y el sol dándole de lleno en los ojos, a Kagome se le estaba haciendo difícil no besarlo en frente de todos.

¿Por qué tenía que ser así de atractivo sin intentarlo?

—Miroku me dijo que vendrías —comentó—. Yo podía pasarte recogiendo... digo, si querías venir.

—No, esta bien. Rin te necesitaba aquí.

—¿Se comportó extraño contigo esta mañana? Porque si intentó algo contigo mientras te llevaba a tu casa te juro que voy a...

—No, no —negó ella con una risita—. Tranquilo, fue todo un caballero.

Inuyasha se cruzó de brazos. —Ya... bueno.

—¿Estás celoso? —preguntó divertida, notando el tinte enojado en su voz.

—¡Feh! Por supuesto que no. —Se le quedó viendo, y después de un par de segundos frunció el ceño—. ¿Debería?

Kagome estalló en carcajadas. Él la empujó juguetonamente por el hombro, diciéndole que se callara, y cuando ella intentó hacer lo mismo la jaló en un abrazo. —Estás toda mojada.

—Rin me abrazó —explicó. Envolvió los brazos en el torso de él, tan contenta que le dolían las mejillas—. Hueles a cigarrillos.

—No fui yo —fue su turno de explicar—. Mi hermanastro también fuma.

Kagome se puso de puntitas para asomarse sobre su hombro. El hombre de antes continuaba sentado en la barra, una lata de cerveza en una mano y un cigarrillo en la otra. Sus ojos eran tan ámbar como los de Inuyasha, y la miraban como si pudieran atravesarla. Su expresión era fría, como la de Inuyasha cuando se conocieron, con algo más que le erizaba los vellos. A la final ella fue la que tuvo que romper el contacto visual, y aún así podía sentirlo observando. Para cuando regresó a verlo, él hablaba calmadamente con Eriko.

—¿Dónde están, por cierto?

—¿Quiénes?

La liberó apenas del abrazo y le acomodó el cabello tras las orejas. —Miroku y Sango.

—Oh, en el salón.

—Vamos, entonces —dijo, enlazando sus manos juntas y guiándola por el camino—. Te sienta bien ese vestido, por cierto.

Kagome siguió sonriendo sin poder evitarlo, sus mejillas sonrosadas. Algo cálido le abrazó el corazón al acomodarse junto al brazo de Inuyasha y recibir un beso en la sien de su parte.

Estaban bien.

De verdad estaban bien.

* * *

La fiesta transcurrió sin contratiempos. Desde la llegada de los invitados, hasta el momento en que cayó la noche y todos se marcharon.

Todo había salido bien.

Bueno _... casi_ todo.

Rin cruzó los brazos sobre la encimera y acomodó la cabeza sobre ellos. Había lágrimas en el borde de sus ojos, pero ella se rehusaba a dejarlas salir. Kaede, su nana, le peinaba el cabello con cariño.

—Seguro que ya esta por llegar.

—Ya sé... —respondió. En el fondo esperaba que así fuera, porque llevaba horas " _estando por llegar_ ".

—Sabes como es el trabajo —continuó Kaede—. Siempre pierde la noción del tiempo con tantos compromisos.

—¿Y mi cumpleaños no era un compromiso? —respondió Rin, dolida.

Kaede se quedó callada, buscando ayuda en el rostro de los demás presentes. Todos estaban reunidos en silencio en la cocina. El ambiente era pesado, y demasiado deprimente para ser el décimo cumpleaños de una niña.

—Podemos solo cortar el pastel —sugirió Eriko. Todos voltearon a verla de mala gana—. Digo... es solo un pastel.

—No —fue lo único que dijo Sesshomaru, y fue suficiente para que Eriko no comentase más sobre el tema.

—Pero si es solo un pastel y velas... —Kagome la escuchó farfullar entre dientes.

« _No es solo eso_ », quiso responderle.

No era solo el hecho de poner unas cuantas velas y soplar. Lo que le dolía a Rin era que su papá no pudiera tomarse cinco minutos de su día para asistir a su cumpleaños. Era el hecho de que cientos de desconocidos estuvieron ahí para ella, mientras su padre le daba más importancia a algún cliente en su oficina.

—Eriko tiene razón, Rin —habló una mujer de mediados cuarenta, a quien Inuyasha se había referido como la madre de Sesshomaru. Se acercó a la niña y le dio unas palmaditas impersonales en la espalda—. Siempre podemos cantarte cumpleaños otro día, cuando tu padre este en casa.

—¡No quiero otro día! —estalló Rin, apartando la mano de su madre adoptiva de un manotazo—. ¡Quería que estuviera aquí hoy! ¡Ahora!

—Te recuerdo que tu padre pagó por toda esta ridícula fiesta de cumpleaños que te empeñaste en tener. Deberías mostrar un poco mas de respeto y agradecimiento, jovencita.

—¿Agradecimiento? —espetó con amargura. Esta vez no se molestó en contener las lágrimas mientras hablaba—. No quería su dinero, quería verlo. Creí que si hacía una fiesta entonces vendría, ¡pero ni siquiera quedar mal frente a sus amigos le importa! ¡Yo no le importo!

—Rin Taisho...

Rin no se quedó a escuchar nada más. Se bajó del taburete y corrió fuera de la cocina, de camino a su habitación. La mujer salió tras ella, aun llamando su nombre, y a los pocos segundos se escuchó un portazo en la planta alta.

Nadie dijo nada más por unos minutos. Kagome apretaba la mano de Inuyasha cada cierto tiempo, como asegurándole que continuaba ahí, aunque no le correspondiera el gesto. Él no separaba los ojos del enorme pastel en la isla de la cocina, diseñado especialmente para su hermanita. Ni siquiera se movió cuando el móvil de Sango sonó estrepitosamente, rompiendo el silencio.

—Es mi papá... quiere que regrese a casa.

—¿Inuyasha? —lo llamó Kagome cuando este le soltó la mano. Siguió andando sin responder, agarró su chaqueta de una de las sillas y salió de la cocina.

Todos intercambiaron miradas. No fue hasta que la puerta principal se cerró que la realización llegó a sus caras, y para el momento en que Kagome salió corriendo de la casa ya el auto negro cruzaba el portón hacia la calle.

—¡Inuyasha!

* * *

Estaba fúrico.

No... decir fúrico era atenuante.

Inuyasha estaba malditamente cabreado.

Piso el pedal a fondo en lo que el semáforo cambió a amarillo y se cruzó la luz en rojo. Varios autos tocaron la bocina, pero no los escuchaba por sobre el pitido dentro de su cabeza. Sentía que en cualquier segundo iba a estallarle.

El viaje desde la casa hasta la firma de su padre era cerca de cincuenta minutos en un buen día. Inuyasha llegó en treinta, y se le hizo eterno. Eso estaba bien, de todas maneras, porque mientras más tiempo pasaba, más la rabia le calentaba las venas. Paró el auto en medio del estacionamiento, y lo próximo que registró es estar pateando la puerta de la sala de conferencias, a sabiendas que encontraría a su padre dentro.

—¡Voy a llamar a seguridad! ¡Deténgase ahora mismo! —La secretaría trataba de hacerlo entrar en razón, aunque sin atreverse a tocarlo. El resto de empleados ahí tampoco se movieron de su sitio—. ¿¡Puede alguien ayudarme!?

Ella era nueva, de seguro. No veía el parecido en apariencia. Los que habían trabajado allí por un tiempo sabían que cuando el menor de los Taisho llegaba, era mejor apartarse.

No esperó más a recibir respuesta, y abrió la puerta de un golpe. Las personas dentro llevaban expresiones espantadas, posiblemente esperando un criminal con un arma. Inuyasha los ignoró a todos hasta poner los ojos en su padre, en la silla más grande, con su ridículo traje de etiqueta y su maldito aire de superioridad.

—Lo siento tanto, Señor Taisho. Intenté detener a este demente pero no escucha razones...

—Hijo —habló. La secretaria se llevo una mano a la boca—. ¿A qué debo tu visita?

Inuyasha se dio cuenta entonces. Estaba claro en la poca obviedad y las cejas alzadas de su padre. —Lo olvidaste, ¿no es así? Por supuesto que lo olvidaste. Eres un bastardo...

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—Era su cumpleaños. —Se pasó la mano por el pelo, tirándose de las raíces con un sonrisa exasperada—. ¡Era su maldito cumpleaños!

Tōga apretó los labios, y algo parecido a la culpa le surcó los ojos. Inuyasha sabía que no era eso, que no sentía ni el menor remordimiento por haberse olvidado de Rin.

—Estoy seguro de que los invitados estuvieron bien atendidos.

—¿Eso es lo que te preocupa? ¿Haber plantado a tus jodidos invitados? —Pateó una de las sillas vacías, provocando que todos menos Tōga se pusieran de pie, alarmados—. ¡Te estuvo esperando! ¡Todo el día estuvo esperando a que aparecieras!

—Inuyasha, me parece que estás armando un escándalo por nada...

—¿¡Por nada!? ¿¡Te parece que decepcionar a Rin es nada!?

—Tiene que comprender que el trabajo va primero. No puedo desatender mis responsabilidades por una simple fiesta de cumpleaños. Es una niña muy madura, seguro lo entenderá.

Inuyasha bufo incrédulo, moviéndose por la oficina. Aquello era el colmo. —¿Es eso lo único que te importa, no es así? Tu maldito trabajo y reputación.

—Si lleva la comida a la mesa, entonces sí.

—¿Por eso la adoptaste, no es así? No porque querías ser su padre, no. Era porque querías llevarte el voto de compasión.

Tōga se impulsó con las manos para ponerse de pie. —No te permito que me hables así.

—Tōga Taisho salva a su hijo de la miseria y adopta a pequeña niña huérfana —recitó en voz alta, sarcástico, como si leyera el encabezado de una revista—. Jodido padre del _puto_ año.

—¿Qué sabes tú de responsabilidad? ¿Huh? No eres mas que un crío malcriado. Solo sabes meterte en líos y resolverlos a golpes. ¿Crees que vivir por un año en ese apartamentucho y trabajar de mecánico te va a llevar lejos? Ese pedazo de chatarra al que llamas coche es lo único que vas a tener a tu nombre en toda tu vida.

— _Nunca_ te pedimos ayudarnos.

—Y aún así les he proveido con todos sus caprichos. Les he otorgado una vida que jamas hubieran soñado tener. Deberías estar agradecido.

—¡Dinero es lo único que eres capaz de proveer! ¿¡Crees que con eso es suficiente!? ¿¡Que somos uno de tus trabajos de caridad!?

—¡Tú y tu hermana son alguien gracias a mi! ¡Desde que su madre murió no he hecho nada más que velar por ustedes! —vociferó Tōga de regreso.

Inuyasha cruzó la habitación a largas zancadas, alcanzando a su padre y agarrándolo de las solapas del traje. Los presentes hicieron un atisbo por acercarse, pero Tōga alzó una mano para detenerlos.

—No vuelvas a hablar de mi madre —le siseó en cara.

Tōga le enfrentó la mirada. —Estarían pudriéndose en el hueco donde Izayoi los dejó de no ser por mí.

Inuyasha vio rojo. Alzó la mano en puño, dispuesto a dejar la rabia tomar el control. Su padre no se inmutó, ni se movió para intentar defenderse, y aquello solo lo cabreó más. ¿Es que pensaba que no era capaz de hacerlo?

—¿Vas a golpearme? —desafió Tōga con calma—. ¿Así de enfermo estás?

Inuyasha apretó la mandíbula. Estaba temblando, intentando contener la ira que se le escapaba por los poros. Por un momento, Tōga juró que de verdad lo golpearía.

Su hijo lo soltó de un empujón, se precipitó a la salida y se fue tras un portazo.

* * *

—Estoy segura de que está bien. Ya verás que volverá pronto —le había dicho Sango antes de darle un corto abrazo y marcharse con Miroku.

Kagome miró el reloj sobre la puerta principal. 1:33 am. Chequeó su móvil, sin llamadas ni textos nuevos. Intentó llamarlo una vez más, y como cada vez anterior la recibió directamente el buzón de voz. Apoyó los codos en las rodillas y hundió el rostro en sus palmas.

¿Dónde estaba Inuyasha?

Se había ido hecho una furia hacía más de cuatro horas. Su padre había regresado cerca de las diez de la noche, y les había dado a todos una mirada escueta antes de encerrarse en su oficina. Miroku se había atrevido a preguntarle si Inuyasha había ido a buscarle, y este respondió diciéndole que no lo había visto desde el día anterior.

Kagome pensaba que mentía. ¿A dónde más podía haber ido si no era a buscarlo?

—¿Aún esperando? —Alzó la cabeza para encontrar a Eriko. Terminó de bajar las escaleras y se sentó a su lado—. Deberías ir a dormir, para que el tiempo pase más rápido. Seguro que cuando despiertes ya esta aquí.

—No creo que pueda dormir... pero gracias.

—Te entiendo —dijo, acomodándose el cabello lila en un moño desordenado—. Cuando Sesshomaru se molesta puede llegar a ser todo un desafío.

Kagome volteó a verla. —¿Él también...?

—Oh, si, no tienes ni idea. —Dejó salir una risita—. Es peor de lo que te imaginas. Aunque es más calmado... es más maduro y menos emocional que Inuyasha. En cierta parte eso es una desventaja, porque puedes llegar a pensar que no le importas en absoluto.

Kagome recordó como Inuyasha hizo lo posible por evitarla, por no involucrarse emocionalmente con ella. —Te entiendo... Inuyasha era así conmigo.

—Sesshomaru nunca deja de ser así, hasta que haces algo que lo cabrea y entonces todo se vuelve un caos. Ahora entiendo que es su forma de controlarse, y estamos trabajando en ello. Es una de las razones por las que terminamos.

—Lo siento...

Eriko le golpeó el hombro amistosamente. —Nada que sentir. Debemos apoyarnos. Estar con los Taisho es todo un desafío, ¿no crees?

Al parecer lo era.

Eriko se quedó haciéndola compañía por un rato. Era amable, aunque algo superficial. Le hablaba a Kagome de ropa, labiales y artistas. Al menos la hizo pensar en otras cosas, hasta que se marchó a la habitación de Sesshomaru y la dejó sola para mortificarse por Inuyasha una vez más.

Tenía miedo de que hubiera hecho algo estúpido. Se acordaba de la vez que lo encontró inconsciente en su departamento y era como si la angustia la ahogaba.

Quizá estaba exagerando. Quizá solo estaba manejando, o caminando en algún lugar para despejarse...

—Suficiente —murmuró para si. Se guardó el móvil en el bolsillo y salió al jardín.

El aire soplaba fresco, y la luna brillaba a medias en el cielo. No había rastros de la fiesta afuera, como si nunca hubiera sucedido. No más globos, ni serpentinas, ni flores. La casa volvía a sumirse en esa penumbra que la caracterizaba, y el hecho de que Rin estuviera triste lo acentuaba. Caminó alrededor de la piscina y a la barra donde había estado Inuyasha antes. Ya para ese entonces había estado enfadado... y ella no le había preguntado por qué. Quizá debió hacerlo.

Siguió andando por todo el jardín, admirando las flores, hasta la verja que dividía el terreno del siguiente. Hizo eso un par de veces, hasta que el frío de la madrugada la obligó a entrar nuevamente a la casa. Pensó que era mejor intentar dormir como Eriko le había aconsejado, y rezar porque Inuyasha estuviera con ella cuando despertara.

—Si... estaré allí. —Escuchó una voz grave proveniente del recibidor. Se quedó quieta. No hubo respuesta, así que debía de estar hablando por teléfono—. Intenta que no se meta en muchos problemas mientras llego.

Era Myōga.

—¿Es Inuyasha? —preguntó, sin importarle ser pillada escuchando conversaciones ajenas—. ¿Era él?

—Señorita... —La volteo a ver. Ocultaba algo tras la formalidad de su expresión—. No, no era él.

—¿Sabe en donde esta? ¿Si se encuentra bien?

—Sera mejor que vaya a descansar. Prometo traerlo a casa sano y salvo —dijo, sin responder directamente su pregunta.

Myōga sacó las llaves del coche y estaba por marcharse cuando Kagome espetó—: Quiero ir con usted.

—Me temo que eso no es posible...

—Voy a ir —rectificó—. Usted dijo que estaba a mi servicio, ¿no fue así? —Myōga no respondió. Kagome no sabía de donde estaba sacando esa confianza, y dar ordenes la hacia sentir terrible. Solo quería buscar a Inuyasha—. Entonces vámonos.

* * *

Nunca, en su vida, Kagome había pisado un bar.

Estaba segura de que no era legal que lo hiciera, tampoco. Myōga no tuvo problemas en resolver eso después de intercambiar unas cuantas palabras con el guardia de seguridad.

El sitio era tal como siempre lo describían: medio iluminado, humo llenando el ambiente, demasiado ruidoso y caliente. Kagome caminaba tan cerca de Myōga como le fuera posible, y consideró por un momento pedirle que le diera la mano. No le gustaba como la miraban los hombres, ni algunas mujeres. Nunca había sufrido de claustrofobia, pero tantos cuerpos juntos iban a lograr que lo padeciera. Ademas era tarde, y todos parecían estar mas que borrachos.

El infierno no duró mucho. Pasaron por el medio del lugar hasta un corto pasillo, y la ultima puerta los llevó a unas escaleras en descenso. Bajaron posiblemente tres pisos, y otra puerta con un hombre igual de grande que el anterior los recibió. De nuevo Myōga se encargó de hacerlos pasar. Kagome llevaba el corazón en la garganta, y por un momento deseó haber escuchado a Myōga porque estaba aterrada con toda la situación.

Y cuando cruzó aquella puerta, se dio cuenta que aquel infierno era mucho peor.

Calor. Hacia calor. Había quizás el doble de personas que en el bar, apiñadas en lo que ahora supo era el sótano. Olía a drogas, a alcohol, a sangre y humedad. Las personas gritaban, pasando botellas, bolsas y efectivo de un lado para el otro. Kagome entendió que apostaban, que los nombres que gritaban eran los competidores y la cantidad de dinero que pondrían en su nombre. Movió los ojos al centro del lugar, donde rejas de una jaula se alzaban hasta el techo, pero desde su posición el montón de cuerpos no le permitían ver lo que encerraba en el centro.

¿Eran animales?

¿Inuyasha había venido a ver pelear animales?

—Quédese cerca —ordenó Myōga—. Jaken se encargara de cuidarla.

No le dio tiempo de preguntar quien era Jaken. Myōga desapareció entre la multitud, y en su lugar el hombre atemorizante de su secuestro apareció. La agarró por el brazo para apartarla de la multitud, llevándola hacia uno de los pocos rincones desocupados.

—Linda, no deberías estar aquí —le dijo.

—¿Inuyasha lo esta?

No escuchó la respuesta. Las bocinas estallaron, y un pitido agudo le siguió. —¡Bienvenidos, hijos de perra! —Quien hablaba no debía tener mas de veinte años—. Para quienes no me conocen, me llaman Boss. Soy el que les va a patear el culo si intentan irse de aquí sin pagar sus apuestas.

Kagome sintió los nervios hacerla temblar. Era definitivo que nada de eso podía ser seguro, ni legal.

—Ahora a lo que vinimos... ¿¡Quien esta aquí para ver algo de sangre y acción!? —El publico silbó en aprobación—. Esta noche tenemos a la bestia en la casa —el vitoreo se volvió mas intenso—. ¿¡Así que por que no empezamos de una puta vez!?

La masa de personas empezó a moverse mas hacia el centro. El presentador introdujo a quien se refirió como _Blast_ , y las rejas de la jaula chirriaban sobre el escándalo por los golpes excitados de la gente. —Y su oponente, nuestro favorito, nuestro invicto, el maldito peleador del año; quiero escucharlos volverse locos por: ¡ _Bestia_!

En ese momento Kagome lo entendió. Por encima de aquella locura, del escándalo, de la confusión y la ansiedad que ese lugar le generaba.

Eran personas.

Persona peleando.

Salió corriendo antes de que Jaken pudiera detenerla. Se abrió camino entre los cuerpos, usando sus codos para escurrirse por la multitud. La gente la apretaba, pisaba, y para el momento en que pelea empezó el alboroto fue tan grande que casi la tiran al suelo. La empujaron de un lado para el otro, hasta que finalmente consiguió ver la jaula aparecer entre el gentío y estiró las manos para aferrarse a las rejas. Tan pronto estuvo al frente de todo, con el cuerpo presionado contra el metal helado, su corazón se fue abajo.

Inuyasha esquivó un golpe certero en la cara, aprovechando el momento para asestar un puñetazo en la quijada de su oponente. El muchacho contraatacó lanzándose a él directamente, embistiéndolo contra el metal al otro lado de la jaula. Inuyasha buscaba zafarse de su agarre conectando codazos contra su cuerpo repetidamente. Finalmente el chico lo soltó, tomando impulso para un puñetazo certero, pero Inuyasha se giró con agilidad y conectó una patada en su espalda, impactándolo de cabeza contra la reja. No le dio tiempo de recuperar cuando lo agarró por el hombro para hacerlo girar, y de un puñetazo lo mando al suelo, escupiendo sangre.

—Basta... —Kagome murmuró, su voz perdiéndose entre tantas.

El pie de Inuyasha conectó contra la nariz del chico, y luego contra su estómago. La gente estaba vuelta loca, extasiada, pidiendo a gritos por mas.

Nadie lo detenía.

—Basta.

Inuyasha siguió golpeándolo, sangre y sudor corriéndole por la piel.

—Por favor...

Y nadie hacia _nada_.

—¡BASTA!

La escuchó.

Inuyasha miró arriba de golpe, y movió la cabeza de un lado para otro.

Entre tantos rostros, entre tantas voces, encontró a Kagome.

Y su oponente aprovechó ese pequeño instante de distracción para agarrarlo del cabello y estamparlo contra el concreto tan fuerte, que todo se volvió negro.

* * *

 _Y si creían que 5.000 palabras eran muchas, les traigo 7.000._

Cada vez mas cerca del final. Estoy entre nerviosa, triste, y emocionada.

De verdad espero que les guste. No me he sentido muy bien las ultimas semanas, y no quisiera decepcionarlos con mi escritura.

Gracias por seguir aquí... les quiero un mundo. Nos leemos pronto.


	29. Extra: Inuyasha

**EXTRA I. _Inuyasha._**

* * *

Inuyasha siempre supo que algo en él no funcionaba como debería.

Que algo _dentro_ de sí estaba... mal.

La rabia a la que ahora estaba acostumbrado no siempre estuvo presente. Recordaba que, por un breve instante en su infancia, experimentó destellos de lo que la felicidad significaba.

Los años pasaban y con ellos se borraban las memorias de alegrías en lo que alguna vez llamó hogar. Su padre había pasado de visitarlo cada tarde a solo los fines de semana, y luego solo paró de llegar por completo; sin explicaciones, sin advertencias, sin despedidas. Pasaron semanas, meses, y eventualmente Inuyasha dejó de esperar que llegara; el problema fue que, al parecer, se había llevado una parte de su madre con él al marcharse.

La madre del ambarino se caracterizaba por su dulzura y belleza, o al menos eso era lo que más recordaba de ella. Siendo un niño empezó a notar que, con cada estación, se le hacía más difícil conectar esas características con la mujer que se movía por la casa como alma en pena. Había cambiado los desayunos por píldoras, los almuerzos por comida chatarra, y las cenas por turnos en el bar donde trabajaba. Había instantes, cuando llegaba a casa de la escuela y la veía tendida en el sofá —la piel pegada a los huesos, el trasnocho tatuado bajo los párpados, la ropa hedionda a tabaco—, que juraba no reconocerla.

Nunca olvidaría la primera vez que llevó a un hombre desconocido a la casa.

Si había algo que su madre ansiaba en la vida, eso era comenzar una familia; una que no estuviera rota como la que ya tenía. Ver al hombre que amaba continuar su vida sin ella, como si nada, le había terminado de destrozar el corazón a Izayoi Shimo. Ella buscaba sentir esa clase de amor de nuevo, y se esmeraba por aquellos que estuvieran dispuestos a dárselo más que por su propio hijo. Incluso ahora Inuyasha podía saborear la amargura de verse desplazado por una relación tras otra. Ella limpiaría todos los días, lavaría los trastes, les serviría el desayuno en cama cada mañana y se aseguraría de estar en casa antes de la cena. Y luego algo pasaría: una discusión, un engaño, un golpe... e Inuyasha estaría allí para recoger los pedazos; durmiendo cada noche con el llanto desconsolado de su madre en la habitación de al lado.

Fue entonces cuando los síntomas comenzaron: el hormigueo en el cuerpo, la opresión en el pecho, los temblores en las manos, la angustia injustificada, la irritación inexplicable. Era como estarse ahogando, sin alcanzar la superficie por más que continuara nadando. Inuyasha aprendió que, la única forma de acabar con esa sensación, era dejando la furia salir.

La primera vez que entró en un pelea real tenía nueve. Después de que uno de sus compañeros de clase se hubiera burlado de que siempre llevaba la misma ropa a la escuela, Inuyasha le había cerrado la boca de un puñetazo; posicionó mal los dedos, y llegó a casa esa noche con férulas en una mano y una carta de detención en la otra. A los once, los gritos de su madre lo hicieron salir corriendo de la habitación. La encontró hecha un ovillo en el suelo de la cocina, abrazándose el vientre mientras su novio la pateaba por haberse embarazado. Inuyasha agarró el bate que escondía bajo la cama, y le reventó la mandíbula junto con un par de dientes. Eso no detuvo al hombre de tirarlo al piso de un puñetazo, y casi romperle un par de costillas de no ser porque escuchó a su madre marcarle a la policía.

Para cuando la bebé llegó, él solo podía pensar en lo que eso representaba para ellos. Si apenas podían mantenerse antes, una boca más los había dejado viviendo del día a día. Inuyasha estaba harto, y se aseguraba de recordárselo a su madre cada que podía. Se buscaba pleitos en la escuela para ser enviado a detención, pasaba las tardes deambulando, o escondido junto a los estantes de la biblioteca; cualquier excusa para no regresar a las cuatro paredes que desde hace tanto había dejado de llamar hogar.

 _Ese_ año, el invierno llegó más crudo que los anteriores. Hacía tres días que nevaba, y la escuela había sido cerrada hasta que el clima mejorara. Inuyasha jugaba con Rin junto a la pequeña chimenea, quien para ese entonces ya hablaba con él entre oraciones cortadas. Crecía rápido. No recordaba cuando empezó a caminar, ni tampoco haber estado allí para verla aprender a gatear.

Se sintió mal al darse cuenta que, en realidad, él nunca estaba.

—La cena está casi lista —había dicho su madre, emergiendo desde el pequeño arco que daba a la cocina. Llevaba puesto un delantal sobre un bonito vestido floreado, y mostraba una sonrisa que no se le veía hacía años.

—¿Cena? —preguntó. Ellos no comían juntos en la mesa.

—¡Cena! —repitió Rin entusiasmada, lanzándose entre risas a los brazos de su hermano.

—Es navidad, ¿recuerdas?

Lo recordaba, solo nunca le había tomado importancia a esas fechas.

—¿Desde cuando celebramos navidad?

Nunca habían celebrado festividades como esa. No acarreaban esas creencias, ni nunca habían tenido el dinero suficiente para despilfarrar en ropa, grandes cenas, ni mucho menos regalos.

—Desde hoy.

—Es una ridicules.

Izayoi suspiró y caminó hacia ellos. Inuyasha creyó que lo hacía para llevarse a Rin en brazos; en lugar de eso se hincó juntó a él, le acomodó el cabello tras las orejas, e hizo lo que menos esperaba que hiciera:

Sonrió.

Una sonrisa amplia, dulce, sincera. En sus ojos hacía tiempo que Inuyasha no encontraba tal serenidad, ni aquella chispa amable que ahora irradiaba. En ese instante lució tan bella como la recordaba.

—Te adoro, cielo.

La declaración lo dejó helado. Se le apretó el corazón tras escuchar ese apelativo cariñoso con el que a veces lo llamaba. No pudo responder más que mirando hacia otro lado y soltando un corto ' _feh_ '. Su madre soltó una risita. Hacía tiempo no la escuchaba reír así, y algo cálido le llenó el pecho por ser el responsable de su risa. Lo miró a los ojos unos segundos, de pronto nostálgica, como si pudiera ver algo más en ellos, y lo siguiente que dijo Inuyasha nunca pudo olvidarlo—: Eres idéntico a él.

Él no entendería a que se refería con eso hasta años después, cuando la vida lo llevara a compartir techo con el hombre que aborrecía desde que tenía memoria, y con el que su madre nunca dejó de compararlo. Quizás por eso le había costado tanto criarlo: porque en el dorado de sus ojos encontraba el recordatorio constante de quien la había reducido a pedazos.

Esa noche se sentaron a la mesa una madre, y dos hijos que no compartían un padre. Fueron una familia; pequeña, rota, disfuncional, pero feliz de cierta manera. Inuyasha imaginó que podría ser así todos los días, que quizás podían iniciar una nueva vida, y que el pasado finalmente iba a dejar de acecharlos.

Había sacado conclusiones muy rápido.

El llanto de Rin fue lo que lo despertó la mañana siguiente. Afuera la nevada había cesado, dejando un manto blanco sobre cada superficie, reflejando una luz opaca y blanquecina a través de la ventana. Inuyasha se acomodó mejor entre las sábanas, esperando que su madre atendiera a Rin para que el llanto cesara. Cuando eso no pasó se levantó de mala gana, y caminó descalzo por la madera helada hasta la habitación que compartían su madre y hermana. Cargó a Rin en brazos y, mirando a su madre aun tendida en la cama, decidió encargarse de ella hasta que despertara.

Solo que su madre nunca despertó.

* * *

¡Holis!

Hace un tiempito que no publico y no poder terminar el capítulo me esta mortificando la existencia, así que les traje este pequeño _extra_.

Llevo días pensando en la infancia de Inuyasha. Desde que comencé esta historia sabía qué había "pasado" con su familia para que él resultara tan dañado, pero nunca me había puesto a escribirlo. Estaba pensando en hacer un apartado de su relación fallida con Kikyō, también :).

Espero que les guste, y prometo seguir con el hilo regular de la historia lo más pronto posible. Les adoro un montón.


	30. Veintinueve

_**Capítulo 29. El fantasma en su mirada.**_

* * *

Él sabía que las cosas, por tercera vez, se le estaban yendo de las manos.

Y no es que no se hubiera equivocado un millón de veces antes de esas _tres_ , era que los errores le pesaban solo cuando lastimaba a quien no debía.

Había empezado decepcionando a su madre, destrozando a Kikyō, y ahora parecía ser el turno de Kagome.

El sueño que había tenido no había sido un sueño para nada, más bien un recuerdo. Las memorias de su trágica niñez eran algo que le gustaba mantener lejos, encerrado con llave en un rincón de sus recuerdos. Pero no podía batallar contra su subconsciente cuando se le antojaba hacerlo revivir el suicidio de su madre.

Solo que esta vez, cuando entró a la habitación, a quien encontró muerta fue a Kagome.

Abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue el techo, ese bajo el que estuvo despertando la mayor parte de su adolescencia. Estaba en casa de su padre. Le dolía la cabeza, y no encontraba encajar las piezas de por qué estaba allí y no en su departamento. No le tomó mucho recordar que ya no tenia departamento al cual ir.

Las sábanas se removieron a su lado. Giró el cuello apenas, y encontró a Kagome acurrucada a medio brazo de distancia; sana, _salva_. Tampoco le costó acordarse qué hacia ella allí, y cualquier emoción de saberla con bien a su lado se descompuso en cosa de segundos.

La había puesto en peligro.

Era su culpa que ella hubiera llegado a los extremos de pisar ese bar de mala muerte. Porque había ido buscándolo a él, sin preocuparse por sí misma, como siempre lo hacía.

Se incorporó como pudo, quedando sentado en el colchón, y la escaneó brevemente en busca de heridas. Le alivió el alma no encontrar nada más que un ceño fruncido, seguro producto de algún mal sueño, pero supo que esta vez había tenido suerte de que hubiera salido ilesa.

¿Era tan egoísta como para permitirle seguir corriendo riesgos por él?

En ese instante ella abrió los ojos. Parpadeó un par de veces, rápido. En su estado somnoliento lo reconoció, y una sonrisa suave se le dibujó en los labios.

─Estás despierto ─murmuró. Se sentó también, buscando espabilarse al frotarse los ojos—. ¿Cómo te sientes?

No respondió.

Él aún no entendía cómo, después de todo, podía alegrarse de verlo.

─¿Inuyasha?

La agarró por el brazo de improvisto y la atrajo a su pecho.

A ella le tomó un segundo reaccionar. Cuando lo hizo cerró los brazos entorno a su torso desnudo, sintiendo el contraste de sus dedos fríos con la piel caliente de su espalda. Inuyasha la aferró con más fuerza, y ella acomodó la cabeza en el lugar donde su corazón latía; errático, acelerado, ansioso.

─Lo siento ─murmuró él contra la espesura de su cabello.

─Esta bien.

─Te puse en riesgo...

─No fue así.

Él se separó, poniendo la distancia suficiente para mirarla a los ojos y reprochar─: Si lo fue.

─Yo salí a buscarte.

─No tenía que dejarte sola en primer lugar.

─Estabas molesto...

Inuyasha empezó a mover la cabeza de un lado para el otro. Recordó el grito de Kagome en la jaula, y la imagen de sus pesadillas destelló tras sus retinas.

Se bajó de la cama y dio unos pasos atrás. Lejos de ella. Donde la sentía más segura.

─No hablas en serio ─soltó enfadado. No con ella, consigo mismo─. Pudo haberte sucedido algo. Pudiste haber salido herida, o peor.

─Y ya te dije que no te estoy culpando por ello.

─ _Tienes_ que culparme ─alegó, apuntándose al pecho─. Estar conmigo, para empezar, es lo que te puso en esa situación.

Claro que debía culparlo. Kagome lo sabía. Pero no era el hecho de que la hubiera puesto en peligro lo que la había lastimado, era más bien el que él no confiara en ella lo suficiente como para tener que ocultarle algo así.

Pero entonces ella sería una hipócrita al decir que era honesta. Que no tenía nada que ocultar.

─Hubiera agradecido que me contaras sobre esto antes, pero no te culpo por no hacerlo ─respondió ella. Se arrodilló en el colchón para quedar más a su altura─. Sabías que iría por ti y me estabas protegiendo.

No. No había sido por eso. Él no le había dicho porque tenía miedo de que se alejara al descubrirlo.

 _Porque eres un egoísta._

─¿Por qué insistes en hacerme el bueno de la película? ─inquirió, desconcertado─. No lo soy, Kag. Te estás equivocando.

Ella se deslizó fuera de la cama para alcanzarlo. Cuando la tuvo en frente Inuyasha evitó encararla, y ella le acunó el rostro entre las manos para obligarle a hacerlo.

─Tú te equivocas ─repuso, asegurándose de que mirara en sus ojos la veracidad de sus palabras─. Sigo aquí. Deja de convencerme de que me marche, porque no lo haré. Te amo, Inuyasha, y voy a seguir haciéndolo no importa qué.

Inuyasha se quedó sin palabras. Entendió entonces que ella veía a través de su máscara, de esa careta que lo aislaba del resto del mundo. Su forma de proteger al resto de las consecuencias de sus errores siempre había sido alejarlos. Nunca había creído merecer a nadie que estuviera dispuesto a caminar a su lado, junto a los demonios.

Ella se puso de puntitas, dejándole un beso suave en los labios, y él impidió que se retirara poniéndole una mano tras la nuca. La sintió reír contra su boca y se odió por amarla así; porque así de rápido lo hacía perder la voluntad.

Había extrañado besarla como lo estaba haciendo: sin impedimentos ni barreras. Sus temores eran nada comparado al miedo a no tenerla entre sus brazos. Bajó una mano hasta su espalda baja, apretándola más contra sí, y el escucharla suspirar fue suficiente para que aceptara que, por ella, se convertiría en el más desgraciado de los egoístas.

La guió a pasos cortos ─sin despegarse de sus labios─ hasta que tropezaron contra el borde de la cama. Kagome rió entre besos, cayendo de espaldas sobre el colchón, Inuyasha en medio sus piernas. Le enredaba los dedos en el pelo, tirando de él suavemente para impedir que se apartara, siguiéndole el ritmo con las mismas ganas. Inuyasha empezó a mover la boca por su mejilla, hasta su cuello y clavícula, dejando besos dulces y mordidas hambrientas aquí y allá. Sus manos empezaron a seguirle el ritmo a sus labios, queriendo tocar más de ella, donde la ropa estorbaba.

Solo no se esperaba que, tan pronto la yema de sus dedos rozara la carne tibia de su abdomen, Kagome gritara.

No un grito de sorpresa o emoción.

Terror.

Kagome había gritado de miedo.

Todo pasó en el mismo segundo: Inuyasha se quitó de encima, y ella se escurrió por el colchón lejos de él hasta chocar contra la cabecera de la cama. Le recordó a un animal asustado. En el momento Inuyasha no supo cómo reaccionar, qué decir o pensar. Se miraban a los ojos, con las emociones aún alborotadas y la confusión haciendo estragos.

─¿Kag...? ─empezó, sin tener una idea clara de qué decir.

No entendía.

Tenía miedo...

...¿de él?

─Estás sangrando ─fue lo que escuchó.

─¿Huh?

Kagome gateó por el colchón, y cuando estiró la mano para alcanzarlo fue el turno de Inuyasha de apartarse. Se llevó una mano a la sien, dónde bajo el vendaje aún dolía, y al bajarla frente a sus ojos la encontró manchada de rojo.

─Se te ha abierto la herida.

─¿Qué...?

Aún se hallaba perdido, como si estuviera reaccionando a todo demasiado tarde. Kagome ahora lo miraba como si nada, con genuina preocupación, como si hace menos de un segundo no hubiera estado aterrorizada de que le pusiera una mano encima.

El estallido de una melodía irrumpió en la estancia, cortando sus pensamientos. Le dio un vistazo a la mesita de noche, donde la pantalla del móvil estaba encendida, y junto a este el reloj mostraba que eran pasadas las tres de la madrugada. Kagome se estiró a agarrarlo, el mismo desconcierto en sus facciones cuando leyó el nombre en el identificador antes de contestar.

─¿Miroku?

Las emociones se drenaron de su rostro en cuestión de segundos, e Inuyasha supo que todo estaba mal mucho antes de que la llamada terminara.

La azabache bajó el móvil, aún conmocionada, y lo miró para decirle—: Es Sango...

* * *

Kagome siempre había aborrecido los hospitales.

Antes, cuando vivía en Osaka, su padre pasaría noches en las que no llegaría a casa. Su madre entonces tendría que llevársela consigo al hospital en el que trabajaba, y Kagome pasaría la noche en alguna camilla desocupada, entre paredes blancas y aroma a desinfectante.

La otra razón era que, si ponías pie en un hospital, usualmente era porque algo ─ _alguien_ ─ no estaba bien.

Entró de la mano de Inuyasha al pabellón de urgencias. El lugar estaba medio lleno, y se podía escuchar el zumbido creado por los murmullos de distintas conversaciones. Hablaban sobre un accidente de tránsito colectivo en el centro. Bajando por el pasillo Kagome movió la vista hacia una de las camas; una de las pocas que tenía la cortina entreabierta. Un hombre joven estaba siendo atendido por lo que parecía ser quemaduras en el brazo izquierdo. Él pareció notar su escrutinio porque levantó el rostro hacia ella. Algo en sus ojos se le hizo extrañamente familiar. Kagome rompió contacto visual, notando que se le había quedado mirando más de la cuenta.

Alcanzaron las camillas del fondo, junto a la ventana. La cortina del lado izquierdo se abrió al salir el padre de Sango, seguido de un hombre de bata blanca. Inuyasha se detuvo un segundo para saludarle. Kagome siguió de largo. Movió la tela a lado para encontrar a Sango, sentada junto a la cama, dejando caricias suaves en el pelo de su hermano. A su lado Miroku mantenía una mano en su hombro, demostrándole en silencio que seguía allí para ella.

─Sango... ─murmuró la azabache. Tan pronto su amiga giró a verla se le cerró la garganta.

La morena saltó de la silla para abrazarla, dejando el llanto salir. Kagome la apretó con fuerza, llorando también.

Leucemia.

Kohaku sufría de leucemia.

Lo habían sabido por un tiempo. Sango nunca había querido comentarlo. Los días que se ausentaba a la escuela eran para compartirlos con su hermano, quien llevaba meses en tratamiento. Kagome entendía ahora el por qué nunca había visto a Kohaku; ni en casa, ni en el instituto.

Después de que Inuyasha entrara pasaron varios minutos hasta que el padre de Sango hizo lo mismo, seguido del doctor. El hombre entrecano les dejó saber que, entre diagnósticos y posibles tratamientos, lo que más Kohaku necesitaba ahora era una transfusión de sangre. Siendo que su tipo de sangre no estaba dentro de los recipientes universales, el hospital no contaba con las unidades necesarias para empezar el procedimiento.

─Tenemos personas en lista esperando por el tipo de sangre que él necesita. A no ser que recibamos donantes...

─Yo donaré ─intervino Sango.

─También yo ─dijo Kagome.

─Necesitamos exclusivamente tipo O negativo. Les haremos pruebas a los voluntarios para saber si su sangre es compatible.

─¿Podríamos comenzar transfiriendo a Kohaku a una habitación? ─habló el padre de Sango.

─Por supuesto, no creo que haya inconvenientes... ─El aparato en su cinturón le interrumpió al sonar, y lo miró un segundo antes de decir─: Debo retirarme. En enfermería se encargaran del papeleo y los análisis de sangre. Regresaré en breve.

Pasó cerca de media hora antes de que llegaran dos enfermeros para trasladar a Kohaku, y otra media más para que comenzaran los análisis. Inuyasha fue el último en ser atendido después de que una de las enfermeras insistiera en chequear la herida en su cabeza antes de permitirle postularse como donante.

─¿Dijo que no necesitabas puntadas? ─preguntó Kagome en el trayecto a la cafetería del hospital.

─Si. Al parecer fue superficial.

─¿Te preguntó qué había sucedido? ─Inuyasha asintió─. ¿Qué le dijiste?

─Que habían intentado asaltarme ─respondió despreocupado, abriendo la puerta del local para ella.

Kagome negó con la cabeza, una sonrisa cómica en los labios.

Por la hora la cafetería debería encontrarse medio vacía, pero los familiares de las víctimas del accidente se encargaban de ocupar varias mesas. Ellos se sentaron en uno de los pocos puestos libres cerca de la entrada. Inuyasha se ofreció a comprar algo ligero de comer, solo en caso de que alguno resultara ser el donante de sangre.

─Ordené también para Miroku, Sango y su padre ─avisó Inuyasha al regresar y dejar sobre la mesa tres bocadillos extras.

─Buena idea. Deben llevar horas sin ingerir nada...

─Traté de que al menos Sango viniera con nosotros a comer algo pero es imposible convencerla de dejar la habitación.

Kagome concordó. Ella haría lo mismo de encontrarse en su lugar.

Toda esta situación la hacía pensar en Sōta, y eso acarreaba recuerdos amargos. Podía sentir la angustia de su amiga como propia; el miedo y la incertidumbre metidos bajo la piel. No le deseaba aquel dolor a nadie.

─¿Estás bien?

Levantó el rostro hacia Inuyasha. No se había percatado que llevaba demasiado tiempo callada.

─Sí. No es nada. ─Sacudió la cabeza para despreocuparlo─. Debo seguir algo cansada, es todo.

No quería decirle que le disgustaban los hospitales, ni que no podía dejar de pensar en Sōta. Solo conseguiría que se mortificara; ademas, tampoco le había dicho cómo es que Sota había fallecido y tenía miedo de que lo preguntara.

En realidad, no había mucho sobre su pasado que Inuyasha supiera.

─Lo siento ─soltó él después de un momento─. Por lo de hoy... y ayer.

Kagome le agarró la mano sobre la mesa y le dio un apretón.

─Esta todo bien ahora.

Inuyasha exhaló con pesadez.

─No se siente como si lo estuviera.

─Parece que todo se nos ha salido de control en menos de veinticuatro horas.

Él sonrió sin humor. Apoyó los codos y se estiró sobre la mesa para decirle de cerca─: ¿Esa es tu forma de decir que ha sido un día de mierda?

─Ahora que lo mencionas. ─Kagome lo imitó al acercarse y le susurró para que solo él escuchara─: Ha sido un día de mierda.

Inuyasha volvió a sonreírle. Enlazó sus dedos con los de ella y se estiró un poco más con la intención de besarla.

No se esperaba que Kagome se echará para atrás tan pronto se acercara.

Para cuando la azabache se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho ya era demasiado tarde. Inuyasha la miraba como hacía unas horas: entre el dolor y la confusión del rechazo.

─Lo siento ─fue lo que se le ocurrió decir─. Perdón... no quise...

Ya no tenía arreglo, lo leía en las facciones de él. No había otra forma de enmendar sus acciones más que dando una explicación que no estaba preparada para dar. Porque había sido un reflejo; un movimiento inconsciente que llevaba grabado en las venas y que creía hacía tiempo superado. Un instinto primitivo aprendido durante los años más oscuros de su existencia.

Pero abría la boca y no podía decírselo. Lo veía ahí, aún a centímetros de distancia, esperando alguna señal de su parte que le indicara que ella no acababa de rechazarlo sin razón. Pero Kagome continuaba en silencio, pálida en su sitio, incapaz de detener la retahíla de malentendidos que a Inuyasha le inundaban la cabeza.

─Perdón ─repitió, aunque no sirviera de nada.

Él separó los labios. Por un segundo ella creyó que lo hizo para decirle algo, y tuvo miedo de escucharlo. No le tomó mucho darse cuenta que ya los ojos de él no estaban puestos en ella, y que sus facciones no detonaban otra cosa más que impresión. Algo de pánico, incluso; como si hubiera visto una aparición, un fantasma.

Kagome siguió la línea visual de Inuyasha. Giró la mitad del cuerpo para mirar a sus espaldas, hacia la entrada, donde la campanilla sobre la puerta de cristal sonaba en lo que un cliente llegaba. Encontró a una muchacha muy parecida a ella adentrarse al local y detenerse frente al mostrador. Sus ojos azul profundo se movieron en derredor, buscando a alguien entre tantos rostros, y finalmente pareciendo encontrarlo al fijarse en ellos dos.

Al fijarse en Inuyasha.

Kagome lo entendió mucho antes de que Inuyasha reaccionara lo suficiente como para pronunciar casi sin voz─: ¿ _Kikyō_?

* * *

Hola.

Hace unos meses hice una publicación y les dije en ella que estaba pasando por un mal momento. Varias personas me escribieron diciéndome cosas tan lindas que no sé ni como agradecerles. Significa mucho para mí, y no saben cuánto me ayudaron en mis días más grises.

Aún me siento medio desconectada de la escritura, pero quiero retomar esta historia y darle el final que ustedes merecen. Así que vamos a intentarlo; a paso lento, pero seguro.

Si siguen aquí, les agradezco infinito.

Gracias, gracias, _gracias_.

 _ **~Rose.**_


	31. Treinta

_**Capítulo 30. El día que fallaste.**_

* * *

De verdad era un día de mierda.

También parecía que jamás terminaría.

Kagome se llevó el vaso de café a los labios y le sopló un poco antes de beber. Hizo una mueca adolorida cuando de todas formas se quemó la lengua. Agregó eso a la lista de cosas que habían salido mal ese día, aunque para ese punto era tan larga que ya había perdido la cuenta.

Igual ya no importaba. Nada en esa lista superaría el hecho de que Inuyasha estuviera seguramente sosteniéndole la mano a su ex mientras ella donaba la sangre que Kohaku necesitaba.

─¿Todo en orden? ─preguntó Kōga tras ella.

Kagome le dio otro sorbo al café. Seguía igual de caliente.

─Todo en orden.

─¿Segura?

─Sip...

─Ya... ─murmuró, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos. Ya sabía por el tono que no le creía─. ¿Qué haces aquí afuera, entonces?

─Necesitaba aire. ─No mentía, al menos─. Y quería ver el amanecer.

Eso también era cierto. No es que se pudiera apreciar mucho con tantos edificios. Le seguía pareciendo más bonito el amanecer en casa de Miroku unos días atrás.

Hacía dos días atrás. Cuando todo estaba bien.

─¿Llegó Ayame?

─Si. Está con Sango en la habitación de Kohaku.

─Creí que estaba en Australia ─soltó ella de pronto.

Kōga se quedó atrás en la conversación.

─¿Ayame?

Kagome resopló.

─ _Kikyō_.

Le sabía mal. Decir su nombre le quemaba la lengua, el estómago, las entrañas.

¿La odiaba?

No. No era eso. Era irracional, inmaduro y despreciable. Esas cosas que no encajaban en ella.

¿Cómo iba a odiar a alguien que no conocía?

─También me sorprendió que regresara ─comentó Kōga. Le pidió permiso para tomar asiento junto a ella en la banca. Kagome se rodó para permitírselo─. Estuve en el aeropuerto el día que se marchó.

Kagome lo volteó a ver.

─¿Por qué?

Kōga sonrió apenas.

─Éramos amigos. ─Movió la cabeza de un lado al otro, como queriendo negar un recuerdo─. Sé que suena ridículo ahora con todo lo que pasó, pero por un tiempo no estuvo mal. Éramos los seis. Siempre. En las buenas o en la mierda.

Kagome se quedó callada. Miraba a Kōga con detenimiento. Quería ponerle un nombre a esa sonrisa ligera que no terminaba de llegarle a los ojos, pero que no parecía triste del todo.

 _Nostalgia._

─¿Por qué dejaron de serlo?

─No lo sé realmente. ─Respiró hondo y dejó salir el aire lento─. Supongo que todo terminó cuando ella e Inuyasha empezaron a andar.

A los pocos segundos de decir eso se enderezó, cómo dándose cuenta de que se había perdido al hablar. Volteó hacia Kagome y volvió a sonreír, esta vez apenado.

─Lo siento. Seguro no era eso lo que querías escuchar.

Ella negó.

─Esta bien.

Kōga se levantó y le tendió la mano para que se levantara─: Vamos, que Sango preguntaba por ti.

Kagome aceptó seguirlo. El café quedándose olvidado en el banco sin ella notarlo.

Dejó de notar varias cosas ese día. Se la pasó sintiéndose distante, con la cabeza nublada.

Era que las palabras de Kōga no dejaban de repetirse. Ella se creaba una película distinta con ellas en cada oportunidad. Se imaginaba a Kikyō con quienes ahora ella consideraba suyos. Charlando, riendo, llorando, conviviendo con ellos.

Y de la nada se le ocurrió ponerlo en perspectiva. Se le ocurrió preguntarse qué hubiera pasado si ella jamás se hubiera marchado; si jamás hubiera lastimado a Inuyasha como lo hizo.

Kagome vio su imagen desdibujarse de cada recuerdo que había compartido con ellos, y a Kikyō aparecer en su lugar.

Un reemplazo.

Eso era.

* * *

─¿Saben cuánto tiempo toma?

─Nos dijeron que sería máximo una hora.

─Entonces ya deben estar por salir.

Los tres amigos pararon de hablar tan pronto notaron a quienes se acercaban por el pasillo.

Kagome sabía que lo hacían por ella, y le fastidiaba.

─¿Todo en orden? ─habló Kōga primero.

─Si ─se apresuró Ayame─. Todo perfecto. Solo discutíamos la... uhm...

─Comida ─saltó Miroku.

Sango lo codeó por evidente.

─Ajá. Eso. Exacto ─siguió Ayame.

Kagome suspiró con cansancio.

─Puedo esperar afuera si gustan hablar.

Ayame la tomó de la mano.

─No. No tienes que irte ─Agarró aire y suspiró también para sacarse la tensión─. Lo sentimos. Es solo que es...

─Incómodo.

La pelirroja encogió un poco los hombros.

─Pues... si.

─Yo le pedí que la acompañara a hacer la donación. No me molesta que hablen de ello.

─Perdona, Kag ─dijo Sango─. No queremos hacerte sentir mal con todo esto. Me avergüenza un poco haber aceptado su ayuda sin consultártelo, pero...

Kagome la detuvo de inmediato─: Oh, no. Ni se te ocurra disculparte por algo como eso. Esto es sobre Kohaku, no sobre mí. No sabes cuánto me alegra que hayamos encontrado el donante.

Sango le sonrió con apreciación. Hacia rato que ya no lloraba, pero se le cristalizaron los ojos nuevamente cuando avanzó para abrazarla.

─Te quiero un montón ─dijo en medio del abrazo.

Kagome la apretó más fuerte.

─Y yo a ti.

Sango se separó un tanto, pero no completamente. Miraba algo sobre su hombro. Kagome escuchó los pasos a sus espaldas y supo de qué se trataba, pero le tomó un poco más de tiempo girarse a enfrentar la imagen.

Inuyasha avanzaba por el pasillo unos pasos detrás de Kikyō. No iba cabizbajo, apresurado ni ansioso. Se le notaba como siempre: tranquilo, seguro, compuesto. Kikyō demostraba lo mismo.

Kagome pensó que se veían bien juntos. Que no parecían opuestos como ella lo era.

Los ojos de Inuyasha encontraron los suyos y se quedaron allí todo el trayecto. Eso la tranquilizó de cierta forma.

« _Todo esta bien_ ».

Entonces... ¿por qué no se sentía así?

─¿Ha salido bien? ─Miroku fue el primer en hablar cuando estuvieron cerca.

─Por supuesto ─Kikyō estiró el brazo, que hasta ahora llevaba encogido cerca del pecho. Mostraba la venda adhesiva que le cubría la sangradura─. Tardamos un poco más porque me recomendaron comprar algo de comer.

Kagome notó que era la primera vez que la escuchaba decir más de dos palabras.

Hablaba pausado, con elocuencia, en un tono casi sedoso.

No como ella.

─¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Mareada?

─Un poco. Nada grave.

Sango se acercó a ella. Le puso la mano en el hombro y dijo con sentimiento─: Gracias, Kikyō. De verdad. Sé que ha sido demasiado de mi parte pedirte algo así cuando acabas de llegar. Prometo pagártelo.

La muchacha puso su propia mano sobre la de Sango y le dio un apretón.

─Ni lo menciones ─le restó importancia con un sonrisa─. Sabes lo mucho que aprecio a Kohaku. Estoy contenta de haber ayudado. Saber que esto asistirá en su recuperación es pago suficiente.

La morena le devolvió la sonrisa. Kikyō la atrajo en un corto abrazo. Sango no pudo evitar los recuerdos que la embargaron, esos de cuando la consideraba su amiga. Se separó tan pronto recordó por qué dejó de serlo.

─Te llevaré ahora ─irrumpió Inuyasha.

─¿No puede su padre mandarle una limosina? ─habló Ayame, cruzada de brazos.

─Hemos perdido el coche ─le respondió Kikyō. Ayame le entornó los ojos─. Hubo un accidente colectivo en la ruta al aeropuerto. Yo no me encontraba, pero Hans, mi chofer, salió malherido. Vine al hospital a visitarlo ─explicó─. Además, me parece una buena oportunidad para ponerme al día con Yash. ¿No es así?

Volteó a Inuyasha por aprobación en ese momento. Él no dijo nada. Tenía los ojos puestos en la niña de los ojos claros.

Kikyō escaneó a la chica brevemente. Pelo ondulado, postura débil, ojos inseguros. Había estado con él en la cafetería también.

¿Era ella su interés amoroso?

Eso era nuevo.

─O puedo tomar un taxi. No quiero incomodar.

─Yo puedo llevarte ─ofreció Kōga.

─No creo que sea buena idea subirla a una moto ─habló Kagome por primera vez. Todos la miraron simultáneamente─. Acaba de donar mucha sangre. Sería irresponsable.

─Quizás si le digo a mi papá él pueda llevarte... ─intentó Sango.

─No ─intervino Kagome una vez más─. Inuyasha debe hacerlo.

Nadie dijo nada más. Kagome sentía que no dejaban de mirarla con condescendencia, pero decidió ignorarlo.

Cruzó miradas con Inuyasha. La miraba inseguro. Kagome le sonrió a duras penas para despreocuparlo.

« _Esta bien. Confió en ti_ », quería decirle.

Kikyō carraspeó antes de hablar nuevamente─: Bien. Será mejor ponernos en marcha.

─Gracias por todo ─repitió Sango acompañado de una reverencia.

Kikyō le dio un último abrazo.

─Cuando todo mejore me encantaría que nos reuniéramos ─sugirió─. Ya saben, como en los viejos tiempos.

─Ya. Te dejamos saber ─respondió Ayame de mala gana.

La muchacha se rió despreocupadamente y terminó por despedirse del resto con una ondeada de manos.

Inuyasha se acercó a Kagome antes de marcharse. Parecía con intenciones de abrazarla, pero se detuvo mucho antes, como si hubiera recordado que no debía tocarla. Kagome entendió que estaba guardando distancias por cómo ella lo había rechazado. Aquello la lastimó, y la hizo sentir culpable.

Dubitativo, él terminó por extender su mano y alcanzar la de ella. Kagome correspondió enseguida. Quería que supiera que lo sentía, y que no era distancia lo que pedía.

─Regreso pronto. ¿Me esperas?

Ella asintió.

─¿Vamos, Yash? ─apuró Kikyō.

Kagome vio a Inuyasha irse junto a ella y la poca seguridad que ese último gesto le había inducido perdió fuerza.

Kōga la rodeó sobre los hombros en ese momento y la atrajo más cerca de sí.

─Estamos aquí.

Kagome recargó todo su peso contra él y se permitió respirar.

─Gracias.

* * *

Inuyasha no volvió cuando lo prometió.

Realmente solo le pidió esperarlo, simplemente no especificó por cuánto _._ Claro que podían tener diferentes definiciones de lo que _regreso pronto_ significa, pero Kagome estaba segura de que tres horas no era _pronto_ en ningún idioma.

Estaba cansada. Era la verdad. Llevaba casi veinticuatro horas sin dormir y la cafeína solo podía ayudar hasta un punto. Kōga ya le había tocado el hombro dos veces para despertarla porque empezaba a quedarse dormida en el suelo.

─Kag ─la llamaron─. Kag, despierta.

Se sobresaltó en su sitio, despegando la cabeza del hombro de Kōga.

Tres. Tres veces la había despertado.

Se estiró adormilada y empezó a frotarse los ojos.

─¿Qué hora es?

─Casi mediodía.

Oh...

Ya casi cuatro horas.

─¿Quieres que te lleve a casa?

─No... no lo sé. ─Miró en derredor. Seguían en el suelo del pasillo fuera de la habitación de Kohaku─. ¿Dónde están todos?

─Ayame tuvo que irse hace un rato. Sango esta adentro durmiendo un poco en el sofá. Miroku acompañó al padre de Sango a buscar ropa y otras cosas en la casa.

─¿Llevas aquí todo este tiempo solo por dejarme dormir?

Él se encogió de hombros, como si nada.

─No fue demasiado.

─Lo siento. ─Bajó la mirada. No estaba apenada, sino triste─. Soy un inconveniente.

Seguro por eso Inuyasha no había aparecido. Ella básicamente lo había empujado tan pronto tocarla.

¿Qué persona querría lidiar con otra así de dañada?

─No digas eso ─la riñó─. Eres un inconveniente agradable.

No le gustó que ella no sonriera como solía hacerlo.

─Vamos, déjame llevarte a casa.

Kagome, aunque reluctante, terminó aceptando.

* * *

─Y adaptarse al idioma fue más difícil de lo que pensaba. Han pasado casi dos años y aún no perfecciono el acento...

─¿Por qué viniste?

Kikyō paró de hablar. Ella no era conversadora, ni tampoco nerviosa. Charlar era su forma de desviar la atención de temas que no le convenían.

─Mi papá sigue teniendo negocios en todo Japón ─explicó─. Extrañaba estar en casa y le pedí venir.

─¿Y él te lo permitió?

De esas cosas no pudieron conversar en el hospital. Inuyasha evitaba hablar en público de asuntos legales. Entre esos temas estaba el hecho de que, técnicamente, podía ser arrestado por encontrarse cerca de Kikyō.

Ella desvió la mirada a la ventana.

─Te sorprendería mi poder de convencimiento.

─¿Sabe alguien que estás conmigo?

Ella esperó unos segundos para negar.

─¿Cómo sabías que estábamos en el hospital?

─No fui por ti. No te des tanto crédito ─dijo ella─. Entré y estaba Kōga en recepción. Lo escuché preguntar por la habitación de Kohaku.

No dijeron nada más los siguientes quince minutos que transcurrieron hasta llegar al hotel. Inuyasha se estacionó frente a las puertas dobles y destrabó los seguros, aún sin nada que decir.

─Lo siento ─empezó ella─. Sango era mi amiga, y aprecio a su familia. No podía escuchar que su hermano estaba hospitalizado y solo marcharme.

─Lo entiendo.

─También me alegró verte ─admitió.

─A mi no.

Vio que sus palabras la hirieron. Una de las partes en él que continuaba preocupándose por ella dolió, y le recriminó lastimarla. Pero al resto de su ser ya no le importaba. No como antes.

─¿Podemos hablar? ─pidió ella─. Podemos sentarnos en el lobby.

─No tengo nada de qué hablar, Kikyō... ─rechazó─. Además, pueden arrestarme si me ven contigo.

─Te equivocas ─soltó rápido─. No hay ninguna orden de restricción.

Inuyasha cerró la boca de golpe, en sorpresa.

─Dimití antes de que la procesaran.

─Estuvimos juntos en corte ─rebatió él─. Tengo pruebas de que fue aprobada.

─Puedo explicártelo. Solo necesito que me escuches por unos minutos.

Él se le quedó viendo, sin responder. Dudó en aceptar. El simple hecho de estar respirando el mismo aire que ella parecía fuera de lugar.

Era la misma chica de la que se había enamorado como un desquiciado. La misma de los ojos profundos, suspicaces. La que podía hacerlo perder la cabeza con un tronar de dedos. Esa por la que fue capaz de firmar con una sonrisa su pase al infierno.

Ya nada era igual.

─¿Por favor? ─suplicó, queda.

Pero al final seguirían siendo ellos dos.

* * *

─¿Se puede saber dónde estabas?

Kagome se quitaba los zapatos en la entrada cuando alzó la vista para encontrar a su madre. A Naomi hacía tiempo que no la veía así de molesta. Parecía que iba de salida, porque llevaba un paraguas bajo el brazo y el bolso colgado del hombro.

─Llegué ─fue lo que se le ocurrió decir.

─¿Eso es todo lo que dirás en tu defensa?

Kagome cerró los ojos. Llevaba rato aguantando las lágrimas.

¿Por qué tenía su madre que enfadarse en un día así?

─¿Pasó algo?

Su madre soltó un resoplido histérico.

─Algo... ¿ _algo_? ─inquirió, poniendo los brazos en jarra─. No he sabido de ti desde ayer por la tarde. Llamé cinco veces a casa de Sango sin obtener respuesta. Me he comunicado con la escuela, y me han dicho que ninguna de los dos asistió hoy a clase. ¿Se puede saber dónde te encontrabas, jovencita?

La Sra. Higurashi estaba preparada para recibir cualquier respuesta de su hija, y su plan era castigarla fuera cual fuera. Una semana sin salir ni recibir visitas. No importaba la explicación, ella no cambiaría de opinión. Continuaría firme en su rol como madre.

Lo que no se esperaba era que su hija se desmoronara en llanto.

Un hipido tras otro, lo siguiente que registró fue tenerla en brazos. Las lágrimas de Kagome le humedecían la blusa, y se aferraba a ella como si no tuviera fuerzas para sostenerse por sí sola.

─Oh... cariño. Pero si no ha sido para tanto ─intentaba consolarla─. Solo estaba preocupada.

Kagome continuó llorando, sin decir nada. No paró hasta quedarse dormida acurrucada en su regazo en el mueble de la sala.

La Sra. Higurashi la cubrió con mantas y cerró las cortinas para permitirle descansar.

Se preguntó si a su hija le pasaba algo de lo que ella no estaba enterada.

* * *

Cuando despertó ya atardecía.

Kagome se sobresaltó fuera de un sueño en el que había estado cayendo desde lo alto de un puente. La negrura del agua acercándose a toda velocidad hasta finalmente alcanzarla.

Se incorporó en el sofá en el que no recordaba haberse quedado dormida. Se frotó los ojos y chequeó la hora en el reloj de la sala.

 **4:53 pm.**

Había dormido por casi cinco horas.

En la mesita de café frente a ella una nota de su madre le avisaba que había tenido que irse a trabajar y regresaba en la madrugada. El abuelo visitaba a sus hermanos por unos días. Una vez más se encontraba sola.

Fue ahí que Kagome recordó todas las razones por las que se sentía tan agotada física y mentalmente. Revisó en sus bolsillos por el móvil, con la esperanza de encontrar una llamada, pero al encenderlo no había nada.

¿Se habría olvidado de ella?

Negó con la cabeza, como queriendo convencerse de lo contrario.

Inuyasha no se olvidaría de ella. No en una situación así.

Se mordió el labio. A lo mejor le había sucedido algo. Era lo único que se le ocurría.

Apretó las teclas con el pulgar, marcando los números que ahora se sabía de memoria. Se llevó el aparato a la oreja y esperó el tono. Lo escuchó repicar fuerte. Una. Dos. Tres. Cuatro. Cinco veces. Estuvo por colgar cuando contestaron.

Pero la voz no era la que esperaba oír.

─¿ _Bueno_?

Kagome tragó entero.

« _Sigue con ella_ ».

─¿Se encuentra Inuyasha?

─ _Uhm. Sí..._ ─respondió─. _Pero esta dormido en este momento._

« _Te mintió_ ».

─Oh. Ya veo... ─murmuró─. ¿Podrías decirle que llamé?

─ _Seguro._

Y la llamada finalizó.

Kagome se le quedó viendo a la pantalla del móvil por largo rato; más del necesario. Incluso cuando se apagó y ya no podía leer el nombre de Inuyasha. Ella quería convencerse de que había marcado al número equivocado.

Pero no había sido así.

Y aquello era su culpa.

* * *

Ya estaba oscuro cuando Kagome se puso de pie y subió las escaleras en silencio.

Había dejado de llorar pero los ojos le escocían. Usó las manos para guiarse por el corredor oscuro hasta alcanzar el baño y, una vez dentro, cerró la puerta suavemente y le pasó el pestillo.

Se paró frente al espejo por primera vez en todo el día. Se sintió insatisfecha con el aspecto de la persona que le devolvió la mirada. Lucía cansada, deprimida, con la piel pálida y el rostro hinchado. El maquillaje del día anterior ahora no era más que manchones y restos de lágrimas.

Kagome agarró un paquete nuevo de toallas desmaquillantes y se frotó el rostro con ellas hasta que la piel le quemó por la brusquedad de los movimientos.

No fue suficiente. Seguía luciendo patética.

Se pasó una mano por el pelo, hecho una maraña de ondas en su cabeza. Sacó un peine de los cajones y empezó a cepillarlo con fuerza. Cada tirón se traía consigo mechones y aquello la enfurecía. Se le escapó un jadeo en lo que, con el corazón acelerado, lanzó el cepillo contra el suelo.

Se afincó del lavabo para detallarse más de cerca. Resintió las pecas que le manchaban la cara, las marcas violáceas bajo sus párpados, lo inexpresivo de sus ojos azul opaco, lo infantil en la redondez de sus mejillas, lo ridículo de su pelo ondulado.

Apretó los puños hasta clavarse las uñas en las palmas.

 _¿Por qué?_

¿Por qué tenían que lucir tan similares?

¿Por qué tenía que verse como una versión barata de _ella_?

Abrió el cajón nuevamente y sacó las tijeras que guardaba en el fondo. Se limpió furiosamente una lágrima en lo que las levantó frente a ella y puso un pedazo de su largo cabello azabache entre las cuchillas.

No era más que un reemplazo.

Kagome contuvo el aliento en lo que cerraba las cuchillas y veía mechón tras mechón de su pelo caer sobre el lavabo.

* * *

 **Me costó un poco ordenar este capítulo.**

Dije que no quería hacer el fic muy largo y ya estamos pasando el capítulo 30. ¡Lo siento!

Gracias por sus mensajes hermosos y por recibirme de vuelta. No los merezco.

Les mando un beso enorme. Nos leemos pronto ;).


	32. Treinta y uno

_**Capítulo 31. Mentiras piadosas.**_

* * *

Inuyasha conocía a Kikyō a la perfección.

No solo bajo la ropa. Él la conocía más allá de las curvas, la piel tersa y los lunares que le salpicaban la clavícula.

Inuyasha se sabía la historia de la cicatriz en su barbilla. Tenía grabado la manera en la que sus pupilas se dilataban cuando se enfurecía. Aprendió qué hablar de su niñez la entristecía. Podía recitar de memoria sus inseguridades y peores miedos. Cada recoveco de su alma él podía jactarse de haber tocado, explorado, expuesto.

Y porque la conocía sabía que mentía.

—Te eché de menos.

Eso le había dicho.

 _Mentira._

Inuyasha se sentó al borde del colchón y se atusó el pelo. Paró la acción a medio camino. Porque Kikyō a él también lo conocía, y eso de tocarse el pelo lo hacía cuando estaba ansioso.

—Creí que iríamos por café.

—Solo necesito cambiarme de ropa primero. —Terminó de sacarse las botas que calzaba y se detuvo de espaldas frente a él—. ¿Me ayudas? No alcanzo.

Se echó la espesura de su pelo hacia un lado para descubrir la cremallera del vestido que llevaba. Inuyasha se aseguró de bajarlo solo hasta la mitad. Le agarró la mano y la hizo tocar el broche del cierre.

—Allí alcanzas.

Ella terminó de bajarlo por completo, aún dándole la espalda. La tela del vestido se deslizó hasta arremolinarse a los pies de ambos, dejándola en nada mas que lencería. Se giró a encararlo e Inuyasha de inmediato quitó la vista hacia un costado. Ella soltó una risita, de esas coquetas.

—¿Desde cuándo eres tan casto?

Inuyasha regresó el rostro hacia ella. Estando sentado tenía que inclinar el cuello para verle los ojos. Estaba muy cerca, entre sus piernas.

—Nada que no haya visto antes.

La expresión seductora en ella se descolocó. Inuyasha le sonrió de medio lado, burlón.

—Oh, cállate. —Lo golpeó en el brazo—. Sigues igual de insoportable.

Inuyasha soltó una risa que terminó por hacerla reír también. Él se detuvo en seco, cayendo en cuenta de lo que hacía. Aquello se había sentido demasiado familiar, y no se supone que debería estar familiarizando con ella. No podía actuar como si los últimos dos años no hubieran sucedido.

Kikyō lo notó, porque se apartó sin más insistencia.

—Me daré una ducha y ya regreso.

Se metió al baño sin esperar a que él respondiera.

Inuyasha apoyó los codos de las rodillas y se dejó caer el rostro entre las manos. Se quedó en esa posición por un rato, sopesando sus malas decisiones. Escuchaba el agua de la ducha caer e imaginar que estaba compartiendo un mismo espacio con Kikyō lo hacía sentir tan... tenso, fuera de lugar. De un día para otro ella había desaparecido, dejado de existir, y ahora llegaba de la nada, como un fantasma, volviendo a colarse en su vida como si jamás se hubiera marchado en primer lugar.

Inuyasha movió los ojos por la habitación del hotel donde seguro habían estado antes y lo único que podía hacer era preguntarse: « _¿Qué demonios hago aquí?_ ».

Mientras más tiempo tenía para pensarlo más se arrepentía de haber aceptado. Lo que sea que hablaran ahora no tendría significado. Su historia estaba dañada, quebrada; imposible de reparar. Y él estaba bien. Había recuperado su vida, sus amigos, y encontrado a Kagome...

 _Kagome._

—Mierda —masculló.

Se sacó el teléfono del bolsillo en un apuro. El aparato se le escapó de los dedos, golpeando el piso alfombrado. Lo recogió con una maldición entre dientes y se le fue otra cuando, al recogerlo y pulsar el botón de inicio, la pantalla continuó en negro. Dándole un vistazo al reloj sobre la mesa de noche vio que ya había pasado una hora desde que salieron del hospital.

Caminó apurado hasta la puerta del baño y le dio dos toques con los nudillos.

—¡Ya casi salgo! —respondió Kikyō desde dentro, su voz cantarina amortiguada por lo que sonaba como un secador.

—¿Tienes un cargador?

—¿ _Cómo_?

—¡Cargador! Para el móvil.

—Dentro de mi bolso.

Inuyasha escaneó el espacio hasta notar la mochila marca _Padra_ tirada sobre la cama. Lanzó el móvil junto a esta para desocuparse las manos y abrir el bolso. Encontró que los gustos de Kikyō seguían siendo los mismos: goma de mascar de sandía, el mismo perfume de lavanda y un montón de maquillaje. En el fondo, junto a un sobre con el emblema de Tōdai, se encontraba el cargador que buscaba.

—¿Lo conseguiste? —preguntó ella, emergiendo del baño a sus espaldas. Él no le respondió, ni hizo el menor atisbo de haberla escuchado—. ¿Inuyasha?

—¿ _Tōdai_?

Kikyō se congeló en el sitio. Inuyasha volteó a encararla, la carta de la universidad en la mano.

—¿Fuiste aceptada en la Universidad de Tokyo?

—Déjame explicarte...

—¿Vas a regresar? —inquirió él. Se le notaba más alterado conforme la noticia se asentaba—. ¿Volverás a vivir aquí?

Ella no le respondió. No sabía cómo. Se había imaginado una reacción diferente de parte de él.

—¿Por qué demonios ibas a querer regresar, Kikyō?

—Ya te lo dije: extrañaba estar en casa —explicó, adoptando una actitud defensiva—. Creí que te contentaría.

—¿Contentarme? —Se pasó una mano por el cabello, exaltado—. ¿Por qué carajo iba a contentarme?

—Pensaba que ahora que estaremos cerca quizá podríamos...

—No —la detuvo. No quería escucharla—. No lo digas.

—No planeaba que te enterarás tan pronto. Pensaba conversarlo contigo en otra oportunidad, después de que solucionáramos las cosas —explicó rápido, atareada—. Ni siquiera sabía que me encontraría hoy contigo. Pero el destino siempre se ha empeñado en ponernos el uno frente al otro.

—Kikyō...

—¿Tú no lo crees así? —Avanzó hacia él y lo tomó de las manos, esperando que su tacto transmitiera algo que él ya no sentía—. ¿Acaso no me extrañas? ¿A _nosotros_?

Inuyasha abrió los labios, solo para volver a cerrarlos. Tenía la cabeza en todas partes, y en ninguna conseguía respuesta. ¿Cómo habían llegado a esa situación? Hacía unas horas apenas estaba lidiando con la sorpresa de volver a verla. Y ahora la escuchaba hablar sobre un _nosotros_ que, para empezar, jamás existió.

Y es que era eso: eran él y ella.

Por separado.

Nunca juntos.

—Era sobre ti —pensó en voz alta.

—¿Qué?

—La relación. Nunca fue sobre nosotros —siguió. Se sentía _tan_ bien decirlo en voz alta—. Era sobre ti.

Kikyō dejó caer las manos hasta que ya no se sostenían. Inuyasha volvió a atusarse el pelo, y se le fue una risa amarga entre dientes.

—Si quieres volver hazlo. Pero no digas que lo haces por mí. —Le extendió la carta—. Esto, de nuevo, lo haces por ti misma.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso? —Le arrebató el papel de un manotazo—. Después de todo lo que pasó. Sabes que la única razón por la que no quería marcharme eras tú.

—Yo fui parte de lo que te pasó. ¿Por qué, en el demonio, querrías algo conmigo?

—Tú no fuiste parte de nada. Tú me _salvaste_.

—¿Es eso entonces? —inquirió. Había decepción en su voz—. ¿Le arrebato la vida a alguien y de pronto eso me convierte en un héroe?

Kikyō lo siguió cuando se movió hacia la salida, interponiéndose entre él y la puerta.

—Déjame ir.

—No. No puedes irte y dejar las cosas así.

Así era ella. Siempre terca, decidida. Inuyasha recordó verla llorando ese día: hecha un ovillo, temblando, con las manos enterradas en el pelo. Aterrada a un nivel que jamás creyó posible en ella. Tuvo que parpadear varias veces para sacarse la imagen de la cabeza.

—Me salvaste —repitió ella. Se acercó a él tanto como pudo. Esta vez cerró las manos en sus mejillas, forzándolo a mirarla—. Hiciste lo que hiciste porque me amas.

¿Era eso verdad? ¿Lo había hecho por amor? Él también quería creerlo. Por mucho tiempo eso era lo que se repetía para sobrellevar la culpa. Las noches que pasó sin atreverse a cerrar los ojos por temor a ver la sangre, él buscaba redención justificando sus pecados con la idea de que lo hizo por ella. Que la había vengado a ella.

—Si te amaba —admitió. Vio en los ojos de Kikyō decaer las esperanzas. Había notado que habló en pasado—. Pero lo que hice no tiene nombre.

—Haría lo mismo por ti —objetó ella—. ¿Lo recuerdas? Te lo dije aquel día. Nos iríamos juntos, y olvidaríamos todo esto; eso fue lo que prometimos. Aún estoy dispuesta a que sea así.

—Estaba de lleno en esto, ¿sabes? —dijo—. Hubiera hecho cualquier cosa por ti. Estaba seguro que, si llegaba el día, moriría por ti.

—Yo también, Inuyasha. Yo...

—Y después aprendí que amar no es eso —la interrumpió—. Lo que nosotros teníamos era totalmente lo opuesto.

Para esos días era fácil confundir lo que sentía por ella con amor: crudo e irracional. Cuando las discusiones comenzaron él solo se imaginaba cuanto disfrutaría el reconciliarse. La adrenalina de estar bien y no saber cuándo volverían a colisionar era adictiva. Una mirada coqueta que compartiera con otro tipo e Inuyasha estaría allí, preparado para repartir golpizas. Y Kikyō estaría tras él, regocijándose en lo que él era capaz de hacer con tal de no perderla. Se gritarían un par de insultos, jugarían a ignorarse por unos días, y después resolverían sus diferencias bajo las sábanas. Era esa rutina enfermiza la que los mantenía regresando al lado del otro una y otra vez.

Aquello era todo menos amor.

—Lo dices por ella, ¿no es así? —dijo con rabia—. ¿Qué tiene ella de especial?

Inuyasha le agarró las manos, que aún se hallaban en sus mejillas, bajándolas hasta la altura de su pecho.

—Ella me demostró lo que amar a alguien significa.

Cada vez que alguien le preguntaba por qué se había fijado en Kagome —quien era completamente opuesta a él— nunca sabía qué contestar. Al principio creyó que era una atracción mórbida relacionada a su parecido con Kikyō, pero aquello no podía estar más alejado de la realidad. Lo único que su semejanza física había conseguido era alejarlo. Él la evitaba constantemente porque solo verla le traía un montón de recuerdos que no quería afrontar. Pero había bastado con hablarle una vez para que despertara en él una chispa de curiosidad que solo se avivaba con cada conversación que tenían. Empezó a notarla a ella. A Kagome. No a la chica que se parecía a su ex.

Antes de darse cuenta lo único que podía pensar era en no perderse la clase de los jueves, porque era la única en la que compartían escritorio durante la semana. Los días que trabajaba en el templo se detenía a verla sentada bajo aquel árbol, conversando con el gato en su regazo. Empezó a acercarse a ella porque escucharla hablar le traía paz. Porque los instantes en los que podía tenerla entre brazos era como si toda la mierda en su vida hasta ese punto hubiera valido la pena.

—No entiendo —replicó Kikyō—. ¿Qué demostración de amor es más grande que estar dispuesto a morir por alguien?

—Vivir —dijo—. Quiero vivir por ella.

Kikyō se separó de su tacto. Sabía, por la forma en que la miraba, que no mentía. Que de verdad estaba enamorado de alguien. Alguien que no era ella.

Un corrientazo de realidad la forzó a cerrar los labios y recobrar la compostura. Parpadeó para que dejaran de picar las lágrimas. Ella no era de las que se dejaban ver afectadas.

Lo había perdido.

Después de dos años... ¿qué más esperaba?

—Lamento haber arruinado las cosas...

Se abrazó a sí misma. Inuyasha la sujetó por los hombros con las dos manos. Ella evitó mirarlo.

—No lo hiciste. Lo arruinamos los dos.

Kikyō soltó una risa. Se le derramaron sin permiso un par de lágrimas.

—Éramos un desastre, ¿cierto?

Inuyasha la atrajo en un abrazo. Ella le rodeó el torso con los brazos y enterró el rostro en su pecho, como hacía siempre que quería esconder el llanto.

—Eso parece.

Se quedaron así por un rato: solo ellos, el silencio, y los errores que habían terminado por separarlos.

—Si te sirve de algo... —murmuró ella bajito—, te amo.

Inuyasha aspiró su aroma a lavanda, y esta vez los recuerdos no quemaron.

—También yo.

* * *

El tráfico de regreso al hospital convirtió un viaje de treinta minutos a uno de hora y cuarenta. A medio camino, Inuyasha recordó haber dejado su móvil en la habitación de Kikyō, e iba demasiado retrasado como para regresar a buscarlo. Alcanzar a Kagome antes de que se marchara era prioridad.

No la alcanzó de todas formas.

—Kōga la llevó a casa —le informó Miroku.

Inuyasha chasqueó la lengua. Kōga. Siempre _Kōga_.

—Iré por ella.

—¿Seguro que querrá verte? —lo detuvo Miroku.

Había sonado molesto. Inuyasha le alzó una ceja.

—¿Pasa algo?

Miroku se cruzó de brazos. Le dio una mirada al sofá donde Sango continuaba durmiendo y suspiró.

—Hablé con ella hace unos días —dijo. Inuyasha le puso más atención—. Mira, iré al grano: me parece una estupidez que regreses con Kikyō.

—¿ _Qué_?

—Después de todo lo que pasó. Lo que les pasó a _ambos_. Es hasta masoquista pensarlo. Pero sé que al final harás lo que quieras y Kagome no debería estar atrapada en el medio. —Lo señaló—. Está mal y ella no lo merece.

—No voy a volver con ella.

Miroku le parpadeó.

—Ah, ¿no?

—No —reiteró—. ¿Por qué haría eso? Amo a Kagome.

Miroku se echó un poco para atrás, anonadado.

—Oh... vaya.

—Entonces ve a buscarla. —Ambos giraron el rostro hacia Sango. Se incorporaba en el sofá, frotándose los ojos—. ¿Qué esperas? Debe estar pensando que te has olvidado de ella.

Inuyasha no lo pensó dos veces. Agarró su chaqueta y salió disparado hacia la puerta.

—Sango. —Paró a decirle antes de salir—: si necesitas algo...

—Miroku esta aquí —terminó por él—. Ahora vete.

Sango le dedicó una sonrisa antes de verlo marchar. Descansó la espalda de la pared y movió la vista hacia Miroku, sin poder dejar de sonreír.

—¿Lo escuchaste decir que la ama?

—Fuerte y claro.

* * *

Esa tarde la Sra. Higurashi bajaba los escalones del templo a paso lento. Una vez Kagome le había dicho que le gustaba contarlos. Ella había empezado a hacer lo mismo cada vez que se acordaba. Era como un pequeño detalle que compartía con su hija en secreto. Pero ahora que lo pensaba, aquella era la primera vez en meses que recordaba contarlos.

Siendo sincera, era la primera vez en meses que salía de casa pensando en su hija.

Era sencillo dejarse absorber por sus propios problemas. Estaba acostumbrada al caos. Desde el día que concibió a Kagome hasta el momento en que se escapó de casa para vivir con su amor de secundaria. Ella no tenía idea de en dónde se estaba metiendo hasta que todo se le vino abajo.

¿Cómo podía hacerse cargo de una vida si no sabía qué hacer con la suya?

Bueno... resultó que nunca supo cómo.

Su matrimonió no fue lo que esperaba. Ella y el padre de Kagome crecieron para darse cuenta de que ser adultos era más que jugar a tener una casa. Los sueños que se juraron de niños terminaron siendo eso: sueños. Al final, divorciarse había sido la única decisión adulta que hicieron.

Pero, ¿qué había del tiempo?

Naomi le había regalado su juventud al padre de Kagome. Perderlo había sido como regresar al principio. Nunca pensó que, a finales de sus veinte, se encontraría a la deriva con una niña de la mano. Pero era su hija la que le traía fuerzas. Se hubiera rendido de no ser por ella. Eran ambas contra el mundo, y aquello era suficiente.

O por lo menos fue _suficiente_ por un tiempo.

El temor a quedarse sola resultó más grande que cualquier otra cosa; incluso más que su sentido común. Por eso no lo pensó dos veces en traer un segundo hombre a su vida. Uno que, a solo tres meses de conocerse, ya se encontraba viviendo con ellas.

Ese fue un error que pagó muy caro.

Fue el error que le arrebató a Sōta.

Después de eso la depresión había podido con ella. Se había llevado sus fuerzas, sus ganas de continuar. Los días pasaban sin que se diera cuenta. Para cuando finalmente despertó, era a Kagome a quien nuevamente había abandonado.

La Sra. Higurashi se sentó al final de las escaleras, de cara a la avenida, y con lágrimas en los ojos se juró que jamás iba a permitir que algo así volviera a suceder.

A Kagome no la perdería.

Nunca.

—¿Sra. Higurashi?

Levantó el rostro para encontrarse con el amigo de su hija a solo unos pasos de distancia. Se restregó las lágrimas rápido, poniéndose de pie y esperando que él no se percatase que lloraba.

—Hola, cariño. —Se aclaró la garganta y le sonrió apenas—. Inuyasha, ¿cierto?

Él se le quedó mirando, pero no dijo nada más que—: Si...

—¿Buscas al abuelo? Estará fuera de casa hasta la próxima semana.

—No. —Se pausó un momento—. He venido por Kagome.

La sonrisa amable en los labios de la Sra. Higurashi vaciló. Se abrazó a si misma y le dio un vistazo rápido a las escaleras, como si escondiera algo en el tope de estas.

—Creo que es mal momento para visitas.

—¿Pasa algo?

—Eso quisiera saber yo.

Inuyasha abrió la boca, solo para cerrarla nuevamente. La Sra. Higurashi supo enseguida que tenía que ver con el estado anímico de su hija, e inevitablemente el enfado le quemó las venas.

¿Qué había hecho ese muchacho para lastimar así a su hija?

—Lo siento, pero será mejor que te marches.

—Solo necesito hablar con ella. Serán unos minutos —insistió. Sonaba mortificado—. Por favor.

La Sra. Higurashi miró en sus ojos la misma desesperación que había en sus palabras. Se le desbordaba ese amor ciego, juvenil, peligroso; ese que te empujaba a hacer cualquier cosa por el otro.

El mismo que la había llevado a ella al borde de un abismo.

—Kagome me ha dicho que no quiere verte.

Ver el impacto doloroso que esa mentira tuvo en Inuyasha no le removió la consciencia.

Lo hacía para proteger a su hija.

* * *

Inuyasha llegó a casa de su padre con la cabeza hecha jirones.

« _No quiere verme_ »pensó al estacionarse frente al garaje. El coche de su padre no estaba. Respiró hondo y encendió la radio. El estallido de la música pesada no consiguió ni que parpadeara. « _Me odia_ »

Apagó el motor del coche y todo quedó en silencio. Todo menos su cabeza. Se estiró para alcanzar los cigarrillos dentro de la guantera, solo para volver a cerrarla de golpe. Estaba harto de necesitarlos. Lo que necesitaba era mantener la calma hasta que ese día acabara.

Se bajó del coche y permaneció unos segundos parado afuera. No quería entrar a esa casa. Que a fin de cuentas no era su casa. Eso se lo había dejado bien claro su padre la última vez que hablaron. Prefería dormir en su coche antes que darle la satisfacción a Tōga de regresar con la cabeza baja. Casi podía verle la expresión en el rostro, esa que decía: _¿Ves como no eres nadie sin mí?_

Pero había alguien en esa casa a quien sí le debía disculpas. Alguien por quién haría cualquier cosa.

Cuando entró a la mansión la única luz encendida provenía de la cocina, donde se escuchaba a Kaede canturrear mientras lavaba los trastes. Siguió de largo escaleras arriba, hasta alcanzar la habitación de Rin. Aún acostumbraba dormir con la puerta abierta y una lámpara de noche. Entró para encontrarla envuelta entre las cobijas, abrazando un peluche viejo que Izayoi le había comprado al nacer. Solo lo usaba para dormir cuando se sentía triste o asustada.

Había llegado tarde.

Buscó un lápiz y papel en el escritorio frente a la cama para garabatearle una nota. Se la dejó doblada en la mesita de noche, bajo el reloj despertador, donde pudiera verla antes que alguien más. Se hincó junto al colchón y le apartó el flequillo de la frente con cariño.

—¿Papá?

Rin parpadeó adormilada, frotándose los ojos sin soltar el gastado oso de peluche.

—Hey, princesa.

—¿Yasha? —Se frotó la vista una última vez, como queriendo asegurarse de que era él. Se lanzó a abrazarle el cuello al reconocerlo—. ¡Volviste!

Inuyasha la separó para llevarse el dedo índice a los labios y enseguida Rin se tapó la boca con las manos.

—Lo siento —susurró esta vez.

Su hermano le sonrió divertido, alborotándole el pelo.

—No quería despertarte.

Rin negó.

—Esta bien. Me alegra mucho que hayas vuelto.

—¿Por qué no volvería?

—Es que como peleaste con papá por mi culpa pensé...

—Hey —Inuyasha la detuvo—. No he peleado con papá por tu culpa. ¿De dónde has sacado eso?

Rin bajó la vista, jugando con las sábanas entre los dedos.

—Le he escuchado hablando con Sesshomaru en su despacho. Pero por favor no les digas que he estado husmeando.

Inuyasha suspiró. Claro que su padre haría algo así. Sesshomaru debió haber aprovechado la oportunidad para recordarle —una vez más— el por qué era su hijo favorito.

Sostuvo a Rin por los hombros para que lo mirara a los ojos.

—Esa discusión no ha tenido nada que ver contigo. Papá y yo... tenemos diferencias. Y Sesshomaru es un idiota.

—Pero te dio la razón.

—¿Papá?

Rin negó.

—Sesshomaru. Te defendió. Le dijo a papá que habías hecho bien en enfadarte. También le dijo otras cosas, pero no debo repetir malas palabras.

Inuyasha se quedó mudo.

¿Sesshomaru? ¿Poniéndose de su parte?

Eso era nuevo.

—Ya no tiene importancia. No deberías preocuparte por esas cosas.

—Pero si ya no soy una niña. —Infló los cachetes y puso los brazos en jarra. Las mangas de su pijama de _Cinderella_ se le subían a los codos—. Desde mi cumpleaños he crecido dos centímetros.

—¿Eso te dijo Kaede? —Se puso de pie y usó la mano para medirle la estatura comparada a la suya. Le llegaba a la cadera—. Pues te ha mentido.

—Eso no es justo —se quejó—. Estás de pie. Además eres casi tan alto como papá. Nunca te voy a alcanzar.

—Y menos lo conseguirás si no te vas a dormir.

Rin le hizo caso a regañadientes. Inuyasha la ayudó a arroparse y se arrodilló a su lado para despedirse.

—¿No dormirás aquí en casa?

—Estaré con Miroku por unos días —mintió—. Trataré de regresar pronto —también mentira.

—De acuerdo...

Había sonado decepcionada.

—Pero vendré por ti mañana para llevarte a la escuela.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó más animada.

—Lo prometo.

* * *

Resulta que vender su departamento no se le había hecho tan sencillo a Tōga. O en las palabras de Myōga: la zona no era la más óptima.

Claro que eso podía cambiar. El lugar había salido al mercado hacía apenas un par de días. Pero por el momento Inuyasha se conformaba con no tener que pasar la noche en un estacionamiento.

Se bajó del coche con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su chaqueta. Tenía en el puño derecho la copia de la llave que Myōga le acababa entregar. Se hincó en la ventanilla para hablar con él.

—Hay un estacionamiento a unas cuadras. Deja el coche allí y yo lo recojo en la mañana. No quiero que Tōga sepa que estuve aquí.

—Entendido.

Vio a Myōga poner el coche marcha y desaparecer calle abajo antes de girarse hacia la entrada. El complejo de departamentos seguía igual de deplorable que siempre. Ahora que llevaba varios días lejos entendía por qué los conocidos de su padre no querrían invertir en un lugar así. Para Inuyasha eso lo hacía el sitio perfecto: alejado de su padre tanto social, física como económicamente.

Subió los escalones uno a uno, con la vista en el suelo para no tropezar. El cansancio de no haber dormido por casi dos días empezaba a pasarle factura. Se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar a la persona que bajaba apurada y esta de todas maneras lo tropezó con el hombro. Siguió subiendo sin inmutarse, demasiado agotado como para ponerle atención.

—Perdón.

Inuyasha se detuvo en seco. Se asomó por la baranda hacia el siguiente tramo de escaleras para alcanzar a ver la espalda de la persona que continuaba su carrera a la salida.

—¿Kagome?

Ella frenó de golpe a mitad de los escalones, y por un rato no se movió. Inuyasha juró haberse equivocado de persona hasta que ella se giró e inclinó el cuello para mirarlo desde abajo. Su pelo corto giró junto con ella.

—Hola...

Inuyasha bajó de a dos peldaños. Temía que si no se apuraba iba a perderla de vista. Paró a dos escalones de ella, inseguro aún de ir más allá.

—Me gusta el corte —mencionó. Se sintió tonto después—. Luces bien.

Kagome se metió el cabello tras las orejas, como si le incomodara.

—Gracias...

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Te esperaba. —Volvió a acomodarse el pelo tras las orejas—. Lo siento. Te llamé antes de venir pero no contestabas.

—Ya no vivo aquí.

—Lo sé. —La sonrisa que puso no le alcanzó la mirada—. Me lo ha dicho tu vecino.

—Fue idea de mi padre. Con todo lo que ha pasado había olvidado decirte. —Bajó un peldaño más—. Creí que no querías verme.

—¿Por qué no querría verte?

Lo había dicho confundida. Se le notaba a leguas que no tenía idea. Inuyasha decidió mejor no mencionarle nada.

—No importa —fue lo que dijo—. ¿Desde cuando me esperabas?

—Hace poco. —Un par de horas—. Ya me iba.

—¿A dónde vas?

—A casa. El último bus esta por salir.

—No puedes irte sola a esta hora. Es peligroso.

—Estaré bien.

—Espera. —La retuvo de la mano con fuerza. La soltó al darse cuenta—. No te vayas.

Kagome lo miró a los ojos. Lucía triste. Un tipo de tristeza que Inuyasha no había visto en ella antes. Creyó que lo rechazaría, así que cuando asintió algo de alivió se filtró en él.

Le dio la mano para guiarla hasta su departamento—al que había sido su departamento. Ya no estaba seguro de cómo llamarlo. Habían cambiado la puerta por una nueva, de color negro, con un número quince plateado en el centro. Adentro olía a pintura fresca. Encendió la luz para encontrar una cama nueva y un pequeño sofá frente a un televisor. Seguro su padre intentaba hacer del lugar algo más atractivo para los posibles compradores.

—Esta… diferente —comentó Kagome.

—¿Te gusta?

—No se parece a ti.

Inuyasha rió.

—Tienes razón. —Se movió hasta la cocina y abrió el gabinete de los vasos. Encontró platos en su lugar—. ¿Quieres agua?

Ella negó, aún parada junto a la puerta. Inuyasha terminó encontrando una taza para beber agua del grifo.

—Puedo pedirle a Myōga que te lleve a casa —ofreció él, apoyándose del mesón—. ¿Traes tu teléfono contigo? He perdido el mío.

Kagome lo miró por unos segundos con una expresión diferente, como si aquello hubiera sido lo mejor que había escuchado en años.

—Lo has extraviado. —Se le escapó una risita aliviada en lo que se llevaba una mano al corazón—. Por supuesto.

—Si. Por eso no te he contestado antes…

Ella asintió, con la cabeza gacha. Cuando la levantó la luz se le reflejó en las lágrimas.

—¿Kag? —Se acercó rápido a ella. Kagome trató de apartar el rostro cuando él le acunó las mejillas—. Cielo, ¿qué pasa?

Esta vez negó. No quería llorar y lo iba a hacer si hablaba.

—Disculpa. No debí dejarte sola. Por favor no llores.

Ella siguió negando. No quería que se disculpara porque la del problema era ella.

Siempre había sido ella.

—No ha sido tu culpa.

—Si es por Kikyō, te juro que no hay nada entre nosotros.

—No, no es por ella. —Le agarró las manos, que aún se hallaban en sus mejillas. Respiró hondo para calmarse, como buscando fuerzas—. Es cosa mía. Todo ha sido cosa mía.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Te amo —soltó apurada. Había algo extraño en cómo lo decía—. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

—Lo sé. Yo también te amo.

—No. No lo sabes —refutó—. No te lo he demostrado.

—Kag…

Pegó los labios a los de él sin dejarlo continuar. Se separó antes de que Inuyasha tuviera tiempo de corresponderle.

—Déjame demostrártelo.

Volvió a besarlo con más exigencia que antes. Sus labios fríos se movían con un ímpetu diferente a ella. Al principio Inuyasha le siguió el ritmo a medias, extrañado, inseguro de que fuera Kagome quien lo estuviera besando de esa manera. Ella bajó las manos hasta su playera, haciendo puño la tela para acercarlo aún más. A Inuyasha no le costó nada entonces cerrar los ojos y corresponderle.

Las manos de él viajaron desde su cuello hasta su cintura. La empujó con delicadeza hasta que su espalda topó con la puerta, acorralándola allí. La pegó más contra sí, y cuando ella suspiró fue como si algo dentro de él hiciera ignición. Si seguían así…

—Kag… —suplicó sobre sus labios. Unió su frente con la de ella, recuperando el aliento—. Espera.

—Inuyasha…

—Está bien. —Abrió los ojos para mirarla. Tenía los ojos cristalinos y los labios hinchados. Tan bonita como siempre—. No tienes qué.

Kagome entrelazó las manos tras su cuello y su respuesta fue besarle nuevamente. Inuyasha no pudo oponer más resistencia. Esa línea que no se permitía cruzar con ella se había borrado por completo, y sus emociones tomaron el control de todo. Hizo lo que sus manos le pedían, lo que su cuerpo añoraba de ella. Mentiría si dijese que no había deseado que ocurriera antes. Cada suspiro aprobatorio de su parte lo empujaba un poco más lejos de su autocontrol.

Le dejó una estela de besos desde la boca, hasta la mandíbula y el cuello. La levantó del suelo y por inercia ella envolvió las piernas alrededor de su cintura. Caminó con ella hasta la cama, dejándola caer de espaldas sobre el colchón y acomodándose entre sus piernas. Cuando se inclinó para besarla ella le sostuvo el rostro, deteniéndolo. Tenía las manos heladas.

—Te amo —dijo bajito.

Sonaba nerviosa.

Inuyasha le agarró una mano y se la llevo a los labios, dejándole un beso en el dorso.

—Te amo —repitió.

Volvió a recostarse sobre ella para dejarle un beso en la frente, la mejilla y la boca. Kagome cerró los ojos, respirando fuerte. Los besos de él no se detuvieron cuando empezó a deshacerle los botones de la blusa. Sus manos se colaron en la tela abierta hasta su abdomen, subiendo hasta sus pechos.

Fue ahí cuando la escuchó sollozar, y el sabor salado de las lágrimas se mezcló entre sus besos.

Estaba llorando.

Inuyasha se separó de ella en un segundo. Kagome seguía en la misma posición, temblando, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados. El pecho le subía y bajaba a ritmo acelerado.

—¿Kag? —Le limpió las lágrimas con delicadeza—. ¿Estás bien? Lo siento. Mierda. He sido un imbécil.

Ella no respondió. Ni siquiera parecía que estuviera escuchándolo. Inuyasha empezó a preocuparse.

—¿Kagome? —Le puso una mano en la frente. Estaba sudando frío—. ¿Cielo?

Se sacó la chaqueta de los hombros apurado para cubrirla. Siguió llamándola, limpiándole las lágrimas con desespero, pero no conseguía calmarla. La acunó en su pecho, abrazándola fuerte, susurrándole palabras dulces al oído en un intento por consolarla.

—Inuyasha…

—Soy yo —susurró contra su pelo—. Soy yo, cielo.

Kagome se acomodó sobre su regazo, aferrándose a él con fuerza.

—Perdón. Perdón —repetía entre el llanto—. Por favor perdóname.

Inuyasha sintió sus propios ojos picar, y algo indescriptible atenazarle las entrañas mientras todo aquello que se había estado negando tomaba forma en su cabeza.

—¿Quién fue?

El cuerpo de Kagome se tensó en sus brazos.

—¿Quién te hizo daño?

* * *

Que terrible olvidar cómo escribir. Nada de lo que escribía me convencía.

Les adoro mucho.

 _*Edit:_ No les merezco. Sus comentarios bonitos me han hecho llorar. Gracias por seguir aquí.

 **~Rose.**


	33. Treinta y dos

_**Capítulo 32. Dulce consuelo.**_

* * *

Inuyasha recordaba cada una de las veces en las que deseó acabar con la vida de alguien.

El padre de Rin fue el primero.

Onigumo fue el segundo.

Y el tercero en la lista apareció en el momento que Kagome dijo:

—Mi papá.

Fue como si el mundo se hubiera detenido entonces.

No supo qué hacer. No supo cómo reaccionar.

—No mi papá de verdad —había continuado ella. La voz tan estrangulada que le costaba entenderla—. El esposo de mi mamá. Mi padrastro.

Inuyasha se quedó sin palabras. Solo podía enfocarse en como las de ella hacían eco en su cabeza, sin detenerse.

—Perdón —había susurrado ella. Escondió el rostro en su cuello y las lágrimas le mojaron la piel—. Lo siento.

« _No es tu culpa_ », quiso responderle él.

Lo único que pudo hacer fue abrazarla más fuerte.

Ahora ella dormía. Él la contemplaba desde una esquina del colchón. No podía quitarle los ojos de encima. Seguía siendo ella: igual de dulce, igual de angelical, igual de bonita. Excepto que ahora la miraba y otros adjetivos empezaban a aparecer: frágil, herida, rota.

Alguien la había lastimado.

Su _padrastro_ la había abusado.

Y lo único que podía pensar era en mil maneras de torturarlo por ello.

Creyó que jamás sentiría la misma clase de odio que sintió el día que se enteró del secreto de Kikyō. Jamás se imaginó un escenario más horroroso que ese. Nunca pensó que existiría alguien más enfermo y repulsivo que el tipo que le puso las manos encima.

A Kikyō la habían engañado. Una noche había salido de casa con sus amigas y despertado al día siguiente en una cama ajena, con la ropa desajustada y la mente en blanco. Lo último que recordaba era haberse llevado a los labios el trago que un conocido le había ofrecido, y el inusual sabor salado que le dejó en el paladar.

Esa única noche había sido suficiente para marcarla de por vida. Había sido suficiente para llevarla al extremo de lastimarse a sí misma. Convivir en la escuela con el mismo degenerado que la violó para luego negarlo iba a acabar con ella. Saber que no podía hacer nada para hacerlo pagar la envenenaba un poco más todos los días. La condujo directo a los brazos del muchacho nuevo con trastornos de ira. La primera vez que Inuyasha le cruzó el rostro a alguien por acercarse a ella Kikyō supo que su venganza estaba allí, a un solo beso de distancia.

Inuyasha trataba de imaginarse entonces cómo habría sido para Kagome. Sola, atrapada, con el monstruo viviendo dentro de su propia casa. ¿Cuántas veces habían sido? ¿Había estado consciente? ¿Había luchado por detenerlo? Casi podía escucharla gritando, llorando, suplicándole que no la tocara; hasta que se rendía, hasta que ya no podía más, hasta que su mente se perdía de la realidad y no era más que un cascarón vacío.

Torturada por alguien en quien confiaba. Alguien que se supone debía protegerla, cuidarla. Un tipo que se había ganado el respeto suficiente para que lo llamara _papá_.

Inuyasha hizo puño las sábanas en sus manos y sintió el calor de la rabia quemarle la sangre, la bilis subirle por la garganta. La furia era tan grande que temblaba.

El daño ya estaba hecho. No podía hacer nada para salvarla. Había llegado demasiado tarde a su vida.

Nunca se había sentido tan impotente, tan inútil, tan incapaz, tan abatido.

Inuyasha dejó caer el rostro entre sus manos y fue que sintió las lágrimas mojarle las palmas.

Esta vez, no hizo nada por detenerlas.

* * *

Kagome abrió los ojos y se encontró a oscuras. Una pesadilla que empezaba a borrarse de su memoria la había dejado agitada. Se frotó los párpados, que se sentía bastante hinchados, y estiró la mano hacia su mesita de noche en busca del reloj despertador para chequear la hora. Su brazo cayó lánguido al suelo y le tomó más de la cuenta recordar que no era la primera vez que eso pasaba.

Estaba en el departamento de Inuyasha.

Los últimos instantes de consciencia que tuvo le inundaron la cabeza de golpe. Se le aceleró el corazón, y tuvo problemas para respirar por un momento.

¿Qué había hecho?

¿En qué estaba pensando?

Inuyasha sabía.

Inuyasha... _sabía._

—¿Cómo te sientes?

Su voz la hizo temblar. Cerró los ojos unos segundos para darse valor y con movimientos lentos se incorporó sobre el colchón. Lo encontró parado cerca de la ventana, la vista perdida en algún punto afuera. La luz de la luna era lo único que iluminaba el departamento, y se reflejaba en sus ojos como si estuvieran hechos de cristal.

—Bien —consiguió decir ella. Su voz quemada, seguro del llanto.

—No tienes que mentir.

—No lo hago —respondió rápido. También era mentira.

Inuyasha descruzó los brazos, y movió la mirada hacia ella. Kagome, por alguna razón, tuvo la urgencia de bajar la vista.

No quería que la mirara ahora que lo sabía.

Le daba... vergüenza.

Escuchó sus pasos acercarse hasta la cama y finalmente el peso de Inuyasha hundir el colchón a su lado. Enseguida sintió las lágrimas empezar a acumularse en sus ojos y se odió por reaccionar de esa manera; por ser tan débil, siempre.

No quería que la dejara. No quería que sintiera asco de ella. No quería que la detestara por no haberle dicho desde un principio lo dañada que estaba.

—Perdóname —fue lo que dijo él.

Kagome alzó la vista de golpe. Inuyasha la miraba directo a los ojos. Lucía mortificado.

—Por favor perdóname, Kag. No tenía idea. De haber sabido jamás habría dejado que las cosas llegaran tan lejos. Habría sido más paciente. Joder. Habría sido _gentil_.

—No tienes que disculparte. No tenías idea...

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? —No había sonado como reproche. Había sonado dolido—. ¿Por qué no hablaste conmigo antes?

Kagome se mordió el labio, tragándose las lágrimas.

—Tenía miedo —admitió apenada—. Me aterraba la idea de perderte. De que me miraras diferente.

—Jamás haría algo así.

—Todos lo hacen —replicó—. Empiezan a verte con lástima. Es como si todo lo que saben de ti desaparece, y lo único que te define es _eso_. Y yo no quería que tú... —Se limpió la lágrima que se le escapó con el dorso de la mano—. Yo no quería que tú te fueras. No quería darle el poder de arruinar lo único bueno que me queda en la vida.

—Cielo...

—Te amo, Inuyasha —soltó junto con otro par de lágrimas—. Por favor, no te vayas.

Inuyasha le acunó el rostro entre las manos, limpiándole las lágrimas con los pulgares.

—No me iré a ningún lado.

La atrajo de la mano hacia su pecho, abrazándola fuerte. Kagome tomó una inspiración irregular, dándose valor para lo que estaba por confesar.

—Era esquizofrénico.

Las lágrimas seguían cayendo sin permiso, pero no se contuvo. Necesitaba decirlo. Sentía que finalmente podía dejar salir todo el dolor que llevaba tanto tiempo arrastrando.

Decirlo en voz alta, hacerlo real, y por fin dejarlo ir.

—Fue... un buen hombre durante mi infancia. Era una buena persona, y nos quería mucho a mi madre y a mí. Cuidó de nosotras por años, e hizo lo mismo con Sōta cuando nació.

Inuyasha estaba tenso bajo su tacto, pero no paraba de dejarle caricias dulces en la espalda.

—Y luego un día solo... cambió. Empezó a comportarse diferente, pero yo era la única que lo notaba. Después me di cuenta que era porque solo era diferente conmigo. Solo me odiaba a mí —se le escapó un hipido—, y yo no sabía por qué. No entendía. Trataba de no hacer evidente que me afectaba por mi mamá. Las pocas veces que se le comenté ella lo defendía, y empecé a creer que quizá era solo mi imaginación. Después entendí que no era su culpa... el psiquiatra dijo que su enfermedad lo hacía ver cosas que no existían, y lo llevó a odiarme sin ningún motivo. Quizá era porque era hija de otro hombre, y eso me convertía en un estorbo. En su cabeza, yo era el villano.

Cerró los ojos. Acordarse de los detalles dolía. Se dio cuenta de que era la primera vez que le contaba todo eso a alguien. Ni siquiera con su psicólogo había podido ser honesta.

—Está bien si no quieres continuar ahora —la confortó Inuyasha.

—No —respiró hondo—, necesito decirlo. Solo... no me sueltes.

Él le dejó un beso en el pelo. Kagome se aferró a él más fuerte, tanto como sus brazos le permitieron.

—Empezó reprochándome cualquier cosa, por muy mínima que fuera. Inventaba historias para que mi madre me castigara. Cuando eso dejó de funcionar empezó a tornarse... físico. —Se estremeció tan solo decirlo—. Al principio eran tonterías: bajar las manos al abrazarme, mirarme más de la cuenta, poner su mano en mi muslo. Me daba... asco, me asustaba, pero me sentía ridícula porque creía que estaba exagerando las cosas. Llegó un punto en el que evitaba llegar a casa porque la sola idea de encontrármelo me aterraba. —Hizo puño la tela de la camisa de Inuyasha y respiró hondo para poder continuar—. Y luego un día solo... pasó. Estaba sola en casa y él llegó antes del trabajo. Estaba furioso, fuera de quicio. Empezó a gritarme que todo era mi culpa, que iba a hacerme pagarlo. Traté de detenerlo pero no... no pude —se le quebró la voz al final—, nunca pude.

No importa que tanto luchó, gritó, suplicó. Era más pesado, más fuerte que ella. Lo único que conseguía resistiéndose era que la lastimara, y entonces era peor.

Se separó de Inuyasha un tanto para mirarlo a la cara. Él tenía los ojos oscuros, enrojecidos, y los músculos tan tensos que se le marcaban las venas.

—Por favor no me odies...

—¿Por qué no regresaste a Osaka con tu padre? —la interrumpió con la voz ronca.

—Lo hice un par de veces, pero cada vez que estaba lejos me asustaba pensar que mi ausencia lo hiciera desquitarse con Sōta o mi madre. —Se enjuagó la lágrimas—. Además el trabajo de mi papá lo hacía estar lejos de casa por días... no tenía tiempo para una hija.

—Debiste decirle. Nunca te hubiera dejado regresar a esa casa si le contabas la verdad.

—No podía —negó con la cabeza, atareada—. No podía arruinar el matrimonio de mi madre y verla pasar por un divorcio nuevamente. No podía dejar que Sōta pasara por lo mismo que yo cuando mis padres se separaron. No podía destrozar a una familia así...

—Te estabas destrozando a ti.

Kagome bajó la vista.

—Lo sé... pero ellos no lo sabían —hipeó—. Ellos eran felices. El problema era yo.

Inuyasha le levantó el mentón con los dedos y la miro directo a los ojos. Había tanta rabia como angustia en ellos.

—Tú _jamás_ fuiste el problema. Nada de lo que te pasó fue tu culpa, ¿me entiendes?

Kagome negó repetidamente con la cabeza, librándose de su tacto. Las ganas de llorar llegaron con más fuerza que antes, y todo el valor que había acumulado comenzó a derrumbarse.

—Es que si lo fue. Todo fue mi culpa —dijo desesperada—. Porque nunca dije nada. Creí que estaba haciendo lo correcto y _nunca_ dije nada. Ni siquiera puedo culparlo porque no era _él_ , era su enfermedad. Yo fui la que permitió que ese monstruo continuara viviendo en mi casa.

—Kag...

—Quería lastimarlo —confesó—, por eso le robé el arma a mi papá.

—Cielo, escúchame.

—No, no entiendes, Inuyasha. Quería vengarme —siguió, alterada—. Quería _matarlo_.

Las manos de Inuyasha buscaron alcanzarla y ella las apartó de un manotazo.

—Lo dejé matar a Sōta —soltó, ahogada en sus propias lágrimas—. Sōta esta muerto por mi culpa.

Se desmoronó por completo tan pronto las palabras salieron de sus labios. Escondió el rostro entre las palmas, temblando, incapaz de controlar el llanto. Inuyasha la agarró de los hombros sin permiso, apretando los brazos alrededor de su cuerpo y acorralándola contra su pecho aunque opusiera resistencia.

—¡ _Suéltame_! —gritó alterada, golpeando los puños contra su pecho para liberarse.

—No fue tu culpa.

Kagome se retorció con más fuerza.

No merecía que la consolaran, ni que tuvieran compasión por ella. No merecía absolutamente nada.

—¡Yo le robé el arma a mi papá! ¡Yo le quité el seguro! ¡Yo fui débil y estúpida y por eso Sōta quiso defenderme y ahora esta muerto!

—No fue tu culpa.

—¡Suéltame! —siguió suplicando—. ¡Déjame ir! Déjame ir... por favor. _Por favor_.

Inuyasha continuó sosteniéndola, sin apartarse, dejándole caricias en la espalda. Kagome continuó luchando hasta que no pudo más; hasta que sus movimientos se hicieron mas débiles y lentamente llegaron a un alto.

—No fue tu culpa, Kag —lo escuchó repetir una vez más.

Ella se quebró entonces.

Había esperado tanto para escuchar esas palabras. _Tanto_. Nadie jamás había entendido lo culpable que se sentía. Todos esos años había llevado a cuestas la muerte de su hermano como si ella hubiera sido la que tiró del gatillo; como si, en algún momento, ella había pedido que todas esas desgracias le pertenecieran.

Siguió llorando en silencio, hasta quedarse vacía, en los brazos de la persona que más había amado y amaría.

—Estás a salvo ahora, cielo —le susurró él al oído—. Voy a protegerte con mi vida.

Ella escondió el rostro en la curvatura de su cuello, donde se sentía segura, y dejó que la abrazara fuerte.

Tan fuerte, que todas sus partes rotas parecieron juntarse de nuevo.

* * *

Ya sé que es el capítulo más corto de la vida pero siento que si le agregaba más cosas iba a perder la emoción de todo lo que Kagome confesó, ¿saben?

Jesús. Ya vamos por el capítulo _32_. No sé por qué pero siempre he detestado los fics largos y aquí estoy, escribiendo lo que parece ser una enciclopedia. De verdad disculpen. Prometo no pasarme de 40 capítulos. 40 será nuestro número de la suerte.

Muchas, muchas, _muchas_ gracias por todos los comentarios tan alentadores y bonitos. Ustedes son las personas más dulces del mundo. No saben cuánto me alegra haber comenzado a escribir esto y haber podido conectar con ustedes aunque sea a través de una pantalla. Siempre que estoy triste o quiero rendirme reviso lo que me escriben y... les adoro, de verdad.

¡Continuemos hasta el final con este fanfic!

Les quiero un universo, y nos leemos muy pronto.

 **~Rose.**


End file.
